NORTE Y SUR
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: Julieth y Natsuki son hermanas opuestamente diferentes, una es amable, inteligente, responsable, universitaria y con gran futuro, la otra es agresiva, problemática, conflictiva y sin oficio...sin embargo, tienen una cosa en común, ambas aman a una misma mujer.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo a todos

y bueno se estaran preguntando que es esto

y si es una nueva historia que les traigo

como solo falta el capitulo final de AYÚDAME A ENAMORARME DE ALGUIEN MAS

me decidí por comenzar una nueva historia para no

perder la costumbre jeje

aquí les va el prologo

espero y les enganche =D

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **PROLOGO**

* * *

Te odio

Te odio como no tienes idea

Han pasado 4 años y muchas cosas han cambiado y al mismo tiempo todo sigue igual, mis sentimientos por ti no han disminuido, asi como mi amor por ella

No importa cuán amable intentes ser ahora que estoy de vuelta, sé que solo lo haces para intentar pagar tu deuda...pero no funciona

...yo te sigo, te seguiré odiando y te lo haré recordar

Este rencor me quema por dentro y que en silencio llevo conmigo, creo que desde mucho antes ya te odiaba, me costaba admitirlo pero ahora no… te tengo envidia, para nuestros padres siempre fuiste la hija mayor, la favorita, y como no ibas serlo si eras responsable, inteligente y obediente, eres la que tiene y tendrá un gran futuro...

Siempre fuiste a la que tomaban importancia

Mientras que a mí me dejaron de lado…aun siendo la menor

debe ser porque soy opuesta a ti...la oveja negra

A la que nadie quiere, la rebelde, la que siempre da problemas, a la que miran de lado porque sienten vergüenza

Siempre lo supe, me costaba aceptar pero desde pequeñas ya te odiaba, seria hipócrita culpar solo a mamá o papá por mis sentimientos, no soy tan imbécil….tú también eres culpable de que te deteste desde el fondo de mi corazón…

...Desde lo mas profundo de mi ser

ese es mi secreto pero nos conocemos tan bien que creo que te das cuenta

Creo que lo sabes y no me lo dices, somos hermanas después de todo, engañarte es complicado debido a que nos conocemos mejor que nadie

Somos polos opuestos

a ti te quieren….a mi me odian

Pero aun siendo tan diferentes tenemos algo en común

Amamos a la misma mujer….pero la pequeña gran diferencia es que ella corresponde tus sentimientos

no solo eres la favorita de Saeko sino tambien de ella y así querías que no te odie?

Recién me entero de que se han comprometido

se ven muy felices

Incluso en esta noche oscura puedo ver lo felices que están

Puedo ver como conversas con ella

Cómplices las dos de su amor pareciera que nada existe a su alrededor

Incluso ella ignora los llamados de su padre que le grita desde la puerta a que regrese a casa

Debo admitir que se ven muy bien juntas

Encajan perfectamente

Y así quieres que no te odie?...

…están metidas tanto en su encuentro de fantasía las dos que ignoran que las estoy viendo desde una esquina en silencio

Contemplando con rencor su felicidad

Aborrezco verlas sonreír

Odio como se miran…como se besan

Que infeliz me siento

Especialmente cuando te miro solo a ti Julieth

Hermana te odio como no tienes idea

-me quitaste todo lo que tenía.-todo, absolutamente todo.-…ahora es mi turno

* * *

y bueno si empieza

este nuevo proyecto o.O

y no se desesperen que ya publicaré el final del otro fic

pero no esten tristes (como yo T_T) ya saben el final de una es el principio de otra

nos vemos


	2. PRIMER DIA

Hola de nuevo a todos

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer sus comentarios chicas como siempre son las mejores

Y bueno he aquí el primer capi de esta historia T_T

Espero, les guste y lo disfruten

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAP I.- PRIMER** **DÍA**

* * *

-1 llavero con 4 llaves, carnet.-dijo sonriente.-tienes que cambiar la fotografía eh?.-dijo con gracia a lo que ella le devolvió la mirada indiferente.-veamos que más, una billetera, un celular y una pequeña fotografía, esto es todo lo que sustrajimos al momento de la intervención, ahora te lo estamos devolviendo, por favor señorita firmé aquí y eso será todo.-

-vale.-

Parecía mucho tiempo, a decir verdad se le hizo infinito pero por fin todo había terminado

Este día empezaba de nuevo

-puedes irte Natsuki.-expresó el oficial viendo que todo ya estaba en orden.-tienes 22 años aun una vida por delante por favor no te metas en problemas deacuerdo?.-

No respondió

Solo se quedó mirando sin decir nada

El superior dio la orden al ver que todo los papeles estaban en regla y pidió que escoltaran a la chica por los pasillos

Este era el último recorrido por ese lugar tan nefasto

Tan parecido al infierno

Pero que al fin esperaba la suerte de no volver nunca más

-hoy empiezas de nuevo Kuga.-exclamó Kazuo el único uniformado con el que de vez en cuando llegó a intercambiar alguna palabras.-por favor espero nunca más volverte a ver por aquí

-yo también lo espero.-susurró con sarcasmo.-ver tu horrible cara cada dia fue un castigo peor que la muerte.-agregó haciendo que el señor se partiera de la risa en pleno trayecto

Al llegar al final retomó la compostura

-cuídate.-dijo en señal de despedida, ella se quedó viendo como la puerta metálica se abría y con ella daba sus primeros pasos fuera de este lugar.-te deseo lo mejor y ya no te metas en líos

* * *

Julieth miraba su reloj de tanto en tanto

Ya se estaba tardando más de una hora y no sucedía nada

-hermana porque demora tanto.-preguntó Hatsuki con la mirada ansiosa.-porque...o acaso hizo algo malo de nuevo.-preguntó con terror

La chica le removió el pelo oscuro del pequeño en ese peculiar gesto tranquilizador

-no te preocupes, solo hay que ser pacientes.-

-ya quiero que ella salga.-casi gritó.-quiero ver a mi hermana

-no te preocupes hoy día volverá a casa.-dijo calmadamente

Hatsuki abrazo sin dejar de estar preocupado

-la extraño mucho.-susurró apenas.-quiero verla ya

Demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que la vio, el recuerdo lo tenía vivido en su memoria aquel fatídico día en que la alejaron a Natsuki ante sus ojos..

Muchas veces soñaba ese recuerdo que parecía una tortuosa pesadilla y no un sueño

Julieth miraba preocupada a su hermanito

Aunque le costaba admitir, sabía que Hatsuki siempre fue más apegada a Nat

-mira, ya se está abriendo.-gritó emocionado mientras cruzaba la pista desesperado, el chico aumento el paso al ver la figura que reconoció al instante al ver salir de la puerta

Era su hermana

-Natsuki!.-gritó su nombre y corrió desesperado

-hermanito.-saludó emocionada, el pequeño se lanzó a los brazos y la abrazó llorando y Natsuki no pudo evitar sentirse un poco feliz.-no llores, ya paso…ya todo ha pasado

Julieth veía con una sonrisa la escena

Pocas eran las personas que provocaban que Natsuki mostrara ese lado sensible, o mejor dicho solo Hatsuki era el único que podía tener ese efecto en ella

.-a deja de llorar o me regresaré.-expresó burlona.-

-no hagas bromas como esas!.-gritó el pequeño quien se veía con los ojos llorosos

-vale.-terminó removiendo el pelo del pequeño mientras que sus ojos enfocaron a Julieth que se acercaba.-

-hermana.-saludó alegre abrazándola con fuerza.-que bueno que ya estés con nosotros.-exclamó

-si si, deja de abrazarme tan fuerte o terminaras asfixiándome.-se quejó.

-todo ha terminado, estoy tan feliz que no tienes idea.-

-yo también.-susurró.-los extrañé muchísimo.-añadió con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus hermanos frente a ella, pero se dio cuenta que había alguien más que estaba presente en este día especial.-asi que ella vino también.-dijo viendo a lo lejos a Saeko que seguía esperando en el carro

-todos debíamos estar no?.-exclamó Julieth.-vale déjame ayudarte con tus cosas y regresemos a casa.-

-gracias.-respondió apenas sin dejar de ver el carro, no reconocía el auto porque era nuevo

Los 3 caminaron al auto mientras que Hatsuki reñía con Julieth para ver quien cargaba las cosas mientras que Natsuki solo pensaba en que decir cuando viera a Saeko

Había pasado mucho tiempo

Julieth le dijo que después de lo que hizo, sería difícil que la volviera a mirar a los ojos

Demasiado difícil

Para la sorpresa de los hermanos vieron a su madre salir del auto seguramente para saludar a su hija

Julieth se quedó en silencio cuando Natsuki se puso unos pasos adelante para quedar frente a ella

Ambas se miraron sin decirse nada

De nuevo volvían a verse las caras

Nunca tuvieron una relación ideal, aunque era muy difícil decir que Saeko era la madre perfecta, aunque con todos los hijos nunca fue la mejor, incluso con Julieth era igual de áspera..

-hola mamá.-saludó incomoda con la mirada en sus ojos

Siempre se había sentido intimidada

Saeko siempre las intimido a las 2 toda una vida

la única forma en que se comunicaba era a gritos o con la mano

Así las educó

A base de miedo

Mientras esperaba que Saeko le respondiera se dio cuenta que Julieth tenía razón

Le era difícil mirarla a los ojos

Después de lo que había pasado ese día como no iba a serlo

Breves pasajes pasaron por su cabeza, recordó entonces ese momento en que estuvo fuera de sí mirando con rabia y furia a su madre la cual tenía una postura hostil y temeraria pero perdió todo miedo y respeto cuando la locura tomó el control de su cuerpo y no dudó en apretar el puño y lanzar el golpe contra el rostro de su Saeko que la tiró al suelo mientras que escuchaba al fondo el llanto de Hatsuki que gritaba que no le hiciera daño….

"no lastimes a mamá!"

-me alegro que estés de vuelta.-dijo a secas

Ella solo asintió

-si todo ya ha terminado.- respondió con el mismo tono.-ojala papá estuviera aquí también.-

Julieth las miró con nerviosismo e incomodidad

-ehm bueno será mejor que regresemos a casa.-comentó cortando la tensión

* * *

Miraba a través de la ventana el paisaje de las calles y plazoletas, 4 años habían pasado y todo parecía igual, las mismas calles, los mismos pasajes, las mismas avenidas…

-nada ha cambiado.-expresó Julieth.-todo sigue igual, nuestro barrio esta como siempre al igual que la casa ya lo veras hermanita.-agregó mientras conducía

Natsuki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

-en serio crees que nada ha cambiado?.-preguntó con doble sentido

Hatsuki miró a su hermana encogiéndose de hombros por el comentario, asi también Julieth se quedó en silencio y ya no se atrevió a decir nada más en lo que restó del trayecto, agradeciendo que su madre bajara momentos antes para desviar el camino a su trabajo.

Llegaron al barrio y el olor peculiar de la pastelería vecina provocó un sentimiento de nostalgia mientras inspeccionaba la calle, aspiró ese aroma a dulce y harina

expresó una pequeña sonrisa recordando cuando niñas, ella y Julieth habían hurtado muchas veces los pasteles de fresas y arándanos que ponían en el mostrador el señor Luam, hasta el día de hoy no sabe quiénes eran las ladronas que se llevaban la mercancía en el mostrador ni como lo hacían

Un pequeño crimen que quedó sin resolver

-oye hermana ven y sube, Julieth ya llevó todas tus cosas a tu cuarto.-

Natsuki asintió apenas dándole otro vistazo a la pastelería nuevamente, tenia ganas de volver a probar el de fresas

Llevaría después a Hatsuki con ella y obligaría al pequeño a que la invite

Corrió a la casa y subió las escaleras gritando que atraparía a su hermano el cual le sacaba la lengua y le decía que intentara alcanzarlo

-este es tu cuarto y mira nada ha cambiado.-exclamó Julieth al ver a su hermana llegar abrazada junto con Hatsuki

La hermana menor entró con curiosidad al cuarto y si todo parecía estar como siempre

Las mismas sabanas, la misma cama, todo ubicado exactamente como siempre

Los posters de Iron Maiden en la esquina, parecía que todo estaba igual, incluso la pequeña mesa se encontraba en su lugar

Pero había algo que no andaba bien

le pareció raro ver libros apilados encima

Se quedó mirando un rato, luego hecho un vistazo al armario y vio un logotipo pegado a este que no estaba antes

Sonrió casi con gracia

-Hatsuki podrías por favor preparar un poco de té para tu hermana que acaba de regresar?.-expresó casi suplicando.-tengo mucha sed…

El pequeño asintió y como si fuera una orden de vida y muerte bajó dejándolas solas

Justo lo que quería

la peliazul levantó uno de los libros con curiosidad

Parecían costosos

Se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver que los libros estaban en ingles

Intentó leer el título de uno de los libros

-ec...economic calculation two.-expresó con torpeza.-vaya esta en ingles.-agregó impresionada viendo a Julieth la cual estaba apoyada en la puerta mirándola fijamente.-es cierto que ya eres universitaria pero no necesito verlo a cada rato.-expresó

-si disculpa, en mi habitación a veces me faltaba espacio y venia aquí a estudiar.-dijo apenas.-

-y este es el logo de la universidad Nacional de Tokyo no?.-señaló curiosa el logotipo pegado n el armario.-vaya eres la mejor hermanita.-agregó orgullosa al saber que su hermana mayor ingresó a las más prestigiosa universidad de japon y en el primer intento.-estas cumpliendo tus sueños…me alegro por ti.-

-ahm….n..no te preocupes por eso ahora mismo lo llevaré de vuelta a mi cuarto.-

-jajaja oye no es problema.-susurró.-solo bromeaba hermanita.-la peliazul abrazó por detrás a Julieth la cual se sorprendió un poco por esa muestra de afecto.-sabes?...te extrañé mucho hermana, en la cárcel solo respiraba gracias a ti.-

-…..-Julieth bajó la cabeza y solo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa viendo de nuevo como la mas alta volvía a inspeccionar minuciosa alguna si había alguna otra cosa que no estaba antes

Tardó en ubicar que había un objeto que no debería estar en el cuarto

se dio cuenta tarde y quiso golpearse la cabeza por no haberlo llevado a su habitación

el marco de una fotografia

-y esto?.-expresó con curiosidad tomando entre sus manos el objeto.-Shizuru…..-susurró el nombre al notarla, en la foto en cuestión Julieth y Shizuru estaban abrazadas y atrás estaba ella poniendo una cara estúpida para malograr la imagen.-

\- la iba a llamar para que viniera a saludar.-

-no es necesario.-respondió a secas mirando incrédula la imagen.-no puedo creer que tengas esta foto, como es que la sacaste.-

-que puedo decir….tengo mis contactos, recuerdas como fue que nos tomamos la foto…fue épico.-

La nostalgia volva a hacerse presente en la menor

-si; como no recordarlo….son de esos días que jamás olvidas.-

Y como no olvidar si ese día fue cuando comenzó el inicio del desastre, al sujeto que tomó la foto terminó golpeándolo por burlarse de ella y su carácter "infantil"; también destrozó la cámara, como consecuencia tenía que pagar por ella

Aunque a decir verdad nunca lo pago porque gastó el dinero en otra cosa

En un regalo

Un regalo que nunca pudo entregar

-cierto fue un gran dia, nos graduamos de la secundaria.-agregó la pelirroja

-chicas el té ya eta listo bajen!.-el chillido de Hatsuki le hizo volver en si y poner en su lugar la fotografía.-

-bajemos.-Natsuki asintió sin dejar de pensar

* * *

Lo bueno de estar libre era que podía hacer sus cosas sin sentirse vigilada, tener unos lujos como ducharse con agua caliente, o poder salir afuera sin que la siguiesen los guardias, pero ahora lo que le faltaba era dinero

Quería ponerse la ropa de Julieth pero le quedaba un poco pequeña así que no era una buena opción, después de la ducha tuvo que conformarse con la ropa que llevó de la cárcel que aunque estuviera vieja le quedaba la talla

-cuando termines tu recorrido por la casa podemos salir de compras.-sugirió su hermana

-no te preocupes por eso.-fue la escueta respuesta.-primero tengo que reconocer la casa y después el barrio, ya sabes cómo este es mi primer día necesito saber dónde estoy metida.-

Julieth acepto a regañadientes `pero le hizo prometer que mañana seria ese dia

La ropa era una necesidad vital

Pero Natsuki había dejado la imagen personal de lado

-cuando estaba allí no interesaba si la ropa era de marca o no, o cuan costosa era…lo único que importaba era saber defenderse asi estuvieras desnuda.-soltó de repente para terminar la conversación

Julieth y Hatsuki solo se miraron entre si y solo encogieron los hombros

Terminada el té y la merienda se alistó para salir no si antes hacer una pequeña broma sobre que le dieran permiso o no

* * *

Caminaba por las calles mirando todo alrededor como cuando uno está en un lugar desconocido

Había pasado mucho tiempo y todo era diferente y a la vez igual

La sensación de estar en casa era la misma y sin embargo al mismo tiempo se sentía fuera de lugar

Los años habían pasado

El tiempo perdido por pagar sus culpas jamás volverían

Ese era el precio y solo quedaba aceptar las cosas

-a donde crees que vas.-se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz detrás de ella.-te pregunté a donde crees que vas.-repitió fría

Natsuki dio un pesado suspiro y se acercó con la mirada indiferente

Saeko había vuelto del trabajo y para mala suerte justo tenia que encontrarse en el camino para doblar la esquina

su humor seguía siendo el de siempre

-saldré un rato mamá.-respondió con el mismo semblante.-hay algún problema con eso?

-cuida tu tono.-advirtió

Natsuki se tomó el rostro impaciente

-ok, disculpe su majestad.-soltó con sarcasmo.-saldré un rato a caminar hay algún problema con eso?.-

Le dio una leve mirada y sin esperar respuesta se retiró

Después de todo ya er mayor y no necesitaba el permiso de nadie

-no te metas en problemas.-gritó como una advertencia antes e que se fuera

Impaciente Natsuki detuvo sus pasos unos breves momentos

Saeko siempre había sido asi con ella, desde pequeña

Y Siempre le tuvo miedo

El carácter fuerte de su madre era de cuidado y cualquier error se pagaba con maltrato físico, eso estaba bien para ella

No es como si hubiera deseado tener una madre amorosa

Sin embargo aunque era su forma de descargar su ira y enojo no se lo iba a permitir con Hatsuki

Al igual que ese día

Si tenía que responder por su hermano

Lo haría sin dudar y esperaba que por el bien de todo el mundo no volviera a ver una escena similar

Respiró el suave aroma de los jardines de la señora Elly, las flores amarillas y rojas parecían estar en el mismo lugar que la última vez que las había visto, hecho un vistazo a la tienda y no había nadie para su mala suerte

Quería que le diera un préstamo la señora siempre lo hacía, era buena gente y así toda agresiva e impulsiva ella la estimaba

Esperó unos minutos en la esquina esperando a que apareciera, ya rendida e impaciente se dirigió a los puestos de ropa a ver a su amiga

Esperaba que siguiera allí

Aline era su amiga desde la infancia, amiga y confidente

Solo ella sabía su más íntimo secreto, o mejor dicho se dio cuenta y no tuvo más opción que contárselo

La consideraba una hermana

Aunque no fuera de sangre así lo sentía

Levantó la vista cuando la vio, allí encima de uno de los estantes haciendo el ademan de probarse unos brasiers encima de su ropa e incitando a la gente que comprase las prendas

-ey Aline!.-Natsuki gritó emocionada, su compañera lucia diferente, siempre fue algo bajita pero lo compensaba con su gran corazón, cabello negro ahora rizado la desencajo un poco, recordaba a su amiga con el cabello lacio y largo

Pero ese estilo le quedaba muy bien

Demasiado bien

La chica al verla saltó de emoción

-no puede ser….eres tu Nat?….oh por dios no lo creo.-corrió a abrazar a su amiga.-no puede ser no, puede ser…como es que saliste, pensé que sería la semana próxima, debiste llamarme y te hubiera ido a recoger.-exclamó dándole besos emocionada por toda la cara

-ya basta por favor o empezaran a pensar mal de nosotras.-respondió incomoda viendo como algunas personas que pasaban miraban la escena el exceso de afecto.-además todos estaban cuando salí, Hatsuki, mi hermana, incluso Saeko para ayudarme

-no puede ser Nat realmente estas aquí; estas aquí.-

-yo también estoy feliz de verte pero podrías calmarte por favor.-

-ok ok me calmo, vayamos a hablar a otro lado te parece?.-dijo apenas mientras se quitaba el brasier y lo lanzaba a su estante pidiéndole a su ayudante que se encargara por un rato del puesto

Caminaron durante varios minutos por las calles de la ciudad, Aline le mostraba como habían cambiado las cosas y las últimas noticias del momento en la farándula local, la chica de cabello corto y rizado era muy diferente a Nat

La cual era de hablar poco y mostrar sus emociones casi nunca

Aline era una chica muy activa y amiguera y a veces costaba creer que pudiera ser amiga de una agresiva y pleitista

-este día no podía ser mejor, que estés de nuevo aquí no tiene precio.-dijo deteniéndose en uno de los lugares que compartían juntas, la roca plana en la plazoleta del barrio, lugar donde muchas veces habían estafado a los incautos compañeros de aula compitiendo por quien se atrevía a saltar más alto.

Natsuki siempre ganaba el almuerzo de los demás, y es que aunque ella se consideraba como alguien inútil en todos los sentidos, la verdad era que tenía facultades físicas excepcionales

-lo que tú digas.-susurró con la vista pérdida y llena de nostalgia

-ey ey ey no pongas esa cara, ya sabes este dia tenemos que celebrar tu regreso, tenemos que ir si o si de cacería eh?.-exclamó con tono divertido.-y no aceptare un no como respuesta.-advirtió con su típica voz de mando

-vale está bien, si me lo dices de esa manera es imposible que pueda negarme.-expresó sonriente

Si, ya que estaba de vuelta mínimo debía de no perder el tiempo

Había que disfrutar la libertad

Y qué mejor que con una salida nocturna donde pudiera conocer mujeres acompañado del alcohol y música, la combinación era buena

Hace 4 años que no salía a una fiesta

No podía perder el tiempo

De todas formas ya no tenía futuro

Lo mejor era vivir el momento y ya

-esa es mi chica.-expresó sonriente la más bajita.-y por cierto ya te viste con ella?.-

-ella?...a quien te refieres.-

-Shizuru.-

-no, no la he visto y no es como si tuviera ganas.-expresó.-Julieth me dijo que esta trabajando como modelo no?.-además que había leído su nombre en algunos periódicos

Shizuru Fujino ascendía como estrella en el firmamento en las pasarelas en el complejo mundo del modelaje

Recordó como hace unos meses que había leído algo como eso

-ojala le esté yendo bien.-expreso con la vista perdida ante la mirada de Aline la cual estaba sentada encima de la roca cual niña.-

-sí, creo que esta por buen camino, creo que dentro de unos meses o un año a más tardar tendrá el suficiente dinero como para mudarse del barrio.-

-me imagino, este barrio es muy pobre para una modelo no?.-comentó con burla.-pronto seremos de la clase baja para la niñita.-rió de su propio comentario.-menuda princesa

-bueno no es como si se mudara lejos, después de todo ella quiere estar cerca de Julieth.-expresó curiosa mirando atenta a su amiga

Aline enfocó toda su atención a su amiga

No había mencionado a Shizuru por simple casualidad, la intención que tenía era saber cómo se sentía Natsuki

Quería ver si ella de alguna manera aún estaba enamorada

Si seguía sintiendo lo mismo de hace 4 años

-cierto, son novias desde hace mucho tiempo así que supongo que si se muda, Julieth se ira con ella.-eso sería ideal.-

-pero estarías bien con eso?.-preguntó intentando descifrar las emociones de su amiga

Natsuki miró con gracia a su compañera

-lo que yo siga pensando no es importante.-expresó.-ella es la novia de mi hermana y nada mas.-

-veo.-asintió levantando la vista

Las casualidades a veces podían ser muy crueles

Contempló con terror la silueta que se acercaba a ellas

Y no había manera de escapar ya que la mujer en cuestión ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de las 2, era por ese motivo que se acercaba

-Natsuki…ella está aquí.-avisó de repente.

Miró a Aline y se dio cuenta que no bromeaba

Al parecer este primer día estaba destinado a poner a prueba

a ver si su convicción era tan fuerte como sus sentimientos

y recordar el pasado y aquellos sentimientos que aún no puede olvidar

Que jamás olvidará

la chica que ahora se acerca siempre fue su amiga

Pero para ella era alguien mucho más especial

Ella era aquel sueño imposible, aquel sentimiento imborrable

Que aún recuerda y no puede olvidar

Aunque habían pasado 4 años, ella seguía ahí…intacto en su corazón

era una lastima

Porque nunca tuvo oportunidad ya que era y es la novia de su hermana

-Natsuki eres tú?.-escuchó esa voz con ese peculiar acento detrás de ella

Suspiró con pesadez

Este primer día iba a ser uno muy largo…

 **continuara**

* * *

y espero que me digan que tal estuvo este primer cap =d

Eso fue todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Muchas gracias

Nos vemos =D


	3. RECUERDOS

Bueno antes de empezar como siempre chicas

Quiero agradecer de corazón sus comentarios

Estoy feliz de que les haya atrapado el prólogo y 1er capi

Ahora siguiendo con la seguidilla les traigo la conti…

Espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAP. II.- RECUERDOS**

* * *

Shizuru moría de ganas por encontrarse con Julieth

El día había sido agotador y las sesiones habían sido exhaustas, necesitaba relajarse y que mejor que hacerlo en pareja

Sacó su celular y marcó su número

-hola amor, como ha estado tu día.-

-cariño porque tan repentina la llamada pensé que hoy día estarías ocupada por la sesión de fotos.-

-ara, bueno quería ir a verte a la universidad pero Nao me dijo que no fuiste a clases.-

-cierto, se me olvidó decirte hoy salió Nat, fuimos toda la familia a recogerla.-

-en serio?!.-cierto se había olvidado que hoy era el día.-creí que faltaban unas semanas.-sin duda era una buena noticia.-debes estar muy contenta no?.-

-a que no te imaginas, Hatsuki también está muy feliz…..todos los estamos, por fin terminó.-

-vaya, debiste avisarme que saldría hoy dia, así te acompañaba.-

-y dejar tu sesión de fotos?.-Shizuru rio bajito.-de ninguna manera podía permitir

-y como esta Natsuki.-había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio

Desde aquella fatídica noche

Recordó levemente esos momentos cuando minutos antes se había encontrado a Aline en el camino a su casa después de las clases de modelaje, pensó que había sido una casualidad encontrarse a la mejor amiga de Nat a esas horas, tan tarde…

 _-ara que haces por aquí.-eran casi la media noche, el barrio era tranquilo porque todo el mundo se conocía y nunca había pasado algún altercado o accidente, sin embargo ver a Aline a estas horas caminando por las calles sí que era inusual, a menos que sea fines de semana la chiquilla siempre se cuidaba para abrir a tempranas horas su puesto de ropa_

 _-me preocupa Natsuki, acabo de dejarla con Julieth en el bar de Akihara, no se ve muy bien.-_

 _-eh?...con Julieth?.-se le hizo raro que no estuviera descansando.-es en serio?...no puede ser, Julieth mañana tiene el examen de admisión a la universidad debería estar descansando._

 _La pelinegra se quedó en silencio_

 _Shizuru se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien_

 _-que está pasando.-preguntó preocupada_

 _-b..bueno nose, yo solo estaba cuidando de que Natsuki no tome demasiado, pero vino su hermana y…-se quedó callada.-y…decidí dejarlas solas creo que tienen un problema familiar, no quise meterme y me fui.-expresó apenas_

 _No le estaba contando todo_

 _Sabía que omitía detalles_

 _Pero no preguntó más_

 _decidió acompañarla a su casa solo por precaución, por su parte Shizuru estaba preocupada y es que no entendía que hacia Natsuki con Julieth en Akihara a estas horas de la noche, sobre todo por su novia que mañana tenía el examen de ingreso a la universidad_

 _Ambas detuvieron su andar extrañadas al ver en la esquina como varios patrulleros de la policía pasaban a toda velocidad_

 _La chica aceleró el paso curiosa porque parecía que había sucedido un asalto o algo_

 _Llegaron a la esquina y vieron un tercero más que cruzaba cerca de ellas y doblaba a la esquina_

 _Exactamente a la casa de los Kuga_

 _Shizuru vio con desconcierto y empezó a correr siguiendo al vehículo, no tardó en presenciar el espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en la casa de su novia_

 _Observó a varias personas alrededor mirando de lejos, mientras que los patrulleros estaban estacionados en la puerta y hablaban con Saeko_

 _-que está pasando.-exclamó Aline la cual empezó a correr desesperada_

 _La castaña le siguió el paso_

 _Y entonces ambas mientras corrían exclamaron sorpresivas ante la escena_

 _a Natsuki la escoltaban 2 hombres uniformados y un tercero lo esposaba en frente de su propia Madre ante la mirada incrédula de los vecinos y curiosos_

 _-Nat, Nat!.-gritó Aline acelerando el paso.-ey que hacen…suelten a mi amiga que están haciendo.-gritó la chica_

 _Mientras ella llegaba detrás, justo antes de que el patrullero arrancara_

 _La vio con el semblante perdido._

 _-Nat?.- como respuesta solo le devolvió la mirada con frialdad y dureza.-Natsuki?!.-la policía hablaba por la radio diciendo que ya tenían capturada a la responsable_

 _Aline desesperada empezó a empujar con los efectivos exigiendo porque diablos tenían esposada a su amiga pero nadie daba respuestas_

 _Todos los presentes empezaban a murmurar entre sí, intentando saber que había ocurrido para que la policía viniera a estas horas de la noche y se llevara a la hija menor de los Kuga_

 _Shizuru vio partir a la patrulla que se llevaba a su cuñada y estaba tan desconcertada como la gente alrededor_

 _Giró la vista y vio a Saeko en una esquina con la vista perdida y parecía murmurar cosas_

 _-que pasó.-preguntó desesperada al ver a Julieth en la puerta con el rostro desencajado seguramente por la escena y a su lado estaba Annet, su tía que la sostenía del brazo.-que ha pasado amor.-preguntó preocupada acercando a abrazarla_

 _Pero Julieth no le respondió_

 _Parecía estar en shock_

 _-un accidente.-exclamó la tía.-solo fue un accidente.-volvió a repetir…_

 _Aline por su parte miró la nada como no creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo_

 _Desolada exigió en silencio a Julieth y a Saeko que le dieran respuestas, buscando que le dijeran los motivos por el cual se habían llevado a su amiga_

 _Pero nadie dijo nada_

 _Y entonces se tomó el rostro y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en medio de la pista_

-cariño estas ahí?.-la voz de Julieth la sacó de sus pensamientos

-lo siento solo estaba pensando en cosas, entonces…estás en tu casa ahora?... justo estoy de camino, que tal si nos encontramos y podemos salir las 3 un rato, ya sabes junto con Nat para recordar los viejos tiempos.-la sugerencia era ideal

-no amor, hace 10 minutos que acabo de salir.-respondió Julieth.-me llamó mi jefe y me quiere ver en el club de golf y ya estoy llegando, además que mi hermana salió, creo que se fue a dar una caminata de reconocimiento por el barrio.-

-veo.-dijo decepcionada

-pero oye puedes venir al club, que dices.-se quedó pensando en que responder, las ganas de ver la mataban pero odiaba ese club o todo lo relacionado al lugar donde trabajaba Julieth pero si era la única forma de quedar a verse entonces que mejor

-ok entonces iré enseguida.-

Terminaron de despedirse,

Optó primero por ir a casa a cambiarse para ir a ese dichoso club

Apresuró el paso pero al llegar a la plaza reconoció a lo lejos la figura de Aline que estaba sentada en la famosa roca principal y entonces vió la silueta de la mujer con la que conversaba

Tardó un rato en reconocer la figura

Pero recordaba ese color de cabello y esa postura típica rebelde

Como no creyendo caminó hacia las chicas

Aline la reconoció antes de que llegara y precio decirle algo a su amiga

-Natsuki eres tú?.-

La aludida dio vuelta

-Shizuru, que bueno verte.-saludó con cortesía

-Julieth no me había dicho que hoy salías.-dijo ante la mirada curiosa de Aline que veía la escena con una leve sonrisa.-

-ah sí, pero ni que fuera un evento importante para que la futura estrella y modelo también tuviera que venir.-

Al parecer Natsuki no había perdido lo molestosa que podía ser

-has cambiado mucho.-y si, se veía más alta que antes, así como también una silueta mucho mejor trabajada como si fuera deportista.-

-ahm bueno nose, yo creo que me veo igual.-expresó empezando mirar sus manos o sus pies.-en fin, tú sigues siendo la misma, no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de flacucha y fea.-comentó entre risas

-vaya bueno chicas a mí me están llamando para que vuelva al puesto.-expresó Aline levantándose.-las dejo solas, ya sabes Nat en la tarde empezaremos la previa en mi casa, tenemos que celebrar

-oye oye a donde crees que vas.-se quejó, solo estaba usando excusa para dejarla solas a las dos.-que estas tramando niña

Aline le sacó la lengua mientras hacía ademan de despedirse

-dios no puede ser, me las vas a pagar.-acusó molesta

-ara?, yo estaba yendo a ver a tu hermana.-

-ehm si creo que esta en casa.-respondió algo cortante, no se atrevía a mirarla fijamente

Conocía a Shizuru muy bien, estaba segura que ella y Aline fueron las primeras personas que conoció cuando se mudó con su familia a la ciudad.

Habían sido amigas mucho antes de que conociera a Julieth

Eran amigas no tan buenas, ni tan intimas porque cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos empezó a sentir miedo de que pudiera enterarse si seguía cerca, sin embargo nunca dejaron de hablarse

Y tampoco nunca perdió las esperanzas

Hasta ese día en que se armó de valor para confesarle sus sentimientos

Esperanzada de que le dijera que sentía lo mismo

Pero no pudo ser más estúpida

-creo que esta en casa.-repitió y sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos

-acabo de hablar con ella y me dijo que fue al club.-

"Al club?"

"que club?" quiso preguntar

-como sea, no te quito más tiempo, anda a ver a mi hermanita, tienen mi consentimiento.-agregó

-ara…-Natsuki siempre la molestaba de maneras muy extrañas, a veces no se medía.-oye porque no vamos a verla

-eh?.-tardó en entender el mensaje.-estas queriendo decir que quieres que te acompañe a donde trabaja Julieth?...no es muy buena idea

Shizuru asintió

-vamos, necesitas saber donde trabaja tu hermana no?.-

-bueno estoy muy ocupada pero supongo que puedo cancelar mi agenda y aceptar tu invitación.-expresó divertida

* * *

Natsuki no estaba enterada de que trabajaba su hermana ni donde

Shizuru en el trayecto le dijo que era asistente del dueño de una compañía multinacional millonaria, al principio Nat dudaba un pco pero al ver el lugar por donde el taxi se dirigía, entonces se dio cuenta que Shizuru no bromeaba

Era la zona VIP de la ciudad, solo con ver a la gente fashion ya le daba cosa

Si comparaba el lugar donde vivian a este, no había forma

Cuando llegaron al club y el guardia de turno detuvo el taxi

-malditos ricachones.-susurró Natsuki mirando por el retrovisor al guardia que estaba impidiendo su paso a las afueras

Shizuru trató de hablar de buena manera para que le dejaran pasar pero parecía estar siendo ignorada

-oye amigo, nosotras somos invitadas de Julieth Kuga por favor déjenos pasar.-expresó impaciente mirando al tipo ofuscada por la manera altiva con la que se dirigía a ellas.-

-tendré que hacer una llamada por favor esperen.-respondió educadamente

-esta gente siempre es asi.-vociferó molesta

A Shizuru nunca le gustó esa actitud inmadura de Natsuki

A veces tendía a ser muy agresiva con la gente

Aparte de que siempre la molestaba en todo momento

Suspiró con pesadez y los minutos pasaron

El taxi seguía esperando en la entrada

Y el tipo parecía demorarse una eternidad

Y la situación se puso peor cuando un auto de lujo se puso detrás y tocaba las bocinas para que se fueran

El de seguridad regreso y pidio al taxista que se pusiera a un lado para que los socios pudieran pasar

Natsuki harta del trato se bajó

-oye cretino nosotros también somos invitadas.-expresó desafiante.-haga la maldita llamada de una vez y déjenos entrar

El tipo sonrió mirando de mala manera a la chica pero no dijo nada y volvió a su puesto

-no entiendo así tratan a la gente como nosotras?.-susurró para si

Pero su impaciencia se quebró cuando nuevamente la bocina del lujoso auto de atrás volvió a sonar

-hey a quien apuran!.-exclamó Nat dirigiéndose a los señores de la camioneta.-espere su turno maldición acaso no tienen modales

Shizuru al ver que esto se podía poner un poco problemático bajó y le pidió al taxista que se fuera a un costado para dejar pasar a los demás

Ignorando los comentarios, los socios al ver el paso libre entraron no sin antes ver con desprecio a la peliazul

-pero quienes se creen que son.-pronunció airada

Shizuru molesta se le acercó

-pensé que habías cambiado pero sigues siendo la misma inmadura de siempre.-dijo al ver el show que estaba armando por nada

-ay por favor ya cállate Shizuru.-respondió cortante.-oiga que pasa con la llamada, se va a pasar todo el día o qué?.-preguntó con sarcasmo

El guardia salió incomodó

Resignado porque efectivamente había confirmado que si eran invitadas

-dígame señor ya podemos entrar o seguimos teniendo problemas.-agregó desafiante

-está bien pueden pasar, pero antes necesitaré sus identificaciones por favor.-

Suspiró divertida

-lo siento señor, yo no tengo una, de donde vengo solo se necesitaba la ropa y nada mas.-

-ara, yo si tengo aquí esta señor.-expresó con cortesía Shizuru.-yo puedo ir sola, ella no necesita entrar.-agregó a secas

* * *

-me alegro que hayas venido en el momento adecuado.-dijo la castaña.-sino, tu hermana nos hubiera metido en problemas.-

-ya me temía que pudiera pasar algo asi.-dijo entre risas la pelirroja

-ay por favor podrían callarse?.-exclamó Natsuki.-no es mi culpa que ese idiota se crea dueño del lugar

-estabas a punto de pelear con él.-acusó Shizuru.-el sujeto solo estaba haciendo su trabajo y tú no sabes cómo comportarte, estamos en un lugar exclusivo, este club no es cualquier cosa, incluso ser socio ya es difícil

-patético.-

-suficiente.-respondió harta poniéndose frente a ella.-no sabes cómo comportarte.-

-si me imagino…es difícil después de 4 años.-respondió indiferente y eso la molestó aún mas

-no quiero tener problemas por tu culpa.-

Julieth vio que la situación podía agravarse entre las chicas asi que decidió intervenir

-por favor no se peleen.-

Shizuru por su parte miró con desagrado

-ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haber venido

-asi y tú crees que quería venir?...tú hiciste que yo viniera hasta aquí!.-respondió cortante

-ya suficiente chicas.-la pelirroja tomó del brazo a su novia para separarlas

Natsuki siempre había pensado que ver de nuevo alguna muestra de afecto entre su hermana y Shizuru no volvería afectarla, estaba muy equivocada

Ese simple contacto que tuvo Julieth con ella fue suficientemente insoportable como para seguir mirando

No soportaría ver un beso y sabía que si seguía acompañándolas en este lugar iba a suceder

Asi que prefirió alejarse

-saben que, yo ya me voy.-se excusó caminando de vuelta a la salida.-

Julieth miró a Shizuru la cual estaba contenta por la decisión

-oye espera Nat.-no quería que se fuera solo porque una simple discusión era estúpido.-hermana!.-la sostuvo del brazo.-no te enojes por favor, ven y acompáñanos

-no creo que sea una buena idea…..-definitivamente no era buena idea.-ya saben cómo puedo llegar a ser, los tipos ricos y las princesas engreídas me alteran como no tienes idea, puede que pierda los papeles en este extraño ambiente.-expresó mirando a Shizuru la cual desvió la mirada con molestia.-

-por favor Nat.-suplicó

-ya te dije, además que esté lugar asi elegante y todo no me gustó

-es solo por eso?.-preguntó de repente con una expresión un tanto preocupada.-es solo porque te acabas de pelear con Shizuru o es por mí que no quieres estar.-"eh?".-es por mi culpa verdad?...en realidad no quieres estar conmigo

Natsuki bajó la mirada

Entendió a que se refería Julieth al decir esas palabras

No lo decía por este momento

Sino por aquella vez

-no, no tiene nada que ver contigo hermanita.-susurró.-solo no me gusta estar aquí, ya sabes…después de estar metido en una celda la luz del sol me daña la vista y el aire puro me marea un poco.-Julieth no respondió.-nos vemos en la casa ya

La mayor solo asintió y vio su hermana salir del lugar

La chica se despidió nNo sin antes tirarle al guardia su carnet de invitada del club

-no ha cambiado nada.-expresó con horror Shizuru.-sigue igual de idiota

* * *

Pasaron las horas que Natsuki había esperado con impaciencia a Aline, el dia había sido un tanto agotador y apenas se enteraba de algunas cosas, no sabía que su hermana trabajara y estudiara al mismo tiempo, aunque solo debía faltarle un semestre para que terminara la universidad pero era una grata sorpresa

Parecia que ganaba buen dinero y hasta se juntaba con la clase alta como en el club

Al igual que Shizuru que parecía estar cómoda en ese ambiente

Bueno así debían ser las cosas

Julieth y Shizuru estaban destinadas a ser de la clase alta en un futuro, además de que se veían como pareja perfecta porque tenían grandes aspiraciones, en cambio ella había perdido todo, es decir ya no podría estudiar nunca por tener antecedentes penales.

Tampoco podría trabajar en lugares decente

Aunque no es como si le importara ganar dinero

Solo debía vivir el momento

Su vida había sido marcada

Y Además ella no tenía futuro, en cambio su hermana si

-me esperaste mucho?.-Aline apareció con una bolsa llena de bebidas y bocadillos.-

-solo un poco.-

-perdón la demora…es hora de que empecemos la previa!.-gritó emocionada invitando a que pasara a su departamento.-

Para Natsuki todo carecía de importancia

Entre bebida y bebida empezaron a conversar

A ponerse al dia

Sin embargo a medida que iban tomando más y mas

Empezaron a retroceder en la conversación

Y entonces llegó un punto en que tocaron el tema de lo sucedido aquel día

Natsuki ya lo había superado, o al menos así lo creía ella

Sin embargo Aline era otra historia, su amiga aun no lo hacía, y el solo recordar lo pasado provocaba que sus ojos se pusieran rojos, como si quisiera llorar

-fui una idiota.-expresó de repente la rizada que se tomaba de golpe la mezcla de vino y vodka.- no sabes lo enojada que estoy conmigo misma Nat…todo es mi culpa.-susurró apenas.-no debí dejarte sola esa noche….no debí dejarte sola, quizás si yo hubiera estado contigo….quizás no te hubieras subido a ese auto….quizás no hubiera ocurrido ningún accidente….quizas!.-gritó con los puños apretados pensando en lo que quizás pudo haber sido diferente

Nunca se perdonaría

Haber dejado sola a su amiga ese día la cual ahora la miraba con la vista perdida… perdida en sus pensamientos

Se calló, no dijo porque Natsuki parecía volver a recordar de nuevo lo sucedido

 _Aquel día en que había despertado una sensación extraña en el cuerpo_

 _Sentía que podía ser un día que jamás olvidaría_

 _Desde la mañana se sintió asi, llena de energía con ganas de hacer las cosas y también hoy era el día en que declararía su amor a esa persona especial_

 _A la chica de la cual estaba enamorada perdidamente_

 _Nada podía salir mal no?_

 _Había repasado y visto en la tele muchas formas de declaraciones de amor, pero ella no tenía originalidad asi que decidió que no era bueno hacer algo extravagante, sino que simplemente se le ocurrió comprar un regalo y acompañar con un ramo de flores_

 _Asi ella entregaría el regalo a Shizuru con las flores_

 _Y le diría que fuera su novia_

 _Entonces se imaginó que ella aceptaría gustosa y correspondería sus sentimientos_

 _tenía esa impresión_

 _Esa esperanza_

 _Animada por el momento fue a la tienda a escoger uno de los vestidos que algua vez recordó que le dijo que le gustaría tener, un vestido negro hermoso con encajes violetas._

 _La vendedora vio la sonrisa radiante de Natsuki_

 _-es para tu novia?.-preguntó curiosa_

 _La aludida se encogió de hombros_

 _-no…aun no.-dijo avergonzada.-ah..b..bueno cuando se lo regale lo será.-respondió cortez_

 _El amor si que hacia cambiar su forma de ser_

 _El plan estaba saliendo perfecto_

 _Para el medio dio ya tenía el vestido envuelto como regalo y las flores a la mano_

 _Entonces decidió llamarla_

 _-hola Shizuru.-saludó.-que estás haciendo.-_

 _-ah hola Natsuki…pues nada estoy en el jardín de mi casa.-respondió extrañada por la repentina llamada.-ya sabes mañana tengo examen de modelaje, puedes creerlo….examen teórico!.-se quejó_

 _-mmm pensé que para ser modelo solo valía ser bonita, no tenía idea de que también se necesitaba cerebro, estas en problemas entonces.-bromeó_

 _-ara que graciosa.-expresó levemente molesta.-me he estado preparando para este examen desde hace semanas asi que tengo que hacerlo bien_

 _-oye pero no sabes lo que dicen que un día antes de un examen importante lo mejor es descansar?.-eso decían los expertos.-_

 _-eso solo lo dicen por los estudiantes brillantes como tu hermana.-_

 _-vale será mejor que dejes esas cosas, sabes estoy de pasada por tu casa a ver si nos encontramos y salimos un rato que te parece.-_

 _-bueno?.-_

 _-ok entonces no vemos dentro de un rato.-susurró emocionada_

 _Todo iba de acuerdo al plan_

 _Repasó mentalmente como iba a ser_

 _iría a su casa_

 _la encontraría estudiando y entonces le mostraría los regalos y le pediría ser su novia_

 _Bueno eso era en resumen_

 _sin embargo a veces las cosas que uno planifica nunca suceden_

 _a veces ocurre lo inesperado_

 _Aquello que ni siquiera vez venir, ni siquiera se te pasa por la cabeza de que fuera posible_

 _Pero ella lo vivió en carne propia_

 _justo antes de llegar a la casa de Shizuru_

 _contempló una imagen que la destrozaría para siempre_

 _vio como la chica de la cual estaba enamorada se daba tiernos besos con alguien que ella conocía muy bien_

 _con la persona menos esperada_

 _Julieth_

 _La impresión fue tal que el regalo y las flores que tenía entre las manos se cayeron al suelo_

 _La imagen era tan irreal_

 _Que creía que estaba en una pesadilla_

 _Una horrible pesadilla_

 _Ni squiera pudo moverse, ocultarse para que no la vieran_

 _Julieth se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba ahí quieta en una esquina viéndolas_

 _-Nat?.-la llamó extrañada.-Nat, no te quedes ahí pasa mujer.-_

 _La peliazul solo se movió por inercia hacia la pareja_

 _Pensando una y mil cosas a la vez_

 _Entró al jardín con el rostro pálido sintiendo una sensación de vacío odiosa en el estomago_

 _Miró a Shizuru la cual estaba sentada con un lapicero en la mano y los libros apilados detrás de ella_

 _-que haces aquí Nat.-preguntó de repente Julieth ante la mirada curiosa de la castaña_

 _Aun no salía de la impresión_

 _Las miró totalmente desconcertadas y no sabía que decir ni responder_

 _-a..ah..ah bueno yo…yo solo vine a…solo vine a desearle buena suerte en su examen.-_

 _La ojirubi sonrió de sobremanera_

 _-Julieth también vino por lo mismo.-comentó socarrona mirando cómplice a la pelirroja.-pero pareces muy sorprendida….estas bien?.-preguntó de repente_

 _Su mente estaba totalmente bloqueada como para responder coherentemente_

 _-e…es que ustedes…y…yo los vi que ustedes estaban.-Julieth entonces comprendió por qué la sorpresa_

 _-ah no le dijiste a tu hermana?.-_

 _la aludida sonrió divertida_

 _-se me olvidó decirte…pero pensé que ya lo sabias hermanita.-_

 _Natsuki se sintió miserable y solo se encogió de hombros viendo como la pareja sonreía_

 _-no lo sabía.-dijo apenas_

 _-no nos escondemos de nadie, todo el mundo lo sabe.-exclamó la castaña dándole un tierno beso en la boca a su novia_

 _Esa sola imagen provocó un dolor tan insoportable que apenas pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto_

 _Se sentía completamente desolada_

 _No lo soportaba_

 _-bueno…solo vine para eso.-susurró mirando dolida a Shizuru la cual no tenía idea que sucedía aunque tampoco se había dado cuenta.-buena suerte, que te vaya bien mañana.-se retiró apenas conteniendo la rabia y frustración_

 _-ey espera no tienes por qué irte tan pronto.-exclamó Shizuru pero ella ya no la escuchó_

 _Enojada consigo misma vio el regaló en el suelo que tenía para ella y furiosa lo botó a un costado y pateo el ramo de flores a otro costado_

 _Habia sido muy ingenua_

 _Como es que pudo pensar que si quiera tenía una oportunidad con Shizuru_

 _Nunca fue feliz en su vida_

 _Porque hoy día sería diferente?...no…_

 _Ella siempre iba a ser miserable y debía aceptarlo_

 _Ahora se daba cuenta_

 _Pasó toda la tarde perdida y sin rumbo por las calles, creyendo…imaginando que todo era una pesadilla_

 _Pero la realidad era cruel_

 _La imagen de Shizuru y Julieth besándose solo provocaba que su dolor aumentara_

 _Para cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba ya era de noche_

 _Entonces decidió ahogar las penas_

 _Pero ni dinero tenía_

 _Todo lo había gastado en el vestido_

 _Regresó a casa_

 _Ahora su plan era consumirse en el dolor_

 _Iría a su cuarto, se cambiara, llamaría a Aline y tomaría hasta morir_

 _Ese era su nuevo plan_

 _Sin embargo las circunstancias tampoco la dejarían_

 _Y es que al entrar la figura de Saeko en la puerta le hizo temblar ligeramente_

 _Conocía la expresión de su madre cuando estaba enojada de verdad_

 _Y esta era una de ellas_

 _-donde se supone que has estado metida todo el dia?.-preguntó con su típica voz fria y dura_

 _Ella no quería hablar con nadie y enojada y fuera de si la ignoró, subió las escaleras y corrió a su habitación, en el camino Hatsuki le dijo que no hiciera enojar a Mamá, el pequeño de 5 años le dijo que estaba muy molesta_

 _Pero ella respondió y diciéndole que no se preocupara… que no pasaba_

 _Cuando entró a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue golpear la pared intentando sacar toda la rabia que sentía_

 _Pero entonces Saeko entró ofuscada_

 _Y sin darle tiempo a nada le agarró fuertemente del brazo y la sacudió con fuerza gritándole_

 _-donde diablos has estado idiota.-gritó.-donde está el dinero.-dijo_

 _Se refería al dinero con lo que ella tenía que tenía que pagar la cámara_

 _Pero no sabía que lo había gastado en otra cosa_

 _En el vestido_

 _Natsuki asustada y con la voz temblorosa no sabía que hacer_

 _Que decir_

 _Ante el silencio Saeko la agarró de los cabellos y la empezó a jalonear_

 _-idiota en que los gastaste, seguramente en las apuestas.-_

 _-p...por favor mamá, n… no…no es cómo crees.-quiso excusarse pero sentía mucho miedo_

 _-dios cuando serás responsable!.-gritó tirándole una bofetada.-_

 _-por favor mamá, por favor basta.-dijo apenas entre gimoteos_

 _Hatsuki al oir el escándalo también fue a defender a su hermana_

 _-mamá no pegues a mi hermana.-_

 _Saeko ignoró las suplicas del pequeño y siguió abofeteando a su hija_

 _En un momento en que Natsuki se soltó del agarre de su madre bajó casi corriendo intentando escapar ante los gritos e insultos de la mujer_

 _Pero antes de que pudiera salir volvió a sostenerla del brazo_

 _-por favor mamá déjame ir…por favor.-dijo con la voz temblorosa_

 _-estúpida cuando aprenderás a ser responsable…dime que hiciste con ese dinero.-la volvió a sacudir dándole otra bofetada que la hizo retroceder hasta la otra habitación.-_

 _-por favor ya para.-suplicó la peliazul mientras que Saeko furiosa la volvió a jalar del cabello.-maldita dime que hiciste con el dinero_

 _-por favor mamá te lo devolveré…ahora solo quiero salir_

 _-estás loca…de aquí no sales hasta que me digas que hiciste con ese dinero.-_

 _-por favor mamá no esta noche…no esta noche.-replicó sintiendo los golpes_

 _Hatsuki harto de ver la escena se colgó de la pierna de Saeko en un intento en vano por detenerla_

 _Al ver que no hacia efecto le mordió_

 _-niño imbécil no te metas!.-gritó dándole un golpe en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.-_

 _Natsuki abrió los ojos impresionada_

 _Recordando su propia niñez y el maltrato reflejado en la imagen de su hermanito caído_

 _Apretó los puños con rabia al escuchar a Hatsuki comenzar a llorar_

 _-no toques a mi hermano!.-gritó fuera de si dando un golpe en el rostro de su madre la cual calló de bruces_

 _Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se tomó el rostro desencajada_

 _Hatsuki al ver a su mamá en el suelo fue a socorrerla_

 _-no lastimes a mamá.-Dijo el pequeño que volvía a llorar_

 _Desesperada salió de la casa y se fue con Duran a perderse por ahí_

 _El único refugio que conocía en donde podía conseguir bebida gratis era Akihara, siendo amiga del dueño se escondió en ese lugar y empezó a tomar en un vano intento de olvidar el día, llamó a Aline para no sentirse sola…._

… _..para no sentirse sola y miserable_

 _Pero su amiga al llegar y quedarse un rato sentada acompañándola se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien_

 _-oye oye esto no me está gustando.-exclamó Aline al verla tomar de golpe la 4ta ronda en menos de dos minutos.-vamos, ven te llevo a casa_

 _-suéltame!.-gritó Nat al sentir el agarre de su amiga.-o te quedas o te vas, tu decides.-susurró con frialdad_

 _Aline dio un pesado suspiro_

 _Sabía que no podía dejarla sola así que volvió a sentarse_

 _Pasaron unos cinco minutos hasta vio venir a Julieth_

 _-mira ahí está tu hermana.-informó_

 _Natsuki giró la vista y vio a Julieth que venía con una expresión de pocos amigos_

 _Con el semblante molesto y ofuscada tomó una silla y se sentó a lado para encararla_

 _-que hiciste!.-le gritó.-le pegaste a mamá…estás loca?...como le pegaste a mamá.-Aline se tomó el rostro sorprendida_

 _-cierra la boca.-respondió fría.-le pegó a Hatsuki…le dio un golpe delante de mis ojos…..le dije muchas veces que no lo hiciera.-respondió mientras volvía a tomar_

 _Aline se levantó de golpe esto definitivamente no le gustaba nada_

 _Y sabía que era un problema familiar así que no debía meterse_

 _-yo me voy.-dijo saliendo del lugar dejando sola a las hermanas_

 _-eres una imbécil dime porque eres así Nat…dime.-_

 _Natsuki dio una pequeña sonrisa cínica_

 _Mirando a su hermana_

 _No tenía ganas de verla_

 _No tenía ganas de ver a nadie_

 _-porque diablos eres así…porque dime.-gritó Julieth.-porque no puedes mantenerte bajo control…siempre tengo que arreglar tus problemas y tú nunca te controlas!, dime que es lo que te sucede, estoy harta que tener que lidiar con tus cosas.-expresó hastiada.-yo también tengo mis propios problemas sabes?...mañana tengo un importante examen y mírame ahora estoy junto a una borracha en un bar de mala muerte a media noche_

 _Ya no quería oir reclamos_

 _Se levantó_

 _Todo dio vueltas a su alrededor se sentía muy mareada_

 _-me voy.-dijo a secas, sabía que si seguía mirando a su hermana sería capaz de golpearla_

 _Tenía ganas de matarla_

 _Salió entre tropiezos e intentó subirse en Duran_

 _-Idiota que haces.-gritó Julieth empujándola lejos de la moto y le quitó sus llaves.-estas imbécil acaso quieres matarte?,…estas tomada…ven vamos a casa.-exclamó mientras le empujaba al carro de mamá.-_

 _El transcurso no podía ser más tenso_

 _Natsuki aún le daba vueltas la cabeza_

 _Julieth conducía entre gritos_

 _-Dios Natsuki quieres volverme loca no?...justo esta noche tenías que meterte en problemas?...mañana tengo el examen…toda mi vida depende de 3 horas mañana y mira donde estoy.-gritó rabiosa.-no tienes derecho a hacer que te busque a esta hora…no tienes derecho a amargarme la vida; te estoy hablando!...no tienes derecho a arruinar mi futuro…no tiene derecho_

 _-cállate ya te oí.-expresó apenas sintiendo los efectos del alcohol_

 _-animal cómo pudiste pegarle a mamá.-_

 _-le pegó a Hatsuki!.-respondió fria_

 _-no es la primera vez.-y por eso debía hacerlo siempre?_

 _-quería que fuera la última.-_

 _-por dios que pasara ahora…como vas a mirarla a la cara.-_

 _\- y quien te dijo que lo haría.-respondió cortante_

 _-y como se van arreglar ahora_

 _-Julieth no quiero hacerlo…ya cállate!.-gritó_

 _-Y te sigues quejando, eres mi peor pesadilla!.-vociferó.-…me tienes harta, no soporto tener que cuidarte siempre_

 _-que te calles!_

 _-que?..me vas a pegar también?...vale pégame…que esperas, maldición…hazlo!_

 _-Julieth!_

 _-qué esperas idiota!_

 _-Julieth!.-_

 _Entonces ocurrió el desastre_

 _En la discusión del momento es que la mayor no vio al chico cruzar la pista y cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde_

 _Natsuki intentó taparse el rostro por el impacto y vio con terror como alguien golpeaba el parabrisas y salía por un costado_

 _Julieth detuvo el auto intentando comprender que estaba pasando_

 _Con miedo salió a ver_

 _Por su parte la menor estaba tan impactada que todo efecto del alcohol había desaparecido_

 _Salió también del auto_

 _Y entonces vieron la imagen de un chico tendido boca abajo en un charco de sangre_

 _-Dios.-resopló incrédula Julieth acercándose con pavor para ver que estuviera bien_

 _Rezaba que estuviera bien_

 _Pero cuando lo revisó se dio cuenta de que no había nada que hacer_

 _-lo maté.-susurró.-lo mate.-cayó al suelo entrando totalmente en pánico.-lo maté…lo maté!.-le grito a Natsuki que estaba parada a un lado del auto sin saber que decir.-por tu culpa…por tu culpa…lo maté...todo esto es por tu culpa…maldita sea.-corrió hacia su hermana empujándola ambas cayeron al piso.-oh dios lo maté lo maté.- volvió a repetir mientras empezaba a llorar desesperada_

 _Sin embargo Natsuki entró en razón en ese momento_

 _Leyó la situación_

 _-levántate.-susurró tomándola de los hombros y arrastrando a Julieth mientras la acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto_

 _Ella sacó su celular y llamó a emergencias mientras conducía de vuelta a casa_

 _Pero el daño estaba hecho y sabía que no iban a escapar de este crimen_

 _Saeko miraba por la ventana con un semblante perdido la situación_

 _No sabía que decir o hacer_

 _Las patrullas ya estaban aquí_

 _-ya llegaron.-expresó Saeko_

 _Natsuki estaba sentada en el suelo a lado de la puerta con la vista perdida_

 _Por su parte Julieth se encontraba acurrucada en el mueble muerta de miedo_

 _-Mamá te juro que no lo ví…salió de la nada…te juro que no lo vi.-dijo entre sollozos.-yo estaba viendo a Natsuki entonces se metió…no lo ví.-dijo resignada.-no lo vi_

 _El llanto de Annet empezó a escucharse en el lugar al contemplar la situación sin salida_

 _Miró con ojos lloros a la peliazul_

 _-arruinaste su vida…arruinaste su vida para siempre, todo acabó, su vida ya no será la misma.-se levantó desesperada.-ella tiene un examen mañana que va a pasar…la universidad ahora es un sueño ahora….todo es un sueño ahora….tu eres la responsable de todo esto!.-la acusó.-si no te hubieras peleado con tu madre no te hubieras emborrachado y ella no hubiera ido a buscarte….. tú eres la responsable.-volvió a señalarla_

 _El sonido del timbre ya no daba tiempo a más_

 _Saeko miró con dureza y resignación a Julieth_

 _-Levántate y vamos.-ordenó a la chica que se quedó paralizada mientras veía a su madre bajar_

 _-por favor querida niégalo…niégalo, tu eres una buena chica, diles que tú no hiciste nada, por favor tienes que estudiar tienes toda una vida por delante.-suplicó la hermana de papá_

 _Pero no había salvación_

 _Ya no había forma_

 _La pelirroja se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y caminó a paso lento con las lágrimas en sus ojos_

 _Annet volvió a mirar a Natsuki recriminándola en silencio_

 _-¿ves lo que hiciste?.-le dijo en un hilillo de voz_

 _No lo soportó_

 _Acaso era su culpa?_

 _Acaso ella tenía la culpa?_

 _Entonces asi tenía que ser?_

 _La mirada se le endureció mientras sentía como las lágrimas caían en silencio, se puso de pie y antes de que Julieth bajara las escaleras le dio un empujón apartándola de su camino_

 _En la entrada principal los policías interrogaban a Saeko la cual sabía que ya no había forma de ocultar nada_

 _-estoy al tanto del accidente oficial…fue mi hija.-expresó.-mi hija lo hizo_

 _-aquí estoy oficial.-Saeko miró de reojo incrédula a Natsuki.-yo lo hice…yo lo atropellé.-confesó_

 _Los oficiales no esperaron ninguna orden y la esposaron de inmediato_

 _Escuchó a lo lejos los gritos de Aline que corría desesperada_

 _Pero ya todo estaba consumado_

 _Asi pasó…_

-la vida es muy rara amiga…algo pasa de repente y cambia todo en un segundo sin darte cuenta…te encuentras en un lugar que no imaginaste cierto?...una pequeña cosa puede cambiar tu vida

-quizás esa cosa pequeña sea grande para alguien más, tal vez un pequeño gesto de sacrificio sea el peor error de tu vida, pero eso no lo puedes saber…como podrías…

-asi es la vida hermana.-expresó Aline intentando no llorar.-b...bueno oye parecemos un par de viejas hablando de estas cosas…es vez de animarnos nos estamos deprimiendo

-sí hoy estamos susceptibles…creo que será mejor posponer la cacería.-comentó con gracia.-ya habrá tiempo para cazar

-esa es mi amiga, estas de vuelta…salud por eso.-

Al final de todo se pospuso la cacería nocturna para mañana, después de todo Aline y ella no se sentían anímicamente bien como para salir

De camino a casa Natsuki empezó a recordar nuevamente

Las imágenes volvían a torturarla

Y fue peor cuando ante sus ojos otra vez esa imagen de pesadilla volvía a suceder

Pero no era una alucinación

En verdad estaba pasando

Ahí frente a ella estaba Julieth y Shizuru

Juntas

Conversando melosamente

Se quedó en silencio tenía ganas de tomar otro camino a casa pero parecía que le gustaba lastimarse y se quedó quieta sin que lo vieran, debía agradecer que era de noche y pasaba desapercibida

Apretó los puños llenos de rabia al ver la felicidad de su hermana

La ira contenida quería explotar al verla besar a Shizuru

Pensando que sería capaz de ir allí, no hizo nada

Solo se quedó en silencio contemplando la escena que la estaba destrozando

Pensando muy dentro de sí cuanto era el odio que sentía por su hermana

Ella la había quitado todo

"Todo"

-me quitaste todo lo que tenía.-susurró.-ahora es mi turno hermanita.-

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Eso fue todo

en fin espero sus comentarios con ansias

espero y les haya gustado =D

muchas gracias

hasta otra oportunidad


	4. Chapter 4

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer por todo su apoyo y comentarios

En fin como siempre es muy especial leer sus comentarios y criticas

Me ayudan a seguir escribiendo

en fin si as preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO III.-ODIOS**

* * *

Un nuevo día daba comienzo y a Natsuki no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que salir antes de que comenzara el desayuno, no quería ver la cara de Saeko o Julieth no tenía ganas además que sería un mala forma de empezar

Salió temprano a caminar

Un tanto preocupada

Había algo que en prisión no necesitaba pero que ahora en libertad era vital y necesario

"dinero"

Bendito dinero

La razón de todos los males

Ella nunca tuvo intenciones de querer ser millonaria, solo le bastaba con vivir cómoda, sin embargo su hermana tenía otros planes, otras ambiciones, pero no podía culparla, muchas veces cuando pequeñas pasaron necesidad de hambre y penurias

Muchas noches no tuvieron que comer

Solo agua y pan

Y tal vez por esas amargas experiencias era que Julieth tenía tanta ambición para que nunca se repitiera algo así, y por eso el dinero se convirtió en una las mayores prioridades para ella

Pero siendo sinceras

Es prioridad para todo el mundo

Natsuki se revisó los bolsillos y no tenía ni un centavo, ni siquiera tenía para el bus, dudaba mucho que Saeko le diera dinero, aunque tampoco se lo iba a pedir, era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir un favor a alguien

Incluso a Aline

Regresó a casa, tenía intenciones de desayunar fuera pero por falta de plata no tenia otra que quedarse con la familia

Aunque la situación era desesperante

Julieth en el desayunó tanteo la posibilidad de darle a su hermana algunos billetes, le ofreció darle unos cuantos dólares con la excusa de que necesitaba ropa nueva para vestirse

La menor negó con la cabeza respondiendo que no era necesario

Julieth no tuvo más remedio que reprimir un pesado suspiro, su hermana seguía siendo la misma niña orgullosa de siempre, incluso después de insistir 3 veces en que tomara el dinero no aceptó

-deja de ser tan testaruda y toma.-expresó ya molesta tendiendo el fajo de billetes que sacó de su bolso.-mira, si no quieres que te lo dé que te parece si te lo doy como préstamo con intereses y todo

-ya cállate, ya te dije que estoy bien.-respondió intentando ser cortes.-no

-si serás terca.-Julieth odiaba esa actitud de su hermana, nunca aceptaba nada.-

Hatsuki tambien había notado que su hermana estaba corta de dinero, se dio cuenta cuando la vio rebuscar entre los bolsillos del pantalón

Cuando se fue Julieth es que la llamó a su habitación

-porque tanta insistencia enano.-se quejó Nat al ser arrastrada por el pequeño casi a la fuerza

Vió con gracia como rebuscaba entre el baúl de sus cosas justo como si estuviera buscando algún tesoro suyo

-y eso?.-preguntó al ver que el pequeño le extendía un "cerdo negro"

-son mis ahorros.-

-y me estas mostrando eso por….-

-toma.-

-ah no, ni lo pienses.-respondió.-estas idiota, si no tomé prestado de Julieth que te hace pensar que lo aceptaré de ti

-toma al cerdo.-respondió molesto.-lo necesitas, sé que no es mucho pero te ayudara por favor, ahorre las propinas de mamá solo para ti hermana…

"En serio?"

-ah eres un tonto.-exclamó mirando la expresión firme y sincera del pequeño, un gesto que pocas veces había recibido, los ojos se le pusieron acuosos.-a…ah bueno pero solo lo tomaré prestado, te lo devolveré hermanito

-bueno.-dijo entregándole la alcancía

-pero y como se supone que saco el dinero.-preguntó curiosa

-qué clase de pregunta es esa.-respondió confundido.-tienes que romper

-claro.-cuando niña nunca tuvo juguetes o algo parecido, Saeko pensaba que esas cosas no eran importantes, asi que tanto ella como Julieth nunca tuvieron regalos de cumpleaños, incluso ver una torta para celebrar era muy muy raro.-como que me da pena destruir al marrano.-comentó

-así funciona, el interés será que me devuelvas uno parecido.-

El trato sonaba razonable

-vale.-dijo dándole un pequeño abrazo a su hermano, el cual respondió animoso el gesto

Se terminó de dar una ducha y salió evadiendo a Saeko que se encontraba en la tienda de atrás, sabía que si se veían las caras tendría que aguantar su sermón y gritos acerca de que tenía que conseguir trabajo.

Aunque eso justamente iba a hacer

Pero no tenía idea en que ni como

Los ahorros de su hermano eran apenas 200 dólares, debía invertirlos adecuadamente

Y como se conocía sabía que apenas y le iba a durar un par de días si no se media

Aunque quien quisiera tener como empleada a una ex convicta

No había manera de buscar un contrato formal

Tal vez ayudar a Aline sería una idea genial

Ayudar a vender en su puesto de ropa, pero sentía la necesidad de que no podía molestarla

Además que necesitaba mucho dinero y de la manera más rápida posible

No tenía intenciones de seguir viviendo en casa

Ni tampoco en la ciudad

Debía mudarse a otro país o ciudad por lo menos

Pero para eso necesitaba tener sus papeles en regla

Conseguir una visa costaba de mucho dinero

-asi que piensas irte?.-preguntó Aline que veía a su amiga con la mirada perdida

-si , este ya no es mi sitio.-ya no tenía nada que hacer.-me iré lo más lejos posible de todo…al infierno por ejemplo

la bajita rodó los ojos

-pero que cosas dices.-

-necesito dinero, estoy segura que Saeko no me lo dará

-Julieth podría.-expresó de repente

Natsuki contuvo las ganas de reir

-no lo aceptaría, este dinero tiene que ser mio, no quiero deber nada a nadie cuando me vaya.-sentenció.-dejar todo atrás y buscar nuevos aires creo que es la mejor decisión

Aline asintió apenas

-si es tu decisión y crees que es lo mejor sabes que te apoyo.-exclamó

Aline podría haber prestado pero después de lo que dijiste que no quería deber nada a nadie lo descartó por completo

-y en qué piensas trabajar?

Natsuki se encogió de hombros

A decir verdad desde ayer estaba rondando por su cabeza una posible solución a sus problemas

-cuidaste a Duran verdad?.-preguntó de repente

Aline abrió los ojos como platos

-ah no…no me digas que.-

-es la única manera.-

-no no no, estás loca?!.-exclamó enojada.-mira Nat puedes ganar dinero sin necesidad de hacer tonterías, puedes ayudarme en mi trabajo o ir a trabajar con Saeko, no hay necesidad de hacer lo que estás pensando

-Con saeko?.-repitió irónica.-tu eres la loca, que te hace pensar que quisiera trabajar con ella

-ok si tienes razón, pero que tal si trabajamos juntas…-

Natsuki negó con la cabeza

-necesito a Duran y ya veremos.-

Aline dio un suspiro pesado

Se movía a gran velocidad por las calles, sintiendo la adrenalina en el cuerpo, había añorado volver a montar a Duran, su fiel motocicleta, debía agradecer mucho a su mejor amiga por haberlo cuidado y dar el mantenimiento necesario todo este tiempo

Estaba en perfectas condiciones, entonces no habría problema en hacer unas carreras, esa era la única manera en la que ahora pudiera ganar dinero

Se dedicó a probar la moto durante todo el dia y dio un recorrido por toda la ciudad aparte de que era una forma de recordar las sensaciones y volver al ruedo tambien fue motivó para saber que tanto habían cambiado las cosas

Las calles, los lugares que frecuentaba, todo era diferente, aunque no había notado un cambio sustancial, definitivamente no podía decir que estuviera igual

Practicó un par de horas antes de que se hiciera de noche y cuando se dio cuenta de lo hora decidió por ir a la zona de Akihabara, lugar por excelencia de las competencias prohibidas de toda clase, no solo de piques sino también de motos

En el mundo de las apuestas, el dinero corría a montones

Y se podía ganar fácilmente

Natsuki tenía contactos en ese mundo

Mucho antes de que entrara a prisión

Las competencias ilegales la llamaron mucho antes del accidente que se inculpó, exactamente hace 6 meses antes de que ocurriera el siniestro, había conocido a un tipo llamado Marcus que estaba metido en el negocio

Y cuando el sujeto al vió las cualidades no dudó en hacerle la propuesta

Ella encantada lo hizo

Y es asi como se ganó el apodo del lobo azul, una rival dura de vencer y del cual cualquiera de las cabezas de apostadores quisiera tener en sus filas

"Buenos recuerdos"

La fría noche cayó en Akihabara

Donde los vientos soplaban con más fuerza que en cualquier otra parte de la ciudad

Se estacionó al ver una pequeña multitud de gente, se quitó el casco y decidió echar un vistazo a la situación, era tal como recordaba, cúmulos de personas se aglomeraban en los corredores, unos para darles animos, otros aconsejando, uno que otro eran técnicos que veian junto con el piloto las condiciones del vehículo para poder competir

Acá en diferencia de los rallys, no era necesario tener un uniforme, podías simplemente estar con tu ropa y contrariamente a la seguridad estaba prohibido el uso de cascos, era fácil saber los motivos, lo que atraía el morbo de estas competencias era el peligro a lo que se metían los participantes

Entre más peligrosa era la ruta del circuito la demanda era mayor, por ende el dinero que se acumulaba en las apuestas se incrementaba considerablemente.

Natsuki dio un pequeño silbido y levantó la mano al reconocer al sujeto de barba oscura y entrecejo serio que parecía estar consultando con el su participante

El sujeto de cabellera opaca enfocó sus ojos oscuros y levantó la mirada casi con sorpresa

Ignorando al motociclista que patrocinaba se abrió pasó hasta llegar a Natsuki

-Kuga que sorpresa volver a verte.-expresó con tono duro

La aludida sonrió apenas echando un vistazo alrededor

Realmente le agradaba este tipo de ambiente

-si ha pasado un tiempo.-comentó.-parece que te está yendo bien Marcus.-expresó.-ha cuanto van las apuestas de hoy dia

-la media por ganar es de 2000.-era una cifra nada despreciable.-eso sin contar los porcentajes de beneficio si apuestan en contra tuya

-vaya, no suena nada mal.-la situación no podía ser más perfecta

Ella necesitaba dinero y ella era buena en esta clase de competencias

-bien y como está tu patrocinado.-agregó mirando al chico rubio que revisaba su moto, alistándose para entrar al ruedo.-

-la carrera empieza dentro de 10 minutos y creo que hay grandes posibilidades.-declaró

-bien me dejaré de juegos…me gustaría entrar a la carrera.-sentenció firme

Marcus empezó a reir a carcajadas

-vaya no has cambiado nada, niña agresiva.-susurró aprensivo.-los slots ya están llenos asi que dudo que acepten uno mas para entrar, además tu sabes que para poder ingresar necesitas un patrocinado que apueste la cuarta parte de la media como garantía.-

-y es por eso que te estaba buscando Marcus.-respondió cortante.-tú eres quien tiene que ayudar a meterme y si gano dividiremos las ganancias

El sujeto se tomó la barbilla y miró a los lados como pensando en la oferta que le proponía

Sabia de las condiciones de la chica que tenía enfrente

El lobo azul tenia habilidades que no se conseguía fácilmente incluso en pilotos experimentados

-setenta treinta.-lanzó la oferta el mayor

-esto no funciona asi.-citó un tanto enojada.-sabes que te haré ganar…tú oferta es muy ridícula y lo sabes

-que propones.-

-será simple, aquí no habrá porcentajes ni tampoco será una tarifa establecida, lo que te voy a proponer será para esta carrera, si me meto en otras volveremos a negociar y mi tarifa cambiara vale?.-

-menuda mujer complicada.-empezó a reír ante su propio comentario.-haber dime el precio y me lo pienso

-1500.-soltó.-ni más ni menos

-1500?...es un poco fuerte no crees, es decir tendría que pagar tu inscripción de 500.-

-pero ganarías, tú lo sabes….yo lo ganaría y toda la ganancia seria para ti, el saldo total seria de 2500 eso sin contar el porcentaje que tendrás de las apuestas que serán todo para ti.- la tentadora oferta era ideal para los intereses del negociador

-no has cambiado nada lobo azul.-susurró asintiendo levemente.-está bien tenemos un trato

-perfecto.-

-aun conservas a Duran?.-preguntó

-claro que si, en perfectas condiciones y estará de vuelta.-

-ok entonces entro de 10 minutos empezará una nueva carrera así que será mejor que te prepares deacuerdo?.-

Natsuki no podía estar mas feliz esta era una oportunidad de oro para ganar dinero, definitivamente no iba a desaprovecharla

Contenta y con una sonrisa en el rostro regresó a donde Duran

Sin embargo se quedó atónita viendo a la figura que estaba delante de ella

"Julieth"

* * *

Suspiraste con pesadez recordando lo sucedido en el desayuno con Natsuki

No aceptó dinero ni para su pasaje

Estabas alegre de que tu hermana estuviera de vuelta, sin embargo era difícil verle a la cara, era difícil estar con ella en un mismo lugar

Y sentías que Natsuki ya no te miraba con los mismos ojos

Era como si ya no fueran tan intimas como antes

Como si el lazo que tenían se hubiera roto

No puedes evitar recordar ese fatídico momento cuando ella se entregaba a la policía por un crimen que no cometió

Todo por protegerte a ti

Natsuki Kuga siendo tu hermana menor fue la que sacrificó su libertad y su vida a cambio de la tuya

Aun revives ese momento en que se la estaban llevando y recuerdas que te armaste de valor suficiente como para sacarla de la patrulla y decir que ella no había sido pero antes de pronunciar su nombre y hacer lo correcto, Annet te sostuvo del brazo y te hizo callar

Y ese atisbo de valor que tuviste desapareció, solo te duró unos pocos segundos y solo te quedaste a ver como se llevaban a Natsuk ante los gritos de Aline que venía junto con tu novia

no fuiste capaz de salir del shock

Estabas muy asustada

No solo por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Sino por no haber sido capaz de salvar a tu hermana

Pero no era su culpa no?

Eso has querido creer durante todos estos años

Pero sabes que no es cierto

-ara amor estas bien?.-la voz de Shizuru te trae de vuelta a la realidad.-últimamente pareces perdida.-

No contestas de inmediato solo te la quedas mirando

-si amor, no te preocupes.-finges una sonrisa

-estas últimas semanas te he visto muy distraída.-susurra curiosa.-….acaso tiene que ver con Natsuki?

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

Un breve instante

Shizuru siempre ha sido muy intuitiva cuando se trata de leer a las personas y saber que le sucede

Bueno es tu novia así que es más difícil de ocultarle algo

-ella ha regresado….pero parece como si no estuviera en casa, es decir apenas y está en el hogar, la mayoría del tiempo está afuera sabe Dios donde y me preocupa.-

-Ara, eres una buena hermana por preocuparte por ella, pero a Natsuki no le interesa nadie mas que ella.-

Contienes las ganas de reír ante el comentario

Aunque antes del accidente las 3 hayan sido amigas

Shizuru no llegó a conocer verdaderamente a tu hermana

-no puedes estar más equivocada.-refutas recordando de nuevo aquel momento.-Sé que Natsuki es alguien difícil de tratar, es una chica fría y agresiva pero tiene un gran corazón.-

-Ara?...estamos hablando de la misma persona?.-pregunta con burla

-lo digo en serio, no solo porque es mi hermana es que estoy hablando asi de ella, realmente es una buena persona.-

-que yo recuerde cuando parábamos juntas las 3 solo me andaba molestando.-

-claro pero lo es con todo el mundo, con Aline o Nao, siempre se trataron así.-

-no la defiendas.-respondió.- solo sigue siendo una chiquilla inmadura e inconsciente.-

Hablar con tu novia sobre Natsuki siempre fue complicado

Aun no entiendes muy bien porque Shizuru nunca la cayó bien a tu hermana

Aunque no es como si la odiara

Pero nunca llegaron a ser tan cercanas

-no la defiendo, sé que no nunca te cayó bien pero es que no llegaste a conocerla mejor.-expresas con nostalgia.-ella es buena; en el fondo lo es.-

-muy en el fondo será.-susurra

Te quedas en silencio

Miras a Shizuru, no entiendes o nunca llegaste a entender muy bien porque Natsuki creyó que tenía alguna oportunidad con ella

Aquel día del accidente cuando ella fue a visitar a Shizuru notaste la decepción y la sorpresa en los ojos de Natsuki cuando las vio besandose

Nunca dejaste de pensar si era porque Natsuki sentía algo por Shizuru o solo fueron imaginaciones tuyas

-ara?, de nuevo estas perdida?.-exclama incomoda mientras tu sacudes la cabeza y ríes algo nerviosa

-lo siento, es solo que te ves tan linda que me quedo embobada mirándote.-comentas solo para matar sospecha

siempre tuviste una ligera sospecha

De que tu hermana quería como algo mas a Shizuru

En algún momento incluso no te gustó que se acercaran

Pero ahora todo es diferente

Ya pasó mucho tiempo de aquellos días

y todo ha cambiado

-Julieth ya me tengo que ir.-exclama.-la hora del almuerzo ya se terminó, nos vemos más tarde en tu casa vale?.-

-ok amor, no tenías por qué venir a la universidad.-expresas encogiéndote de hombros algo apenada

-si pero tenía ganas de verte.-dice dándote un suave beso en los labios que recibes gustosa.-jeje bueno ya nos vemos

Asientes levemente mientras la ves alejarse

Ella ha notado que no eres la de antes

Ha notado que las últimas semanas has estado estresada

La verdad es que no has podido dormir bien

Cada que duermes los sueños te torturan

El recuerdo de esa noche te persigue y no lo puedes olvidar no importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas..

Por eso que no eres capaz de mirar a la cara a tu hermana

Es por eso que no puedes conciliar el sueño

Pero no fue tu culpa…..

…tu ibas a aceptar la responsabilidad de tus actos

Estabas muerta de miedo pero lo iba s a hacer

Pero ella tenía que ser la heroína de la historia

Y te empujó antes de que bajaras a confesar

Y así ella pagó el crimen por ti

Tu hermana lo hizo

Y esa deuda que tienes se ha acumulado cada dia desde ese momento y no lo vas a poder pagar

No hay precio ni forma de poder pagar a tu hermana lo que hizo por ti

"lo se"

Resignada te levantas de la mesa y alistas tus cosas, el día no ha terminado y aun te quedan dos clases antes de regresar a casa

El sonido de tu celular hace que sonrías, seguramente es Shizuru llamando a por un mensaje meloso o algo así

Te sorprendes al ver que el número en cuestión

No es tu novia

Es Aline

-qué bueno que contestas Julieth.-escuchas a la pelicorta algo desesperada.-

-estas bien?.-

-no no, nada está bien.-exclama.-es Natsuki.-

"Dios"

-le ha pasado algo?.-ahora eres tú quien se desespera

-la muy idiota se ha llevado a Duran y seguro se ira a esas competencias ilegales, tienes que detenerla.-

Te tomas el rostro incrédula

No te sorprende para nada la situación

Meterse en problemas era propio del estilo de Natsuki

-esa idiota.-reclamas a la nada.-vale Aline gracias por la información, y no no te preocupes yo me encargaré.-

Y si

Te encargaras

Siempre has lidiado no solo con tus propios lios

Sino también con los de tu hermanita menor

Desde siempre

Ofuscada contigo misma intentas llamar a Nat pero no te contesta y porque lo haría, la muy boba por las puras tiene uno es solo para que ella llame, jamás las recibe

Decides saltarte de clases para ir en su búsqueda

Ya conoces de antemano que lugares son esos

No es la primera vez que ella ha competido en esa clase de asuntos

La última vez casi se mató

Decides no decir a nadie y salir

Si Saeko se entera todo sería mas problemático

Vas en su búsqueda

Pasan las horas y has echado un vistazo por los distritos bajos y la zona de Riahe y nada, no hay señales de tu hermana, para cuando se hace de noche decides a por ir a Akihabara rezando porque estuviera ahí

Paras el taxi que te deja a varias cuadras del lugar

Caminas sintiendo el frio de la noche

No es bueno ni agradable que una universitaria este en este tipo de lugares a estas horas, puedes ver cómo la gente te mira raro, en realidad están observando que no eres del lugar y que tu ropa de marca atrae la atención

Te asaltaran si te quedas o si intentas volver sola

No puedes estar más enojada

En los problemas que te estas metiendo solo por buscarla

Y entonces ves a Duran, es fácil reconocer la moto de tu hermana, esta estacionada en una de las esquinas del final de la calle y más arriba parece ser que va a suceder una competencia

Pasa unos minutos y ves una silueta conocida acercarse

Ella te reconoce al instante

-que haces aquí.-pregunta un tanto alterada

-eres idiota no?.-respondes con sorna.-qué diablos Natsuki…qué diablos estás haciendo en un lugar como este

Ella se te queda viendo mientras sonríe con cinismo

-no te metas hermanita.-amenaza

-no seas estúpida acaso quieres matarte?.-recriminas; sabes el peligro que está corriendo por meterse en esa clase de juegos.-maldita idiota la última vez casi te mueres,

-que no te metas.-responde hostil acercándose a ti

Te empuja pero no retrocedes

Sabes cómo lidiar con ella

Eres la única que sabe hacerlo

-que es lo que estás buscando Nat…hace apenas unos días que acabas de salir y ya estas metiéndote en problemas de nuevo.-susurras apretando los puños.-dime eh que intentas probar.-expresas desafiante.-acaso te quieres morir estúpida

-a quien crees que engañas.-responde con el mismo tono.-te crees mi angel guardián acaso?...no te engañes hermanita no lo hagas…

Te esta recriminando?

Puedes ver en sus ojos que asi es

-Nat…tú sigues pensando en esa noche verdad?.-preguntas de repente y parece que todo se resume a esa maldita noche

Tú lo sabes

O al menos intuyes algo….

-cállate.-exclama enojada.-no tiene nada que ver

-porque sigues pensando en esa noch….-

-cállate!.-grita mientras te toma de la casaca, su reacción agresiva delata que era verdad

Ella es más alta pero no te intimida

Has lidiado siempre con ella

Y la conoces mejor que nadie

-deja de lamentarte por las cosas que sucedieron.-intentas hacerle entrar en razón

Te mira con frialdad

y entonces te das cuenta

Te das cuenta de lo que siente tu hermana por ti

Es tan evidente y claro

-tú me odias verdad Nat?...tú me odias.-pronuncias débilmente casi con un lamento

Y la rabia se apodera de ti

Ella no puede ocultarte nada

Bueno siempre tuviste sospechas de que ella te odiaba

Aunque nunca te lo admitías a ti misma y eso es porque es tu hermana

"Como se podrían odiarse dos personas siendo hermanas"

"Como podrían"

Pero no eres responsable de nada

Ella es la que tiene la culpa

-pero es tu culpa.-susurras agresiva y ahora eres tú quien la empuja.-arruinaste mi vida sabes?...si tan solo ese día no hubieras golpeado a mamá, yo no te hubiera estado buscando en los bares maldición!...y no hubiera tomado el asiento del conductor si no estabas borracha y nada de eso hubiera pasado si te hubieras quedado en casa esa noche

-si pero así no pasó.-responde cortante

no puedes creer esa actitud

tu no fuiste responsable pero aun así sientes el peso de toda la culpa

Ella te odia

tal vez desde siempre

-tú crees que todo este tiempo en que estuviste en prisión ha sido fácil para mi….yo también tengo que cargar con el remordimiento….y todo gracias a ti.-expresas fuera de si

Ella parece ignorarte

Y solo se te queda mirando

Y eso te molesta

No lo soportas

Así eran las cosas ahora

Han cambiado

Las dos lo han hecho

-no ha sido fácil llevar esta carga que tengo y tú sigues haciendo tus estupideces.-exclamas

La ves apretar los dientes, parece que quiere pegarte pero se contiene se monta de nuevo en Duran no sin antes mirarte con desprecio

-maldita sea yo soy la que llevara esta carga por siempre.-le vuelves a reclamar mientras ella empieza a alejarse y tu empiezas a correr detrás de ella.-siempre estaré avergonzada de ti.-gritas.-pero sabes que…yo también te odio Natsuki!.-exclamas con rencor mientras la ves partir, sabes que te escucho pero ya no importa

Asi es

Esa es tu verdad

La deuda y el remordimiento de todos estos años

No ha sido culpa tuya y la vives en carne propia

Ha sido de ella

Por eso así como te odia

Tú también lo haces con la misma intensidad

Continuara…

* * *

Eso fue todo muchas gracias

Espero que les haya gustado

Nos vemos =D

…


	5. COMPETENCIA

Bueno Antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Muchas gracias por todo T_T

Espero que les guste esta conti que he preparado para ustedes

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO IV.-COMPETENCIA**

* * *

-gané.-escuchas alegre y no puedes evitar arquear una ceja en señal de duda

Vuelves a ver casi incrédula los dados que lanzaste

Se supone que el 7 era de la suerte

-no es posible.-suspiras con diversión viendo como el pequeño salta emocionado

-caíste y ya sabes si te quedas sin fondos significa que gane el juego.-dice reclamando su victoria

-es difícil que me ganen.-comentas entre risas.-y el monopolio es mi fuerte, no puede ser que me ganes.-agregas sorprendida

-pero lo hice.-pronuncia orgulloso

Asientes dándole un tenue abrazo al hermanito de tu novia

El pequeño Hatsuki era muy diferente a sus hermanas, alguien muy tímido con la gente que no conoce, pero debías imaginar que teniendo una madre como Saeko era normal que el niño sea tan retraído sin embargo aun asi se notaba la alegría e inocencia en su mirada

-mañana tendré mi revancha vale?.-haces la promesa mientras le frotas la cabeza

-está bien.-dice desafiante y decidido

Vuelves a sonreír

Hatsuki es un gran chico pero tiene un gran defecto

Es más apegada a Natsuki

Y no entiendes porque

Es decir Julieth es mucho más amorosa y amable, siempre le pregunta cómo le va y que es lo que necesita, es raro que aun cuando haya pasado tiempo Hatsuki siga siendo más apegado a la hermana menor

Aunque no lo admita abiertamente, su preferida es la peliazul

Miras de reojo la puerta entreabierta del frente mientras abrazas al pequeño y observas a Julieth que está mirando la ventana hacia la calle

Ahí está tu novia sentada con la vista perdida

Últimamente anda muy distraída

Es fácil que lo hayas notado

Y tienes una leve sospecha de quien es la culpable

-sabes que le pasa a Julieth?.-preguntas curiosa al notar que Hatsuki está viendo la misma imagen que tú

Sientes como se encoge de hombros y parece dudar en responder

-no lo sé.-susurra bajito.-creo que ayer discutió con Natsuki, ambas llegaron casi al mismo tiempo y mama les gritó a las dos por llegar tan tarde, era muy de noche

-en serio?.-esto era nuevo

Ayer cuando llamaste a Julieth en la tarde ella te dijo que estaría ocupada todo el día en clases

Menuda mentira

-y sabes qué pasó?.-a lo mejor y Hatsuki podría darte pistas de que era lo que últimamente parecía tener tan preocupada a tu novia

El chico se te acercó le hizo una seña y te susurró al oído

-solo sé que es algo ilegal.-abres los ojos un tanto intrigada al escuchar al pequeño

-¿en serio?.-lo ves asentir

-pero no le digas que te conté, pero ayer escuché mucho esa palabra cuando vinieron las dos.-

Vuelves a mirar de reojo a Julieth que sigue perdida

Te despides del pequeño que sube arriba al escuchar que Natsuki lo está llamando

Con el pase libre te levantas hacia la habitación del frente

Ella al darse cuenta de tu presencia hace el ademan de que está estudiando

Tú no le dices nada; tan solo te acercas a saludarla

-iba a salir pero Hatsuki te interceptó antes y dejé que jugaran tranquilo en el monopolio.-se excusa el motivo por el cual no salió a la sala a recibirte

-ara ara, pero debiste salir a desestresarte un rato.-comentas tanteando

Ella sonríe apenas

-si, pero ya se acerca la época de exámenes y tengo que estar preparada.-miente

Esto empieza a incomodarte un poco

Notas que sigue perdida en sus pensamientos parece no querer contarte nada de lo que sucedió ayer

-Amor ayer me dijiste que estuviste todo el día en clases no?.-ella ladea la mirada y asiente curiosa.-Aline me dijo otra cosa.-susurras apenas a ver si caía en la mentira que estabas lanzando

La ves dudar mientras te mira fijamente

-d…de que estas hablando.-

-ayer Tú y Natsuki volvieron de noche en que andaban.-sueltas de frente

El rostro de tu novia delata que es mentira lo de las clases "todo el dia"

-vamos Julieth estas preocupada últimamente y se quién es la responsable de todo.-expresas molesta.-dime que pasó

Ella suspira mientras cierra el libro que fingía leer

-ya lo sabes no?.-te dice, en realidad no sabes nada pero igual asientes pero quieres oírla confesar lo que está pasando.-esa idiota de Natsuki no tiene cuando meterse en problemas.-exclama con lamento

Te quedas en silencio

No es novedad que el nombre de Natsuki se relacione con esa palabra, ella son los problemas hecha persona

Desde que se conocieron siempre fue asi

Recuerdas que en secundaria era una buscapleitos

Y peleaba con todo el mundo solo porque creían que la miraban mal

Una completa loca

Y desde ese tiempo hasta ahora no ha cambiado nada

Ya lo has comprobado cuando la invitaste a que te acompañara a visitar a Julieth al campo de golf antes deayer

Seguía siendo la misma tipa agresiva de siempre

-que hizo esta vez tu hermana.-preguntas

Julieth se queda en silencio

Como si dudara de hablar

-ayer me enteré de que quería competir en una carrera ilegal.-expresó

Ruedas los ojos no pudiendo creer

-que dices?.-preguntas

-no sé qué le sucede a esa idiota, obviamente que no la iba a dejar.-exclama con el semblante preocupado.-y no la dejé, fui a las calles de Akihabara a detenerla, discutimos toda la noche.-solo niegas con la cabeza.-fue difícil pero la detuve, la amenacé con llamar a la policía si se iba a meter

-es increíble…Julieth ayer te pasaste todo el día buscándola.-

La ves asentir apenas

-no sabía dónde se había metido y en donde podía estar, la busque en toda la ciudad durante horas.-

-y porque lo haces.-reclamas.-no entiendo Julieth eres demasiada buena con Natsuki, si ella quiere perderse no la detengas, si quiere matarse es su problema.-

-pero es mi hermana menor.-responde con recelo.-no puedo solo dejarla que se mate, si tengo que cuidarla lo haré, es mi obligación.-expresa

No entiendes

y es que no comprendes el lazo de hermanas de las dos

Tú eres hija única

Desconoces que tan fuerte es el sentimiento que une a las dos

-mira yo sé que Natsuki es alguien importante para ti y también es mi amiga.-dices, aunque eso ultimo agregas es un tanto mentira, ya que después de todo lo que ha hecho no puedes considerarla amiga.-pero últimamente no estás bien, estas preocupada, pensando…seguramente en ella

-no puedo evitarlo, cada que no está en casa es una preocupación, y casi nunca está la muy idiota, estoy muy preocupada, es muy orgullosa para aceptar ayuda y como esta corta de dinero y desempleada tengo miedo de que haga alguna estupidez….

Te quedas en silencio

Ver el rostro acongojado de Julieth te parte el corazón

-estas descuidando tus estudios y tu salud.-agregas.-no lo vale

La ves encogerse de hombros mientras echa un pesado suspiro

Te diste cuenta de que no ha dormido en toda la noche y se ha amanecido con todo el problema que arrastra por Natsuki y estar estudiando en esas condiciones debía ser difícil

Una carga para sobrellevar demasiada pesada

No la entiendes

y te preguntas que tanto es el amor que siente ella por su hermana

-estoy muerta de cansancio; el día ha sido duro y si estoy algo tranquila es que por lo menos la idiota está en su habitación.-susurra apenas

-vale amor, anda descansa…eres una buena hermana y mereces dormir.-expresas dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla mientras ella asiente débilmente

-si tienes razón, dormiré temprano porque mañana va estar igual de difícil.-pronuncia acertiva

Por eso es que te enamoraste de Julieth

Es que era una persona no solo inteligente y atractiva

Sino también dadivosa y muy cariñosa

El sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Natsuki era de encomiar

Totalmente desinteresado….para ti ella es la mejor

Le dejas durmiendo y sales de la habitación

No puedes evitar que te entre un acceso de furia

Dudas en si subir o no

Pero al final el impulso te gana

Y es que no puedes permitir que Natsuki se siga aprovechando de su hermana de esa manera

Conoces la casa de los Kuga a la perfección y sabes donde es su cuarto

Está a lado del de Hatsuki que ya tiene la luz apagada

En otras circunstancias siendo un poco tarde no te hubieras atrevido siquiera a entrar si Saeko estuviera en el hogar

Pero la matriarca de los Kugas había salido de la ciudad a visitar a unos parientes en la mañana

Y eso dejaba a Julieth a cargo de sus hermanos menores

Un problema difícil de lidiar

Notas que la luz del cuarto esta prendida

Y sin reparo alguno decides entrar

No haces ruido

La encuentras acostada en su cama escuchando musica

Ella al darse cuenta de tu presencia levanta la vista y se quita los audífonos

-ehm…Shizuru?.-pregunta incrédula.-

-vaya me reconociste.-respondes con ironía.-eres buena

Ella parece reír de tu broma y se levanta

-oye si te has perdido o algo te recuerdo que la habitación de Julieth es en el segundo piso.-pronuncia con su clásico tono frio.-además que falta de modales son esos de entrar sin antes tocar la puerta…y creí que eras una princesa.-

-ara?, no pensé que tú supieras de modales.-atacas con la misma entonación

Ahora si está incomoda

Puedes notar la expresión molesta en su rostro

Se te queda mirando unos momentos

-princesa que tal si yo hubiera estado cambiándome y tu interrumpías intempestivamente como lo estás haciendo ahora….eso hubiera sido un problema no crees?.-

Vaya te quedas un tanto sorprendida

No tenías idea de que pudiera hacerse una conversación con ella

-no para nada.-dices despreocupada.-ni que fueras la gran cosa

No esperaba una respuesta así

La ves asentir divertida mientras se te acerca desafiante hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos

Notas que ha cambiado su aspecto al de hace 4 años

Es un poco más alta que su hermana, cuando antes eran casi eran del mismo tamaño

su pelo es más oscuro y largo

pero sigue teniendo la mirada dura e indiferente

Sin embargo su cuerpo es lo que más ha cambiado

Eso lo notaste el primer día que se volvieron a encontrar

Su figura está más delineada y perfecta

Aunque no puedas ver por la ropa intuyes de que aunque su contextura sea fina tiene los músculos definidos

Eso lo intuyes

-menuda princesa.-susurra con cinismo.-entonces si no es un problema que te parece si recreamos la escena a como pudo ser

"que?"

No entiendes que está diciendo

Ella ríe al notar lo confundida que estas

-es fácil princesa hagamos la idea de que yo me estoy cambiando.-expresa con total tranquilidad.-si no soy la gran cosa y no es nada del otro mundo entonces todo normal no?.-

-qué diablos estas diciendo.-respondes desconcertada

-ese lenguaje no es de modelo.-dice mientras te empuja levemente y no sabes que hacer

Ella empieza a quitarse la casaca ante tu vista sin ningún estupor

-ey que haces.-exclamas.-detente estas idiota no?.-

ella no te responde

Se está divirtiendo a costa tuya

Burlándose de tu expresión atónita y temerosa

Se quita la casaca y lo tira a un lado y da unos leves pasos hacia ti

-dijiste que no es incómodo no?.-pregunta

no sabías que pudiera llegar a este punto

Pero definitivamente no se atrevería a seguir

Al menos eso creías

Ingrata fue tu sorpresa cuando con suma lentitud empezó a levantar su polera para dejar descubierto su parte media

Lo estaba haciendo en cámara lenta

Pudiste comprobar que tu intuición era certera

Su abdomen plano estaba marcado suavemente por los ejercicios y los entrenamientos

-ya es suficiente.-exclamas molesta

Sin embargo ella no te escucha

Sigue subiendo su polera dejando al descubierto más piel de lo que debería

El inicio de los senos se iba dejar al descubierto

La muy idiota no lleva sujetador

Contienes la respiración incrédula

No creyendo lo que estas presenciando

Tu cuñada está pensando en desnudarse frente a ti

La ves detenerse antes de que sus senos sean descubiertos

La polera sigue obstruyendo tu visión

Y te quedas expectante al ver que ya no hace movimiento

Agradeces que ella no puede verte ya que la tela de la polera le tapa toda la cabeza

Pero seguro se está imaginado tu expresión y se está riendo a carcajadas

La espera se hace un poco tediosa

Hasta que se deja de juegos y baja la prenda

puedes notar sus ojos que te miran triunfante

-ves que hubiera sido incomodo.-sostiene dándose por victoriosa ante tu silencio

Te quedas callada con la mirada a un lado

-eres una desvergonzada lo sabias?.-exclamas ofuscada mientras ella recoge su casaca y se la vuelve a poner

-por eso es que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar.-susurra.-es básico, ya sabes, en serio pude estar cambiándome

-si pero en todo caso me hubiera disculpado y hubiera esperado a que terminaras fuera de tu habitación idiota.-

-oye tú crees que si me veías desnuda te ibas a salir asi de fácil.-comenta con burla.-no princesa; si eso sucedía yo te obligaría a mostrar lo mismo que hubieras visto de mi

-ara, obligarme?.-demarcas desafiante.-lo dices en serio?.-preguntas molesta, no puedes creer la actitud que tiene

-claro que lo haría princesa.-susurra.-seria lo justo, además seria para que aprendas que se debe tener modales especialmente cuando esta no es tu casa.-

"suficiente"

-mira idiota conmigo te comportas.-dices con los puños apretados

La ves rascarse la mejilla minimizando tu insulto

Parece no importarle

-me dices que me comporte pero eres tu quien entra a mi habitación sin pedir permiso y menos avisar.-aclara.-realmente no entiendo, me hablas de modales y que me comporte cuando tú no lo haces conmigo?.-

-crees que yo estoy aquí en tu habitación porque quiero?.-atacas.-yo solo vine aquí para decirte que dejes en paz a Julieth

-julieth?.-

-deja de preocuparla idiota.-pronuncias fuera de si.-porque ese afán de meterte en problemas, Julieth ya ha tenido suficiente solo déjala en paz y deja de pensar solo en ti egoísta

-no sabes lo que hablas, asi que será mejor que te calles.-dice con voz fría, volviendo a su semblante de siempre.-

-deja de preocuparla, tú no ves cómo esta ella por ti.-vuelves a decir, ya no puedes permitirle que siga haciendo lo que quiera cuando al final la única perjudicada es tu novia.-deja de ser egoísta y piensa un poco en ella….si la quieres piensa

-que te calles maldición.-expresa en un hilillo de voz empujándote hasta un rincón, acorralándote con su cuerpo y tú no sabes que hacer.-mira si no estoy levantando la voz es solo porque Hatsuki ya está durmiendo y no quiero despertarlo.-expresa con la mirada fija en ti, la intensidad es tanta que te sientes invadida aun así no te echas para atrás sigues con una postura firme y hostil.-ahora si vas a venir hablarme de mi hermanita ahórrate los problemas y vete de aquí…no lo repetiré dos veces.-amenaza.-está claro?

-oblígame si es que puedes.-contestas con rabieta

Estas harta

No entiendes como es que Julieth la soporta

Menos como Hatsuki tiene más apego a ella

Ella se toma el rostro tratando de ser paciente

-agradece que eres la novia de Julieth.-comenta.-si fueras otra persona te cerraba la boca antes de que terminaras esa palabra.-agrega.-ahora por favor Señorita Fujino si tuviera la amabilidad de retirarse de mi habitación, estaría muy agradecida si la princesa tiene la gentileza de hacerme caso….-hace el ademan de reverencia

-idiota.-dices de mala manera y te vas

Fue mala idea intentar hablar con ella

Debías imaginar que con Natsuki entablar un dialogo normal era imposible

Ya no cometerías error la próxima vez

Definitivamente evitarla sería la mejor opción

Esa idiota estuvo a punto de desnudarse frente a ti sin el menor reparo

Sales de la casa pensando en quién diablos haría algo así en su sano juicio

Sacudes esos pensamientos de la cabeza mientras estas en la esquina sentada en el paradero, aun es algo temprano y que mejor remedio que el aire fresco de la noche para borrar lo que había sucedido en la casa de los Kuga con Natsuki

Te quedas sentada rememorando el momento

-estuvo a punto de desnudarse.-repites un tanto incrédula volviendo a recordar, de haber levantado un poco más su polera hubiera dejado al descubierto.-esa idiota.-vuelves a decir

Estas molesta

Querías encararla para decirle que dejara de preocupar a tu novia y solo conseguiste que te molestara

Fue mala idea confrontarla sola

La próxima vez lo harías con Julieth como resguardo

Mientras piensas pasado unos minutos te levantas y decides por regresar a casa sin embargo una silueta conocida se asoma a paso apresurado y te llama la atención

Esta por doblar la esquina

Es fácil darse cuenta de que es Natsuki por el color de pelo y la forma en que va vestida

La casaca es la misma y polera son la misma

Dudas en si ir o no

Julieth dijo quesi Natsuki no se encontraba en casa lo único que quedaba pensar era que se iba a meter en problemas

Suspiras de mala gana y con una mirada e enojo vas a por la silueta

No podías permitir que continuara con su egoismo

La sigues sin que ella te vea

Algunas personas que pasan por la otra calle te ven con curiosidad al notar que te escondes de nada en nada cuando Natsuki ladea la mirada de un lado al otro

Ya cuando estas suficientemente cerca

Detienes tus pasos

Escuchas el sonido de su celular timbrar

Parece una llamada que estaba esperando

Puedes oir claramente lo que dice

-si Marcus…si…mira lo de ayer…vas a disculpar, no pude hacer nada, justo cuando me preparaba para competir hubo un contratiempo, me llamó mi hermana y tuve que retirarme, pero ahora si estoy libre y dispuesta eh que dices.-era fácil deducir que Natsuki estaba hablando de negocios; te quedas mirando su silueta pensando si era el mismo problema del que Julieth te comentó o era otro.-si Marcus, ya te dije, esta vez bajare mi tarifa a 1200 eh…que dices, sabes que no hay pierde conmigo, Duran está listo para el ruedo no le hagas esto por favor.-siempre te pareció algo estúpido que llamara a su moto por un nombre como si se tratara de una mascota, demasiado infantil para tu gusto.-vale ok, entonces en el mismo lugar de siempre?...ok entonces de aca una hora estaré allí…vale nos vemos

De nuevo iba a ir a competir?

No lo puedes creer

Te quedas pensando en que hacer

Si ir a confrontarla o llamar a Julieth para que la detenga

Sin embargo sabes que no puedes decirle nada a tu novia

Ya tuvo suficiente con lo de ayer además que está descansando

Pero al mismo tiempo no puedes dejar pasar esto de lado porque después Julieth no te lo perdonaría

"eres una idiota Natsuki"

-ara, asi que quieres ir de competencias de nuevo eh?.-terminas saliendo de tu escondite y la confrontas

Ella se siente pillada y desprevenida y por eso te mira con seriedad

-q...qué diablos haces aquí, no se supone que ya te habías ido a casa princesa.-no respondes, solo ries divertida.-y a todo esto me estabas siguiendo?.-agrega pero tampoco le respondes

No le puedes dar cabida a nada

-estas saliendo de nuevo no?.-preguntas.-eres idiota, realmente idiota; tú si quieres matarte .-

-cállate y no te metas, no es tu asunto.-pronuncia a secas.-vuelve a tu castillo princesa y deja de molestar.-niegas con la cabeza

-piensas que te voy a dejar que te mates?.-al fin y al cabo era tu cuñada.-no definitivamente no, ahora será mejor que olvides esa loca idea de competir

-pero quien te crees que eres para ordenarme.-susurra.-oye oye parece que te has equivocado de persona, yo no soy Julieth, si quieres ordenarle anda a mi casa y despiértala que creo que está durmiendo.-

-no seas imbécil….por eso ella esta tan preocupada, no lo hagas.-gritas enojada.-no lo hagas

-piensas que te haré caso?.-replica con burla.-mira mejor vete a tu casa y deja de molestar.-

Que mujer tan complicada

-al menos déjame acompañarte entonces.-sugieres

Ella mira a los lados y empieza a reír

-espera…que...que estás diciendo?.-pregunta con ironía.-vaya esto si que no lo veía venir, sabes que; déjate de juegos y anda regresa a tu casa por favor

-no te estoy suplicando.-exclamas desafiante y si, este dia se ha pasado de idiota pero era momento de que tomes el control.-es una orden, o haces eso o le diré a Saeko.-

El placer que sientes al ver como se desdibuja la sonrisa en su rostro no tiene precio

-q…que estás diciendo.-no lo cree

Pero sabes que eres capaz

-lo haré y tenlo por seguro que lo haré.-expresas.-y bien que dices.-

-e…eso no se vale…es un chantaje.-exclama

Y claro que lo es

-y bien tú decides.-susurras.-o me haces caso o Saeko se entera

La ves apretar los puños

Pero esta resignada

Solo te lanza una mirada de incredulidad

-eres muy mala lo sabias?.-pronuncia desconcertada

Te la quedas mirando en silencio

Al parecer hoy día tendrás que hacer el trabajo de Julieth

Cuidar que Natsuki no se meta en problemas

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Eso fue todo

Ahí lo dejo

Muchas gracias por comentar

realmente me causa mucha emoción hasta tengo lectores en ingles, es increible T_T

Estaré a la espera de sus nuevas opiniones

nos vemos chicos =D 


	6. PELEA

Bueno hola a todos

Antes e empezar quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios

Realmente son los mejores

Me alientan a seguir

En fin sin mas preámbulos aquí una conti mas de esta historia

Espero y les agrade

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO V.-PELEA**

-como estuvo el viaje princesa.-comenta con burla mientras te mira desde la esquina

-tenías que correr tan rápido?.-respondes alterada

No puedes seguir sintiendo pequeños espasmos por el susto

-te dije que no vinieras.-dice arrogante con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción al imaginar tu expresión, agradeces que tienes el casco puesto y así puedes ocultar lo avergonzada que estas.-pero la niña no quería hacerme caso

-lo hiciste a propósito no?.-le reclamas

Aun sientes tu cuerpo temblar ligeramente por la manera en que lo hizo, corrió a mucha velocidad

-que pasa, te estas quejando?.-agrega con burla.-la que debería quejarme soy yo que me agarrabas muy fuerte, por momentos me dejabas sin aire, si nos caíamos o provocábamos un accidente iba a ser tu culpa.-la ves señalarte acusadoramente.- además siempre manejo de esta misma manera así que deja de quejarte

No respondes

No tienes nada

Sigues temblando del susto

Tanto asi que ni siquiera te has podido bajar de la moto y sigues ahí sentada fingiendo que la miras con odio para que no se burle

Pero sabes que es imposible

Ella ya lo está haciendo

-princesa princesa tu misma te lo buscaste.-susurra acercándose a ti llena de gracia, sin embargo puedes notar que cuando está a solo unos pasos su expresión vuelve a ensombrecerse.-espera déjame ayudarte con eso.-dice con seriedad y quita el seguro y desliza el casco de protección que llevas puesto.-con cuidado.-expresa tomándote de la mano haciendo que bajes de la moto sin que tropieces.-no vayas hacerte daño o Julieth me matará si te sucede algo

-ara?, tú eres la que vas arriesgarte a morir y tienes el descaro de decirme algo?.-respondes molesta apartando su mano

Ella sonríe levemente suspirando

Tú no entiendes que le causa tanta gracia

Pero imaginas que debe estar burlándose de ti recordando los gritos de susto que diste cuando estaban en Duran

-bueno lo que me pase a mí no es tan importante.-levantas la mirada extrañada por el repentino comentario.-no tienen por qué preocuparse, no lo valgo.-

Te quedas en silencio

Te sorprende un poco que lo diga de una forma tan normal

-si algo te sucede tú hermana no lo soportaría.-

se te queda mirando de una forma que no puedes descifrar

-estará bien.-dice con sequedad.-Julieth está destinada para cosas grandes.-nunca antes habías escuchado hablar a Natsuki sobre su hermana, incluso antes del accidente nunca mencionó a su hermana, siempre sentiste que ella sentía celos de tu novia.-no vale la pena que se preocupe por mi.-

-ara?, bien dime quien eres y que hiciste con Natsuki.-exclamas atónita

-princesa tu humor a veces es cruel.-responde entre risas.-solo digo la verdad….no vale la pena preocuparse por una alma perdida como la mía, a veces Julieth puede excederse de ser muy buena gente.-

-ara, lo dices como si fuera un defecto.-no entiendes su forma de pensar.-solo deja de ser una maldita egoísta y no tendrás problemas conmigo.-amenazas

Ella no te responde

No tiene ganas

La acabas de molestar

Pero poco o nada te importa

Lo único que quieres hacer es detenerla

Pero no encuentras maneras de persuadirla

-pero miren a quien tenemos nuevamente aquí.-escuchas la voz de un hombre que se acerca a ustedes.-lobo azul

Miras de reojo a Natsuki que saluda despreocupada al sujeto que no tiene pinta de santo

-Marcus vas a disculpar lo de ayer, realmente quería participar pero tuve un contratiempo.-

El sujeto alude que no se preocupe y empiezan a dialogar a un costado

Estas cerca de la moto por lo cual te quedas apoyada un rato escuchando la conversación de negocios

Te das cuenta que esto parece ser más serio de lo que pensabas

Echas un vistazo alrededor y hay mucha gente para ser tan tarde y estar en uno de los extremos de la ciudad

Varios sujetos con tatuajes y pintas pasan a tu costado mientras te echan un vistazo

Un leve escalofrió recorre tu cuerpo

Tienes miedo

Este no es tu ambiente

Es un lugar que no conoces y por lo que pudiste distinguir la zona es peligrosa

-y esa belleza que te acompaña.-no evitas levantar la vista al saber que ese tipo te acaba de señalar pero te quedas en silencio y actúas normal

El tipo se acerca junto con Natsuki

-ahm es una amiga.-responde a secas.-y está aquí porque me está cuidando.-agrega con burla.-no es así ángel de la guarda?

-eres una idiota.-pronuncias enojada ignorando al sujeto que no deja de mirarte.-crees que quiero estar aquí?.-ella parece no escucharte, te ignora y eso te enfada más, estas a punto de encararla pero alguien te sujeta de la mano

-vaya vaya que belleza tenemos por aquí.-escuchas la voz de un tipo desconocido atrás de ti.-muñecas como tú por aquí es difícil de encontrar, me gustaría conocerte.-

-s...suéltame idiota.-te zafas del agarre mirando e mala manera al tipo, te asustas un poco al notar su aspecto nada agraciado y un tatuaje de araña en el rostro.-

-vaya asi me gustan la chiquillas agresivas.-te sientes intimidada al ver que quiere tocarte nuevamente

Pero antes de que lo haga

Sientes como Natsuki se pone delante de ti

-pero quien te crees que eres.-expresa con frialdad tu cuñada mirando con seriedad al extraño sujeto.-quien te crees que eres para tocarla.-vuelve a increparle al no conseguir respuesta se acerca al sujeto que no se intimida

-vaya y mira quien salta por su amiga otra belleza.-añade

-entiendo….mira nunca te había visto antes, debes ser nuevo supongo.-ese tono que empiezas a escuchar de Natsuki se te hace familiar, sabes que cuando habla de esa manera nada bueno esta por suceder.-vale creo que tienes que aprender unas cosas…

-esa amenaza suena sensual de tus labios, me pregunta s…-

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase porque el golpe que había estampado Natsuki casi lo deja en el suelo

El sujeto sacude su cabeza para salir del aturdimiento

Y lo mira con rabia y odio

Natsuki se masajea el hombro mientras hace tronar sus nudillos alentándole a que venga

El sujeto absortó por la furia va a embestirla pero poco o nada puede hacer porque es detenida con un golpe bajo que lo vuelve a retroceder, el tipo fuera de si empieza lanzar golpes a todo lado pero Natsuki es muy rápida aparte de que sabe cómo bloquear y cuando tuvo la oportunidad lo tomó de la mano por sorpresa y aplicó un movimiento con todo su cuerpo apoyando todo su peso en el brazo que estaba sujeto a sus piernas y después se pudo oir un extraño crujido

El sujeto empezó a gritar desesperado mientras caía al suelo de dolor

-le rompió el brazo.-escuchas decir al sujeto de barba que se acerca a tu lado.-pobre Fred, no conocía a Natsuki.-añade con un pesado suspiro

No eres capaz de responder

Solo miras con horror la escena de la pelea

lo peor de todo es que aun en el suelo y estando fuera de combate por el dolor Natsuki no se detiene

Se tira encima de él y comienza a golpearlo

-eso es por atreverte a tocarla.-señala entre golpe y golpe al rostro

Los curiosos se acercan y empiezan a hacer bulla alrededor

La gente se aglomera alrededor de la escena

Escuchas pedidos de que lo maten

Alentándola a cometer un homicidio

-ey ey Azul ya basta.-el sujeto Marcus que estaba a tu lado es el único que se anima a apartarla del tipo que no es capaz ni de ponerse de pie.-por favor para…lo vas a matar!...-grita pero parece ella sigue fuera de si

-no me detengas!.-Expresa entre empujones.-se atrevió a tocarla, se atrevió a tocarla!.-

-basta maldición, quieres que se suspenda la competencia?!.-esa advertencia es la que parece calmarla.-suficiente!

-ok entendí ya déjame.-empuja a Marcus que niega ante la mirada

La ves acercarse hacia ti

-estas bien Shizuru?.-pregunta con cuidado.-e…ese sujeto te molestó verdad?, te hizo daño?.-

-s…si.-dices apenas, estas un poco en shock por la escena.-p…pero no era para tanto, mira como lo dejaste.-señalas al tipo que sigue en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor

Mira indiferente

-se lo merecía.-expresa a secas.-fue muy imbécil por ser tan impertinente contigo

-vaya azul tan importante es esta chica.-expresa Marcus entre risas pero se le borra poco a poco al ver la expresión que ella tiene puesta

-eres mi amigo pero todo tiene su límite.-susurra.-y si; ella es importante, tú eres del negocio y ella me acompaña, adviértele a todos los idiotas que no se le acerquen o terminaran como el imbécil ese.-

-está bien, no es para que te pongas asi.-

-asi como.-responde agresiva acercándose de manera hostil contra su amigo

-ok Natsuki ya basta.-la detienes porque parece que esta tan fuera de si que esta por pelear con Marcus también.-es suficiente, no es para tanto.-agregas en un intento por calmarla

Marcus te mira de reojo y asiente agradecido

-ok azul, está bien no hagamos más espectáculos que si seguimos con este tipo de incidentes llamaremos tanto la atención que podrían anular la competencia vale?.-

-ni modo.-comenta.-ya suéltame princesa, ya estoy tranquila

-ya cálmate dios.-

-bien ahora la carrera empezará dentro de unos 15 minutos así que alista a Duran y a ti también que ya sabes, estos son negocios y debemos ganar dinero, es para lo que venimos.-Finaliza alejándose

-esto fue una mala idea.-escuchas su voz y te lanza la mirada con reproche.-este lugar no es para ti, llamas demasiado la atención.-

-ara?...crees que no puedo estar en este tipo de ambientes.-

-viste lo que pasó?...ese sujeto tuvo el descaró de acercarse a ti….este lugar no es como los que frecuentas de la alta sociedad, donde son todos educados o respetuosos, aquí se te pueden venir encima sin preguntar

-ah si y porque no se van encima contra ti también.-contraatacas

había un error en ese argumento sin sentido que decía

Y es que si creía que llamabas la atención por tu aspecto de niña bonita esa regla también debería aplicarse ella

-la pequeña gran diferencia es que a mi si me conocen princesa.-no puedes refutarla.-saben de lo que soy capaz y por eso me respetan y seamos sinceros, te conozco y sé que no dejarías que nadie intente sobrepasarse contigo pero ellos no se quedarían sin hacer nada….en este territorio la gente si quiere algo no pide permiso...lo toman a la fuerza si es necesario, me entiendes no?

Comprendías la situación

-ósea estas preocupada por mí?.-

La ves abrir los ojos con sorpresa

-y si, al ser la novia de Julieth eres parte de mi familia, no puedo dejar que nada te pase, además si te sucede algo no solo mi hermana me matará sino también tu papá, aún queda tiempo mejor te despacho a tu casa y todas tranquilos

-yo no me voy de aquí.-

-en serio?.-se toma el rostro incrédula ante tu actitud.-tú estás aquí solo para molestarme no?

-ara?...estoy aquí para que dejes esa tonta idea de competir.-esa fue siempre tu intención

Jamás hubieras imaginado que pasaría una pelea

Lo peor de todo es que situación como esta parece más normal de lo que crees pues nadie es capaz de ayudar al sujeto que sigue tendido en el suelo desmayado

-no tiene caso; que estuvieras aquí o en tu casa descansando no cambiaría nada.-susurra un tanto molesta.-no importa lo que hagas no hay forma que me puedas convencer a desistir de competir

-no entiendo…hay otras maneras de ganar dinero sin tener que exponerte a tanto riesgo.-

-y sigues sermoneándome?...pareces Saeko versión 2.0, por favor ya párale.-expresó extrañamente intranquila.-quiero hacer dinero lo más rápido que pueda, así podré alistar y tener todo en orden para sacar una visa y salir de casa y de la vida de Julieth y de todo el mundo.-

-Que estás diciendo?.-no le crees

Está mintiendo

Definitivamente es una mentira

-ya te lo dije no?...no vale la pena que se preocupen por mi.-desvía la mirada, parece triste o eso es lo quiere hacerte creer.-si sigo aquí solo seré una carga para mi hermana y Saeko, eso lo tengo muy claro

"Acaso tienes corazón?" te preguntas en silencio mientras ella sigue hablando

-es verdad lo que dijiste antes, no era necesario que hayas entrado a mi habitación a increpármelo.-te encoges de hombros un tanto avergonzada al recordar el momento incomodo de la polera.-sé que ella se preocupa por mí, no importa cuántas veces le grite que me deje en paz…se que no lo hará….es mi hermana como podría, sé que es capaz de sacrificarse por mí la muy imbécil

Tiene razón

Por primera vez concuerdas con ella

Y estas de no creer

-por fin me das la razón.-expresas sin dejar de estar sorprendida

-Julieth es genial, sé que será exitosa y podrá hacer que Hatsuki y Saeko tengan una mejor vida.-comenta.-ese es el único favor que le pediré, tanto mi hermano como mi mamá merecen una mejor vida, Julieth puede dárselas, sé que lo hará...me la debe.-esas últimas palabras las suelta con frialdad y desprecio

Y no sabes que decir

Jamás imaginaste que pudiera pensar de esa forma

Estas atónita

No era tan egoísta como creias

no esperabas que ella misma se diera cuenta que era un problema para su familia

"no me lo creo"

Sin embargo eso no es motivo para que descuides la razón por la que viniste aquí

Arriesgaste tu vida en un viaje en moto a toda velocidad y fuiste asediada por lo que podría ser un drogadicto de mala muerte

Tuviste un terrible viaje donde pensaste que morirías y tuviste que sostenerte fuerte de su cintura para no caer solo para que vigilaras sus movimientos e intentar hacer entrar en razón para que no se matara

Pero no funcionó

La noche había sido larga y aún quedaba lo peor

"la competencia"

Pasa el tiempo con lentitud, el aire frio de la noche acaricia tu rostro y te encuentras pensativa

Nunca esperaste que Natsuki tuviera claro lo que quería hacer

Sus palabras eran muy contradictorias con su comportamiento

Así toda fría y agresiva ella era diferente

Y gracias a esa contradicción no has podido ser capaz de decir algo en los últimos 10 minutos y ambas siguen sin hablarse

A decir verdad no has atrevido a pronunciar palabra porque ella está sentada mirando un punto fijo desde hace un buen tiempo

Sabes que se prepara mentalmente para la carrera

Contemplas un rato mirando su silueta detalle, nunca antes la habías visto usar un traje impermeable de competencia oficial

El celeste con negro le queda bien y resalta su ceñido cuerpo

Te parece algo estúpido que los participantes puedan utilizar su traje, mas no los implementos de seguridad como casco y guantes o algún otro protector como dicen las reglas, es fácil comprender que tomar el riesgo es parte del juego

Julieth tuvo razón en haberla detenido

Pero tú no podías hacerlo

No tienes tanta influencia como tu novia

-aun puedes detenerte.-pronuncias

Ella sale de su trance al escuchar la propuesta

Te extrañas porque no te responde nada

Solo se dedica a mirarte en silencio y no comprendes de qué va el asunto

La forma en que lo hace te intriga ya que esta noche más de una vez tuvo esa extraña expresión contigo

-esta será mi primera competencia después de mucho tiempo.-rompe su silencio.-deséame suerte princesa.-es lo único que te dice con voz suave

Suspiras de mala gana

Ya estás resignada así que lo único que puedes es seguirle la corriente

-nunca antes he visto una carrera de este tipo.-expresas con fingida seriedad.-no me decepciones

La ves esbozar una pequeña sonrisa

-no lo haré.-responde

* * *

Caminan por el barrio en medio de la noche

Te está acompañando a tu casa

Aunque insististe que no fuera necesario, ella no te hizo caso

Al parecer el papel de cuñada protectora lo está tomando en serio

Podrías burlarte de ella pero no puedes

No eres capaz de decir algo

Aún está en tu mente las imágenes de la carrera

No eres capaz de describir la emoción que sentiste

-hace tiempo que no me sentía tan viva como ahora.-exclama feliz.-pero aún estoy fuera de forma…

-pero ganaste eso es lo que cuenta.-y de la manera más emocionante

Ya que en las últimas vueltas estando en desventaja hizo una maniobra arriesgada en la curva cerrada para pasar a su rival

Aunque te cueste admitirlo

Ese momento fue increíble

Hasta saltaste de la emoción

Aunque nadie estaba más feliz que Marcus que aplaudió e hizo una reverencia al lobo azul cuando cruzó la línea

-pudiste matarte.-regañas levemente

-pero no lo hice.-niegas divertida, ella es muy testaruda.-en fin ya estamos en tu casa, sana y salva ahora si te sucede algo ya no es mi responsabilidad.-expresa con fingido tono indiferente.-si te caes o te tropiezas con el cojín de tu cuarto Julieth no podrá decirme nada

Tenía razón

Al final ella fue la que te cuidó en el lugar

Incluso después del incidente y la pelea con el sujeto hubo otros que intentaron acercarse a ti

Pero ella se encargó de alejarlos con la mirada

No sabía que fuera así de protectora

Aunque muchas veces escuchaste oír a Hatsuki que su hermana menor era la que siempre lo protegía no solo en su hogar sino también cuando iba al jardín

"Natsuki siempre me traía de vuelta a casa y vigilaba que ningún extraño se me acercara"

-vale ahora siendo serias no vuelvas a hacer algo así.-expresas, aunque emocionante y todo no dejaba de ser riesgoso y no valía la pena.-

-tenías que arruinarlo… tan bien que estábamos.-susurra ofuscada.-ok princesa lo pensaré pero no te prometo nada

-en serio déjalo.-

-tengo que alejarme lo más pronto posible.-la escuchas decir.-no te preocupes viste que gané la carrera y eso que no estoy entrenando, cuando entre en ritmo será más fácil.-no estas convencida pero no quieres empezar a pelear de nuevo, al menos ya habían tenido suficientes discusiones por el día de hoy.-vale ya me voy, cuídate..

-tan pronto?, ara…pensé que me ibas a acompañar hasta la puerta porque no quieres que me lastimen.-

-sé que el trayecto del jardín hasta tu puerta es peligroso pero confió en ti.-

-que idiota eres.-reclamas divertida

-e…en fin, es extraño que diga esto pero creo que en realidad si me trajiste suerte.-la notas desviar la mirada un tanto extraña.-además me cuidaste y podré regresar a casa ilesa por ti, muchas gracias princesa.-

-solo lo hice por Julieth, estaría en problemas si algo te hubiera pasado, sabiendo en lo que estabas metida, no me lo perdonaria.-

-cierto parece que tenemos algo en común.-

En serio?

-y que podría ser.-

-ambas no queremos enfadar a Julieth.-pronuncia entre risas

Tu también te ríes no puedes evitarlo

Era cierto

-en fin esto se está alargando más de la cuenta.-exclama con seriedad.-b…bueno nos vemos cuídate.-

Te quieres despedir con un beso en la mejilla

Pero ella retrocede

Y no entiendes que le pasa

-c...cuídate princesa.-vuelve a repetir retirándose y no sabes que rayos acaba de suceder

Te negó el saludo de despedida

-pero que rayos.-susurras no entendiendo nada mientras la ves alejarse

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Y bueno eso ha sido todo

Espero que les haya gustado

Por cierto me están pidiendo la actualización de otro fic, ya saben a cual me refiero

Y estense pacientes por favor como es el ultimo capitulo estoy afinando varios detalles =O

Mientras espero que la estén pasando bien con esta historia

Muchas gracias

Nos vemos


	7. REMORDIMIENTO

Bueno antes e empezar

Chicos no se como agradecer sus comentarios

Realmente son los mejores

Disculparan si no puedo responderles, pero el tiempo no me sobra

Les prometo que para el próximo capitulo os atenderé sus comentarios uno x uno =d

En fin hasta entonces espero y les guste la conti

Salu2

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO VI.-REMORDIMIENTO**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que saliste en libertad

Te ha costado acomodarte a la vida otra vez

Pero al final lograste adaptarte mejor de lo que tú misma esperabas

El hecho de intentar evitar la mayor cantidad de tiempo a Saeko y Julieth ha sido clave para que te sientas más tranquila, si ya te era difícil verles las caras en fotografía, era peor cuando te encontrabas en persona con ellas

Primero porque Julieth empezaba interrogarte sobre tu dia y de lo que estabas haciendo

Y después Saeko te increpaba que estuvieras holgazaneando y deambulando en las calles cual perro callejero sin oficio

lo peor de todo es que no tienes otra opción que soportar sus gritos y reclamos

Incluso cuando se dio cuenta que tenías algo de dinero preguntó por la procedencia pensando que lo habías robado o algo por el estilo

Menuda mujer

Tal vez en otros tiempos hubieran discutido

Pero ahora solo te quedas callada aguantando sus palabras

Aunque por poco estuviste a punto de explotar

Saeko debía agradecer que Hatsuki estuviera presente cuando preguntó por tu repentino dinero, si hubieran estado solas, todo habría terminado en gritos

Nunca entendiste a tu madre y su afán por comportarse de esa manera contigo

Siempre tuvo preferencia hacia Julieth

Bueno aunque no puedes culparla tanto ya que tú eras la que causaba problemas de todo tipo

En cambio Julieth siempre fue correcta y tranquila casi nunca hizo algo que la molestara

En fin ya no había manera de reclamar a tu madre el favoritismo que tenía entre ustedes desde hace 20 años

Ya no tenía caso

-hermana estas bien?.-la voz de Hatsuki te saca de tus pensamientos y vuelves a la realidad

-si, peque todo bien.-susurras apenas mirando de reojo a Julieth la cual no ha despegado la vista de ti en ningún momento

Suspiras de mala gana

Es por eso que odias tanto tomar desayuno en la casa

Con Saeko y Julieth en la misma mesa el ambiente es muy tenso

-y estás buscando trabajo hermanita?.-la pelirroja lanza la pregunta mientras toma el café.-

Saeko te mira de reojo mientras finge que está degustando la jamonada

-eso es algo que no te incumbe Julieth.-respondes tratando de sonar cortes.-no te preocupes por mí solo ocúpate de tus asuntos, no te metas en los míos

-pero qué diablos te pasa solo te estoy preguntando si ya conseguiste trabajo, no tienes porque responderme de esa forma tan malcriada.-

-me preguntaste y yo solo te estoy respondiendo.-exclamas intentando mantener la calma

-eres una idiota yo solo me preocupo por ti y tu no haces nada más que alejarnos a todos.-comenta.-casi nunca estas en casa y no tienes trabajo, si te es tan difícil conseguir uno puedo ayudarte es por eso que te estoy preguntando

-y yo te dije que no te metieras niña.-no puedes sentirte más incómoda ante la mirada de tu madre que extrañamente sigue en silencio.-yo no te pedí que me ayudaras

-deja de portarte tan inmadura por dios, porque complicas las cosas.-

-mira Julieth mejor te callas que quiero tomar mi desayuno tranquila.-

-ya basta las dos!.-el grito de Saeko te impide continuar

Ríes negando con la mirada

Te pones de pie harta de todo

-bien ya malograron mi día, si eso es lo que querían lo acaban de hacerlo bien.-expresas apretando los puños.-espero que tengan una bonita mañana permiso y buen provecho

-hey a donde crees que vas!.-protesta Saeko pero la ignoras

Hatsuki solo se encoge de hombros ante la situación y tú intentas tranquilizarlo removiendo sus cabellos antes de irte

-está bien mamá deja que se vaya.-escuchas decir a Julieth.-

Sales de la casa a dar una caminata

Te fijas de la hora

Es más temprano que de costumbre, normalmente sales un poco más tarde a correr

Sin embargo dejando de lado la pelea que acabas de tener

Este dia es especial asi que decides relajarte un poco ya que hoy compites en la carrera

Tendrás que lidiar en el terreno de Akihabara, la última vez no pudiste ya que Julieth amenazó con llamar a la policía si entrabas

Bueno dejando esa anécdota de lado

Fue mas curioso lo que pasó al dia siguiente de que la pelirroja de tu hermana arruinara tu carrera y es que cuando Shizuru te pilló en la misma situación al dia siguiente pensaste que haría lo mismo que su novia

Llamar a la policía y asi volver a arruinarte todo

Pero a la muy idiota no se le ocurrió mejor idea que acompañarte

Supuestamente para cuidar de que salieras viva

La verdad es que si estuvo entretenido

Pero fue un gran error aceptar su petición

Y es que al estar tan cerca de ella volviste a recordar esos viejos sentimientos que parecían olvidados

Y te diste cuenta de que aun la amas

Bastó que estuvieras un rato con ella para que cayeras en razón

Pensaste que no podrías tener tanta mala suerte

Pero al parecer si la tenías

Aun no puedes olvidarla

No importa el tiempo que ha pasado

Al parecer 4 años no son suficientes

Tu primer amor sigue atormentándote

Es por eso que más que evitar a Julieth y a Saeko a la que si no has visto para nada desde el dia que ganaste la 1ra competencia es a Shizuru

Aunque no es como si ella quisiera verte o algo asi

Pero como es la novia de tu hermana puede que si te ve en la calle o si se encuentran por casualidad quiera conversar contigo

Asi que no has dejado anda al azar

Sabes sus horarios y a qué hora sale y vuelve de su trabajo

También has evitado pasar por su casa

así que para ver a Aline siempre te das una vuelta entera por los anexos e las otras calles para llegar a su puesto de ropa y molestarla

Te has tomado toda precaución posible para evitar encontrarte con la castaña

Cada que visita a Julieth en la casa has decidido poner seguro a tu puerta y encerrarte en tu habitación hasta que se vaya

Y recién cuando se va es que te animas a salir a la cocina o a la sala a matar el tiempo

Cada detalle por evitarla ha sido fundamental para que desde ese dia no volvieran a encontrarse

a veces te dices que eres muy patética por seguir pensando en ella después de todo lo que ha ocurrido

Pero no lo puedes evitar

Incluso cuando estabas en el infierno de la prisión

La única motivación por la que salir libre valía la pena es que podrías verla otra vez

Menudo error

Estar nuevamente con ella fue fatal

Nunca pudiste olvidarla

Tus sentimientos siguen intactos

Igual que antes

Es para no creer

te diste cuenta cuando te saludó aquel día en el parque

Cuando a Aline no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llamarla, ese momento en que volviste a verla aunque intentaras negarte la verdad es que sigues siendo una loca enamorada

-Cuñada!.-reconoces su voz

Al principio piensas que sigues pensando demasiado en ella

Pero al levantar la mirada te das cuenta de que no estas soñando

Es Shizuru

Desconcertada miras a los lados maldiciendo tu mala suerte

-que se supone que haces aquí.-preguntas sorprendida

Sin embargo sabes cómo actuar asi que tu voz sale fría en indiferente

Conoces a Shizuru; cuando la molestas se pone mas problemática

Así que mejor es ser cortes y cortante al mismo tiempo

-vaya y esos modales, ahora la que carece de ellos eres tú.-exclama con gracia.-primero se saluda.-remarca

Expresas tu fastidio en una mueca nada amigable y te das cuenta que está muy cerca

Eso no es bueno

Podrias cometer una estupidez

-ah si perdón.-susurras apenas.-buenos días.-pronuncias

Ella se ha percatado que algo no anda bien

Puedes notarlo en su mirada

-desde el día de la competencia no nos hemos vuelto a ver.-añade divertida

no sabes a dónde quiere llegar con eso

-ahm si princesa pero no me has respondido, que estás haciendo aquí.-exclamas con fingida burla.-nunca pasas por este lugar, porque tan de repente estas andando por esta calle

-fui un rato a la peluquería a que me retoquen.-pronuncia.-y a todo esto como sabes que nunca ando por aquí, acaso estas pendiente de mi?.-

Desvías la mirada sonriente

Siempre te ha dicho que eres muy molestosa pero ella no se queda atrás

-si princesa estoy pendiente de ti.-respondes irónica.-se tus horarios, cuando regresas a casa, donde trabajas, a qué hora sales a comer y demas, es por eso que estoy tan sorprendida el verte por aquí.-agregas con el mismo tono

Lo curioso de tus palabras es que no es mentira

Todo es verdad

Te has averiguado sus horarios y los lugares que frecuenta

Todo para poder evitarla

-ara, que graciosa como siempre.-escuchas cortante.-y que haciendo por la vida ya conseguiste trabajo?

No puedes evitar expresar tu incomodidad ante la pregunta

Parece que todo el mundo tiene interés en tu vida

-si algo asi.-dices apenas.-bueno princesa ha sido todo un honor hablar contigo pero debo irme.-

-ara tan rápido y te vas.-susurra.-tú me estas evitando no?.-

Te quedas en silencio

No sabes si lo dice en broma o en serio

La miras detenidamente

Shizuru siempre ha sido una persona muy peculiar en muchos aspectos

En la actuación por ejemplo

Siempre pensaste que en vez de modelo debería haber sido actriz

Aunque bien puede ser las 2 cosas

-si claro.-pronuncias divertida.-estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no toparme contigo y mira ahora te acercas a conversar no me estas ayudando nada.-

-estas más intratable que de costumbre; todo bien?.-

-si, princesa estoy bien, ya anda a molestar a Julieth y déjame en paz.-

-está en tu casa?.-asientes débilmente.-Saeko también?

-le tienes miedo a tu suegra?.-levantas la ceja con burla.-ese es el castigo de estar con mi hermana, Saeko es de las suegras que te hace la vida imposible.-agregas compasiva.-pero ya deberías estar acostumbrada si ya son 4 años que llevan juntas, pensé que no aguantarías ni un año con Saeko a lado

-ara, no ha sido fácil pero me las he arreglado.-

"Estas muy cerca"

"no es bueno"

Ella sigue hablando de Saeko pero no le estas prestando atención

Te la pasas mirando su rostro y el color de sus ojos

Piensas que su piel debe sentirse muy suave

Te gustaría tocarla

Acariciar su rostro o por lo menos saber que se siente la sensación de pelo castaño entre tus dedos

Podrías idear una tonta excusa

Decir que crees que viste algo y fingir que se lo quitas de encima

Pero no puedes ser tan curiosa

Sería muy raro

-me estas escuchando?.-abres los ojos

Sigue siendo la misma intuitiva de siempre

-Claro.-respondes de inmediato.-como sea al final por culpa de Saeko vas a tener que ir a terapias psicológicas para que te recuperes de tus traumas y vuelvas a ser la misma

Nunca llegaste a decirle que la amabas

Llegaste tarde

Julieth se te anticipó

Aunque la verdad poco hubiera cambiado

Es decir ella te hubiera rechazado

Julieth estaba desde antes en su corazón

Y tú no te diste cuenta

Como podrías haber tenido siquiera una oportunidad con lo despistada que fuiste

Hasta Aline y todo el vecindario sabía que Tú hermana y Julieth ya empezaban una relación…todo el mundo menos tú

Hasta que las viste besándose

Justo aquel dia cuando te armaste de valor para confesarte

"mala suerte" piensas

-bien princesa, en serio se me hace tarde, me gustaría seguir hablando contigo pero debo irme.-tienes que ser cortes, no puedes dar cabida a que ella se enfurezca y te siga molestando.-nos vemos.-

Te dispones a irte

Pero cuando ya estas caminando en dirección contraria puedes ver a alguien familiar

Que está ahí parado mirándote en medio de la pista

Aunque solo lo has visto una vez lo puedes reconocer

Y te quedas en shock

Quieres retroceder y dar media vuelta pero estas sorprendida y tus piernas no te responden

-eres tú maldita.-escuchas el grito que sale con rabia e impotencia por parte del señor

Para cuando te das cuenta de las cosas te tiene arrinconado agarrándote de la casaca lanzando insultos

-señor cálmese.-es lo único que puedes decir, no eres capaz de defenderte ni siquiera te atreves a mirarle a los ojos

-maldita escoria como es que te dejaron libre!.-brama mientras te da una fuerte sacudida.-como es que te atreves a dirigirme la palabra!

-señor por favor deténgase…yo ya he pagado mi crimen.-susurras apenas

-crees que puedes decir eso infeliz!.-era cierto, él tenía razón.-arruinaste la vida de mi familia maldita…mataste a mi hijo, lo mataste!.-

-deténgase!.-te sorprendes un poco a ver que Shizuru es la primera en intervenir y ponerse entre tú y el señor Takeda antes de que empiece a golpearte

Ves llegar a más personas de la calle que al ver la agresión se acercan a ayudar

-ey deténgase que cree que hace.-dice un chico que lo empuja

Sin embargo el hombre está fuera de si y quiere arremeter contra ti

Tu retrocedes nerviosa y miras con horror

Las personas empiezan a atajarlo

-maldita como te atreves siquiera a respirar!.-puedes ver el odio en sus ojos mientras quiere llegar a ti entre empujones.-como puedes si quiera respirar maldita, deberías morir…mataste a mi hijo, lo mataste!

-s…se…señor fue un accidente.-

-cállate escoria, crees que tu castigo ha sido suficiente…crees que es suficiente, no nos sirve ni de consuelo 4 años, arruinaste mi vida, mi vida y la de mí esposa.-

Retrocedes sintiendo la culpa de sus palabras

Aguantas las ganas de llorar

al ya no ser capaz de soportar echas a correr con todas tus fuerzas

Intentando escapar

Intentando perderte

Intentando huir de la culpa

pero sabes que no puedes

Estas marcada para siempre

Eres una criminal

"Una asesina"

* * *

-Suficiente!.-gritas encarando al tipo.-ella ya ha pagado su crimen.-

-esa maldita no merece estar libre…no merece caminar por las calles!.-exclama.-mira la muy cobarde está escapando, se está escapando la infeliz porque sabe que todo lo que le digo es verdad.-te das la vuelta y puedes ver a Natsuki correr desesperada

El sujeto está siendo detenido por la gente de la calle y decides ignorarlo

No sabes muy bien que hacer

Te sientes mal por ella

Sin pensarlo decides seguirla

Intentas andar a su ritmo pero es muy rápida

No hay manera que la alcances

Pasan unos minutos y ya le has perdido la vista

Miras a los lados pero no tienes ninguna señal por cual esquina pudo haber volteado

Se veía muy frágil

Estaba a punto de llorar

"eso no es bueno"

Necesitas encontrarla

Podría hacer una locura con lo impulsiva que es

Pero no tienes idea de que hacer

Sin pensarlo dos veces vas hacia la única persona que puede ayudar

No, no es Julieth

Es extraño pero bien sabes que aunque Julieth y Natsuki son hermanas de sangre

El vínculo que tiene con Aline es casi sanguineo

su mejor amiga

Corres en dirección al mercado, te es fácil reconocer el puesto de ropa

Aline tiene un encanto que atrae a la gente

Es buena comerciante

Su puesto es el más concurrido

Ella se da cuenta de tu presencia y levanta la mano saludando animosamente

Se excusa un rato de Kenji que es el tipo que le ayuda a vender

-No puede ser, que hace la gran Shizuru Fujino por estos lares.-comenta divertida

-no hay tiempo para tus bromas.-exclamas

Ella parpadea un rato

-ha pasado algo malo?.-pregunta preocupada

Asientes

-es Natsuki.-

-oh Dios!.-grita desesperada.-le ha pasado algo?...que le ha sucedido dímelo dímelo dónde está?!.-

-me encontré hace unos momentos con ella por el barrio.-expresas recordando el momento.-estábamos conversando tranquilas y parecía todo normal hasta que vino el señor ese…creo que se llama Takeda…-

Aline al escuchar el nombre se encogió de hombros

Entendiendo de que iba el tema

-….seguramente ya estaba siguiendo a Natsuki desde antes y bueno la quería golpear y empezó a insultarla y tratarla mal, tuvimos que atajarlo de varias personas.-

-ya veo.-la ves bajar la mirada dolida.-pobre Natsuki….p...pero que pasó después

-ella empezó a huir, se echó a correr yo traté de seguirla pero no pude seguirle el paso.-fue demasiado rápida para ti

-no se merecía algo asi…ella ya cumplió su condena porque la está acosando ese tipo.-exclama ofuscada.-ahora seguramente debe estar destrozada la pobre

-sí, yo también pensé eso y puede que cometa alguna estupidez en ese estado.-que hiciera una locura era muy probable.-sabes donde pudo ir, o mejor intenta comunicarte con ella

Ella asiente y la empieza a marcar su número

Chasquea los dedos con fastidio al no recibir respuesta

-está apagado, la muy idiota lo apagó.-

-que vamos hacer…se lo decimos a Julieth?.-sugieres un tanto dudosa.-

Aline niega con la cabeza pensando que no es una buena idea

-no, será mejor no decirle nada, ni a ella ni a la tia Saeko.-pronuncia pensativa.-esa idiota donde se habrá metido

-no conoces algún lugar donde le guste estar sola o algo asi?.-exclamas

Ves como los ojos claros de la amiga de Natsuki se enfocan de una manera extraña en ti

-tú has pasado tiempo con Nat?.-pregunta con curiosidad.-

No entiendes el motivo de la repentina pregunta

-ah?...porque estas preguntando de repente algo como eso.-

No te dice nada

Solo se queda callada

-no, por nada.-añade al final.-hay un sitio donde podría estar, recuerdo que a veces cuando la tia lo regañaba siempre se ocultaba en ese lugar

-en cual.-

-podría estar ahí…quisiera ir, pero no puedo dejar el puesto abandonado.-pronuncia con desespero

-no te preocupes yo me encargaré de que no haga una estupidez, por favor dime donde queda el lugar.-

….

Caminas con lentitud viendo el lugar

Es un campo abandonado

Tal como había descrito Aline hay una pequeña casa al final, no es como si no hubieras estado antes en este lugar, aunque solo lo conocías de vista cuando pasabas por el bus de salida del barrio

La casa en cuestión no tiene puertas y está totalmente descuidada

Seguramente desde hace años que nadie lo ocupa

Tampoco hay cuartos

Solo un salón con un gran ventanal hacia la parte posterior

Te quedas de pie en la entrada cuando ves su silueta

Ella está sentada apoyada en la pared de la ventana con el semblante perdido y los ojos hinchados

Ha estado llorando

Parece que has llegado un poco tarde

Das un paso dubitativa

Y el sonido del piso resquebrajarse hace que se delate tu presencia

Ella se dio cuenta pero solo te ignora

Suspiras un tanto contrariada

Ni siquiera sabes porque estás haciendo todo esto

Te demoraste casi media hora en llegar a este lugar, en este mismo momento deberías estar en casa con Julieth

Pero no podías dejar sola a tu cuñada no?

-Natsuki.-susurras su nombre acercándote a paso lento

Te detienes cuando te das cuenta que la distancia entre ustedes no es mucha

-déjame sola por favor.-pide apenas fingiendo su voz

Pero es fácil notar que está quebrada

-ese sujeto no tenía derecho a tratarte asi…tú ya has cumplido tu condena.-

La ves esbozar una sonrisa rota mientras sus ojos siguen perdidos en el reflejo de su imagen que transluce el ventanal

-pero tiene razón.-expresa.-es decir…yo debería estar muerta

-p...pero que estás diciendo?...te estas escuchando!.-

Se notaba el golpe emocional que estaba sufriendo

Era por eso que decía cosas sin sentido

Parecía derrotada

Esta no es la Natsuki Kuga de la carrera que viste aquel dia

La chica de ahora se veía frágil y delicada

-tú crees que el castigo por arrebatar la vida de una persona equivale a 4 años de prisión?.-pregunta de repente, no sabes que decir, que responder.-soy una asesina….el Señor Takeda tiene razón en todo lo que dijo, soy una infeliz que no debería estar respirando

-no digas tonterías

-cállate!.-grita cerrando los ojos aguantando su propio dolor.-no hay forma de que pueda pagar el precio por una vida…no importa si hubiera estado encerrada para siempre, aun no sería suficiente para pagar por el crimen.-no lo soporta

Puedes ver que el peso de la culpa por el accidente es tan grande que aun después de haber salido de prisión la lleva consigo

El remordimiento no la dejara libre

No eres capaz de decir algo para animarla o para romper el silencio que se acaba de formar

Solo te la quedas mirando

Contemplas como llora en silencio con su vista perdida en un punto fijo de su propio reflejo

No se atreve a mirarte

Conoces un poco a la hermana menor de tu novia

Solo un poco

Y sabes que nunca se ha mostrado débil ante nadie

Siempre aparenta ser fuerte pero es alguien muy susceptible y frágil y para evitar que las demás personas la vean tal como es, ella usa esa mascara de agresividad e indiferencia con la gente…pero la realidad es que no es como parece

Si ella fuera alguien sin corazón no le afectaría en nada en absoluto lo que sucedió

Pero ahora la estas conociendo mejor

La culpa y el remordimiento son tan fuertes que la quiebra, ella sabe que el crimen que cometió nunca podrá pagarlo

Pero es porque tiene sentimientos

Se pone en el lugar de los padres

Es por eso que sufre y llora

Muestra su fragilidad, tal como es en realidad

Recuerdas las palabras de Julieth aquella vez que hablaron sobre su hermana

"no puedes estar mas equivocada….se que Natsuki es alguien difícil de tratar, es una chica fría y agresiva pero tiene un gran corazón"

Y si, Realmente no podías estar más equivocada

Ella sigue mirando a la nada en total silencio

Soportando su situación en sus propios pensamientos

Al final decides hacerle compañía y te quedas contemplando como ella lucha consigo misma perdida en su mente

No eres capaz de despegar la vista de ella Y mientras pasa el tiempo te das cuenta que recién estas empezando a conocerla mejor

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Y bueno eso fue todo

T_T  
se que quieren que responda sus comentarios

Y van a disculpar que no pueda hacerlo

Pero os prometo que apra el siguiente capitulo si responderé sus reviews

Es una promesa de corazon =o

En fin con respecto a mi otro fic sigue a la espera porque he estado muy full estas ultimas semanas

Pero les prometo que pronto soltaré el capi final

Hasta entonces nos vemos =d


	8. OLVIDANDO

Hola de nuevo a todos!

antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre por seguir mis historias

jajaja sorry si les hago sufrir por aguantar algunas

pero no se preocupen

solo me gusta verles sufrir un poco...ok no =d

en fin, espero les guste

PD:perdon por no poder responder sus comentarios pero es que el tiempo no me deja espero y lo entiendan T_T

solo respondere a la pregunta frecuente del momento

 **1.-si son hermanas de padre y madre**

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO VII.-OLVIDANDO**

* * *

No puedes dejar de pensar en cómo estará

Piensas que no debiste dejarla sola

Pero que más podías hacer

No tuviste manera de detenerla

Simplemente se fue

-ey Shizuru…Shizuru?.-la voz de Julieth te devuelve a la realidad.-todo bien.-pregunta de repente

Te quedas en silencio por un breve lapso

Estabas tan ensimismada que no sabes de qué están hablando en la mesa

Aunque no es como si hablaran

No sabes si decir algo o solo negar con la cabeza

Te quedas un rato pensando que tal vez no fue una buena idea venir a la casa de Julieth después de perder el rastro de Natsuki

-no pasa nada amor.-finges una sonrisa

Julieth no es idiota, sabe que te sucede algo pero no dice nada

Solo finge que la has convencido con tu expresión

Suspiras un tanto más tranquila mientras miras de reojo como Saeko degusta el almuerzo en silencio y con su típica expresión irascible

-Natsuki aún no ha llegado.-exclama tu novia viendo el reloj sobre la pared, ya es algo tarde y el almuerzo está por terminar.-

-típico de Natsuki.-agrega tú suegra con voz molesta

-iré a buscarla.-responde Julieth poniéndose de pie

-siéntate!.-el grito e la matriarca retumba el lugar, Julieth mira con extrañeza a su madre, no entiende lo que sucede pero obedece sin poner objecion

Por otra parte solo te dedicas a mirar de reojo la situación algo nerviosa

Es muy difícil comprender a Saeko

-dejemos que Natsuki se distraiga un poco.-exclama incomoda por sus propias palabras la Señora.-le está costando adaptarse después de haber estado tanto tiempo en prisión, será mejor no presionarla tanto

Te sorprendes un poco por el repentino comentario de Saeko

Nunca antes habías escuchado decir algo en favor de Natsuki

Incluso te cuesta creer que lo que acabas de oír no haya sido producto de tu imaginación

"quien lo diría"

El almuerzo transcurre en un inquietante silencio

El único que hace bulla es Hatsuki que empieza hablar de como le fue en la escuela por la semana

Pasa el rato y todo transcurre con normalidad

Y por normalidad quiere decir que todo es puro silenci

Pero no te quejas asi siempre son los almuerzo en la casa de tu suegra

Solo cuando se va de la mesa con un formal permiso es que puedes hablar con tranquilidad con tu novia

-Hay Nat que haré contigo.-suspira de mala gana Julieth

Expresas una mueca incomoda al escuchar a Julieth susurrar el nombre de su hermana

"otra vez pensando en ella?"

Debates internamente de contarle lo sucedido en la mañana entre Natsuki y el señor Takeda

Pero seria una muy mala idea

Lo último que quieres es que se vuelva a preocupar

Al final decides mantenerlo en secreto

Ademas temes que después Julieth te reproche el haberle perdido el rastro a su hermana

Pero era algo que no podías evitar

Después de que la encontraste en su lugar secreto ella se volvió alejar y aunque intentaste retenerla su mirada y semblante serio te hizo retroceder y desistir

Recién te das cuenta el peso de la culpa y el remordimiento que lleva consigo Natsuki

Para ella el tiempo en prisión no ha sido suficiente castigo

Todavía no se lo perdona

Y es probable que jamás lo haga

-pobre.-susurras apenas

-mmm?.-Julieth te mira con curiosidad.-de quien hablas

-de tu hermana.-respondes.-sabes creo que no lo he pensado mucho pero creo que el comportamiento que tiene es porque ella no se perdona lo del accidente…

Julieth no te responde

Se te queda mirando un rato y luego parece desviar la mirada con tristeza

-ah si, de alguna manera todos nos sentimos culpables por lo que pasó.-responde con la voz apagada.-sé que ha sido duro para Nat, pero no solo ella es la que está sufriendo…

-amor sé que fue duro para ti cuando se llevaron a Nat.-recuerdas que semanas despues e que se llevaron a Natsuk ia prisión la viste llorar muchas veces en el cuarto de la peliazul y aunque no te dijera el motivo sabias que lloraba por su hermana.-

-pero ya paso….no debemos mirar atrás, ahora Natsuki ya está afuera y puede seguir con su vida.-añade

Nunca antes te habías puesto a pensar como seria estar en los zapatos de Natsuki. Una chica que ha perdido los mejores años de su vida por un accidente

Y que ahora libre el remordimiento y la culpa lo sigue a todas partes

Era imposible que vuelva a ser la misma después de vivir una experiencia como la que ha pasado

Aparte de que estar en la cárcel la ha cambiado

Ahora es más agresiva y desconfiada

Aunque como culparla

La convivencia en prisión debió ser difícil

"Cada día una lucha con las demás personas por no dejarse intimidar"

-bueno amor y que planes tenemos para la tarde.-pregunta Julieth con intenciones de desviar el tema

Tu solo sonríes divertida, sabes que es mejor ya no hablar de ella

-nose dime tú, hay dos opciones podemos ir al cine o algún lugar más privado.-exclamas con voz sugerente

-si creo que estaría bien el cine.-susurra.-y después ya veremos.-te guiña el ojo y tu sonries complice

El dia va a mejorar

Tiene que mejorar

No puedes estar pendiente de tu cuñada

Es decir no tienes por qué preocuparte

Pero sigues pensando en Natsuki….sigues pensando que pueda pasarle algo

Conoces lo impulsiva que es

"basta!"

Al final decides que lo mejor es ignorar lo sucedido

Asi pasas la tarde con Julieth

Intentas distraerte en el cine y en la cena de gala y funciona

Logras olvidarte pero eso es porque estas a lado del amor de tu vida

No puedes sentirte más feliz

Pero poco a poco la preocupación vuelve a colarse por tu mente

Las primeras luces de la calle se encienden vuelves a la realidad

Detienes tus pasos

Un vago presentimiento te hace quedar observando el cielo

-sucede algo?.-Julieth pregunta curiosa mientras sostiene tu mano

Niegas con la cabeza mientras entrelazas tu mano y siguen caminando por las calles

-ha sido genial el día de hoy.-escuchas decir a Julieth con una sonrisa

Te apoyas en su regazo como respuesta

-si, deberíamos tener más días así.-susurras.-es bueno para despejar la mente del trabajo y demás preocupaciones

-es cierto, el próximo sábado podemos repetir la rutina.-te suena genial la idea.-y bueno sé que es tarde pero déjame acompañarte a casa.-

-no te preocupes.-pronuncias aprensiva, a decir verdad te parece un poco exagerada la `preocupación de Julieth sabiendo que viven en el mismo barrio.-además tienes que apresurarte, no querrás que Saeko se enfade porque hoy tenías que ayudarla con las cuentas

-cierto llevo media hora atrasada.-sonríe divertida.-todo lo que ocasionas.-exclama con fingido enfado mientras se acerca a darte un beso en los labios que recibes gustosa.-llámame cuando llegues a casa

Asientes embelesada

Sintiendo esa agradable sensación en todo el cuerpoi

La sigues con la mirada hasta que la pierdes de vista

-el día se arregló.-dices feliz por la velada y decides caminar de vuelta a casa

Sin embargo aquello que había sucedido en la mañana antes

Vuelve a tu memoria

La imagen de Natsuki aparece en tu cabeza y se hace más nitida cuando metros más adelante ves a Aline corriendo desesperada

No es necesario que preguntes que está pasando

Siempre que Aline se encuentra desesperada es que su mejor amiga debe estar en problemas

-Aline!.-gritas para llamar su atención.-estoy aquí Aline!

La chica al escuchar tu voz se detiene en seco y empieza a buscarte con la mirada

Levantas la mano para que se dé cuenta donde estas

-Hola Shizuru.-exclama un tanto intranquila

Ella solo se acercó a ti por cortesía

-porque tan alterada.-preguntas inquisitivamente

Sabes que te dirá lo que quieres escuchar

-Natsuki.-

"claro"

-sabes dónde está?.-los recuerdos de lo sucedido en su lugar secreto vuelve a tu memoria

La imagen de Natsuki con la expresión perdida, con esos ojos verdes sumidos en la tristeza,

No pudiste más que pensar lo verdaderamente hermosa que era

"hermosa"

-creo que si….creo que sé dónde está.-pronuncia ansiosa.-bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego

-espera.-la sostienes del brazo.-dime donde se ha metido ahora.-

Ella se queda en silencio y te mira un tanto curiosa

-ahm…nosotras no podemos lidiar con Natsuki, solo Julieth puede por eso es que tengo que ir a hablar con ella y decirle que la detenga.-agrega.-la estaba llamando desde en la tarde pero tiene el celular apagado asi que por eso es que estoy corriendo a su casa a hablar personalmente

-A Julieth se le acabo la batería cuando salimos al cine, su celular estaba muerto, pero debiste llamarme a mi.-dices aprensiva

Ella no te responde de inmediato

-con razón le estuve enviando mensajes con la dirección donde se encuentra pero nada..-la ves tomarse el rostro preocupada.-ni modo, iré hablar con ella por favor nos vemos otro dia

-ey no.-la sigues sosteniendo del brazo y la impides moverse.-Julieth está teniendo días difíciles no se los hagas más complicados

Aline parpadea confundida

-ehm que?.-no entiende lo que hablas.-quisiera no molestarla pero es la única que puede detener a Natsuki

-no es necesario, solo dime donde está, yo hablaré con ella.-

-como que no hiciste mucha cosa en la mañana.-expresa un tanto molesta.-se nota que no pudiste hacer nada por ella.-

-de qué diablos hablas….-

-la encontraste en su lugar secreto no?.-pregunta y no sabes que decir.-solo la incomodaste mas

-intenté reconfortarla diciendo que no tenía la culpa de nada…ella ya ha pagado su crimen.-

-pero no funcionó…eso la puso peor.-expresa soltando tu agarre con brusquedad.-Natsuki es complicada de lidiar, solo Julieth puede contenerla y confrontarla

-yo también puedo.-exclamas desafiante poniéndote en su camino

Prefieres lidiar con Natsuk ia que lo haga tu novia

no quieres que se siga preocupando por su hermana

Ya ha tenido suficiente con cuidarla todos estos años de que no se metiera en problemas

Ya era suficiente

-yo me encargare de ella.-susurras

La ves reír con cinismo

-no puedes ser tan idiota.-pronuncia con enfado

Te quedas sorprendida por sus palabras

Nunca antes la habías escuchado insultar

-qué te pasa.-

-es que no entiendes que tú eres el problema?.-sin decir mas se aleja no sin antes lanzarte una mirada de desprecio

Te quedas parada sin saber cómo responder

Sacudes la cabeza para intentar comprender qué diablos acaba de decirte

-Espera!.-corres hacia ella buscando explicaciones.-que quisiste decir con eso…a que te refieres

-suéltame!:-exclama empujándote.-no debí decirte nada hoy dia, solo provocaste que se hundiera más!

-pero qué diablos hice, yo solo trataba de impedir que cometiera una locura.-

-y por tu culpa está a punto de hacerlo.-

-entonces no perdamos tiempo y llévame con ella.-

-estas idiota no podrás con ella, mejor avisemos a Julieth.-

-no te dejare que se lo digas.-

-ya déjate de juego Shizuru.-

-ok pero si se entera Julieth, también lo hará Saeko.-amenazas

Ella detiene sus pasos

-serias capaz?.-no lo cree

Pero no te conoce lo suficiente

Claro que no serias capaz pero ella no lo sabe

-claro que lo haría.-expresas

-Idiota.-te empuja y te arrincona sosteniéndote de la ropa.-como puedes ser asi…lo estás haciendo a propósito no?.-

-ya te lo dije…no se puede enterar Julieth, ya tuvo suficiente….su mundo no puede girar en torno a Natsuki.-

-pero es normal...son hermanas…no puedo creer que estés intentando separarlas.-

-yo no estoy haciendo nada de eso…lo único que quiero es dejar que Julieth deje de preocuparse por su hermana…no se merece cargar con los problemas de Natsuki.-

-n…no puedo creerlo….nose que vio ella en ti.-exclama entre susurros

te suelta ocultando su frustración mientras que tu estas intentando descifrar su ultimo comentario

-si algo le sucede no te lo perdonaré.-añade suspirando de mala gana totalmente rendida

-no te preocupes, vamos por ella y veras que lo haré.-dices decidida

Pasa una hora

Y la zona donde Aline te ha llevado es una que no conocias

"Akihabara"

-tengan cuidado Señoritas.-advierte el taxista al dejarlas en el paradero

El lugar no parecía ser muy amigable

las zonas peligrosas que frecuenta tu cuñada no eran de broma pero no estás tan sorprendida como la primera vez

Caminan hasta los claros y cada que suben la pendiente pueden ver las miradas furtivas de algunos sujetos que no tienen buen aspecto

-llegamos.-Señala Aline donde metros mas arriba se encuentra una pequeña estación aglomerada de gente y donde las motos y autos parecen estar en pleno desfile

Te tarda un poco encontrarla

Pero lo haces

Esta con su habitual uniforme de una pieza, esta vez el color es diferente

"negro con franjas rojas"

Puedes verla claramente sentada en el suelo mirando a Duran

Te das cuenta que sigue atrapada en sus pensamientos

"esto pinta mal"

Ella no está concentrada en la carrera

Y eso puede ser fatal

Tanto Aline como tú llegan hacia ella

Pero Natsuki se encuentra tan pensativa que no se da cuenta de su presencia

-Natsuki.-pronuncias su nombre con calma

Sus ojos verdes enfocan su atención en ti

Y por alguna extraña razón te sientes intimidada

-que hacen aquí.-pregunta indiferente

No es una buena señal

En circunstancias normales ella habría reaccionado con agresividad, diciéndoles de todo por estar en un lugar peligroso como este

Pero ahora era diferente

-venimos a llevarte de vuelta a casa.-respondes

-asi es.-remarca Aline

-no es necesario, estoy bien.-expresa.-no es necesario que se preocupen por una escoria como yo

-suficiente.-estas ahora de esa actitud derrotista que está mostrando.-deja de actuar como una idiota y regresa a casa

No te responde

Solo se te queda mirando

Como lo hizo aquella vez en la anterior competencia

Hasta ahora no has sido capaz de descifrar la manera peculiar en que te mira, en que sus ojos se enfocan en tu rostro

-estoy bien.-vuelve a decir.-no me pasara nada….

-estás loca sabes?.-Aline se acerca y la toma de los hombros.-este circuito es muy peligroso por favor no te expongas así, acaso quieres matarte.-

-moriré Aline.-susurra apenas.-pero no será hoy dia

-estás loca…esta bien si quieres matarte no te detendré.-brama molesta retirándose no sin antes pasar por tu lado y susurrarte al oído.-no la dejes competir

Asientes en silencio

Aline te ha dejado sola a propósito

Esta confiando en que la hagas recapacitar

Aunque después de su actitud grosera no entiendes porque te concedió tal responsabilidad

Aunque eso ahora no es importante

Ahora lo que importa es que la hagas entrar en razón

Si el circuito es más peligroso que el anterior

Entonces en el estado que se encuentra actualmente ella es peligrosa

Su cabeza esta en otro lado

Y terminaría siendo fatal el desenlace

No lo puedes permitir

-entra en razón Nat….se que eres buena en esto pero ahora no estas en condiciones para participar.-

-no me conoces Shizuru….ahora estoy más lista que nunca.-

Se pone de pie para salir en Duran

Pero te atraviesas en su camino

-que haces, apártate.-

Niegas con la mirada

-no lo hagas…ahora no estás en condiciones, tu cabeza esta en otro lugar.-

-princesa esto es para lo único que sirvo.-exclama.-es la única manera en que puedo dejar de pensar lo miserable que es mi vida.-

-es tú escape de la realidad.-afirmo

Ella asiente fingiendo una sonrisa

-si, de esta manera puedo olvidar todos los problemas cuando corro en Duran, por favor no trates de detenerme.-no sabes que hacer

Esperabas a una Natsuki agresiva y fría con intenciones hostiles para que la dejaras en paz

Ya tenías un plan para lidiar con ella

Sin embargo no te esperabas esto

Menos que ella te hablara de esa manera tan sincera

-Natsuki no es necesario de que te expongas de esta manera.-agregas intentando hacerla entrar en razón

Ella desvía la mirada

La sientes tan ausente que parece no importarle la conversación que está teniendo contigo

No puedes dejar que vaya a competir

Sin embargo no eres capaz de amenazarla

-princesa me puedes dar permiso?.-pregunta un tanto ansiosa.-la carrera ya está por empezar y tengo que ir a posición

-no lo haré.-sentencias con firmeza.-no puedes ir a competir en el estado en que te encuentras

Se queda en silencio

La ves apretar los puños llenos de rabia

Sabes que se muere de ganas por empujarte y quitarte de su camino a la fuerza

Pero no puede

El hecho de que seas la novia de su hermana te hace inmune a su hostilidad

Al menos la física

Eres intocable

Aunque tu suerte sería diferente si no fueras nada de Julieth

Probablemente ahora estarías recibiendo una paliza

-estoy siendo paciente contigo, pero tengo mis limites.-amenaza.-no te preocupes princesa, sé que si algo me pasa no me perdonarías por causar más traumas a tu noviecita.-añade

No puedes detenerla

Correr es lo que le ayuda a olvidar

Lo entiendes

Comprendes su situación

Y no puedes contra eso

-promete que estarás bien.-es lo único que dices.-promete que estarás bien.-repites acercándote para tomarle el rostro.-vamos hazlo….quiero escuchar de tu boca….sino Julieth me matara, si algo te sucede…y te culparé de por vida

Sus ojos verdes chocan con los tuyos

Parece un tanto sorprendida por tu actitud

Por el repentino contacto

O la cercanía; no lo sabes con certeza

Ella sostiene una de tus manos

-te lo prometo.-susurra apartándote con delicadeza

Te quedas viendo cómo se acomoda en la moto

Notas como cierra los ojos un largo rato y para murmurar palabras que no llegas a oir

No entiendes porque pero no pierdes ningún detalle de su movimiento

Y de nuevo es palabra viene a tu mente

"hermosa"

Ya totalmente alistada Natsuki se detiene frente de ti

Parpadeas un tanto confundida, pero notas su semblante de siempre

Te das cuenta que solo necesitaba montar su vehículo para volver a ser la misma

"para olvidar"

-deséame suerte niña fea.-pronuncia con su habitual tono de voz

-destruyelos.-respondes animosa

Sonríes de medio lado cuando ella te hace una señal de despedida y se va hacia la posición donde los competidores ya están listos

-qué crees que acabas de hacer.-la voz de Aline te saca del trance.-qué demonios fue eso, puedes explicármelo?

-a que te refieres.-

-sabía que no debía traerte…mira lo que estas provocando se va a matar por tu culpa.-

-por mi culpa?.-"qué diablos".-es lo que quería hacer…no quise detenerla.-exclamas sincera

-se va a morir por tu culpa.-repite molesta

Los altavoces retumban el lugar dando la señal de que la carrera está por comenzar

Quieres verla partir pero Aline esta ofuscada contigo

-no digas estupideces.-exclamas con el mismo tono.-no entiendo porque es mi culpa

-que no te das cuenta todo lo que está haciendo?!...todo lo que hace es por ti, se va a morir por su loco amor por ti.-

"qué?"

No eres capaz de responder

Te quedas en silencio ante la mirada de reproche de Aline

No entiendes

Estas tan sorprendida por las palabras de la mas baja

Que no te has dado cuenta que hay alguien más entre ustedes

Tampoco Aline se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer que esta al costado y no se dieron cuenta

-Shizuru.-la voz de Julieth te saca del trance

Tanto tú como Aline giran el rostro para ver a la hermana de Natsuki que las mira con seriedad

Y antes de que puedas decir algo

un sonido de disparo sacude el lugar

La carrera ha comenzado

 **Continuara….**

* * *

en fin eso fue todo

muchas gracias

espero y les haya gustado

nos vemos


	9. AIKA

Bueno hola de nuevo =D

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios

Muchas gracias por leer

Disculpen si dejo sus comentarios en visto pero es que no tengo tiempo para contestar pero si las leo, espero comprendan T_T

En cuanto al último capi de "ayúdame a enamorarme de alguien más" sigue en proceso

Es que aún no me decido muchas cosas y como es el desenlace n oquiero dejar nada al azar (eso o solo las quiero ver sufrir con la espera cofcofcofcof)

Bueno sin más preámbulos he aquí la conti

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR.- AIKA**

* * *

No sabes que pensar

No tienes idea de que sucede

-Shizuru.-pronuncias su nombre

Tanto Aline como ella giran el rostro sorprendidas por tu presencia

-que está pasando.-preguntas dando unos pasos hacia ellas

Te sientes intranquila

Como no estarlo

El sonido del disparo que da comienzo a la carrera retumba el lugar te hace dar cuenta de que llegaste tarde para detener a tu hermana

-Julieth que bueno que estas aquí.-exclama Aline un tanto esperanzada, aun no se ha dado cuenta que la carrera ya comenzó

-llegué tarde.-vociferas molesta.-pero puedo ver que ustedes estaban mucho antes que yo y no me avisaron.-señalas mirando con enojo a Shizuru la cual solo atina a bajar los hombros

-lo sentimos, tanto Shizuru y yo pensamos que podíamos detener a Natsuki sin tu ayuda, fuimos muy descuidadas, lo sentimos mucho.-no le crees

No le crees nada

Sabes que hay algo muy extraño en todo esto

Es difícil que saques conclusiones tan apresuradas

Pero en estos momentos estas incomoda y muy molesta sobre todo con tu novia

-intente llamarte en la tarde, casi todo el día.-agrega Aline intentando calmarte.-pero no contestabas, y hace unas horas resignada estaba dispuesta a salir sola a buscarla y me encontré con Shizuru en el camino.-añade

Tu solo sigues mirando fijamente a tu novia

"estas escondiéndome algo no Shizuru?" preguntas en tus pensamientos

A decir verdad pudiste haber detenido a Natsuki

Hace varios minutos que llegaste aquí

Exactamente cuándo hablaban Shizuru y tu hermana

Viste como conversaban, la imagen fue tan inquietante que detuvo tus pasos, querías ir a hablar con Natsuki y detenerla antes de que se subiera a la moto pero quisiste ver hasta donde llegaba el grado de confianza que había entre tu novia y Nat

Y no te gusto nada

En realidad nunca te gustó que Natsuki se acercara tanto a Shizuru, siempre fue así incluso antes de que sucediera el accidente

-vale solo nos queda rezar que no se haga daño.-susurras poniendo una expresión seria

No puedes dejar de ver a tu novia la cual te devuelve la mirada un tanto curiosa

Y entonces te sigues preguntando cosas

Y es que parecía que Shizuru la que le alentó a participar en la carrera

Era como si le estuviera dando ánimos

-Aline, debiste ir a mi casa a buscarme.-reclamas de repente

-fui a buscarte en la tarde al ver que no contestabas y tampoco te encontré.-expresa la bajita

Te tomas el rostro desesperada

Algo no cuadra en la ecuación

Conoces a Aline

Sabes que ella es suficientemente es capaz de darse cuenta que Natsuki no obedece a nadie, no cambiaría su elección por nadie a menos que sea obligada, Aline sabe que las únicas personas que pueden obligar a Nat a desistir son Saeko y tú

Entonces no entiendes que hace Shizuru en este lugar

Que tendría que hacer

"Algo no encaja"

Aline y Shizuru lucen sospechosas, como si no quisieran decirte la verdad

Pero no tiene caso insistir

Pero lo averiguaras

Tarde o temprano lo harás

* * *

De regreso todo está muy silencioso

Tienes mala pinta

Por eso nadie te dice nada

Ni siquiera Natsuki que está a lado tuyo en el asiento del copiloto con su típica expresión aburrida viendo a través del ventanal el paisaje de las calles a medianoche

Atrás Shizuru y Aline parecen estar conversando

Miras por el retrovisor, sabes que lo están haciendo pero no puedes escuchar nada

Miras de reojo a Natsuki y la notas totalmente despreocupada

Con su típica actitud de "no me importa nada"

-otra vez con lo mismo Natsuki.-vociferas intranquila.-de nuevo pones a todo el mundo en apuros

-si, lo que hiciste fue muy tonto Nat.-escuchas la voz de Aline apoyar tu reclamo

-por favor Aline, ya tengo suficiente con una Julieth para que recrimine mis actos, no necesito de otra.-responde sarcástica

-es que no te mides, piensas que eres inmortal o algo así.-responde Aline mientras que la ves asomarse al asiento de tu hermana.-si tanto quieres morir yo te mataré boba; acaso eso quieres?.-pregunta desafiante

-jaja en serio tu matarme?...menuda hormiga no podrías ni aunque fueran cuatro como tu.-señala entre risas

-idiota.-Aline saca su bufanda y en un amago de movimiento logra enredar el cuello de Natsuki y empieza a asfixiarla.-idiota yo te mataré ahora

-deja de hacer eso o te morderé la mano y hablo en serio.-comenta abriendo la boca mostrando sus caninos

"es en serio?"

Niegas con la cabeza al ver de reojo la escena

-oigan ya maduren.-la voz de Shizuru te hace levantar de nuevo las dudas

Más aun cuando jala a Aline de nuevo a su asiento

-dejen de comportarse como niñas por dios.-expresa molesta.-como pueden estar de broma con todo lo que está pasando, realmente Nat pudiste matarte, eres una imbécil con ganas.-la seriedad con la que reclama es diferente a la de Aline

Lo sabes

Y no te gusta

-si así es no puedes estar jugando a la ruleta rusa con tu vida.-señalas fastidiada.-el dinero no lo vale

-pero gané asi que dejen de preocuparse niñas.-responde intranquila.-ya les dije que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, no es necesario…agradezco ese gesto pero ya les dije a todas ustedes por favor ya no insistan

Y asi transcurre una hora de viaje

El camino de regreso a casa es un tanto cansado

Es una suerte de que Saeko no se haya enterado de que tomaste el carro para ir por Natsuki pero no había otra manera sino no hubieras llegado rápido a la competencia

-iré dejar el carro al estacionamiento de mamá.-dices a Natsuki, la cual te mira un tanto confundida

-y porque me estás diciendo eso.-

-idiota es para que te bajes, todas bájense.-ordenas mirando de reojo por el retrovisor a Shizuru.-

-pero yo puedo acompañarte.-exclama un tanto contrariada

-no para nada, anda ve con las demás, si tu papá se entera que de alguna forma estoy involucrada en el hecho de que sigues en la calle sin permiso estoy perdida.-

-ah claro y ahora nos estas dejando el trabajo difícil a nosotras.-responde Natsuki mirándote divertida.-cuando no hermanita, nos llevas a la boca del lobo para ser devorado y tu te escondes

-idiota con lo que me preocupo por ti no debería estar pasando por estos problemas.-remarcas desafiante.-si quieres no vayas creo que Aline puede manejarlo mejor que tú

-¿qué?!.-grita sorprendida.-oigan no me metan en el asunto de Shizuru

-ah pero como no…si tú fuiste la que le llevo a Akihabara.-contraatacas.-de ustedes fue la culpa de que Shizuru no esté a la hora acordada en su casa

Y claro era fácil suponer que su padre piensa que sigue en la cita

-ok Julieth si no quieres problemas pues que se le hace.-ves hacer a Nat una reverencia a tu novia la cual la mira molesta.-

-que rayos te pasa.-dice mientras empieza a discutir con tu hermana.-además que les pasa a todas ustedes no tienen por qué ponerse de esa manera solo por mi papá, yo hablaré con él, no necesito que nadie me acompañe

-Julieth, la princesa quiere ir sin escolta a reportarse.-pronuncia divertida.-que fue la dejamos?

-ni hablar, aún quedan unas cuadras para llegar a su casa, acompáñenla.-finalizas con un tono que no admite replicas

La castaña resopla un tanto enfadada contigo

Nunca le ha gustado que tomes decisiones por ella

Pero ahora era diferente

Tenía que aguantarse

-oye yo de veras puedo acompañarte.-susurra acercándose a ti por el lado de la puerta del conductor…déjame hacerlo.-tu niegas con la cabeza

Estas muy molesta

Sigues pensando que algo no encaja bien

Pero no sabes que

-amor ya hablaremos de esto mañana, ahora tanto tu vida como la mia corren peligro porque ya sabes, tú sigues en la calle y yo tengo el carro de mi madre sin permiso.-

Shizuru no puede refutar la situación

-nos veremos mañana amor.-finalizas

-ok ve con cuidado.-exclama mientras te jala de la camisa para robarte un beso.-nos vemos mañana

Te quedas un tanto helada por el repentino acto atrevido

Pero luego le sonríes

Ella hace lo mismo mientras hace un ademan de despedida con la mano

Te das cuenta que el problema no es de ella

Miras de reojo entonces a tu hermana

Notas su expresión

Está incomoda por la escena que acaba de presenciar entre tú y Julieth

O eso quieres creer

"Algo está mal"

lo sabes

Pero no eres capaz de darte cuenta

"no puede ser" susurras en tus pensamientos

A lo mejor y estas sacando conclusiones estúpidas

-no, imposible.-dices mientras echas andar el carro y ves por el espejo la expresión molesta de Natsuki

Conoces mejor que nadie a tu hermana

Y sabes todas sus manías o como suele comportarse dependiendo de la situación

Deduces muy bien sus hábitos o su forma de ser

Podrías notar claramente si ella sintiera amor por alguien solo viéndola a los ojos

"algo anda mal" tu instinto te susurra

Eres la más inteligente de tu facultad, no es por nada pero siempre has visto venir desde antes las dificultades y los problemas y te has podido anticipar en todo.

Por eso eres buena alumna

Por eso eres considerada una prodigio

Eres buena deduciendo y leyendo a las personas

Y Siempre te has sentido intranquila por la cercanía que tuvieron Shizuru y Natsuki desde mucho antes del accidente

Tu instinto siempre te lo advirtió

Y ahora también lo hace

Te lo repite

Pero no quieres escuchar

No lo haces

Reprimes esas ideas que crees están equivocadas y son solo producto de una paranoia infundada

"no podría ser posible" vuelves a repetirlo en tu cabeza

Lo haces todo el tiempo hasta llegar el estacionamiento

* * *

-bien cuál será la coartada.-escuchas comentar entre broma y broma a Aline

-será simple, Señor Nanjiro disculpe las molestias pero secuestramos a su hija para promocionar un evento de ilegal de piques, sé que debimos llamar al manager antes pero como somos vecinos y como sabíamos que nos iba a cobrar un montón pues decidimos llevarla a la fuerza, al principio se resistió pero después coopero bastante bien….asi que disculpe no volverá a pasar.-señala Natsuki con una seriedad que te cuesta creer que no esté bromeando

-hablan como si mi padre fuera algún ogro o algo asi.-expresas un tanto molesta

-bueno cualquiera se pondría de esa manera si secuestran a su hija.-responde Natsuki.- como sea tendré que cargar con la responsabilidad

-oye yo fui la que llevo a Shizuru así que no te preocupes.-escuchas decir a Aline

-en fin ya estamos aquí, pero que raro que no esté esperándonos en la entrada.-expresa curiosa al ver que todo está cerrado

Tu también te pones un tanto pensativa

Pensabas que cuando llegaras a casa papá te estaría esperando en la puerta con una cara de pocos amigos

Sin embargo no había nadie

Por un momento crees que debe estar dormido pero las luces de adentro siguen prendidas así que dudas

-esto no me está gustando.-señala Natsuki rascándose la mejilla intranquila por la serenidad del momento.-estaba preparado para los gritos de Nanjiro o que intente abalanzarse sobre mi pero no hay nada de eso

-ya bueno ya te dejamos en casa sana y salva que te vaya bien Shizuru.-exclama Aline jalando del brazo a Natsuki temerosa ante la tensa calma

-ok nos vemos.-te despides y empiezas a caminar a la entrada

Pero antes de que llegues la puerta se abre estrepitosamente el sonido es tan fuerte que tanto Aline como Natsuki se detienen curiosas ya estando por alejarse del lugar

-siempre llegas a estas horas primita?.-la voz un tanto familiar te saca de sintonía

Parpadeas un par de veces al ver la figura asomarse

"será posible?"

-Aika eres tú?.-preguntas incrédula

si es ella

Tardas un poco en reconocerla

-claro que soy yo Zuru.-expresa alegre

Se acerca rápidamente para darte un fuerte abrazo

-vaya me tenías muy preocupada no sabes cuánto.-

No eres capaz de decir nada

Estas demasiada sorprendida

No tienes idea de que hace ella en la ciudad, mucho menos en tu casa

-ara, que estás haciendo aquí.-preguntas recuperando la compostura.-

-es una larga historia, tu papá me dijo que llegarías temprano y así no me quedaría sola en casa pero mira la hora que es, por un momento pensé que te había pasado algo pero bueno estaba por salir a buscarte hasta que vi por la ventana llegando con tus amigas así que…-se queda en silencio

-asi que...-intentas retomar el hilo de la conversación

pero sigue sin hablar

Sonríes divertida al ver que se ha quedado paralizada sin razón aparente hasta que te das cuenta el motivo

Giras para ver que acaba de quitarle el habla y notas que ella está mirando el lugar donde esta Aline y Natsuki que se habían quedado a ver la escena de curiosas

Vuelves a fijar la vista en tu prima

Su atención esta puesta en Natsuki

-ellas son tus amigas?.-pregunta un tanto torpe, notas un leve nerviosismo salido de la nada

-ara, estas bien?.-preguntas con gracia

Ella asiente apenas sin dejar de verla

Sabes a quien le ha puesto su atención

No te sorprendes cuando ella va hacia las chicas

-muchas gracias por traer a Shizuru.-expresa saludando con educacion

Sonríes de medio lado

Ella no tiene idea de con quien está intentando saludar

La Kuga no es amistosa con desconocidos

A decir verdad es todo lo contrario

-no es nada.-escuchas responder a Natsuki

Estas sorprendida

Demasiado

Nunca antes habías visto a tu cuñada ser tan pasiva con extraños

"que rayos?"

-no nos hemos presentado mucho gusto soy Aika Fujino.-saluda tendiendo la mano a Aline la cual parece haber visto algún destello o oportunidad porque esta con una sonrisa socarrona dando codazos a su mejor amiga

-el gusto es nuestro, yo me llamo Aline y ella es Natsuki.-contesta rápidamente la más pequeña

"que pasa"

-si un gusto.-responde Nat con tono frio fijando su vista detalladamente en tu prima

"es en serio?"

Literalmente Natsuki no esta actuando como normalmente lo hace

En otras circunstancias seria agresiva y muy cortante

-si Aline ya me lo dijo.-responde entre risas

-bueno en fin queríamos disculparnos por traerla tan tarde, es decir no era nuestra intención que llegáramos a estas horas de la noche.-expresa con una entonación demasiada educada.- por cierto nunca antes te había visto, no pensé que Shizuru tenía una hermana menor, nunca nos lo dijo, cierto Aline?

La más baja rueda los ojos

-idiota no acabas de escuchar a Shizuru decirle prima?.-recrimina avergonzada.-disculpa a Nat a veces se pone idiota cuando está nerviosa

Natsuki levanta el entrecejo un tanto incomoda

-nerviosa?...ey hormiga que acabas de decir.-susurra mirando con enojo a Aline.-repítelo a ver si te atreves

-que no te aguantas una broma?.-

-como sea.-expresa rendida.-ya nos tenemos que ir, ha sido un placer conocerte prima de Shizuru y perdón de nuevo por la demora, solo no le digas a Nanjiro que si sabe de esto puede que termine en la morgue

-jaja que graciosa, pero no tienen nada que temer, mi tío no está en casa, a decir verdad salió de la ciudad

-como sea ya trajimos a tu prima sana y salva te dejamos el resto a ti Aika.-

-claro no te preocupes y muchas gracias nuevamente.-

-ya te dije que no fue nada, a todo esto no había escuchado que Shizuru te había dicho prima…cuando te vi se me hizo difícil creer que fueras familia de esa chica fea…es decir tu eres muy hermosa y ella pues mejor no digo nada….

"que acabo de escuchar?"

Estás incómoda

Tienes une leve sensación desagradable

"le dijo hermosa?"

Bueno no puedes negar la verdad

Aika tiene un porte parecido al de Natsuki, ella es más alta que tú y solo eso ya hace llamar la atención

Aparte de que es muy bella

Tiene la piel clara, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, cuerpo perfecto, el paquete completo

-jaja que divertida.-

-en fin, fue un placer conocerte Aika, espero que nos volvamos a ver, si no conoces la ciudad me encantaría llevarte de paseo en moto algún días de estos o cuando quiers

-dalo por hecho.-

* * *

-vaya no tenía idea de que tuvieras amigas tan sexys primita.-

-ara, te he recomendado a varias de mis amigas para que dejes de andar de soltera empedernida pero no tienes remedio

-lo siento Zuru pero tus amigas modelos no me llenan, son muy básicas y aburridas, pero lo que acabo de ver si me ha dejado buena sensación….debiste empezar por ella.-

-ara tú me dijiste que te recomendara mujeres bellas.-remarcas

-y acaso estas ciega?...Natsuki es un monumento de mujer, oh por dios está mucho mejor que tus colegas modelos Zuru, lo siento pero hay que ser sinceras….menudo lomo y nunca me comentaste nada de ella no puedo creerlo

-ni que fuera la gran cosa.-respondes

Pero no puedes refutarla

Aunque te cueste admitir

Tu cuñada es hermosa

Alguna vez habías escuchado decir a Julieth que su hermana era alguien lo suficientemente hermosa como para conseguir a quien quisiera pero su personalidad no le ayudaba

-si es la gran cosa; viste como le quedaba su lycra de corredora puesta, estaba pegado al cuerpo y dejaba ver bien marcado todos sus atributos….es deportista verdad?, dios cuando la vi me quede en blanco es por eso que no pude responderte cuando fije mi vista en ella…es jodidamente hermosa…de solo volver a pensar en su cuerpo hace que me sofoque.-se sienta tomándose el rostro hiperventilando

Tu no dices nada

Solo estas en silencio mirando a tu prima

A todo esto con lo impresionada que le ha dejado Natsuki no has sido capaz de preguntar que hace en tu casa y donde esta papá

Supones que eso puede esperar ya que no quieres interrumpirla

Parece muy emocionada

-y bien Zuru es hora de que me cuentes todo de ella…creo que el amor a primera vista es posible, con esa delicia vestida para las carreras ahora lo creo.-

-Ara, en serio…amor a primera vista...que idioteces estás hablando.-

-bueno nose si es amor a primera vista pero si o si son ganas de llevarla a la cama a primera vista.-

"que diablos"

-estamos hablando de mi cuñada.-

-ah es tu cuñada?...no me habías dicho que Julieth tuviera una hermana.-

Es cierto no le habías dicho

Se te había olvidado mencionarla

-se me olvido.-

-qué raro pero el anterior año cuando visitaste Kyoto con la familia de tu novia ella no vino.-

Bajas la cabeza

No sabes que hacer

No puedes decirle que es porque Natsuki estaba cumpliendo una condenan en prisión

-ahm..e… es que esas semanas ella se puso enferma y no pudo viajar con nosotros.-es lo único que respondes

-entiendo, y si es tu cuñada debes conocerla muy bien no?.-

Te encoges de hombros

No es como si antes no hubieran sido amigas

Lo eran pero no intimas

Incluso en estas últimas semanas crees que te has acercado a Natsuki mucho más de lo que lo habías hecho antes del accidente

-supongo que si.-respondes apenas

-entonces dime como es…anda vamos….se parece a su hermana?.-pregunta

Niegas con la cabeza

Ella no se parece en nada a Julieth

Son muy diferentes

Son polos opuestos

-es muy diferente a Julieth, no hay forma de compararlas.-sentencias orgullosa

-mmm…ok? Gracias por la información detallada.-susurra con sarcasmo.-y bueno dime tiene algún interés amoroso, acaso la chica peque con la que estaba es su novia, su amiga con derecho o su amante?

-te refieres a Aline?.-preguntas en tono de broma.-para nada, Natsuki esta soltera

-en serio no hay nadie?...en serio?...tremendo mujeron y sola, oh por dios esta oportunidad es de una en un millón tengo que aprovechar...ok puede que no tenga a nadie pero necesito mas información acaso ella tiene algún interés amoroso?...a lo mejor y a ella alguien le mueve el piso y es por eso que no está con nadie porque está enamorada?

-enamorada?.-

Te quedas en silencio

No puedes evitar recordar el momento antes de que iniciara la carrera

Cuando Aline te confrontó por alentarla a competir

Vuelves a escuchar aquellas palabras de su mejor amiga

"todo es por tu culpa…todo lo que hace es por ti, por su loco amor por ti"

Aline no es de bromear con ese tipo de cosas

No sabes si creer o no

Acaso Natsuki está enamorada de ti?

eso te dio a entender pero no lo crees

Es decir es Natsuki

A lo mejor y a Aline le entro un momento de locura y hablo un sin sentido

"fue eso"

porque no tiene nada de sentido pensar de que Natsuki está enamorada de ti no?

"claro que no"

-no...no, no está enamorada de nadie, al menos que yo sepa.-susurras levemente intranquila y no sabes porque.-asi que tienes el camino libre

-que perfecto….bueno creo que será motivo para que me quede aquí un par de meses primita.-

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

Espero que les haya gustado la aparición repentina de

La prima

Podrá llevarse fácilmente a la cama a Natsuki?

Eso esta por verse

En fin eso es todo

Nos vemos =D

Gracias por leer y comentar ^^


	10. VERGUENZA

Hola a todos

Antes de empezar agradesco como siempre sus comentarios y de mas

Ahora por 1ra vez estare respondiendo (milgaro)

En fin ya no les hago esperar mas

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO IX.-VERGUENZA**

* * *

Ladeas la mirada a través de la ventana

Nunca te han gustado los días nublados

Los detestas

Te recuerda el día en que mamá falleció…. Por eso odias los cielos grises…..Tan oscuros

-buenos días prima.-el saludo de Aika te devuelve a la realidad

-no sabía que eras de despertarte tan temprano.-respondes con la vista puesta en el firmamento

-ah si es que no hay tiempo que perder.-expresa mientras se echa un vistazo en el espejo.-debo estar lista para cazar

-mmm sigues pensando en Natsuki…pensé que después de una siesta esa idea idiota se te pasaría.-

-jaja Zuru como crees, cuando pongo el ojo en mi presa ya no hay forma de que se me escape.-señala divertida.-lo siento por tu cuñada pero caerá

Contienes las ganas de reir

-Natsuki no es como las que te has ligado antes.-adviertes.-ella no es como aparenta

-ah en serio?.-

Desde que tu cuñada salió de prisión has interactuado con ella más de lo que esperabas

Asi que la conoces mejor que antes

-no, no es como aparenta…es muy diferente.-tanto asi que incluso te ha sorprendido

-mmm haber prima explica bien.-

-e..es decir ella se hace la dura y fría con todo el mundo, es cortante y repelente con quien quiere acercarse, pero solo es una apariencia, en realidad creo que Natsuk es alguien muy sensible y frágil….dice que odia a las personas que están a su lado o a su familia pero eso es mentira…ella los quiere y los protege, recuerdo varias veces en el colegio cuando Julieth se sentía acosada ella siempre estaba ahí para cuidarnos, era por eso que Julieth fue envidiada por todos, era la más popular y no había manera de acercarse a dañarla, todos conocían la mala fama de Natsuki y preferían no tentar a la suerte.-agregas

Asi es Natsuki

Protege a los que ama

-ah si?.-

-No importa en qué problema te encuentres…ella no te dejaría sola porque aunque le cueste admitir o jamás lo acepte ella se preocupa en los demás antes que en ella misma, e..es tan estúpida…

-interesante.-Aika se te queda mirando con curiosidad

-porque me miras asi.-

-nada, es que eso último lo dijiste con rabia.-señala.-mmm bueno si lo pintas de esa manera puede que sea complicado, es decir normalmente sería muy fácil llevar a la cama a una chica superficial y hueca….si me estás diciendo todo eso de tu cuñada significa que tendré que trabajarla

-como sea, que tengas buena suerte.-

-ay Zuru no necesito suerte, todas caen…asi como tus recomendadas cayeron fácilmente ella lo hará, lo vi en sus ojos….se cuando alguien se interesa en mí y ayer lo pude notar, no creo que sea sencillo pero ya veras

-ara como digas.-

-mmm Zuru pareces no muy convencida de mis dotes…quieres apostar?.-

-jaja cuando no, mira Aika no apostaré porque es probable que pierdas.-

La ves parpadear sorprendida

-no puedo creer que no me tengas fe.-exclama.-tus amigas cayeron al primer encuentro, una que otra duró hasta la tercera cita, pero no más que eso

-creo conocerla lo suficiente como para decirte que no va a suceder.-

-que acaso me aguantará hasta la séptima…sería un record.-

-lo que quiero decir es que la decisión no estará en tus manos….ella no se deja dominar por nadie, no importa que tan buena conquistadora seas, la decisión final no dependerá de ti.-

-ya veremos.-

Aika está muy convencida

Se tiene mucha confianza

La conoces bien…ella no se ilusiona

Si se encuentra ansiosa es porque vio una oportunidad

Aunque tu también lo viste

El actuar de Natsuki al ver a tu prima no fue normal

Fue diferente

Eso lo percibió Aika

Por eso su confianza

Sin embargo no es sencillo

Acercarse a Natsuki es complejo, no basta que tengas cara bonita o seas jodidamente hermosa, necesitas algo más

Algo que afortunadamente Aika tiene

y es por eso que no apostaste

Porque perderías

Sabes que al final perderías

* * *

Caminan por el barrio para que conozca el lugar

Tu prima vino antes solo una vez hace buen tiempo

Es por eso que no esta tan familiarizado con la zona

Aunque lo que ahora le importa es conocer la casa de los Kuga

Ella no quiere perder tiempo asi que antes de salir te convenció para ir a casa de su futura victima

Ya están cerca así que ella se encuentra animosa

Lo puedes ver en su mirada

Pero prefiere no ser tan evidente

-y en que trabaja tu cuñada o está estudiando en la universidad?.-pregunta de improviso

Detienes tus pasos un momento antes de volver a retomar el ritmo

No sabes que decir

Te sientes un poco confundida

Y es que sabes que no es buena idea mentir

Pero tampoco puedes decir la verdad

No puedes decir que Natsuki es una desempleada

Que no tiene estudios superiores

Y que nadie quiere aceptarla en un trabajo formal por tener antecedentes penales

-ah bueno ella no está en la universidad, ese tipo de cosas nunca fue con Nat.-susurras un poco dubitativa.-y en cuanto a decirte en que trabaja pues nose, nunca se lo he preguntado

La ves ladear la mirada

-sería un problema si ella es una vaga sin compromiso.-exclama pensativa

-ara pero si solo quieres para pasar el rato porque piensas en esas cosas.-

-jaja cierto cierto, tienes razón, si ella no tiene oficio será más fácil engatusarla con dinero.-

Ocultas tus ganas de reír

Aika aún no conoce a su presa

El dinero no le importa

-será mejor que cambies de estrategia.-expresas.-si vas por ese camino te aseguro que recibirás un puñete cuanto menos

-mmm ya entonces que propones.-

-si quieres acercarte a Natsuki te aconsejo que lo hagas con cuidado y con cautela, cualquier error podría llevarte a ser censurada de golpe.-

-tanto asi?.-

Asientes afirmativa

-perfecto me lo acabas de decir en el momento ideal.-expresa mirando al frente

Ves a Natsuki trotando como rutina diaria

-siempre hace eso las mañanas…Julieth me lo dijo.-señalas

-ella se está acercando pero parece que no nos ha visto todavía.-

-si nos vieras probablemente tomaría otra ruta.-

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder.-exclama.-Hola Natsuki!.-quieres callarla pero es tarde

Tu cuñada detiene su andar y mira a los lados buscando a la persona que la nombro

Ese gesto provoca una sonrisa en Aika

-jaja acaso no mira al frente?.-dice entre risas.-Aquí Natsuki!.-la aludida enfoca su vista en ustedes

La ves rascarse la mejilla

Conoces ese gesto

Lo hace cuando se encuentra incomoda

-no debiste llamarla.-señalas en voz baja mientras ella llega

-pero como no, además quiero verla de cerca siempre lleva buzos tan provocativos?.-exclama en un leve trance

Ruedas los ojos en señal de desesperación

-buenos días.-saluda solo por cortesía.-que hacen aquí tan temprano.-pregunta mirándolas fijamente.-d…disculpen por no acercarme demasiado, estoy un poco sudada.-añade un tanto avergonzada

-para nada eso a mi no me importa.-responde Aika tomando por sorpresa a Natsuki dándole un beso en la mejilla.-además hueles bien

La aludida parpadea un poco

No se lo esperaba

-a..ahm..b..bueno en fin, que hacen por aquí chicas.-vuelve a preguntar

Aika sonríe de sobremanera

-ahm pues es que Shizuru quería venir a ver a su novia y yo decidí acompañarla.-

-ya veo, bueno ella está alistándose para salir a la universidad.-señala.-en fin no quiero interrumpirlas más, vayan yo aún no he completado mi rutina.-añade extrañamente sumisa

No entiendes porque esta asi

Acaso es porque tu prima está presente?

-ok nos vemos después.-ella asiente y vuelve a su ruta

-mmm, si definitivamente es deportista.-expresa con la vista en la figura de tu cuñada.-viste como está marcada y delineada su figura?...mmm

-deja de babear.-comentas divertida

-no puedo; cada vez que la veo me interesa más.-susurra.-necesito tenerla en mi cama

Niegas con la cabeza

-ok, no me cuentes detalles de que quieres hacer, así que ya es suficiente.-

-si, creo que puede que no sea fría e indiferente como ustedes dicen, parece ser solo tímida.-expresa.-y ya sabes de lo que dicen de las tímidas que son más fogosas

-ok ya suficiente, ya entendí….podemos cambiar de tema.-expresas harta

-vaya porque ese cambio de actitud tan repentina Zuru.-

-es que aburre hablar de lo mismo.-mientes

Esa no es la razón

Estas enojada

Intranquila aunque no sabes porque

Tu humor no es el mejor, te dices a ti misma que debe ser por el dia

Como sea tu prima prefiere mantener la distancia

No quiere verte enojada y solo te sigue el paso

Aika no dice nada en el camino a casa de Julieth

Pero te mira de reojo de tanto en tanto

-que pasa.-

-no nada, es que si no tuvieras novia me pondría a pensar de que estas celosa o algo asi.-

"¿Celosa?"

-que estupideces estás hablando.-

-ok ok solo decía, no te pongas seria Zuru.-

-pero como quieres que este después de que me dices una cosa asi.-añades ofuscada

-Zuru que te pasa, normalmente aguantas bromas más duras, hoy dia estas muy sensible sabes?.-

Desvías la mirada

Tal vez en otra circunstancia no estarías asi

Ella tiene razón

Te quedas en silencio mientras siguen caminando

No sabes que te sucede pero sea lo que sea es incomodo

-ey mira allí esta Julieth.-la pelirroja levanta la mano en señal de saludo y se acerca con rapidez.-

-buenos dias amor.-te planta un beso en los labios.-mmm Aika eres tú?, vaya que sorpresa.-esboza una sonrisa saludando a tu prima

Tú sigues en silencio

Pensando

Por alguna extraña razón las palabras de Aline vuelven a tu cabeza

"todo lo que hace es por ti, por su loco amor por ti"

Ni siquiera entiendes porque de repente vuelves a recordar esas palabras

-amor todo bien?.-la voz de Julieth te saca de tus pensamientos

-Zuru despertó con el pie izquierdo esta mañana, esta amargada.-

-ara, no nada de eso.-recuperas la compostura

Estas haciéndote lio por cosas sin importancia

-vale se me hace para las clases, quisiera quedarme con ustedes pero me tengo que ir, pero pueden pasar a tomar algo?.-

-ara, y tu mamá?.-preguntas

-ella salió al puesto muy temprano y ya vendrá en la tarde asi que no hay peligro.-ambas rien

Aika las mira confundida

-mmm se refieren a la señora Saeko no?,-pregunta curiosa

Tú asientes

-creo que podríamos pasar un rato.-susurras para complacer a Julieth que esboza una hermosa sonrisa

-perfecto, pueden tomar cualquier cosa que deseen de la refrigeradora…ahm pero menos el yogurt, eso es de Natsuki, ya saben se puede poner como loca si lo comen, la muy boba lo tiene etiquetado por dia para comer pueden creerlo?...como si fuera a cambiar algo, si son del mismo sabor no entiendo.-

-jaja en serio?.-Aika exclama incrédula.-bueno no tocaremos el yogurt no te preocupes, pero aun no entiendo porque no me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan hermosa…..ni tu mamá lo comentó como se pudieron olvidar de ella.-

Te quedas expectante

Observas como el semblante de Julieth cambia drásticamente

Pero Aika tenía razón

Olvidar mencionar algo tan importante como que tienes una hermana o una hija es difícil

No es creíble

Recuerdas que cuando fueron de paseo a Kyoto y se hospedaron en la casa de Aika, estuvieron una semana en ese lugar y entre conversación y conversación, almuerzos y cenas con los tíos y algunos invitados jamás dijeron que la familia Kuga se componía de otro miembro mas….

-b...bueno es que Natsuki no vino con nosotros porque estaba de viaje, y ya sabes nunca se presentó ocasión para que dijera que faltaba alguien.-

-ah de viaje?.-dice Aika mirándote de reojo.-y a donde se fue.-

-p…bueno ella se fue a Osaka, si, tenía que hacer unos trabajos.-intentas hacer señas para que deje de hablar

Pero no puedes

Aika es astuta

Y te tiene en la mira

-ah ya veo, es muy guapa la conocí ayer cuando trajeron a Shizuru, y muy educada.-comenta

-educada?.-Julieth te mira curiosa.-hablamos de la misma persona?

no sabe lo que acaba de pasar

Fallaste

Debiste llamar Julieth antes para que contaran una misma historia acerca de Natsuki

-si, es simpática tu hermana.-finaliza.-bueno no te quitaremos más tiempo

-ok Aika, bueno amor ya nos veremos en la tarde, te llamaré al rato.-expresa despidiéndose con un beso en tus labios

No le das ninguna seña ni nada

Aika lo notaria

Suspiras al verla alejarse

-con que estaba enferma no?.-expresa irónica

No respondes

Simplemente abres la puerta y entras a la sala

Ella te sigue el paso

-es fácil darse cuenta que ninguna de las dos dice la verdad.-expresa con gracia.-tanto tu como tu novia están mintiendo

Era fácil que se diera cuenta

-si, es verdad.-señalas

-y bien porque lo hacen…no puedo entenderlo.-

-no es tan sencillo de explicar sabes.-

Como podrías explicar algo como eso

No te parece pertinente

No te sientes con derecho de hacerlo

-no me vengan con idioteces!.-exclama alterada.-dime porque no lo hacen…es que…pero es fácil de entenderlo ni siquiera sé porque te pregunto

-de qué diablos hablas como que fácil acaso la conoces realmente?.-

-no, no la conozco y parece que no quieres ayudar…pero me he dado cuenta solo con hablar con Julieth y porque no la mencionaron antes…tu novia…su familia siente vergüenza de ella no?

-vergüenza?...no hables estupideces.-

-ah en serio?...no defiendas a Julieth, tanto ella como su madre siente vergüenza de Natsuki por eso nunca la mencionaron!.-Grita enojada

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

Al ver la silueta de Natsuki parada en la puerta

Aika gira un tanto torpe al escucharla entrar

Conoces la expresión de tu cuñada cuando está molesta

Su mirada se endurece y su semblante se opaca

Es fácil darse cuenta que acaba de escuchar

-Vergüenza.-dice esa palabra con odio con una sonrisa de lamento

Aika se queda mirando sin saber que decir

-Natsuki lo que acabas de escuchar es solo un malentendí…-

-cállate Shizuru.-te interrumpe abruptamente casi con un grito

-no Natsuki, espera son suposiciones mías.-exclama Aika intentando tranquilizarla

Tu cuñada mira de reojo a tu prima

Empieza a asentir levemente

-acabo de escucharlo todo y tu suposición es cierta, a decir verdad no me sorprendería para nada.-

-Natsuki cálmate.-dices pero tus ruegos no parecen funcionar, ella tiene los puños apretados y te mira con frialdad

-es cierto Shizuru, no defiendas a tu novia ni a tu suegra.-señala.-

-solo fue una suposición mía, a decir verdad no habría motivo para que sientan vergüenza.-aclara tu prima arrepentida por hablar hablado de mas

-claro que la hay Aika….tu no me conoces así que no tienes idea, aunque no es como si me importara de todas formas.-

-por favor cálmate Nat.-gritas

-claro cómo no van a sentir vergüenza de que Julieth tenga una hermana asesina…de que la hija de saeko sea una criminal.-sentencia con desprecio ante la mirada perpleja de tu prima.-asi es Aika, estás hablando con una asesina delante de tus ojos

No es capaz de hablar

Incluso le está costando creer

Te devuelve la mirada para que le digas que es una broma y no habla en serio

Sin embargo solo te encoges de hombros

"es verdad" quieres decirle con la mirada

-e…entonces ese fue el motivo por el cual no estuviste de paseo con tu familia en Kyoto?.-

-estaba en la cárcel.-responde con una sonrisa rota.-cumpliendo mi condena,-hace solo unas pocas semanas que salí, y bueno nose que pensar a veces siento que sería mejor seguir adentro que estar aquí afuera….

-espera Natsuki.-intentas atajarla al ver que quiere irse

Ella no te responde solo da media vuelta

La sostienes del brazo pero te hace un lado con brusquedad

-déjame en paz.-es lo único que dice mientras sale

-n...no es cierto verdad?.-Pregunta Aika sin poder salir de la sorpresa

Tu sola la miras molesta

Natsuki ha tenido demasiados problemas

No solo es el accidente, sino tiene que soportar que todos lo vean como la mala o que los padres del chico la busquen para increparle su crimen

Si no siente el apoyo de su familia entonces que le queda…

-regresa a casa Aika.-expresas.-iré a buscarla

-déjame acompañarte.-

-no, no conoces a Natsuki…no puedes lidiar con ella.-contestas con el mismo tono

Ella ya no insiste

Sabe que tienes razón

-pero es verdad que mató a alguien?...es verdad todo lo que dijo?...-vuelve a preguntar

-fue solo un accidente.-es lo único que dices antes de salir

Empiezas a correr a la esquina ya que no la ves por ningún lado

Te maldices por haberla seguido de inmediato

Ella no se encuentra bien

Lo sabes

Viste lo frágil que es en realidad en el encuentro con el señor Takeda

No podría soportar otro golpe

Entonces para tu buena suerte ella se ha detenido

Puedes ver su silueta

Está cruzando la calle

Sin embargo notas que alguien fue la que provocó que dejara de moverse

Tardas en reconocerla

Porque no la habías visto antes

Solo una vez cuando fuiste a escuchar la sentencia de tu cuñada

La señora frente a Natsuki aquel día estaba lado del Sr. Takeda

Es la Madre del chico que murió en el accidente

Es fácil suponer el motivo por el cual se encuentra frente a Natsuki

La agredirá igual que hizo el esposo

Desesperada corres hacia ella que se encuentra tan asustada que apenas notó tu presencia

-S…Señora porque me está pidiendo eso.-expresa ella con la voz dubitativa

Su expresión es de pánico

Tiene las manos sueltas y la postura de querer correr hacia atrás

Sin embargo la señora aunque más baja y frágil tiene el control de la situación

Su mirada de odio hacia tu cuñada la tiene paralizada

-me la debes.-exclama con voz despectiva

No puedes soportarlo más

Quieres intervenir

Pero antes de que puedas decir algo

Natsuki te hace la seña de no decir nada

No entiendes que sucede

Ni que pasa

Menos cuando ves a la ojiverde bajar la cabeza en señal de derrota

La señora da media vuelta y empieza a caminar

Tu cuñada la sigue unos pasos detrás en silencio con la expresión agachada

Quieres detenerla

Pero sabes que no puedes

Entonces lo único que haces es caminar detrás de ella

Siguiendo sus pasos

Quieres alcanzarla….estar a su lado para acompañarla

Pero sería una situación incomoda

Además temes de que si te ve cerca te pida que te vayas

Asi que podría ser un error

Entonces solo la sigues en el trayecto

Caminan durante varios minutos, pierdes la cuenta y el rumbo

Empiezas a cansarte hasta que se detienen

Te tardas en reconocer el lugar

El puente Ehara

Tanto la señora como Natsuki se detienen en un lugar cerca a la vereda

Parece que ellas conocen donde se encuentran

Empiezas a acercarte lo suficiente para apreciar la situación

La señora cae de rodillas mirando el pavimento

-aquí fue…aquí fue.-susurra.-aquí encontraron el cuerpo de mi hijo

No necesitas escuchar más para entender

-…por favor no siga.-ruega Natsuki apenas intentando mantener la voz sin quebrarse

Pero la madre la ignora

Sigue mirando fijamente el lugar, tocando con sus dedos…como si pudiera tocar el cuerpo de su pequeño

-no sufrió verdad?.-pregunta esperanzada por la respuesta.-verdad?

Natsuki desvía la mirada

No puede responder

Sabes que si dice se romperá

No soportas la situación quieres acabar con todo esto

Pero…

-y cuáles fueron sus últimas palabras.-exclama la señora levantándose mirando fijamente a la culpable.-e…estaba bien verdad?...te dijo algo antes de su último aliento?...vamos dime…vamos dime.-repite

-mire Señora por favor se lo que ha pasado todo este tiempo, s…se que no importa lo que haga o cuanto le ruegue perdón usted lo vaya aceptar...p...pero por favor no se haga esto.-

-entonces si sufrió verdad?.-expresa con voz de desprecio.-si sufrio no?

-p…por favor deténgase…no siga por favor.-ruega con la voz cortada

-ese dia….ese dia le dije que viniera a casa temprano, se fue de fiesta y le llame momentos antes y le dije que se apresurara…p...por eso es que tomo esta ruta, era un atajo para llegar mas rápido a casa, si tan solo no le hubiera dicho nada a lo mejor y el seguiría con vida no?...mi hijo seguiría en casa….

-p...por favor Señora no siga.-suplica Natsuki con los ojos vidriosos

Atormentada porque los recuerdos de aquella noche volvían a su cabeza

El cuerpo tirado boca abajo y la sangre que manchando la ropa, el lugar…la escena

-me quitaste a mi hijo.-sentencia con odio la mujer.-lo hiciste…tú fuiste la culpable.-

-n…deténgase.-responde apenas mientras se toma la cabeza con las manos

El dolor y el sufrimiento jamás podrán ser perdonados

Y la culpa la sigue atormentando

Sigue como un peso insoportable de cargar

-mataste a mi hijo maldita.-

-S..Señora fue un accidente.-

-callate escoria!...como puedes estar libre, como eres capaz de seguir viviendo…como puedes dormir en las noches.-grita mientras encara a tu cuñada.-eres una maldita basura.-exclama frustrada soltando todo el odio y rencor contra ella contra ella

Pero tú ya no puedes seguir viendo sin hacer nada

Te interpones entre Natsuki y la mujer que quiere golpear a la criminal

Las palabras de desprecio no son suficientes

La humillación no es suficiente

Pero para ti ya pasó el limite

-basta no siga.-sentencias

-no me detengas…nose meta…ella me quito a mi hijo…a mi más preciado hijo!.-empiezan a forcejear

No puedes detenerla

No por mucho tiempo

Natsuki empieza a retroceder a pasos torpes mirando con miedo y dolor

No solo a la madre que sufre sino también la escena del crimen

Retrocede negando con la vista y empiezan a correr desesperada

Escapando

Tú al darte cuenta de esto no pierdes más tiempo

Y le empiezas a seguir

Sabes que si la pierdes de vista…ya no habrá vuelta atrás

No puedes perderla

Natsuki corre desesperada y tu también la haces

Ella lo hace para escapar

Y tú para alcanzarla

Los gritos de la mujer se escuchan atrás tan fuertes que piensas que te siguen pero no es así

Sin embargo no te importa

Lo único que quieres es alcanzarla

Pero no tienes manera de hacerlo

Ella tiene más resistencia y pronto te sacara distancia

Si no le sigues el ritmo entonces la perderás

Necesitas detenerla

Con el último aliento te acercas lo suficiente como para tocarla

-Natsuki.-la sostienes del brazo con suficiente

La detienes

Quieres hablar pero necesitas recuperar el aire

-e…e…estas bien?.-preguntas

No te responde

Puedes notar como tiene los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados

Su expresión de dolor y sufrimiento en el rostro te hace querer llorar también

Desesperada y abatida comienza a sollozar en silencio

Las lágrimas caen de sus mejillas a mares

-como me odio.-susurra.-como me odio…

-no sigas diciendo eso.-susurras acercándote

Ella te ignora

Sus ojos verdes están abiertos contemplando la nada en ese llanto silente

-me lo merezco….merezco que me esté pasando esto.-expresa.-es lo menos que puedo recibir

-por favor no digas eso…ya es suficiente.-intentas reconfortarla poniendo una mano en su hombro

No esperas lo que sucede a continuación

Emites un quejido de dolor al sentir como te dobla el brazo

Tanta es la presión que tiene Natsuki sobre tu muñeca que incluso te hace arrodillar

-q…que te pasa.-intentas decir

Levantas la mirada desencajada

Y entonces lo notas

La mirada de odio de Natsuki hacia ti

Te quedas sin habla

No entiendes porque te está viendo de esa manera mientras haces fuerza para zafarte

Pero no te deja

-e…es tu culpa….tú tienes la culpa.-vocifera con desprecio.-si tan solo ese día Julieth y tú…..-detiene sus propias palabras recordando ese fatídico día.-si tan solo tú…

el dolor se intensifica en tu mano tanto que quieres gritar

-m…me lastimas.-susurras apenas

Ella se da cuenta y se separa rápidamente de ti

Puedes verla asustada de sus propias acciones

-l...lo siento…lo siento.-vuelve a repetir retrocediendo

Quiere alejarse

Pero no la dejas

Antes de que pueda volver a huir

La tomas de la cintura

Y ella vuelve a detenerse ante tu contacto

-déjame déjame Shizuru…no te me acerques.-susurra con lamento.-

No la puedes dejar ir

Sabes que está en un momento en que podría perderse completamente

No respondes…no le dices nada

Solo te mantienes firme para que no salga de tu control

Aunque ella no se está esforzando por querer huir

Apoyas tu cabeza en su espalda para intentar reconfortarla

Sientes un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo

-p...porque estás haciendo todo esto.-pregunta derrotada

No respondes

La verdad es que solo quieres ayudarla a salir de ese abismo en donde está metida y no puede salir

Sola no podrá salir

Y aunque tenga Julieth sosteniéndole de la mano

Julieth también necesitara ayuda para poder rescatarla

Juntas podrán hacerlo

-Julieth y yo no te dejaremos caer.-respondes

Ella ya no te dice nada

Pero puedes escuchar como vuelve a quebrarse en llanto

Esta vez ya no es silencioso

Sus sollozos son amargos y dolorosos

Te quedas en la misma posición

Acompañándola en su desahogo

 **Continuara….**

* * *

Ahora a responder los comentarios (1ra vez que tengo time *o*)

 **Guest:** jaja a mi tambien me encanta la manera en que torturo a mis lectores..jaja ok no, muchas gracias por comentar

: tienes razon Shizuru puede caer pesada pero no sabe la historia ni tampoco conoce bien a Nat T_T

 **Chat'de'lune** : Natsuki es prodigio en los deportes por eso es que se le van las competencias, Julith siempre dudó o mejor dicho siempre tuvo sospechas de que algo podía suceder entre Nat y Zuru y eso ahora es mas fuerte, Aika y Nat tienen mucho en comun asi que es fácil que haya química jeje con respecto al lado b nose que decirte, creo que o hay lado "b" sol oque ni SHizuru ni nadie conoce bien a Natsuki como es…poco a poco todos iran conociendo como es en realidad oh bueno me estas dando ideas con eso que dices bien se puede usar jeje =D

Aika es buena conquistadora nadie la aguanta hasta la séptima cita, habrá que ver si Nat primero acepta salir =d

 **Licborrego** :seh tienes razon lic, creo que sere fan tambien del AikaxNat, molan mucho, si eso de saber quien podrá sacar a Nat del hoyo va ser complicado, quien podrá acercarse tanto como para arriesgarlo todo…Julieth se la debe, ella debería ser

 **Kano Chan:** Shizuru es pasiva porque bueno ella ama a Julieth =D, jaja no entiendo porque no soportan a Julieth si mola el personaje, todos la odianhasta ahora n ohe visto un comentario de que alguien ame a Julieth, la ven como la mala T_T

 **Ali:** jajaja celos, si poner celoza a Shizuru es perfecto pero antes de eso ella tendria que amar a Nat T_T

 **Sagaeisuke:** jaja culebreon del bueno xd…..con respecto a tu pregunta de que paso creo que tienes que volver a leer los 1ros capítulos, allí está por qué nat se fue a prisión T_T, jaja y con respecto a Aika si le puede inyectar adrenalina a la relación con Nat….adrenalina y lujuria diría yo jeje ok nose…muchas gracias por leer…y en cuanto a lo de actualización no tengo fechas fijas asi que solo queda esperar =d

 **Aline** : s, me gusta que sufran, no solo los personajes sino los que leen…ok no, mmm si Aline lo siento deciros pero tendras que seguir sufriendo por el otro fic…solo un poco mas se paciente =d, y si todos estamos felices con Aika y mas lo estará Natsuki crees? …jaja y tú eres mas malosa que yo..quieres que todo el mundo pague incluido Shizuru (que nadie ama a Juleith wtf?)

 **Liz** : mmm estas segura?

 **AiemVela** :Omg….se paciente Aiem, como le dije a Aline me gusta que sufran un poco jaja ok no….

 **Guest:** mas que darle celos creo que tu quieres ver a Nat dándole contra el muro a Aika…jaja ok no, grax por comentar

Oks eso fue todo

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer

Nos vemos hasta una próxima oportunidad

Salu2


	11. DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD

Hola a todos

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre

Realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo

Muchas gracias por comentar y leer la historia

En fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO X.-DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

* * *

No puedes escapar del pasado ni de la culpa

Lo sabes

Siempre lo supiste

el peso que llevas es insoportable

Tanto que cada día que pasaste en la cárcel te hacía pensar si realmente habría un después

"Pero no"

Ya no tenía sentido

Nada tenía sentido

Llegaste a la conclusión que no había forma en que pudieras seguir adelante

Entonces para sobrevivir te aferraste a la única motivación en tu vida

En la fría celda, ante la soledad de un espejo roto y las miradas de quienes acompañarían tu travesía en ese infierno te aferraste a ese puro sentimiento

Tu amor por Shizuru

Se convirtió en tu motivación para afrontar el día a día en prisión

Para poder soportar a los que se convertirían en tus enemigos

Porque nunca antes habías llegado a odiar con todo tu ser

Pero ese lugar te enseño a odiar

Te convirtió en una persona fría y desconfiada

Sin motivación, habrías muerto a las pocas semanas

Por eso te aferraste a ese amor y a una pequeña foto que guardaste en tu bolsillo de ella

Te aferraste tanto que incluso después de haber pasado ese suplicio aun no la puedes olvidar

Jamás podrás olvidarla

"Shizuru, mi primer amor"

Aquel amor que perdiste cuando tú hermana llegó a ganar su corazón antes que tú empezaras a intentarlo

No tuviste chance y la perdiste antes de que pudiera mirarte

Julieth se lo merecía, es decir ella siempre fue la perfecta, la obediente, inteligente y con gran futuro….no había forma de competir

Nunca la hubo

Ahora Shizuru se convertirá en tu familia

Sabes que se comprometerá con tu hermana

Tarde o temprano lo harán…

No puedes estar más feliz por las 2

Hacen una gran pareja

Además conoces a Julieth, sabes que cuidara bien de Shizuru

-muchas gracias.-dices educadamente dejando la taza de té vacía.-no debiste traerme a tu casa, no era necesario

-y dejarte sola?.-la escuchas decir con sorpresa.-para nada.-

-ya te dije que no es necesario que hagas estas cosas por mí, no es como si no pudiera lidiar con ello, yo misma acepte esta carga.-

-pero estamos para apoyarte, Julieth y yo.-

-no necesito que lo hagan, yo me las arreglare sola.-respondes con sequedad

No es sano que hables con ella

Sientes mucho daño

el solo acercarte ya te provoca dolor

Que este a tu lado te incomoda

lo peor de todo es que supuestamente ella cree que te está ayudando

no sabe que lo que provoca es todo lo contrario

-y de nuevo esa actitud.-reclama poniéndose desafiante frente a ti.-porque tienes que comportarte de manera fría y recelosa, solo queremos ayudarte y tú lo único que quieres es alejarte de mala manera

-es que eso es lo que busco que no lo entiendes.-

-siempre que alguien quiere ayudarte te pones con esa actitud como un escudo, eres insufrible.-exclama

-no te pedí tu ayuda, no te pedí que me trajeras a tu casa, yo no te pedí nada, tú me obligaste a venir….pero ya es suficiente.-siseas mirándola con rencor

O al menos finges hacerlo

-p..pero que…-

-ya te lo dije, pero no entiendo porque insistes en querer molestarme…que es lo que pretendes.-

-molestarte?...ara yo no quiero eso…solo te estoy ayudando y tú te comportas asi.-

-mira princesa ya estoy cansada de que te metas en mi vida, desde ahora ignórame y yo haré lo mismo.-

-ara?...pero que estupideces hablas.-

-estoy hablando en serio…aunque bueno no es como si te estuviera pidiendo un favor, desde ahora haré la idea de que no existes.-remarcas

-en serio?...para mi que solo es una excusa para salir huyendo.-susurra casi con diversión

Desvías la mirada

Te sientes algo intimidada por la manera en que se puso frente a ti

No te lo esperabas

Pero es Shizuru, a veces puede ser muy terca

Más que Julieth

Pero eso de ignorarla si va en serio

Aunque no es como si ella pudiera obligarte a que no lo hagas

Es tu decisión

Y ya ha sido suficiente

Sigues viviendo en el pasado que te atormenta

Shizuru es la causa principal

Necesitas olvidar todo

Especialmente a ella

Es la única forma de liberarte y empezar de nuevo

Sin embargo sabes que no será fácil

A decir verdad la única manera que ves posible esa solución es dejar tu hogar, es por eso que necesitas ahorrar dinero, dinero para sacar tu visa y hacer todo los tramites respectivos para salir del país y tener también un capital lo suficientemente decente para empezar de cero

Como van las carreras calculas que dentro de un par de meses podrás reunir lo suficiente

Hasta ese momento solo tendrás que esperar

Nunca has sido paciente

Pero ahora tienes que serlo

Cualquier paso en falso podría hacer que falles desastrosamente

Podrías cometer errores y muchos más si es que Shizuru no se aleja de ti

Aun te cuesta entender porque ahora se está acercando a ti, la única respuesta que se te ocurre es que debe ser por lastima

"que más seria"

-como sea ya me voy.-expresas cortante.-gracias por todo pero estaré más agradecida si no vuelves a meterte en mis asuntos

Es la única manera

No puedes obligarte a que te odie

Pero si puedes alejarte

-eres una imbécil.-exclama.-ok si quieres quedarte sola no te obligaré

"perfecto" piensas

Ella ya no te dice nada

Está muy ofendida

Tu plan acaba de funcionar al menos la primera parte

Sales sin despedirte pero algo te detiene o más bien alguien

-espera Natsuki no querrás irte, no sin antes despedirte verdad?.-la voz de la prima de Shizuru hace que detengas tus pasos

Giras el rostro y la vez llegar de la cocina

Seguramente estuvo todo el tiempo escuchando la conversación entre Shizuru y tú

Es muy hermosa

No te sorprende que tengan parentesco familiar con tu amor platonico

-como sea, que tengan un buen dia.-exclamas a secas

-espera yo también voy de salida.-dice.-te acompaño

Parpadeas un tanto confundida

No estás acostumbrada a que te hablen con tanta confianza alguien que apenas conoces

Pero no es como si te importara

Solo asientes sin dejar tu expresión de sorpresa

Miras de reojo y ves a Shizuru que esta también muy sorprendida pero no sabes si es por el comportamiento de su prima o por el tuyo

Bajas la mirada y sales en compañía de Aika

Sigues en silencio

Pensando en cómo serias capaz de arrancar esos sentimientos que aún están impregnados en ti

Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado

Después de todo el infierno que has tenido que vivir en la cárcel

Después de tantas cosas tu amor por Shizuru no ha disminuido

Sigue como aquella primera vez que la viste cuando se mudó aquí

Incluso ahora piensas que es muy patético haberse enamorado a primera vista

"que patética pude ser" susurras en tus pensamientos

Nunca podrás compararte con Julieth

Con tu hermana que es la chica perfecta, ideal, modelo a seguir nunca tuviste una oportunidad, la ingenuidad e inocencia que tenías en aquel entonces te jugó una mala pasada

Es decir Shizuru era la belleza por excelencia del barrio

Todos querían ligar con ella, tu también querías pero desde el momento en que interesó a Julieth tus oportunidades que eran de 1 en 100 cayeron a cero

Nadie podría competir con tu hermana

Que ingenua fuiste

Especialmente ese fatídico día; que pensando que arreglándote y siendo educada podrías tener chances

El destino se encargó de tirarte al suelo y apagar tus ilusiones cuando las viste besándose en el patio de su casa

Imagen tan dolorosa que el solo volver a imaginar te provocaría pesadillas asi que es por eso que necesitas superar tus sentimientos

Sabes que si no lo haces te quedaras en el pasado para siempre

-el clima no está muy bueno que digamos.-la voz de Aika te saca de tus pensamientos

Estabas tan ensimismada que no te diste cuenta de que ibas con ella

-regresas a casa?.-pregunta curiosa

-si necesito tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.-respondes dudosa

Ella se queda en silencio

Miras de reojo como te sigue el paso

Observas su expresión

Parece arrepentida de algo

-y..yo lo siento por lo de antes.-no sabes de lo que habla; y ella se da cuenta.-ya sabes por lo que dije que tu familia sentía vergüenza por ti.-

-descuida ya se me olvidó.-

-si pero mi conclusión fue apresurada…-susurra

-a decir verdad dudo mucho que sea cierto lo que dices.-exclamas un tanto más calmada.-no creo que Julieth sea capaz de negarme y aunque suene increíble mucho menos Saeko, ella puede ser pesada, odiosa, gruñona pero jamás me negaría….

Nunca te has llevado bien con tu madre

Ambas al tener el carácter fuerte siempre tuvieron conflictos

Tampoco ayudo tu actitud y es que siempre tendías a meterte en problemas y casi nunca hacías caso

Era por eso que mamá te pego muchas más veces que a tu hermana

Aunque no importa que tan mal te lleves con Saeko, no la puedes odiar….al igual que Julieth, después de todo lo pasado y todo el rencor acumulado, antes de salir tenías un plan para vengarte

…especialmente de Julieth

Pero todo se desmorono cuando los viste esperándote en la salida para llevarte a casa

No importa que tanto quieras odiar con toda tu alma, no puedes hacerlo…no puedes odiar a Julieth

Incluso cuando la viste besándose con Shizuru la noche en que saliste de prisión juraste que era tu turno de tomar venganza pero no… no eres capaz

Amas a tu familia

Incluso eres lo suficientemente estúpida que volverías aceptar la culpa por tu hermana otra vez si se volviera a repetir la historia

"demasiado estúpida"

Es por eso que ese secreto solo quedó en familia, nadie conoce el sacrificio que hiciste, incluso Aline no lo sabe

Y es lo mejor

-parece que no te llevas bien con ellas no?.-pregunta Aika un tanto cuidadosa

-sí, no somos muy compatibles entre nosotras, somos diferentes.-exclama.-pero bueno con mi hermanito es otra historia

Aika te mira con una leve sonrisa

-Hatsuki verdad?.-asientes curiosa.-si también vino de paseo el año pasado.-agrega.-es muy callado

-es así con personas que no conoce o cuando no se encuentra cómodo.-respondes.-en fin, ahora no me encuentro cómoda para ser de buena compañía, han pasado muchas cosas y preferiría estar sola.-añades deteniendo tus pasos y mirándola fijamente.-espero que lo entiendas

El azul de sus ojos es bien intenso

Recién te das cuenta de que la chica no se intimida fácilmente

Ella te devuelve la mirada

-si lo se, comprendo….pero sabes qué?...pensé que me largarías de una cuando pedí acompañarte, es decir se que no es un buen momento y como había dicho Shizuru que eres impulsiva me temía algo como eso.-

"que sincera"

-que puedo decir, tu prima tiene toda la razón, pero eres muy bonita como para hacerte eso pero no tientes tu suerte vale?.-respondes algo a secas

-ok está bien, perdón por molestarte.-se excusa

Tú solo vuelves a asentir

Y la ves alejarse

No puedes evitar dejar de mirarla

Aunque la conoces poco te acabas de dar cuenta de que parece alguien sincera

No tuvo reparos en ser franca

Y eso te agrada

Tal vez en otro momento hubieras atajado y pedido a ir a tomar algo

Pero este dia había pasado muchas cosas asi que era preferible asimilar con calma

El sonido de tu celular te devuelve a la realidad

Piensas que debe ser Julieth que te llama para intentar salir a almorzar juntas o algo asi pero reconoces el número y el nombre

"Dios"

-si Saeko que ocurre.-contestas un tanto renuente

-buenos días a la princesa, ya ha conseguido trabajo?.-te tomas el rostro desencajada.-

-estoy en eso mamá.-respondes incomoda

-vaya asi que sigues sin hacer nada no?...bueno entonces si ese es el caso ven aquí y ayúdame a armar el inventario de la tienda que ya han llegado los nuevos productos o tengo que rogarte para que lo hagas….-

Contienes las ganas de reir

Aun cuando habla por celular ella tiene la costumbre de gritar

Aunque lo hace en todo momento

-ok no te alteres, iré al rato a darte una mano.-

-vale, y llama a tu hermana que el trabajo no va ser fácil.-

-pero ella está en la universidad.-exclamas

-ya le llamé también y dijo que iba en camino, pero recuérdale tú para que no olvidé, asi que apresúrense las quiero ver dentro de media hora.-

-ok Saeko, estamos a sus órdenes.-

* * *

"Es una estúpida" dices a la nada

No puedes creer de cómo te trató

Después de que la ayudaste

Que la trajiste a tu casa para calmarla

"Natsuki idiota" vuelves a repetir en tu mente

Vale, no es como si le tuvieras que rogar para que la ayudes

Ya no piensas volver a hacerlo

Si tanto quiere alejarse de todos no vas a detenerla

Aunque lo que te exaspera mas no es eso

No

Aunque te cueste admitir lo que más te enoja

Es que ella se haya ido con Aika así como si nada

No lo puedes creer

No crees que Natsuki haya aceptado que Aika saliera con ella

Es decir es Natsuki Kuga, incluso en un día normal tu cuñada largaría a cualquiera que estuviera invadiendo su espacio personal

No la entiendes

Se comporta sumisa con tu prima

Y eso te molesta

No sabes porque

Pero te desagrada

-ya regrese Zuru.-la voz de Aika resuena en la sala

Notas su expresión feliz con una leve sonrisa remarcada en el rostro

-ara, estas muy alegre.-susurras apenas.-

-pero que te puedo decir, creo que tengo buena suerte.-exclama levantando la señal de victoria.-

-haber se trata de Natsuki no?.-ella asiente con rapidez

-me desea Zuru, ella me desea.-dice emocionada.-es fácil darse cuenta, si no sintiera curiosidad por mí me hubiera largado como lo hizo contigo hace nada.-

-pareces muy confiada de ti misma.-vociferas

Estas molesta

Incomoda

Pero aparentas que no

-si, bueno quiero pedir un lo siento por escuchar toda la discusión que tuvieron.-dice.-

-esa es la verdadera Natsuki.-siseas con enojo.-la que discute y quiere alejar a todo el mundo de darle la mano, la que no acepta ayuda de nadie y es malagradecida.-añades

Aika te mira con curiosidad

-si tú lo dices.-

No te agrada el tono de su voz

-es la verdad, tú no la conoces así que no sabes nada.-afirmas

-creo que no la conoces tan bien.-responde entre risas.-si dices que es distante puede que no te hayas acercado lo suficiente para ver cómo es en realidad

-no, ella es así…una impulsiva e idiota que no se mide cuando habla.-

-ayer me dijiste otras cosas de ella, no lo recuerdas?.-te quedas en silencio sin saber que responder.-ya veo, solo estas molestas, pero se te pasará

No puedes refutarla

Podrías decir que te equivocaste pero sabes que no sería verdad

-ara como sea ella nunca se fijara en ti, tiene muchos problemas como para estar pensando en tener pareja o buscar a alguien.-susurras apenas

Irónicamente es cierto lo que dices

Ella tiene demasiado peso que cargar

Muchas culpas y remordimientos

-no te preocupes Zuru.-contesta.-yo haré que se olvide de esos detalles

-no es tan fácil.-expresas sintiendo leve molestia.-ya te dije que Natsuki no es como ninguna mujer fácil con las que has estado, ella es diferente.-

-jajaja Ay Zuru y así quieres que piense que no te importa.-exclama entre risas.-no pongas esa cara, solo es una broma gruñona

-ara a veces no te mides.-susurras

No sabes porque pero cada que Aika toca el tema de ligar con Natsuki no estas cómoda

Normalmente no te debería incomodar

Incluso cuando te comentó como engatuso a tus amigas de la escuela de moda no pasaba esto

Pero entonces porque con tu cuñada no te hacía gracia

No comprendes

-puedes darme el número de tu cuñada.-pregunta de repente.-quiero llamarle en la noche, no puedo perder el tiempo, cada segundo cuenta, esa mujer no va estar sola toda la vida…no quiero que nadie me atrase

-idiota.-susurras suspirando de mala gana

Revisas en tus contactos

Extrañamente no tienes su número

Nunca se lo preguntaste

Dudosa decides por llamar a Julieth a pedir el número de Natsuki

No quieres que Aika piense que no quieres darle

-Hola amor como te fueron en tus clases.-saludas a Julieth mientras miras a reojo a Aika que sonríe picara por lo repentina de tu llamada

-Cariño todo normal como siempre.-

-ya termino tu día en la U verdad?.-preguntas, no es que seas celosa pero sabes el horario de tu novia y los lunes solo tiene dos clases en la mañana y después todo el día libre.-podíamos encontrarnos un rato sabes, aún falta casi una hora para que vaya el trabajo y que dices.-propones

-lo siento amor, mamá me llamo y tengo que ir ayudarla en la tienda.-expresa un tanto triste.-pero podrías venir un rato a hacerme compañía si?, no quiero estar de aburrida y muriéndome de hambre, Natsuki también estará ahi y podrías traer algo de comer que seguro mamá nos tendrá en ayunas.-

No puedes evitar sonreír ante el ultimo comentario

Lo peor es que no lo decía como excusa

Sino que era verdad

-ok amor, te traeré unos chocolates para que pases el rato.-expresas

-gracias, entonces nos vemos, estaré ansiosa esperándote.-

-vaya cambias de cara cuando escuchas a Julieth.-exclama Aika ocultando su risa.-si que te tiene domada

-ara, hablas idioteces.-respondes

-y bien el número de Nat donde quedó.-

-no lo había tenido, llamé a Julieth para pedirle pero se me olvidó.-

-en serio?...no tienes su número?.-

-n…bueno Aline me lo dio el otro día para llamarla pero se me olvido guardarlo.-expresas.-como sea cuando vaya a hablar con Julieth te lo pediré y todos contentos

-está bien, de paso te di motivos para verla.-dice.-me debes una

-ara, bueno iré de una vez para darle una sorpresa.-

-te acompaño?.-

-no, prefiero estar a solas con Julieth.-

-waa sí que eres mala.-añade haciendo puchero

Niegas con la cabeza

Aika no está de bromas

Nunca antes habías visto tener entusiasmo por engatusar a alguien

Lo de Natsuki parece que va en serio

* * *

Miras de reojo como mamá le ordena a tu hermana que haga el inventario de las cajas de manufactura

No puedes evitar sonreír algo nostálgica

Recuerdas que antes venían hacer el inventario casi diario y el abuelo era quien las llevaba obligadas a hacerlo

Competías con Natsuki para ver quien ordenaba primero el almacén

Curiosamente ella siempre te ganaba, aunque su apariencia era desordenada y tenía la pinta de no ser alguien paciente en realidad si lo era, aunque bueno ser paciente era una cosa y aguantar las ordenes de Saeko detalle a detalle era otra

-no te apresures, no quiero errores.-escuchas decir a mamá casi en un grito a Natsuki quien levanta la mirada

Contienes las ganas de reír

Conoces a tu hermana

Está que le hierve la sangre

Nunca le ha gustado obedecer órdenes

-tiene que ser despacio, no seas tan apresurada.-añade y tu hermana suspira de mala gana

-estos ya están contabilizados y ordenados ya los puedes llevar.-exclama Nat de mala manera.-puedes llevarlos de una vez Saeko.-espeta.-ok las llevare yo.-se dice así misma al no escuchar respuesta

-está bien yo lo haré.-escuchas escueta su respuesta

La ves quitarle las cajas de las manos a Natsuki la cual no dice nada

Siempre existió tensión en la relación de tu hermana con mamá

Nunca fueron compatibles

-vale sigan trabajando, no quiero errores me escucharon?.-advierte.-está bien Natsuki?.-

-está bien mamá no tienes que repetirlo, sabemos que hacer y cómo hacerlo.-exclamas para apaciguar las aguas

-vale no quiero que lo arruinen…o las arruinaré a ustedes me escucharon?.-finaliza mientras sube a la tienda

Natsuki sonríe de mala manera

-Saeko no ha cambiado nada…sigue igual de mandona.-vocifera mientras se sienta sobre la mesa para tomar un breve descanso.-que gruñona…nunca se quitará ese carácter

-ah en serio?...pues se nota que tú eres su hija.-añades entre risas mientras sigues evaluando la parte que te corresponde

Te mira con cara de pocos amigos y tú sigues riéndote ante ese mal chiste

-te acuerdas que el abuelo nos llevaba después de salir de clases, nos obligaba a ayudarlo.-comentas recordando aquellos años no tan lejanos

-si como olvidarlo, cuando fallábamos nos golpeaba fuerte.-susurra con la vista entrecerrada y una sonrisa divertida

-a mí nunca me golpeo.-exclamas triunfante

-es que tú lo hacías bien y a mí como que me daba pereza.-susurra con la vista perdida

-si pero por eso es que no me golpeaba….-

-sabes?...en la cárcel solían golpearme….-detienes tus apuntes y levantas la mirada ante sus palabras.-se cansaban de tanto hacerlo.-desvías la mirada, de nuevo el recuerdo y el peso de la culpa vuelve a invadirte.-..así es, pobre de tu hermana Natsuki no?...puede que me hayan golpeado por dos años o algo así sin parar.-exclama con intención de burlarse de si misma

Suspiras de mala gana

Nunca te ha gustado hablar del tema

A decir verdad nunca le preguntaste como se sintió estar en ese infierno

Tenías miedo de la respuesta

De que te dijera que lo que vivió adentro fue de pesadilla

-y porque permitiste una cosa asi.-preguntas

Conoces a tu hermana más que nadie

Y ella es alguien que no se deja pisotear

Incluso en los ambientes más hostiles hubiera salido adelante

La miras fijamente al notar su silencio ante tu pregunta

Su expresión se endurece y su vista se pierde

-… ya no importa.-susurra.-yo lo quise así.-finaliza con el semblante frio

Te levantas para tomar aire

-hubiese sido diferente si no hubieras huido del lugar del accidente.-exclamas

Y si claro, si no hubieran escapado del lugar, la sentencia habría sido menor

Ella expresa una mueca divertida ante tus palabras

-así es como te consuelas?.-dice con ironía

-no, nada de eso…-niegas con la mirada.-las cosas pasaron tal como pasaron.-pronuncias intranquila, quieres calmarte pero no puedes, el remordimiento y la culpa regresan.-…ese día estaba aterrorizada cuándo ocurrió, y no sabía que hacer.-añades en un intento de rectificar tus palabras

-vale, es mejor que no hablemos más de esto, es suficiente.-expresa viendo tu semblante alterado, aunque intentes fingir ella te conoce y sabe lo afectada que te estas sintiendo.-cumplí tu condena eso es todo

No soportas

No lo soportas

En tu frustración golpeas a un lado las cajas el costado

Te levantas ofuscada

Tienes ganas de gritar pero solo aprietas los puños

-dios…como puedo liberarte de esto.-exclamas cerrando los ojos.-

-corrección, la cuestión es cómo podemos liberarnos de esto.-vocifera más calmada, pero también se encuentra afectada, sabe que el problema no solo es de ti, sino de ella también

Resoplas sintiendo el peso y la carga que has llevado tanto tiempo y que aún sigue ahí

"maldita sea"

-si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás te juro que no permitiría que lo hicieras.-dices, pero lo haces solo para intentar tranquilizar tu conciencia

En realidad dudas de tus propias palabras

-pero la historia fue así y tu hermana fue a la cárcel.-

-de esta manera te vas a vengar de mí no?.-señalas.-me castigaras de esta manera por el resto de mi vida?.-reclamas impotente

-no, tu eres quien habla de esa noche todo el tiempo…yo no te hablé del asunto.-sentencia con frialdad

Es cierto lo que dice

Pero no lo soportas

Lo que sucedió esa noche aún no se va de tu mente y por eso siempre lo recuerdas

Siempre lo recuerdas al ver a tu hermana

-yo no té hablé del asunto, tú eres quien lo hace.-vuelve a repetir

"basta"

-porque mi conciencia no me deja tranquila…yo fui quien lo mató yo fui!.-gritas fuera de si

Y te arrepientes casi en el acto

Quedas en shock

Al ver la figura detrás de Natsuki

Es Shizuru

No sabes que decir

Solo con ver su expresión en el rostro sabes que ha escuchado

Natsuki también se da cuenta y gira el rostro y se pone pálida al ver a tu novia

Nadie sabe que decir

Tú quieres hablar algo

Pero no te atreves

Ambas miran a Shizuru sin saber que hacer

El pánico es total en el ambiente

-yo..yo…-ella intenta hablar pero está balbuceando.-..yo..les traje …l..les traje unos chocolates, yo bajé…S..Sa Saeko..t..es decir tú mamá me dijeron que estaban abajo.-no puede aguantar más y empieza a correr

-espera Shizuru…Shizuru.-gritas yendo detrás de ella

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Bueno nose que decir

Eso fue todo

Muchas gracias por leer

Y disculpen si no puedo responder T_T

Pero ya saben que las leo

Hasta la próxima =D


	12. CONFLICTOS

Hola de nuevo a todo el mundo

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios

Muchas gracias por todo , no tengo palabras para describir

Asi que sin mas preámbulos he aquí la conti

Espero que les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO XI.- CONFLICTOS**

* * *

La ves salir de la tienda con el paso apresurado

Aun viéndola de espaldas es fácil notar que esta por quebrarse

Apresura el paso para alejarse de ti pero logras sostenerla del brazo para detenerla

-Shizuru por favor espera.-ella forcejea contigo

-suéltame!.-exclama zafándose con brusquedad de ti

Pero no la dejas alejarse

-por favor para.-susurras.-tenemos que hablar.-expresas apresurada.-escúchame por favor

-que tengo que escuchar.-responde con la voz quebrada.-dime que tengo que escuchar…que mataste a un hombre?.-pregunta casi entre lagrimas

No sabes que decir

Estas helada

Muerta de miedo

-f..fue un accidente.-dices apenas.-por favor vamos a casa y conversemos calmadamente por favor.-suplicas

No es buena idea hablar en medio de la calle de un asunto tan delicado

Incluso algunos curiosos por el grito de Shizuru se han detenido a mirar la escena

También están Saeko y Natsuki que te miran desde la entrada de la tienda

Ninguna de ellas quiere intervenir

Aunque han escuchado todo

No lo quieren hacer

Saben que es un problema de pareja

* * *

Nunca te habías sentido asi

Siempre fuiste capaz de encontrar una manera para arreglar la situación

Pero ahora era diferente

Durante el trayecto a casa ninguna fue capaz de romper el silencio

Y ahora sigue igual

Puedes notar lo afectada que se encuentra

Ahora que ambas están solas en tu habitación pensaste que podrías empezar a hablar

Pero es difícil

Ella sigue sentada en el borde de tu cama con la vista perdida

Sabes que necesitas iniciar la conversación

Ella no lo hará

-jamás le pedí a Natsuki que asumiera la culpa.-empiezas a decir con la voz temblorosa.-ella misma quiso asumirla por mí, cuando vino la policía les dijo que había sido ella…porque sentía que en el fondo era su culpa; al final lo hizo por la presión de su conciencia.-señalas mientras el recuerdo vuelve a tu mente para torturarte

Aquel fatídico día donde ocurrió el accidente

Recuerdas cuando tu hermana estaba siendo llevada por los oficiales

En ese momento quisiste detenerla

Estabas dispuesta a hacer lo correcto

Querías ir donde Natsuki y decirle que era inocente

Pero tu tía te atajo del brazo

Y todo el valor de asumir la culpa se borró al instante

Te tomas el rostro desesperada al escuchar el silencio de Shizuru

Puedes notar que sigue con la vista perdida

-Shizuru yo también pague mi sentencia…y es por eso que la pagaré hasta que me muera.-dices apenas

Eres sinceras con tus palabras

La verdad es que la culpa y el remordimiento no solo por haber matado a una persona sino también por haber dejado que tu hermana asumiera la responsabilidad nunca te ha dejado

Nunca

Desde ese día no volviste a ser la misma

-no sé cómo explicarte.-añades intranquila.-es una carga tan grande, me siento horrible sabes?.-contienes las ganas de llorar

No sabes que más decir

Quieres escucharla decir algo pero no dice nada

Desesperada te acercas a ella y sostiene su mano con las tuyas

La miras fijamente

Y notas que ella sigue apartando la mirada

-mi vida se arruino de la misma manera que Natsuki.-es cierto.-yo conduje esa noche porque no quería que ella lo hiciera…no miré la carretera porque íbamos peleando, de pronto alguien se cruzó frente a nosotras.-te detiene un momento soportando el peso de los recuerdos.-…al dia siguiente yo tenía el examen de admisión a la universidad…tu sabes que era importante para mi familia y para mi también lo era…y todo ese tiempo nunca deje de pensar en ti.-ella sigue sin decirte nada.-tú crees que ha sido fácil para mi Shizuru?...crees que quise que pasara todo esto?...pero infelizmente sucedió.-susurras.-p…por favor dime algo Shizuru no te quedes callada.-ruegas porque te diga algo

Cualquier cosa

-él era un hombre joven?.-pregunta con la voz entrecortada

La miras con desesperación

No era lo que querías escuchar

Te alejas y vuelves a tu sitio

-era como de nuestra edad.-respondes

Te quedas en silencio mirando a tu novia

-s..se me hace tarde para el trabajo, me tengo que ir.-finaliza poniéndose de pie apresurada

Quiere escapar

Esa es su intención

-espera Shizuru.-exclamas cerrando la puerta tras de si.-ahora te necesito

-ya me tengo que ir.-responde de nuevo y no lo toleras

Vuelves a cerrar la puerta

-estas cosas que te acabas de enterar cambiaran algo? .-pregunta s intranquila.-cambiaran en algo nuestra relación?.-

-p...por supuesto que no, tranquila.-dice apenas

La puedes notar incomoda y levemente intimidada con tu actitud pero no te importa

-en serio?.-vuelves a preguntar

-c...claro.-dice pero no le crees

-no me mientas Shizuru!.-Gritas ofuscada.-mírame a los ojos y dime.-Tomas su rostro entre tus manos.-porque no me miras a los ojos cariño?.-reclamas

-no me dijiste una palabra de esto hasta hoy…a..así que es normal que yo…que yo me sienta extraña.-susurra.-s…se me hace tarde, me tengo que ir

Ella abre la puerta y sin más se aleja

Entonces no lo soportas

No soportas y cierras la puerta con furia

…

No eres capaz de pensar con claridad

Desde hace una hora estas en la sala contemplando tu situación

Sabes que Shizuru no volverá a ser la misma contigo

Miras de reojo a tu tia Annet que acaba de llegar de viaje

Tu rostro es tan evidente que no se ha atrevido a decir nada

Tan solo te saludo escuetamente y tú respondiste por educación

Ahora ella está acompañándote en silencio, no sabe nada del asunto

Sin embargo ella no es la única que te acompaña en esta desolación

Natsuki también se encuentra sentada con el mismo semblante que tú

Pero eso de que te sirve ahora?

Que te acompañe ahora de que sirve

-maldición.-espetas con lamento.-Shizuru ya no me verá como antes

-tan fuerte fue su pelea?.-pregunta tu tía para cortar el silencio.-si ustedes se aman se van a arreglar

-se acabó todo Annet!.-descargas con rabia mirando a tu tía.-maldita sea nunca conseguiré liberarme de esta maldición.-exclamas con impotencia

El dolor que sientes es inmenso

Sabías que te perseguiría el resto de tu vida

Nunca podrás borrar de tu mente el accidente

Y ahora las secuelas de ese día empiezan a herirte

La maldición por haber asesinado ya comenzaba

Y todo porque tuviste que manejar esa noche

Todo porque tuviste que ir a traer a Natsuki

Si no hubieras ido a traerla nada de esto estaría pasando

Si la hubieras dejado a su suerte a lo mejor y todo estaría bien

No habría penas ni remordimientos

No habría culpa

Pero la realidad era esta

La realidad es que perderás a Shizuru

-Dios.-exclamas bajando la cabeza

No evitas pensar que nada de esto fue tu culpa

"no…no soy culpable"

Giras el rostro para ver a la que consideras responsable

Tú hermana menor

Ella es la responsable de tu sufrimiento

Ella es

"maldita!"

-esto nunca me dejara hasta el día en que me muera y todo es por culpa.-susurras mirando fijamente, ella te devuelve la mirada se da cuenta de la situación.-todo por tu culpa.-vuelves a repetir un poco más fuerte, estás perdiendo el control.-todo por tu culpa!.-gritas y fuera de si arremetes contra ella

Annet se da cuenta de tu hostilidad e intenta interponerse entre las dos

Natsuki también se pone de pie y empieza a retroceder

Pero no puedes contener tu rabia por tu hermana

Ella es la culpable

Ella lo es

Es la razón de tu sufrimiento

-arruinaste mi vida!.-gritas mientras le das bofetadas y bofetadas que no te responde.-arruinaste mi vida, me la arruinaste.-reclamas entre empujones y golpes que le das en el rostro.-me arruinaste Natsuki…me gustaría que no fueras mi hermana…ojalá no lo fueras, yo te odio Natsuki.-expresas hastiada al ver que ella detiene tu último golpe, no te dice nada, solo se dedica a mirarte.-si mírame te odio!.-finalizas

Annet se pone entre Natsuki y la empuja hacia atrás

-por favor no escuches a tu hermana.-dice apenas con la voz entrecortada.-

Pero ella no responde

Solo se va a su habitación en total silencio

* * *

Te sientes devastada por las palabras de Julieth

Pero sabes que tiene razón

Ella tiene razón

Es tu culpa

Lo que está pasando es tu culpa

Pero aun así; que ella te dijera que ojala no fueras su hermana

Dolió demasiado

Fue como un puñal en el corazón

Contienes las lágrimas que quieren salir de tus ojos

Te levantas mientras echas un vistazo alrededor de tu habitación

Contemplas con anhelo algunas fotografías en el mostrador y en la pared

Fotos cuando niñas entre Julieth y tú

Ambas abrazadas y sonrientes

Otra donde ella te daba un beso en la mejilla y tú mostrabas una expresión avergonzada

Bellos recuerdos cuando su relación era de hermanas

Días donde para Julieth tú eras la personas más importante

Y sin embargo de ese tiempo tan lejano ahora

Todo ha cambiado

Y estás totalmente devastada

Antes Julieth y tu fueron muy unidas, las mejores hermanas, cómplices, amigas y confidentes

Y aunque ella te odie con todo su corazón no pasa lo mismo contigo

Es tu hermana después de todo

No la puedes odiar

Pero ella ya no te quiere

Entonces solo queda darle el gusto

Ya no puedes estar más en esta casa

Ya no hay manera

Entre lágrimas sacas tu mochila y pones la ropa que tienes en el armario

Es poca pero no te importa

No sabes a donde iras pero que queda

Ya alistada sales de la casa

-no, espera no lo hagas Natsuki.-la voz de tu tía hace que te detengas.-por favor no te vayas.-

-Tía ya suéltame.-expresas cortante.-es mejor para todo el mundo yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta casa.-exclamas

Es verdad lo que dices

Todos te odian

-por favor sé que Julieth está molesta pero no quiso decir.-

-Tia, esto es necesario para mí, Julieth y yo no podemos convivir en un mismo lugar eso me ha quedado claro.-

-p..pero a donde iras.-

-eso no es importante pero no es para preocuparse.-exclamas.-estaré bien.-finalizas dejándole atrás

Caminas hasta el parque del barrio

No hay mucha gente por el clima nublado y frio que hace

Suspiras abatida mientras tomas asiento en una de las bancas

Nunca has sido alguien de reflexionar pero cuando estas en este lugar lo haces

Los problemas entre Julieth y Shizuru van a comenzar

Lo sabes

Y debes detenerlo por el bien de tu hermana

Aunque nunca esperabas que Shizuru se enterara

Se suponía que debía quedar entre la familia el secreto del accidente

Lo bueno es que conoces a Shizuru

No es alguien de contar ese tipo de cosas a alguien

Sabes que no le dirá nada a nadie, ni a su familia

Por ese lado estás tranquila

Sin embargo puede que se provoque una ruptura innecesaria en la relación de Julieth y Shizuru

Debes intervenir de inmediato

No quieres que Julieth te odie

Ni tampoco quieres verte como una víctima frente a Shizuru

Las cosas sucedieron por tu propia decisión

Decidida te levantas y marcas su numero

Necesitas arreglar las cosas de inmediato

-alo?.-escuchas su voz al parecer no sabe que eres tú quien la está llamando

-Shizuru tenemos que hablar.-Señalas de frente

Sin embargo puede que no acepte tu "invitación" a conversar

-ya lo hablé con Julieth, no necesito hablar contigo.-responde cortante

Te tomas el rostro

Te das cuenta que la situación es delicada

-Shizuru no sabes la verdad, todo fue mi culpa tienes que creerme.-señalas pero no te responde.-ola?..Shizuru!

-dime.-responde cansina

No tiene ganas de hablar con nadie

Pero es necesario aclarar las cosas

-escúchame, fue completamente mi culpa, es una tontería que por esto Julieth y tú…-detienes tus palabras

-dices que es una tontería?.-Pregunta con ironía.-una tontería?...no puedo creerlo

-dios, mira Shizuru yo fui culpable y cumplí mi sentencia, ella no tiene ninguna responsabilidad tienes que creerme, estamos de acuerdo?...no culpes a Julieth.-

-entonces si es una tontería como dices porque me lo ocultó.-expresa molesta

Siempre ha sido difícil hablar con ella

Ahora mismo te la está poniendo difícil

-no te lo dijo porque es un asunto delicado que solo sabíamos nosotras pero ahora tu serás parte de la familia.-finalizas

Shizuru será parte de la familia al final

Se comprometió con Julieth asi que no quieres ser causante de su ruptura

Además sabes que Julieth la quiere con todo su corazón

Y Shizuru también la ama

Necesitas volver a juntarlas

-serás parte de la familia.-vuelves a repetir ante su silencio

-mira Natsuki todo lo relacionado con la mujer que estoy comprometida me incumbe está bien?...no podemos ocultarnos las cosas…pero ella lo hizo

-mira Shizuru yo fui la razón por la que ocurrió ese accidente.-ella no te responde.-no te enojes con Julieth yo tengo la culpa.-añades.-por favor fue solo mi culpa

-ya me tengo que ir.-responde hastiada.-

-Dios que fue mi culpa y de nadie más.-

-tengo que pensarlo.- fue lo único que dice y corta la llamada

Suspiras de mala gana

No sabes si la has convencido

Pero no puedes presionarla tanto

Deseas ir a su trabajo a hablar personalmente con ella

Pero te contienes

Ahora lo que necesitas es buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche

Pero no conoces uno

A lo mejor y Aline si

Decides cambiar el rumbo e ir a visitar a tu amiga

De paso necesitas alguien con quien conversar

* * *

Los días nublados nunca te han gustado

Malogran el negocio

No viene mucha gente cuando los días son así de horribles

Pero no es como si pudieras quejarte

Todo está bien

Estas tranquila en tu puesto

Ahora mismo estas llevando la nueva mercancía que estas trayendo para vender

Sin embargo notas que la mercancía vecina está usurpando tu espacio

-Oye Shida estas metiéndote en mi espacio.-exclamas un tanto renuente, a lo mejor y el sujeto no se ha dado cuenta.-

-oye niña no te metas, este sigue siendo mi espacio.-exclama de mala manera

-ey no me hagas poner de mal humor.-señalas dejando las cajas a un lado para encararlo.-te crees el dueño del mercado acaso?, quieres que llame a la policía a ver si tu puesto sigue en pie

-niña estúpida.-expresa el sujeto dejando a lado su puesto y acercándose a ti.-a ver idiota llama a la policía, llama y vamos a ver si tú eres la que puede seguir teniendo un puesto

-como te atreves.-dices enfurecida

-Ey Aline tienes problemas?.-la voz de Natsuki detrás de ti no suena amigable

No sabes que decir

Conoces a tu amiga

Y es belicosa si es que te ve en problemas

-no, no pasa nada.-expresas apenas

Sin embargo Shida ríe ante tu cambio de actitud

-ah ya, vienes defenderla a esta estúpida?.-pregunta señalándote

Notas a Natsuki detenerse con la vista fija en el sujeto

Conoces la expresión que tiene en el rostro

-ey Natsuki no pasa nada.-intentas calmarla

Pero no te escucha

Incluso esta tan ida que suelta la mochila que tiene en su mano y se acerca a paso lento al tipo

-como te atreves a insultarla.-susurra encarando a Shida pateando su puesto

Desesperada la empujas a un lado

-espera Nat no pasa nada.-señalas apenas

Pero ella no te hace caso

-quítate Aline.-te hace un lado mirando con cara asesina al sujeto que empieza a sentirse intimidado.-y tu ven aquí…ven aquí.-susurra acercándose nuevamente y le toma del cuello con intención de golpearlo

Tú la vuelves a empujar para separarla

Shida ya asustado retrocede

-ey ey solo era una broma.-exclama intentando calmarla

Pero ella ignora sus palabras

-te romperé los brazos.-brama fúrica mientras la haces un lado.-te las romperé!.-grita.-me escuchaste

-solo es una broma.-pronuncias tú intentando calmarla

Pero ella está fuera de si

Sigue mirando al sujeto

-no te atrevas a mirar a mi amiga, me escuchaste…..menos la toques!-

-por favor ya para!.-gritas.-estas idiota quieres meterte en problemas otra vez?.-reprendes.-si armas un escándalo vendrá la policía y te llevara a la cárcel.-susurras

Pero tu amiga sigue mirando al sujeto que ya ha regresado a su puesto

Natsuki sigue fuera de si y vuelve arremeter contra él

Pero la vuelves a detener

-ya basta!.-

-ese estúpido te insulto.-responde con rabia

-ya cálmate Nat, así son las cosas siempre aquí, si quisieras matar a la gente solo por insultarte entonces no quedaría nadie en pie en este lugar.-vociferas.-por favor cálmate.-señalas llevándole a tu lugar y sentándola ahí.-espera ya regreso.-agregas con cuidado

Natsuki realmente perdió el control

Incluso olvido su mochila en medio de la pista

Vas a recogerlo y se lo llevas

Ella no te dice nada

Entonces puedes notar que no está bien

Se quedan en silencio sin decirse nada

-pasó algo?.-preguntas de repente

La ves suspirar

-me voy de casa Aline.-comenta de repente.-ya no tengo nada que hacer en ese lugar

No preguntas nada

Sabes que es fácil deducir la razón

Alguna pelea fuerte con Saeko o Julieth

Que más podría ser

-ya veo, pero donde piensas vivir.-

-no lo sé, quiero alejarme de todo el mundo, no me gusta el ambiente, en serio creo que estaría mejor si siguiera en prisión.-

-no digas estupideces.-señalas

-pero es la verdad.-susurra apenas

-oye sabes que ya deja de pensar en esas cosas, ven y ayúdame con el cargamento que está viniendo.-

-quieres que te ayude?.-

-si vamos a darle buen uso a la energía que tienes.-expresas

Aunque tu intención es hacerle olvidar sus problemas

Al menos por unas horas

Ya se te ocurrirá algo para animarla

* * *

Sigues haciendo el inventario

Ya estas por terminar

Pero no es como si te interese

Lo único por lo que has regresado a trabajar es para despejar la mente

Pero no está funcionando

Nada funciona

Resoplas molesta contigo misma

Es que no sabes que hacer

Por primera vez en tu vida no sabes que hacer

Como lidiar con los problemas

Levantas la mirada al escuchar bajar a alguien

Piensas que puede ser Natsuki

Si es así no sabes que decir ni como mirarle a la cara

Aunque no es como si te importara

Para tu mala suerte no es ella

Es alguien peor

Saeko

Por la expresión que lleva en el rostro es fácil notar que se ha enterado de la discusión entre Natsuki y tú

Seguramente tu tía ya le informó del asunto

-Ve por tu hermana.-exclama en su peculiar tono frio, pero te haces la que no escuchas y sigues fingiendo prestar atención al inventario.-que no me escuchaste?!...ve por tu hermana ahora!.-exclama levantando la voz

-no sé dónde está.-respondes cortante, volviendo a ignorarle

-encuéntrala y tráela de vuelta.-exclama de mala manera.-que no me escuchaste?!.- grita rabiosa.-te estoy hablando a ti porque no obedeces?

-hay problemas más importantes mamá.-dices sin dejarte intimidar

Y si

Shizuru es un problema más importante

Salvar tu relación es más importante que Natsuki

Todo importa más que ella

-que es más importante que esto.-brama de mala manera.-por un demonio es tu hermana!

-mamá ya basta!.-respondes con el mismo tono

-suficiente, es tu hermana….puedes encontrar otras mujeres, puedes tener otras 10 mujeres pero no puedes encontrar otra hermana.-

"así de fácil lo pones?"

Evitas las ganas de reír por sus palabras

Que fácil era pensar de esa manera

-siempre lo defendí de ti sin importar lo que hiciera.-exclamas recordando todas las idioteces que le cubrías a Natsuki para que Saeko no le hiciera berrinche.-siempre lo defendí de ti sabiendo que era una irresponsable pero ya es suficiente, estoy cansada de limpiar su basura, estoy cansada de ir siempre detrás de ella!.-finalizas golpeando la caja dispuesta a irte porque ya no soportas que mamá te increpe por ella

Quieres irte pero ella no te deja

Se interpone en la salida

-crees que tú la defiendes.-exclama dándote un empujón.-sinvergüenza ¡!, con la ayuda de quien llegaras a alguna parte, con la ayuda de quien.-grita molesta.- buena para nada, puedes decir que fuiste a la universidad ingrata, gracias a quien es que estas estudiando gracias a quién?.-aprietas los dientes, no soportas que te saque en cara el sacrificio que hizo Natsuki por ti, no lo soportas.-ve a buscar a tu hermana, tráela acá y te disculparas.-sentencia

Estas harta de que todo siempre sea por Natsuki

-mamá tú no te metas!.-bramas llena de rabia

Pero Saeko te toma de los hombros con la misma expresión de enojo

-ve a buscarla y tráela de vuelta!.-repite de mala manera

Contienes las ganas reir

Ahora quería ser la buena

Ahora tu madre quería convertirse en buena persona

-esa noche cuando ella asumió la culpa no dijiste nada, acuérdate que estabas enojada con ella.-siseas dolida.-si no hiciste nada esa noche entonces no hagas nada ahora!.-gritas

-cállate!.-

Ves cómo te levanta la mano

-hazlo mamá hazlo!...golpéame y no volveré a casa.-adviertes mientras que te zafas de su agarre y simplemente sales con el semblante frio

Al parecer no solo tu llevas el peso de haber dejado que Natsuki se inculpará

Sino también Saeko

Siempre Natsuki

Todos los problemas giran en torno a ella

"te odio hermana"

 **Continuara**

* * *

Eso fue todo

disculpen por no poder contestarle esta vez tb T_T

les prometo que a la siguiente si lo haré =D

en fin eso fue todo muchas gracias por leer

nos vemos =D


	13. DEUDAS

Bueno antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Vaya estoy sorprendida o.O

Incluso me leen de otros idiomas

Realmente aprecio sus comentarios

Sé que tienen razon en algunas cosas asi que tratare de continuar los pendientes ewe

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 12.- DEUDA**

* * *

Sigues sin salir del trance

Se te ha hecho difícil poder concentrarte en la sesión de fotos

El director se ha dado cuenta y te está diciendo que tomes un descanso

Nunca antes había pasado algo así

-lo siento, no es necesario.-comentas apenas sintiéndote inútil.-

-creo que lo necesitas, no te preocupes no es una molestia.-exclama Ahita.-sal un rato a tomar un poco de aire te hará bien.-agrega.-muy bien chicos un receso de 30 minutos y volveremos a las tomas

Asientes agradecida

Sales a caminar para respirar el aire fresco

Pero tus pensamientos empiezan a envolverte nuevamente

Todo lo que ha sucedido hoy día ha sido demasiado para ti

Recién entiendes lo que quiso decir Natsuki aquella vez en las carreras

"Julieth es genial, sé que será exitosa y podrá hacer que Hatsuki y Saeko tengan una mejor vida, Julieth puede dárselas, sé que lo hará….me lo debe"

Ahora entiendes sus palabras

Recién empiezas a comprender porque Julieth tenía tantos reparos con su hermana, y porque siempre decía que su hermana era la mejor

Natsuki se sacrificó para que Julieth pudiera tener un futuro

¿Pero a qué precio?

El costo ha sido demasiado alto

Natsuki ha de haber vivido un infierno en la prisión….

Te preguntas como habrá podido dormir…como habrá sido capaz de soportar el saber que estuvo en prisión cuando era totalmente inocente

Ni te lo imaginas

No eres capaz de imaginar los horrores que debió vivir allí dentro

Y aun asi…

Y aun asi después de 4 años encerrada no se ha quebrado

Aunque la Natsuki que ha salido de la cárcel no es la misma que entró

Desde que la conociste siempre tuvo una personalidad agresiva y difícil, incluso antes de entrar a prisión era complicado lidiar con ella

Pero la Natsuki de ahora era mucho más complicada, y es que esa agresividad ha aumentado, además que se volvió más fría y dura con los demás

Pero aun asi no puedes evitar pensar que es alguien increíble

Y es que no importa que su personalidad sea diferente, ella así y todo es alguien de buen corazón

-idiota.-susurras de mala gana

Y es que después de todo lo ocurrido aún sigue protegiendo a Julieth

Incluso se atrevió a llamarte para echarse la culpa nuevamente

"demasiado estúpida"

Enojada con la peliazul sacas tu celular y ves el número de su llamada

No es como si quisieras volver a hablar con ella

Pero tienes que hacerlo

No sabes si Julieth te ha contado las cosas como en realidad fueron

Necesitas también escuchar la versión de ella

Te quedas en silencio mientras te debates en llamar o no

Pero no tienes prisa

Aun te quedan unos 20 minutos del descanso que te han dado para pensar

…

El trabajo físico nunca fue un problema

Ayudar a Aline con su mercadería te ha servido para despejar la mente

Llevar la mercadería y cajas llena de ropa a su puesto no ha sido tan fácil como pensabas que era, te cuesta mucho creer que siendo tan pequeña pueda cargar tanto peso como lo haces tú

-hormiga no te sobre esfuerces o terminaras desmayada en el piso.-vociferas con burla viendo tambalearse la pila de mercadería que lleva entre los brazos

-cállate, estoy acostumbrada a esto, ya sabes es de todos los días.-responde molesta

Tu solo sonríes de medio lado

Sin embargo tu expresión se te borra cuando vuelves a echar un vistazo en el puesto vecino

Específicamente en el sujeto que minutos antes había insultado a tu amiga

Si no fuera porque Aline te pidió que no te metieras en problemas

Ahora mismo el tipo estaría en el hospital

-no me gusta cómo te miró ese imbécil.-espetas con los ojos puestos en el tipejo, el cual ignora que le pones atención ya que está atendiendo a unos clientes.-en serio lo mataré si se atreve a insultarte de nuevo

-ya cálmate Nat, ya te lo he dicho, es normal que haya discusiones en este negocio.-expresa

Te remueves incomoda mientras dejas a un lado la mercancía

-no trates de detenerme, sé que pueden abusar de ti por tu tamaño hormiga.-

-deja de burlarte, además no soy tan pequeña.-responde agresiva

Entre pequeñas discusiones y bromas terminan la tarea

-bueno eso ha sido todo, creo que te dejaré el resto a ti.-dices estirando el cuerpo

Es probable que Aline quiera que le ayudes a vender su mercancía

Pero eres demasiado mala para hacerlo

Tu personalidad y actitud te da un perfil de pésima vendedora

Lo sabes

Y le harías perder clientela

-oye tienes que ayudarme a vender.-reclama Aline

Niegas levemente con la cabeza

-hormiga ya te he ayudado lo suficiente, si quieres que trabaje tendrás que pagarme pero detestaría que seas mi jefa.-señalas con burla

-pero qué diablos dices.-

-si, además no aceptaría que alguien tan pequeña me dé órdenes, yo solo aceptaría ordenes de personas de talla mayor a 1.60, no es personal.-

-en serio, a veces te pones tan odiosa.-susurra

Vuelves a sonreír

Estar con Aline te ha relajado un poco

Molestarla siempre es un buen pasatiempo

Pero ha sido suficiente tiempo

Necesitas un espacio para estar a solas

No es que no te guste estar con Aline, al contrario sería divertido que pasaras más tiempo con ella

Pero tiene que trabajar y la distraerías mucho

-bueno me voy niña.-te despides con un ademan

Eso no parece ser suficiente para ella

-te llamaré más tarde.-finaliza

A veces te cuesta entender muy bien cómo es que tienes esa empatía con tu amiga

y es que sin decirse nada pueden comprenderse

"menuda hormiga"

Sales a caminar un rato

Ahora que no tienes un lugar donde vivir, lo primero es buscar uno

Si es posible lo más alejado del barrio

El dinero no será un problema

Después de todo has ahorrado lo suficiente como para estar tranquila

Pero ahora vas a necesitar más tiempo en reunir el dinero para la visa

Solo queda aguantar un poco

Resoplas mientras das un paseo sin rumbo fijo, viendo como las cosas han cambiado en estos 4 años

Algunas tiendas siguen igual

Puedes reconocer el letrero de siempre de la tienda del Señor Moriya, el mismo letrero verde y sucio que siempre usó, incluso de la época cuando tú y Julieth era niñas

Recuerdas con gracia como muchas veces entraron a hurtadillas para robar las golosinas que estaban en la vitrina

Fueron muchas las operaciones que salieron exitosas

Pero no existe el crimen perfecto

Aun sientes los latigazos que te dio Saeko cuando el Señor Moriya te llevo cogida del cuello donde mamá

Bueno, no puedes decir que te lo merecías

Pero fue una lección de vida para que nunca más intentaran robar, al menos en esa tienda

Ahora sientes un poco de nostalgia cuando esas imágenes se te vienen a la mente

Y es que tanto tú como Julieth siempre pasaban penurias en el tema del dinero, no podían culpar a Saeko, aunque su trato fue el más duro, frio y rígido hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para que tuvieran un plato de comida al día, aunque en ese tiempo no comprendían su sacrificio

Sobre todo cuando algunos días si faltaba la comida

Era duro y doloroso

Ambas deseaban otra vida

Y quien no desearía ser rico

O tener una fortuna

Tener tanto dinero que ya no sea un problema para vivir tranquila y no estar viendo de envidiosa como los compañeros de clases si vestían mejor, incluso en los útiles escolares

Recuerdas que en primaria deseabas tener un estuche de lapiceros de colores con tapa de oso panda que viste en la librería del bazar, pero nunca pudiste comprarlo, ni en tu cumpleaños…y cuando ahorraste lo suficiente ya se lo habían comprado…

Recuerdos

Ese día maldijiste a Saeko

Maldijiste tu suerte

Maldijiste ser pobre

Y deseaste tener otra vida

Eras solo una niña….pasado 16 años puedes entender mejor las cosas

Mientras sigues repasando tu vida te das cuenta que nunca has tenido momentos felices en tu infancia

Aunque no es como si alguien tuviera la culpa de tu infelicidad

Simplemente fueron las circunstancias

Ahora ves las cosas diferentes

Todo ha sido una experiencia para mejor

y las penurias y calvarios que vivieron tanto Julieth y tú no se repetirían con Hatsuki

Tu hermano si tendría una mejor niñez

Aunque te ha sido difícil aceptar, Saeko no es tan dura como antes y las has visto tratar a Hatsuki mucho mejor que como lo hizo con ustedes

Eso era bueno

Sin embargo sus arranques de ira y su mal humor asustaban a tu hermano pequeño

Es algo que ella tenía que cambiar

Claro que los milagros no existían y que tu madre cambie a estas alturas de la vida es imposible

Asi que solo te queda enseñarle a Hatsuki como no hacerla enfadar y todo estaría bien

Mientras sigues divagando en los recuerdos de tu niñez el sonido de tu celular te devuelve al presente

"Shizuru?"

Te sorprendes al saber que es ella quien te llama

Habías hablado hace casi una hora

No entiendes el porqué de la llamada

Sin embargo es una oportunidad de oro que no puedes desaprovechar

La relación entre Julieth y Shizuru peligra

Y Tienes que arreglarlo a cualquier precio

-Shizuru?.-

-vale escucharé lo que tienes que decirme pero no por teléfono.-no puedes creer lo que te dice

Suspiras aliviada

Incluso cierras los ojos de la emoción

Ya llevas cargando mucho peso sobre tus hombros, muchas culpas y remordimientos

Rencores y odios

No serias capaz de resistir si se agrega a tu carga que fuiste la responsable de la separación de tu hermana y Shizuru

-ok donde puedo verte.-no puedes perder tiempo

Ella te da la dirección de la empresa de modelaje donde trabaja

Te dice que vayas a buscarla de inmediato

Pasas casi una hora buscando el lugar y pues incluso antes de que salieras de prisión no conocías bien los lugares de otro status social

La agencia de Modelos LADYMOON era una de las compañías que tenían más prestigio en ese rubro

Ahora que estás parada frente al edificio cual idiota viendo lo grande del recinto entiendes porque tiene tanta fama

Cual desconocida entras al despacho completamente perdida

La recepción es muy amplia

Y casi todo el tiempo la gente que va y viene aparte de vestirse bien se nota su clase social

"menudo lugar" susurras en tus pensamientos

Y es que detestas este tipo de lugares

Sobre todo la clase de gente altanera y soberbia que te mira desde arriba como si fueras inferior

Lo bueno del asunto es que por lo menos no estás tan mal vestida

Pero de todas maneras resaltas por no estar a la altura

"como sea"

-Buenos Días.-saludas al recepcionista que devuelve el gesto con cortesía.-vengo a buscar a la señorita Shizuru Fujino, si fuera tan amable por favor.-preguntas

A veces te cuesta comportarte pero ahora lo debes hacer

Lo último que necesitas seria armar un escándalo en la compañía donde Shizuru trabaja

-claro es usted Natsuki Kuga verdad?.-asientes aprensiva.-la Señorita Fujino está en una sesión de fotos en la entrada C del salon de la derecha, puede pasar

-Muchas gracias.-

Caminas por el lugar de lujo, de tanto en tanto ves a los personales de traje y corbata pasar por tu lado mirándote de una manera un tanto extraña

No podrías decir que sea despectivo pero…

…al final ignoras a todo el mundo mientras buscas el salón

Al final encuentras el lugar está oscuro y hay armado un pequeño escenario de luces y reflectores y cámaras por todos lados

Ves asistentes corriendo y gente amontonada

Es la sesión de fotos de Shizuru

No sabes si acercarte o esperar a lo lejos

Al final optas por lo primero

Además si haces algo malo seguro te lo dirán y te pedirán que salgas del salón

"Es hermosa"

Te quedas sin palabras cuando puedes ver entre la media oscuridad aquel lugar donde los reflectores proyectan, a la persona que tiene la atención de todos los presentes

La modelo Fujino posa cual musa atrayente ante las cámaras, llevando un vestido casual que resalta la figura endemoniadamente cautivante

La curva que delinea su figura parece ser dibujada por un artista de manos divinas y sus ojos color rojo son como puertas que invitan a entrar y perderte en su mundo,

Es por razones como esta que te preguntas como alguien podría tener chances con ella

Se ve tan divina…tan inalcanzable…tan irreal

-Shizuru.-susurras su nombre en un suave lamento

Y es que desde la primera vez que la conociste, te enamoró al instante

Aquel soleado día en que regresaban de clases con Aline por el barrio y vieron el carro de una mudanza a lado de la casa en venta de los Yoshida…

Aline como buena persona te dijo que sería de buenos vecinos ayudar a descargar las cosas de la mudanza y aunque te resististe a la idea, porque simplemente ayudar a desconocidos no te gustaba, ni tampoco tener buenos modales…al final aceptaste a dar una mano y es ahí cuando la viste por primera vez

En el jardín tomando una lata de soda, la chica se encontraba descansando de llevar las cosas a su nueva casa

Y fue solo que la vieras un efímero segundo para que te quedaras atrapada y enamorada

Enamorada de alguien a quien no podrías si quiera llegar a tocar

Lo supiste ese instante, algo en tu interior te dijo que sería imposible

Era un susurro

Una premonición que se cumplió años después

-Buenos dias.-la voz desconocida te saca de tus pensamientos y de tu atención por Shizuru que sigue en plena sesión de fotos

Giras el rostro un tanto sorprendida

y ves a una mujer de pelo negro, vestida de manera muy formal

-S…si?.-no sabes que decir, estas un poco nerviosa porque probablemente sea alguien que trabaja en la compañía y te ordene que te retires del salón.-yo solo vine a ver a mi amiga.-dices apenas un tanto tímida.-si…si les estoy molestando puedo retirarme y esperar en recepción

La mujer niega con la mirada

-no, perdón por hacerte creer que estas interrumpiendo.-se disculpa amablemente.-en realidad no te he podido dejar de mirarte…pensé que eras la nueva contratación de la agencia.-

"eh?"

Parpadeas un tanto confundida

-yo?.-te señalas entre risas.-ah no, nada de eso, yo solo espero a mi amiga

-y no te gustaría trabajar aquí?.-pregunta de repente.-eres muy hermosa y tienes un cuerpo trabajado, y además tienes el porte ideal, serias una buena modelo para nuestras marcas deportivas

Te rascas la mejilla un poco incomoda

-agradezco su oferta pero esto no es lo mío.-declinas la invitacion

Definitivamente no es lo tuyo

Estar entre reflectores y tener el centro de atención de todo el mundo

No, no va contigo

-ok, disculpe la molestia.-tu solo asientes educadamente

Al final de la sesión tú optas por retirarte a recepción

Era mejor quedarse afuera

Los minutos pasan y esperas pacientemente a que salga

-Natsuki.-reconoces su voz

Sin embargo la seriedad de su tono te pone en alerta

El asunto a tratar es delicado

-Hola.-respondes escueta cuando la ves acercarse a ti

….

Caminan sin rumbo uno al lado de la otra

No se han dicho nada después del saludo

Tú no quieres apresurar las cosas y decirle de golpe que todo lo ocurrido en el accidente es tu responsabilidad

No puedes hacer algo así

Y es que ella puede pensar que lo estás haciendo solo para ayudar a Julieth

Y eso empeoraría las cosas

Por eso esperas a que sea ella quien inicie la conversación

-porque te culpaste del accidente.-suelta de repente mientras detiene sus pasos

La situación es compleja

De esta conversación va a depender que Julieth y Shizuru sigan juntas

Cada palabra que digas podría ser un error fatal

Pero tienes que hacerlo

No puedes permitir que se separen

-porque fue mi culpa.-expresas indiferente.-ella no tiene nada que ver.-

-aun sigues con eso?.-vocifera molesta.-si yo no las hubiera escuchado probablemente nunca me hubiera enterado de la verdad

Resoplas incomoda

-cual verdad Shizuru?...cual verdad, ya te lo dije fue mi culpa, no la de Julieth, ella no tiene nada que ver.-

-no puedo creer lo que escucho, ya entiendo…ella seguramente te pidió que me convencieras no?.-brama de mala manera

Siempre que estas cerca de Shizuru la paciencia no ha sido una virtud

Menos ahora que estas cargando con la culpa de que puedan separarse

-pero que estupideces estas diciendo.-reclamas con la misma entonación.-ella no me pidió nada, yo te llamé para aclararte las cosas, tú no sabes que sucedió ese dia así que no tienes derecho a juzgarla

-ah en serio?...me mintieron, ambas lo hicieron

Miras a los lados

Te encuentras ansiosa y desesperada

Sabes que tienes que controlarte

-Mira Shizuru, que Julieth condujera ese dia fue mi culpa….ella fue a recogerme porque estaba muy tomada en el bar de Akihara, ella fue por mí a recogerme…yo fui el motivo por el cual ella condujo ese día.-vociferas

La castaña te mira con seriedad pero se queda callada en silencio

Y es que tienes razón

Tú fuiste el motivo por el cual ella tomó el volante aquella noche

Incluso salió a buscarte sabiendo que al día siguiente era su examen de admisión

Julieth lo hizo por ti

-pero te inculpaste por ella…..le dijiste a la policía que fuiste tú.-pronuncia un poco más calmada, eso era una buena señal.-no lo puedo creer… -susurra

Desvías la mirada para ocultar tu tristeza

Y es que hablar de este tema te afecta mucho

Sobre todo si es con Shizuru

Aquel maldito día tu vida se arruinó para siempre

Para los ojos de la gente te convertiste en una asesina

Para la familia de tu victima eres la peor escoria del mundo

Y si, también piensas lo mismo de ti cada vez que recuerdas que llevas consigo el peso de una vida que arrebataste sin razón

Te odias tanto por todas tus culpas y remordimientos

Por todo lo que pudo haber sido y no fue

Te odias demasiado….y sin embargo aún resistes ese peso

-Julieth nada tiene que ver, es lo único que te diré.-expresas conteniendo las lágrimas que quieren salir nuevamente

No quieres que ella te vea tan débil

Tan expuesta

es por eso que solo sonríes y te dispones a irte

-Ey espera a donde crees que vas.-te reclama mientras te sostiene de la mano

No entiendes

No entiendes porque te detiene

Porque tiene ese afán de intentar ayudarte

-que es lo que quieres.-susurras apenas con la voz entrecortada.-ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decirte.-añades

Quieres irte pero no te deja

Te sigue sosteniendo con fuerza

-estas bien?.-pregunta levemente

Se ha dado cuenta de tu fragilidad

Te maldices por lo bajo

Debiste ser un poco más fuerte

Detestas que te vea con lastima…es mucho peor a que cuando te miraba con desprecio

-que es lo que quieres de mi Shizuru?.-preguntas con frialdad

Acaso quiere ayudarte?

Ella menos que nadie puede hacerlo

Ella fue la causa de todo

La responsable número 1 de que ese accidente ocurriera

-quiero que hablemos.-

-ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte….lo que ocurrió ese día fue enteramente mi culpa, y ese día no solo maté a una persona sino que yo también morí Shizuru.-te señalas soltándote de su agarre con brusquedad.

-que estás diciendo.-

-hazte la idea de que estoy muerta, aquel día del accidente yo morí para ti…para todos.-

Si

Ya no tienes una vida a la que aferrarte

A decir verdad nunca tuviste una de todas maneras

Saeko siempre te dijo que no tenías futuro

Y tenía razón

Ese también fue uno de los motivos por lo que te inculpaste aquel dia

Y es que Julieth si tenía futuro, y de haber estado en prisión todo se hubiera terminado para ella

En cambio era mejor que tú tomaras la responsabilidad de Julieth, si de todas formas no valías la pena

-porque de repente estás hablando estas idioteces.-exclama de mala manera

Sus ojos rojos se enfocan con enojo y rabia

No es como si te sorprendiera

Ya no te interesa lo que ella pueda pensar

Lo único que quieres es que se reconcilie con tu hermana

Solo eso

Ya no puedes considerarla una amiga, ni cuñada ni nada

Solo es pasado

Un recuerdo de tu infelicidad

-como sea Shizuru, ya te dije lo que tenía que decirte.-finalizas volviendo a caminar para perderte por el rumbo

-espera aun no me has dicho nada.-reclama volviendo a sostenerte del brazo esta vez con más fuerza

Ella se encuentra furiosa

No sabes si es por la situación el porqué de su extraño comportamiento

-que más quieres saber.-preguntas cortante

Tu expresión se endurece

Quieres mirarla con rencor y odio, porque al fin y al cabo ella fue la responsable de todo, pero no puedes

"que patética soy"

-quiero saber cómo tomaste esa decisión.-pregunta.-como tomaste la decisión de entregarte

Quiere saber cuáles fueron tus razones

Pero es algo que nunca sabrá

-lo hice sin dudarlo.-respondes escueta y fría

-y como acepto eso Julieth…y como...y como…pudieron aceptar tu madre y tu tía que hicieras una cosa así.-pregunta incrédula

Como no creyendo que te hayan dejado inculparte sin antes rogarte que no lo hicieras

Te quedas en silencio sin dejar de mirarla

Ella está indignada

-hablamos de ello antes que llegara la policía.-dices escueta.-fue mi culpa al fin y al cabo….ir a la cárcel era mi destino

Ella niega con la cabeza

No cree en tus palabras

O mejor dicho no lo quiere aceptar

Acaso está triste por ti?

Eso es lo que quieres pensar…pero no

-pero perdiste 4 años de tu vida…-detectas como su voz empieza a sonar un poco diferente

Como si estuviera por romperse

-bueno yo no tenía un brillante futuro, en cambio Julieth si lo tenía….ella debía tomar el examen al día siguiente e iría a la universidad, de ir a la cárcel habría perdido su vida por completo.-no hubiera aguantado ni dos semanas en prisión, en cambio tu si podías hacerlo.-además….tú no estarías con ella.-sentencias

Esto era una verdad muy cruel

Y es que pensaste muchas veces que si hubiera sido Julieth quien hubiera estado en prisión

Las cosas probablemente serian diferentes

4 años es mucho tiempo

Y aunque tú no hubieras podido conquistar a Shizuru porque sabes que es inalcanzable para ti, alguien diferente lo hubiera conseguido y ya no estaría con tu hermana

-n…no, yo seguiría con Julieth después de todo.-responde firme.-pero no entiendo como aceptaron que te inculpases

-Julieth no lo aceptó en un principio.-expresas apenas.-pero yo le impedí que se condenara…S...Saeko tampoco quiso que yo me entregara, la convencí nose como….-en realidad nada de eso había pasado pero si querías convencerla de que tenía que reconciliarse era mejor mentir.-…al menos una de nosotras debe tener un futuro brillante en la familia, Julieth tiene que lograrlo, me lo debe….-susurras.-…debe tener una carrera.-finalizas mientras te das la vuelta y sigues tu camino dejando sola a Shizuru

Esa era la deuda de tu hermana

Al final Julieth tenía que ser la mujer exitosa que le diera una mejor vida a tu hermano y a tu madre

Solo a ellos

Tú no la necesitas ya que estas muerta…asi que no importas

 **Continuara…..**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

Espero que esta conti les haya gustado

Quiero saber sus opiniones

Y haber si puedo actualizar mas seguido x_X

Nos vemos


	14. PROMESA

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por leer

Y comentar por supuesto

Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí les traigo la conti

Asdf!

Asi de rápido

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 13.- PROMESA**

* * *

Escuchas el sonido de tu respiración

Tienes los ojos cerrados buscando concentración

Sin embargo no es tan sencillo

No puedes evitar que la imagen de Shizuru vuelva a tu cabeza

Como si se tratara de una tortura

De una jugarreta de tu mente

Desde hace una semana que no has vuelto a hablar con ella

Y no piensas hacerlo al menos que estés obligada por las circunstancias

Por eso has evitado todo tipo de contacto

no ha sido tan difícil

Desde que vives con Aline has podido evitar contacto con Shizuru debido a que su casa es la más alejada de todas

De no haberte mudado es probable que te hubieras topado con ella

Sin embargo estas un poco más tranquila y es que según fuentes confiables (Hatsuki), tanto Julieth como Shizuru están volviendo a acercarse

Esas eran buenas señales

Son pequeños pasos para que se reconcilien

Deberías estar feliz no?

"A quien quiero engañar"

Una parte de ti quería que esto no sucediera

Deseabas que Shizuru y Julieth rompieran su compromiso

"No puedo ser más detestable"

Te aborreces de ti misma por pensar algo así

Pero no te sorprendes

Si cuando saliste de prisión lo primero que querías hacer era vengarte de Julieth

Siempre fue tu plan inicial

Vengarte de tu hermana porque te arrebató tu vida y a la mujer de tus sueños

Sin embargo el amor que sientes por tu hermana es más fuerte que tu venganza

-Natsuki la carrera ya está por comenzar.-la voz de Marcus te devuelve a la realidad

-vamos…-

* * *

Los últimos días han sido difíciles

Los problemas se han hecho más grandes de lo que imaginaste

Sobre todo tu relación con Shizuru

No puedes decir que estén peleadas

Es complicado saberlo incluso para ti

Al principio creíste que todo había terminado cuando ella se enteró del secreto que existía entre Natsuki y tú….

No estaba en tus planes que alguien fuera de la familia tuviera que enterarse

Se supone que ese secreto iba a quedar guardado para siempre entre los miembros de la familia Kuga

Pero tuviste mala suerte y pensaste que todo había terminado

Pero las cosas parecen mejorar con ella

Han conversado un par de veces después del incidente

Sabes que te extraña, lo puedes notar en su mirada pero no puedes apresurar las cosas

Al final de cuentas es bueno que ambas se tomen un poco de espacio

Es necesario pero es posible que vuelvan a retomar su relación

Pero aun sientes un poco de incertidumbre

Otro problema que no has podido resolver ha sido Natsuki

Desde que se fue, la relación con Saeko se ha puesto peor

Para tu madre aun tienes el pendiente de que debes traerla de vuelta y disculparte

"como si fuera fácil"

Aunque no lo quieres admitir estas preocupada por tu hermana

El hecho de que no la hayas visto desde ese día solo ha empeorado las cosas

Aunque no es como si hubiera perdido todo contacto con la familia, la muy idiota llama en las noches a casa para hablar con Hatsuki

Muchas veces has tenido ganas de llamarla pero no te has atrevido

Después de que le echaste toda la culpa como podrías….. sabes que tú eres el motivo por el que se fue de la casa, su pelea desencadenó que no soportara más y se fuera

Lo bueno es que por lo menos sabes dónde está

Se encuentra con Aline, están compartiendo apartamento, y hasta donde tienes información parecen no tener problemas, es decir son tan buenas amigas que deben estar pasándola de lo lindo

Natsuki siempre considero a Aline como una segunda hermana

Incluso te has atrevido a pensar que su vínculo que tiene con ella es mucho más fuerte que la que tuvo contigo

Un vínculo más fuerte que la sangre

Casi hasta sientes celos por ella

Conoces a Natsuki mejor que nadie

Ella es muy protectora con las `persona que quiere

Aunque te cueste admitirlo en ese aspecto siempre sentiste celos de ella, por ser tan valiente y directa…por no tener miedo a la situación y a las cosas…por ser capaz de entregarse a todo sin dudar, a veces pecando de impulsiva

Así es Natsuki

Ese día del accidente lo supiste con certeza, ese sacrificio que hizo por ti fue un gesto tan grande que sabes que tú nunca podrías ser capaz de igualarlo (mucho menos pagarlo)

Tu hermana es así, podría ser capaz de dar la vida por su familia sin dudarlo, por Hatsuki…por ti también lo haría otra vez

Incluso lo haría por Saeko

Pero si hay alguien más por quien ella daría la vida aparte de su familia

Esa es Aline…y ella haría lo mismo por Nat

y cada que piensas en ellas y su amistad tan fuerte no puedes evitar preguntarte si tu serias capaz de hacer algo asi

Podrías Sacrificarte por tu hermana?

¿Lo harías?

Dices que si

Te repites que "si" miles de veces

"si lo haría"

Pero dentro de ti, no sabes si creerte o no

-Julieth ya terminaste de ordenar?.-levantas la mirada y notas Matsuri frente a ti con una suave sonrisa

-sí, solo me falta pulir los palos de golf de tu papá y podré salir.-respondes

Últimamente has notado un mayor acercamiento hacia ti

No es que te incomode

Al contrario

Son buenas amigas de facultad

Pero ahora es cuando debes mantener distancia

A Shizuru nunca le agradó que ella estuviera cerca

Claro que sus celos son infundados

Pero aun así es mejor no tentar a la suerte

De todas maneras no ha sido casualidad de que Matsuri esté intentando hacer algo, después de que le contaste que tu relación con Shizuru no está pasando por un buen momento parece ser que ha reactivado su interés en ti

O es eso o estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas

-después del trabajo, podemos salir a tomar algo que dices.-pregunta sentándose a lado tuyo

Sabes que no es buena idea

Pero no puedes decirle que no

Es decir son solo amigas

Y el hecho de que la rechaces podría provocar malos entendidos

Matsuri Sears es una de tus mejores amigas de facultad, pero no solo es bonita, sino que también es millonaria y a diferencia tuya no es tan buena en los estudios, es por ese motivo que su Padre Kaji Sears te contrató como su tutora para que le guíes y le ayudes a pasar las materias de la facultad

De eso ya fue un par de años

El señor de Kaji ha visto potencial en ti

Y por esos motivos también te contrató como su Caddy en el club de Golf del que es dueño, pero eso es solo una excusa….

Lo sabes

Y es que cada vez que el Sr. Kaji va al club a jugar siempre hablan de negocios y has recibido muchos elogios por tus buenos consejos que das, claro que eso ha causado celos en el hermano mayor de la familia Sears pero no le has dado mucha importancia

Has escuchado muchas veces a Matsuri decirte que su padre te tiene mucha consideración

No sabes aun en qué sentido lo dijo pero quizás cuando termines la carrera puedas trabajar en su empresa

-no creo que sea conveniente.-exclamas intentando idear una buena excusa para poder escaparte de la situación

La vez hacer un puchero

-oh vamos, últimamente has estado muy cortante conmigo.-responde acercando su mano para tocar tu rostro.-esta semana te he visto muy deprimida por lo de Shizuru, vamos déjame sacarte una sonrisa al menos.-

Suspiras derrotada

-bueno, ok está bien.-dices perdida

-perfecto.-se despide con un beso en la mejilla.-nos encontraremos en la salida vale?

* * *

Miras a través de la ventana

No estás viendo nada en particular

Estar lejos de Julieth esta semana ha sido muy duro para ti

Insoportable

Esta experiencia te ha hecho ver que la amas

Nada ha cambiado

Tu misma creíste que después de descubrir el secreto que había entre Natsuki y Julieth podría hacerte dudar del amor que sentías

Pero no

No puedes dejar de amarla

El sentimiento es muy fuerte

Pero aun así necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo…aun no es suficiente

-Hija todo bien?.-escuchas la voz de tu papá desde la cocina

-Tío está un poco deprimida.-Aika responde por ti.-

-me imagino que debe ser por Julieth no?.-exclama con enojo

Ladeas la mirada

A tu papá nunca le gusto que tuvieras una relación con Julieth

Para ser más precisos, nunca le agrado que te juntaras con ella, mucho menos con Natsuki, siempre te aconsejo que no te hicieras amigas de las hermanas Kuga ya que pensaba que serían una mala influencia para ti…

Aunque de ese tiempo a ahora no es que haya cambiado mucho de opinión

Su postura sigue igual

Fue difícil que aceptara inicialmente tu relación con Julieth

Te hizo saber muchas veces su disgusto e incomodidad de tu relación

Sin embargo al final acepto

Incluso alguna vez le escuchaste decir que hubiera sido 100 veces peor que estuvieras con la hermana menor a que con Julieth

Te causo mucha extrañeza que dijera algo así

Claro que después llegaste a la conclusión que solo lo dijo para consolarse así mismo

-no te des por victorioso papá, no estamos separadas ni nada, solo nos tomamos un tiempo para pensar.-respondes de mala manera

Nanjiro suspira mientras niega con la cabeza

Le escuchas subir a su habitación

-mi tío estaba esperanzado que su compromiso pudiera romperse.-exclama Aika mientras se pone a tu lado.-siempre fue evidente que no le gustaba la relación que tenías con Julieth

-no hables como si fuera pasado, aún tengo una relación con ella…nada ha cambiado.-

-si como sea, pero no me has contado que fue lo que ocurrió para que se tomaran este tiempo entre ustedes.-

Es verdad

No les has comentado nada a Aika

Menos a tu papá

Nadie puede saber este secreto

No tiene nadie porque enterarse

Es un tema muy delicado y que solo compete a las hermanas Kuga después de todo

-acaso te fue infiel?.-pregunta de repente

Le devuelves la mirada indignada

-que estupideces estás hablando.-siseas molesta

Aika se ríe divertida

-oye no te pongas asi, solo te estoy preguntando, ya que no me quieres decir tengo que sacarte la información a base de preguntas.-

-no, no es nada de eso idiota.-respondes

-ah entonces que….es decir, el problema debió ser grande no?.-

-no tiene importancia.-señalas

La pelinegra te mira y se queda en silencio sin decirte nada

Si, ya no tiene importancia

Después de que hablaste con Natsuki

Ella te hizo entender que era su culpa y que ya había pagado la condena del crimen

Ya no había que darle más vuelta al asunto

Sin embargo esto era mucho más complejo

Natsuki se sacrificó por su hermana a cambio de que tenga un futuro para poder sacar adelante a la familia

No conoces a nadie que pudiera ser capaz de hacer algo similar

A nadie

-Oye mira quien está por el barrio.-tu prima exclama emocionada viendo a través de la ventana.-

"Natsuki?" te preguntas pero reconoces su silueta

Desde esa última conversación no la habías vuelto a ver

Además te enteraste por Julieth que se había ido de la casa y que ahora vivía con Aline en su departamento

Nunca volviste a coincidir con ella

Por alguna razón no volvieron a encontrarse

-oh por dios este es un evento de uno en un millón…desde que se ha mudado con Aline ha sido imposible ubicarla.-

-has intentado ubicarla?.-preguntas casi en tono de broma

-pues claro, incluso hablé con Aline para que me invitara a pasar tiempo con Natsuki pero dijo que no se encontraba muy bien que digamos y era mejor dejarla sola, al parecer también está pasando por una crisis…eso fue lo que entendí

-a decir verdad creo que es probable que Aline haya visto tus intenciones de llevarte a la cama a su amiga.-vociferas, la pequeña puede ser alguien muy intuitiva.-en otra oportunidad creo que te habría dejado el pase libre….

-en serio yo pensé que no me quería decir nada por celos.-

Niegas con la mirada

-no, Aline es solo su amiga, me acuerdo que antes las muy idiotas se colaban a la fiesta de los ricos para tener encuentros ocasionales de una noche.-

-¿qué?!.-grita incrédula

-sí, y Aline era la que incentivaba a ir, se metieron en muchos problemas porque a veces las capturaban intentando colarse, pero creo que la mayoría de veces sí tuvieron éxito.-

-vaya y yo pensé que Natsuki era de mente cerrada.-exclama sorprendida.-mmm esta información es nueva, eso quiere decir que no hay nada entre Aline y Natsuki?

-no.-respondes a secas

A decir verdad no te gustó la noticia de que el nuevo lugar donde se encontraba era el apartamento de la bajita

Quieres creer que no puede existir una relación entre ellas

"Es imposible"

-entonces estará pasando por una crisis tal como me dijo?.-se pregunta tu prima un tanto dudosa de sus propias palabras

Es probable que no haya mentira

Conoces la situación de Natsuki

La pobre ha sido agredida por la familia del chico desde que salió de prision

Tanto el padre como la madre le dijeron de todo

A tal punto de que pensaste que iba a cometer una locura por la culpa y el remordimiento

Ahora también estaba la relación con su familia

Con Saeko nunca se llevó de las mil maravillas y con Julieth ha tenido problemas

Ahora que sabes lo del accidente entiendes que deben tener grandes problemas entre ellas

Y es por esa razón que ya no soportó vivir más allí dentro

Seguro el hecho de que descubriste la verdad fue el detonante para que Natsuki y Julieth discutieran a tal punto que la menor fue la que tuvo que abandonar el hogar

-vale yo soy muy impaciente.-vocifera.-saldré a darle caza de una vez…esta oportunidad no puedo dejarla pasar

-no idiota, será mejor que la dejes en paz, además mira con quien está.-Hatsuki la tiene tomado de la mano.-si ella está pasando por aquí es porque seguro irá a dejar a su hermano a casa

-al contrario es perfecto, con Hatsuki a lado no podrá atreverse a ser áspera conmigo.-susurra.-la situación es perfecta

No….no te gusta la idea

Sin embargo Aika está totalmente decidida

-ok te acompaño.-susurras

-Qué?...pero porque….no me hagas esto Nat, esta oportunidad de oro es para que la tenga a solas, después de que dejemos a Hatsuki estará completamente a mi disposición.-expresa triunfante

-al contrario, si no tiene ganas de hablar igual te largará después, en cambio le va a ser más difícil hacerlo a las dos.-

-tienes razón, pero luego me dejaras a solas vale?.-

"ni lo pienses"

-claro, porque no?.-respondes sonriente

* * *

Estas un poco asustada caminando de vuelta a casa

No solo por el hecho de que probablemente puedas encontrarte con Saeko o Julieth esperando a que conversen contigo y quieran convencerte a que regreses

También tienes miedo de que puedas toparte con Shizuru

-hermana cuando regresaras a casa.-la pregunta de Hatsuki hace que desvíes tu atención al pequeño

La pregunta era difícil de responder

Ni tú sabias con certeza si podrías regresar

Lo mejor era que no

Pero no eres capaz de decirle eso a tu hermano

-ya veremos.-sueltas un poco entusiasta

No quieres crearle falsas esperanzas

-te extraño mucho.-susurra y sientes una fuerte opresión en el pecho escucharlo con ese tono de voz.-es como si siguieras en prisión….cuando no estás en casa tu ausencia se siente demasiado…

El pequeño se queda quieto mientras lleva sus manos a restregarse las lágrimas que empiezan a salir

Suspiras abatida

Él sería el único motivo por el cual no te desligarías de tu familia

Sabes lo mucho que te quiere

Y le duele que no estés cerca

Le duele porque sabe la razón de porque te fuiste

-Hatsuki…-te pones a su altura mientras empiezas a acariciar su rostro.-yo no te dejaré de ver, eres mi pequeño hermano…como podría

-si pero te fuiste, y no regresas…hace una semana que no estas con nosotros.-señala entre gimoteos.-

-sé cómo te sientes y perdón por no estar contigo.-

-y…yo solo quiero que seamos una familia unida como antes….como antes que tú y Julieth eran las mejores amigas.-

No sabes que decir

Le das un suave abrazo para calmarlo

Solo eso puedes hacer

No puedes prometerle que volverás

La relación con tu hermana no va a cambiar

Eso ya lo tienes claro

Tus sentimientos por la misma persona que ambas aman seguirán atormentándote

Cada vez que veas a Julieth

O a Shizuru

Ese sentimiento de odio y rencor seguirá ahí

Te conoces lo suficientemente bien como saber que puede que al final seas causante de una desgracia

Provocarías una ruptura

Incluso ahora mismo no has dejado de pensar en esa posibilidad

La relación entre Julieth y Shizuru está tan frágil que si hicieras algún movimiento en el tiempo correcto podrías romperlo

Es por eso que has evitado todo contacto con Shizuru

Así también con Julieth

Solo te queda esperar pacientemente a que se reconcilien y es ahí entonces que podrías pensar en volver y retomar tu vida casi rutinaria hasta que tengas el suficiente dinero para marcharte de verdad.

-promete que regresaras.-susurra entre sollozos

-no puedo hacerlo.-te separas suavemente.-pero si te prometo que nunca te dejaré solo.-exclamas con una seriedad impropia de ti

-lo dices en serio?.-

-si, es una promesa.-vuelven a abrazarse

Esta vez Hatsuki se ve más calmado

Sin embargo has sido muy descuidada

Y es que no te percataste que dos Siluetas se acercaron a ustedes

No necesitas desviar la mirada para reconocerlas

Sobre todo cuando es Hatsuki quien va lanzado hacia ellas a saludarlas

-Shizuru.-grita fuerte el pequeño mientras le da un fuerte abrazo.-te he extrañado mucho, ya no vienes a visitarnos.-regaña

Fuiste muy descuidada

Te reprochas mentalmente mientras das la media vuelta

Las figuras de Aika y Shizuru se exponen ante ti

A veces la mala suerte siempre te ha jugado malas pasadas

Y este caso no es la excepción

Justo tenías que encontrarlas

-Natsuki que sorpresa.-Aika es la primera en acercarse

Felizmente Shizuru está ocupada con tu hermano

-hola.-expresas escueta con una media sonrisa.-

Estás muy incómoda y algo nerviosa

Sobre todo por la presencia de tu cuñada

Si fuera solo Aika podrías lidiar mejor con la situación

Incluso si fuera solo Shizuru

Pero que sean las dos al mismo tiempo era una encrucijada

-hace mucho tiempo que no nos hemos visto.-exclama un tanto indignada.-

Aline te ha comentado que Aika te ha buscado

Asi que debes suponer que no es casualidad este encuentro

No es que te moleste sino todo lo contrario

Pocas veces alguien había mostrado tanto interés en ti

Te sientes halagada

-ah sí perdón, digamos que me estoy tomando unas vacaciones de la residencia Kuga y mientras estoy con Aline.-respondes escueta

-Hola Natsuki.-la voz de Shizuru cala en tu interior

De solo volver escucharla diciendo tu nombre

Los sentimientos reprimidos empiezan a torturarte

No le respondes, solo le haces una seña con la mano

Evitas todo contacto visual con ella

No te atreves a mirarla

Y es que no eres capaz de soportar la culpa por querer arruinar la relación que tiene con tu hermana

Te sientes tan mal por pensar de esa forma que la vergüenza y la culpa no se atreven a mirarle a los ojos

-si, pero aquí se te ha extrañado mucho.-expresa Aika

-e…en serio?.- preguntas siguiéndole el juego

A decir verdad lo has estado divagando en tus pensamientos

Nunca le has dado oportunidad a nadie

Sin embargo Aika podría ser la primera

Aunque es muy apresurado decir algo así

Menos afirmarlo

O tal vez son tonterías tuyas

-claro, el barrio es muy aburrido sin ti.-en eso no puedes refutarla

Todos los del vecindario son muy aburridos y no tienen novedades que contar

-bueno yo estaba yendo a casa con Hatsuki…así que si gustan pueden acompañarnos.-

-en realidad teníamos intenciones de ir a una heladería a invitarles algo de tomar verdad Shiz?.-la aludida asiente

-wao en serio?!.-exclama Hatsuki.-yo quiero yo quiero, una copa grande de chocolate.-

"Esto definitivamente es planeado" piensas sin dejar de mirar a la pelinegra

Te tomas el cuello totalmente rendida

Y es que no puedes decirle que no a Hatsuki que ya está súper emocionado

Aunque si es helado gratis

Pues que mejor no?

Nunca has sido una buena conversadora

No es tu fuerte, si no fuera por Hatsuki que no para hablar de lo bien que le va en la escuela la mesa estaría en total silencio

Miras con gracia como tu hermano quiere impresionar a Shizuru con sus historias, la castaña tiene fija la atención con una sonrisa divertida sin embargo te has dado cuenta de algo

Más bien te has fijado de un detalle por el reflejo de la ventana

Al estar sentada en el rincón has podido notar que de vez en cuando ella te mira buscando una señal en ti

Tú las has ignorado completamente fingiendo que tienes la atención puesta en Hatsuki y a veces en Aika la cual para tu buena suerte parece pasarla bien

Conoces a tu cuñada

Es decir antes del accidente tanto Julieth y tú pasaron tiempo juntas muchas veces

Y algunos de sus gestos te lo sabias de memoria

Ella se ha dado cuenta que la has estado ignorando todo el tiempo intencionalmente

Aunque no es como si hayas tratado de ocultarlo

Incluso Aika se ha percatado de tu comportamiento para con su prima

Pero no dice nada

El tiempo pasa y llegas a entablar una conversación con Aika, ella es una artista, hace cuadros y es una diseñadora de modas, su pasión es dibujar….según ella no será difícil encontrar trabajo en la ciudad, su curriculum le da una buena garantía

-tengo mis dudas de que tan buena seas.-exclamas un tanto burlona.-apostemos a ver si tienes esa seguridad

Ella parpadea intrigada por el exceso de confianza

Puedes ver de reojo que Hatsuki y Shizuru están en una conversación aparte

Sin embargo sientes la mirada de la castaña puesta sobre ti de tanto en tanto

-una apuesta?.-Hatsuki mira intrigado la situación.-mi hermana siempre pierde en las apuestas.-comenta

-ey enano no digas mentiras.-reclamas un tanto enojada, el chico te saca le lengua entre risas.-así que tratas de burlarte de mí no…ven aquí, ven aquí.-lo jalas a tu lado y le frotas la cabeza.-ya verás tu hermana ganará está apuesta contra la experta artista Aika Fujino…ya sabes lo que dicen una Kuga nunca pierde un desafío

-si, pero esa frase solo se aplica a Julieth porque tú eres un desastre, hasta yo te gano.-

-enano del demonio, no sigas hablando tonterías…si lo haces me comeré tu helado.-amenazas

Escuchas una leve risa de Aika que te mira negando con la cabeza

Por su parte Shizuru está muy callada

-y que quieren apostar.-pregunta la castaña

-una cita.-expresa la ojiazul.-si gano, tendremos una cita.-

Parpadeas un tanto sorprendida

Aika no se iba con juegos previos

Pero no es algo que te intimide

-vale me parece bien.-respondes con un semblante serio.-

-bien y de que va a tratar la apuesta.-

-es simple…..dibújame.-susurras con un divertido tono.-tanto Hatsuki y yo calificaremos tu dibujo, si tiene la aprobación de los dos, habrás ganado

-ey eso no se vale, siempre dirás que no.-se queja.-debe haber un jurado diferente aparte de ti.-

-pero que dices yo soy imparcial.-la verdad es que no importa que tan bien lo hiciera, le dirías que no contar de no ir a la cita

-no, no puedes ser tú….-sentencia negativa.-que sea Shizuru.-

-que dices?.-pregunta la aludida un tanto perdida en la discusión.-no me metan en sus extraños y tontos juegos.-

-es perfecto me parece justo.-añade el más pequeño.-

-vamos Shizuru, lo único que harás será calificar mi dibujo mensa.-

Ella no dice nada

Solo se queda en silencio totalmente resignada

…

Aika es la que paga la cuenta en recepción

Tanto tú como Hatsuki le agradecen por el gesto y la invitación

-Ara muchas gracias por pagar primita.-susurra extrañamente seria

-si bueno se va hacer algo tarde para el almuerzo así que será mejor apresurarnos en regresar a casa.-dice mirando la hora

Miras de reojo a Shizuru que no ha despejado su atención de ti

Desde hace unos minutos se ha hecho más intenso

Sin embargo aun así no te has atrevido a devolverle la mirada

Quieres preguntar si todo está bien

Pero no te atreves a hacerlo

Se supone que debes mantener la distancia

-bien nos vamos?.-sugieres

-Ara…Aika, podrían tú y Hatsuki adelantarse?.-no entiendes lo que dice

Estas totalmente desencajada

-pasa algo?.-pregunta la ojiazul al darse cuenta de la situación.-

-si es que Natsuki y yo tenemos que hablar.-

Quieres preguntarle que trama

sin embargo no eres capaz de articular palabra alguna

Esto es tan inesperado que te agarra por sorpresa

-bueno yo me iré con Aika, le daré consejos de como dibujar, yo también soy bueno.-expresa ingenua de la situación

La ojiazul se ha dado cuenta de que esto es serio

Asi que no pone "peros"

Solo asiente un tanto extrañada

Estas de no creer

Ves a Aika y tu hermano perderse en la esquina de la calle

Al notar que ya se perdieron a la vista te das media vuelta y empiezas a caminar al otro extremo ignorando completamente a tu cuñada

No entiendes qué diablos le sucedió para pedir que se quedaran a solas

Mucho menos que pensara que podría hablar contigo así de facil

Si no estaban Aika o Hatsuki bien podrías largarla y no pasaría nada

-espera Natsuki, crees que no me he dado cuenta que me has estado evitando todo el tiempo?.-escucha su voz desde atrás.-qué diablos te hice para que te comportes de esa manera conmigo

"no hiciste nada"

"son solo cosas mías"

-no entiendo lo que dices.-expresas indiferente.-son solo ideas tuyas…

-idiota incluso Aika se dio cuenta.-brama molesta.-

Contienes las ganas de decirle que no te interesa lo que piense

Pero no lo haces

-que es lo que quieres Shizuru.-preguntas con tono cansado

Sientes como te jala del brazo y te obliga a girarte para que le des la cara

-quiero saber si tienes un problema conmigo.-

Menuda pregunta te lanza

Si tienes muchos problemas con ella

Si lo quisieras resumir le dirías que es la razón de toda tu infelicidad

Pero decirle eso sería algo muy cruel

Además que no puedes culparla de todo

"te odio"

-no, no tengo problemas contigo…perdón si te hice pensar eso.-

-perdón?...al diablo tu perdón, si lo dices de esa manera tan hipócrita no lo vale.-vocifera fuera de si

Puedes notar su expresión llena de rabia

Contienes las ganas de reir

Y es que no entiendes porque se pone asi

Es como si le importaras

-estas molesta?.-preguntas con burla.-acaso estas sorprendida que te trate asi?...eh?...de que te sorprendes.-señalas con seriedad.-vamos no te acuerdas lo que me dijiste aquel día cuando me obligaste a ir al club a visitar a Julieth?

Te mira con desconcierto

Intenta hacer memoria

-q…que hablas.-

-sigo siendo la misma inmadura de siempre, no he cambiado Shizuru, metete eso a la cabeza.-

-q...que tiene que ver con que me estés evitando.-expresa desafiante.-solo estas buscando alguna excusa pero la verdad es que no me quieres decir porque estas actuando así conmigo.-

No está aceptando que la ignores

Poco a poco se empieza a poner más impaciente

Lo puedes notar en su expresión y como aprieta los puños

-¿fuimos amigas alguna vez Shizuru?.-preguntas

Ella retrocede un poco

-no entiendo porque sigues diciendo cosas sin sentido…porque estas preguntándome eso tan de repente.-

No le contestas

Le miras directamente a los ojos diciéndole en silencio que te responda

Una pregunta muy difícil

Que incluso para ti es difícil de decir

La verdad es que si fueron amigas alguna vez

Pero no cercanas

No fueron lo suficientemente cercanas

Ni para intentar especular en un posible romance

Solo te la pasabas molestándola todo el rato

Era tu manera de decir que la querías

Y era por ese motivo que no le agradabas y poco a poco te diste cuenta que solo pasaba tiempo contigo porque tú andabas con Julieth

Nunca te considero una amiga

Para Shizuru siempre fuiste solo la hermana de su novia

No más que eso

-tu pregunta es muy estúpida, claro que si...-suelta enojada.-pero eso que tiene que ver

"nada"

Solo estas intentando buscar excusas para tratarla así

No lo merece

Pero es necesario para que no cometas una estupidez

El problema no es de ella

Sino de ti

Sabes que si no la ignoras puedes ser capaz de cometer una estupidez

-solo estoy molesta contigo porque aún no te arreglas con mi hermana.-mientes.-cuando vuelvan a su relación de antes es que dejaré de tratarte así, hasta entonces te ignoraré

No lo cree

-Ara…me estas chantajeando?.-sisea incrédula.-vas a tratarme así mientras no me reconcilie con Julieth, es en serio, no estas siendo justa Natsuki.-

-qué quieres que te diga.-de todas formas no le importas.-no me hables de ser justa Shizuru, la vida no es justa

No fue para nada justa contigo

Al final habrías aceptado todo lo que te pasó

Habrías aceptado ir a la cárcel

Inculparte por tu hermana

Pasar en prisión 4 años

Hubieras aceptado todo eso y más si tan solo la vida te hubiera dado la oportunidad de declararte A Shizuru antes que tu hermana lo hiciera

Incluso habrías aceptado su rechazo pero estarías tranquila….

….Estarías tranquila si tan solo hubieras tenido la oportunidad

-deja de actuar como estúpida.-reclama ofuscada.-que Julieth y yo estemos distanciadas no significa que tengas que dejar de hablarme, o estar ignorándome

-así son las cosas, si por lo menos me tienes consideración mi chantaje te motivará para que puedan arreglarse más rápido.-respondes con una sonrisa rota

Esa es tu excusa para ocultar tus verdaderas intenciones

No puedes ser más patética

No eres capaz de atreverte siquiera a aceptar que tienes miedo de ti misma

Ya no quieres seguir conversando

Pero sabes que si retrocedes ella dará un paso hacia adelante

No puedes escapar

Ella te alcanzaría

"no me dejaras en paz verdad?" preguntas en tus pensamientos

Sientes un leve escalofrió cuando de improviso sientes sus dedos acariciar tu mejilla

Asustada das un paso hacia atrás

Pero ella no deja que te separes lo suficiente para romper el contacto

Aguantas la respiración mientras contemplas como te mira de una manera que nunca antes habías visto

-estuve equivocada contigo….estuve equivocada contigo todo este tiempo.-susurra mirándote fijamente a los ojos, como lamentándose su suerte.-siempre pensé que era Julieth la que cuidaba de ti….pero en realidad eras tú quien cuidaba de ella….-su voz sale entrecortada.-…hiciste algo que nadie podría haber hecho, hiciste un gran sacrificio por tu hermana, sacrificaste tu juventud, sacrificaste tu futuro Natsuki…quien más podría hacer algo así por otro….quien más podría llevar esa carga; eres una mujer demasiado valiente, una persona noble, eres demasiado increíble.-suelta conteniendo su propia respiracion

"noble?"

"Yo?"

Contienes las ganas de llorar

Y es que si ella supiera tus verdaderas intenciones

No pensaría de esa forma de ti

Abatida sostienes su mano entrelazando tus dedos por detrás de los suyos

La escuchas suspirar por lo bajo al sentir el tenue contacto

Es como si estuvieran agarradas de la mano

Como si estuvieran en una relación

Pero la realidad es cruel

Y lo único que estás haciendo es intentar apartarla de tu mejilla

"pero se siente bien"

-Shizuru solo te voy a pedir una cosa.-necesitas escuchar de su propia voz para que estés tranquila.-promete que harás feliz a mi hermana….

Ella se te queda mirando

Y no puede contenerse más

Puedes ver como una tenue lágrima resbala de su mejilla

-vez lo que digo…-finaliza dándote un suave abrazo.-lo prometo

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Ufff eso fue todo

Antes de despedirme

Quiero desearles un feliz san valentin espero la esté pasando genial =D

en fin muchas gracias y hasta una próxima oportunidad

nos vemos


	15. ENGAÑO

Chan chan

Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capi

Antes de empezar quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios

Sin mas preámbulos disfruten del capi

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 14: ENGAÑO**

* * *

Caminas un tanto perdida por las calles de la ciudad

Sabías que tarde o temprano pasaría

tú también querías que esta situación se arreglara de una vez

Aun así no puedes evitar sentirte triste

Tus sentimientos no te permiten que esteS feliz por Julieth y Shizuru…por su anhelada reconciliación

Y eso te enfada

Te enfada no poder ser capaz de alejarte completamente de ese primer amor

Te has repetido miles de veces que tienes que superarlo, una cosa es decirlo otra cosa es hacerlo

Para complicar tu situación desde que hablaron en la cita de los helados, has vuelto a ser muy cercana de Shizuru, irónicamente se suponía que ibas a alejarte de ella para poder seguir adelante y no puedes creerlo de cómo ha terminado todo

No puedes alejarte

Suspiras de mala gana negando con la cabeza

Eso de salir a caminar en vez de despejar tu mente está haciendo que te enredes peor

Sabes que Shizuru y Julieth al final se reconciliarían….es decir se aman

Son tal para cual

Basta que veas a los ojos a Shizuru cuando enfocan a tu hermana

Puedes sentir cuando ella mira con amor

Tu Anhelas que te mire de esa misma forma pero no pasara jamás

Es extraño pero en el poco tiempo en que has vuelto de la cárcel te has vuelto más cercana que cuando eran compañeras de clase en la escuela

Que cruel podía ser la vida a veces no?

…

-bien tienes alto puntajes en el examen de manejo tanto en la prueba escrita como en la práctica.-señala el administrador, no puedes evitar sonreír y es que desde hace unas semanas habías esperado este momento…por fin te darían una nueva licencia de conducir, lo necesitabas ya que sabes que podrías necesitar para conseguir algo de dinero si haces trabajos de taxi o movilidad.-

-y bien?.-preguntas esperanzada

Sin embargo la mueca del administrador después de revisar en su ordenador no es una buena señal

-según el sistema usted, Natsuki Kuga tiene un antecedente judicial por accidente automovilístico verdad…me gustaría darle su licencia pero necesito algunos papeles del juzgado para que pueda entregarle y todo quede en regla.-

-en serio?!.-no puedes creerlo.-oiga pero yo he pasado todas las pruebas y he hecho de nuevo todo el papeleo…exijo que me de mi licencia

-Señorita discúlpeme pero no puedo hacer nada, solo hago mi trabajo.-expresa el tipo un tanto intimidado

Te tomas el rostro de mala gana mientras que le pides los requisitos que faltan para que te puedan dar una nueva licencia

Menudo lio

Aunque sabias que algo así pasaría

Al tener antecedentes penales era difícil volver a tener una vida normal

Ya no podías estudiar ninguna carrera profesional

Tampoco una técnica

Ni tampoco competir a nivel profesional y oficial en las carreras de GP

Esa última restricción es la que te duele demasiado; porque realmente soñabas con competir a ese nivel y no en el bajo mundo y de manera ilegal las carreras de moto, en cuanto a si hubieras deseado estudiar alguna carrera nunca lo tuviste claro

En cambio Julieth desde niña ya sabía que quería estudiar de grande

"estudiaré Economía, seré la mejor ya verás hermanita"

Siempre tuvo claro que eso de los números le iba bien

Al menos ella si podrá cumplir sus sueños

Mientras tanto tendrás tu tendrás que ver que eso se cumpla

Aunque ahora lo único que te importa es tratar de adaptarte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida

No ha sido fácil pero te imaginabas un escenario mucho peor a estas alturas así que exceptuando el tema económico puedes decir que tu situación es aceptable

Tu celular empieza a sonar

Reconoces el número

Es de Shizuru

Desde hace un par de dias es que te ha estado llamando incesantemente y no le has respondido

Aunque ahora hayan arreglado las cosas sabes el motivo de su llamada

El noviazgo entre tu hermana y ella han vuelto al cauce normal, seguramente Shizuru quiere hacer que se reconcilien tú y Julieth

Sabes que ya debe estar pensando algún plan para que ustedes se amisten como buenas hermanas

Sin embargo había muchas cosas que desconocía Shizuru y por más buenas intenciones que tuviera sería mejor que no interviniera de ningún modo

Julieth te ha culpado de lo que pudo haber sido una ruptura al compromiso que tenía con Shizuru sin embargo sabes que no es el único motivo por el cual siente rencor hacia ti

Su propia culpa también es la responsable de ese odio

La relación con Julieth es mucha más compleja de lo que tú misma crees, ya el hecho de que siempre estuviste enamorada de su novia lo hace muy difícil de sobrellevar

Shizuru no sabe nada

Pero la muy idiota está intentando meterse en medio de las dos para arreglar su relación

Lo bueno del asunto es que por lo menos ahora que sabes que Shizuru está de nuevo con Julieth, ella ya no podrá seguir enojada contigo, al menos seguramente ya debe estar calmada

Sin embargo aun no tienes intenciones de hablar con ella

La única forma en que ambas puedan olvidar y curar sus diferencias es que transcurre el tiempo

Pero la extrañas

Extrañas a tu hermana

Y duele

Han estado juntas desde niñas y ambas se tuvieron la una para la otra en las buenas y las malas

Crecieron juntas ante las adversidades de la vida, compañeras y mejores amigas desde que tuviste uso de razón

No hay manera de que puedas llegar a odiar a tu hermana….no después de todo lo que vivieron juntas, aunque en este punto no sabes si ella sienta lo mismo que tú…no sabes si sigue sintiendo ese afecto por ti o realmente te odia….

"…no importa"

Tú no podrías llegar a odiarla

Incluso si volviera a ocurrir el mismo accidente que te llevo a la cárcel otra vez no dudarías en volver a sacrificarte por Julieth

Lo volverías hacer sin dudarlo

Volverías a recibir la condena por ella

Resoplas ante tus propios pensamientos

De nuevo el sonido de tu celular indica que Shizuru quiere hablar contigo

Ya va la quinta vez que llama en la mañana

A veces se puede pasar de testaruda

Esperas a que terminé de sonar, así después ella no te encararía de que le cortaste a propósito en cambio si dejas que suene te excusaras diciendo que no escuchaste el timbre porque lo tenías en modo silencioso

Un Plan simple pero efectivo

Pero Shizuru no se rendiría en contactar contigo

No te sorprende el mensaje que vino minutos después de sus 6 insistencias

"ven a mi casa estamos con Aika y Hatsuki… ya sabes es por lo de la apuesta que tuviste con ella"

Parpadeas un rato haciendo memoria porque no tienes idea a que se refiere

Entonces recuerdas lo sucedido la semana pasada, aquel dia en que Shizuru te había confrontado, momentos antes habías aceptado una apuesta con Aika todo porque no le dabas crédito a que fuera una diseñadora de moda

Para demostrarte lo contrario tenía que dibujarte y los jurados serian Hatsuki y Shizuru

Menudo problema

Aunque Aika dibujara un garabato; Hatsuki lo aprobaría solo para molestarte y Shizuru se prestaría al juego seguramente, eso quería decir que todo estaba consumado, al parecer habías perdido la apuesta

Suspiras de mala gana volviendo a leer el mensaje

Bueno como sea no querías tener una cita con Aika, no es que no estuvieras interesada en la prima de Shizuru, al contrario la mujer tenía un encanto en particular que te agradaba mucho sin embargo no tenías tiempo para ese tipo de relaciones

En cualquier caso tu misma tendrías que juzgar el dibujo

Si era un garabato y lo hacían y lo aprobaban solo para molestarte para que salieras con Aika entonces tendrías que apelar a instancias mayores, acudirías a otras personas a que juzguen el resultado

….

* * *

Vuelves a mirar el boceto

Estas impresionada

Muy impresionada

Sabías que Aika era talentosa pero esto era simplemente maravilloso

lo hizo solo con lápiz y parecía una fotografía en gris de tu cuñada

-Es increíble.-Gimió Hatsuki mirando con devoción la hoja.-es maravilloso Aika, es perfecta casi una fotografía a cuerpo entero.-

El pequeño tenía razón

Superficialmente ya era de por sí impecable, sin embargo lo que te dejaba totalmente sorprendida era el trasfondo porque había dibujado a Natsuki en una situación que retrataba vívidamente los sentimientos y la lucha que sentía

-me cuesta creer que la hayas imaginado asi…es idéntica.-expresas apenas ensimismada en el dibujo.-cualquier otra persona que lo viera diría que la chica que dibujaste poso todo el rato para ti.-añades pensativa

Es perfecto

No había forma de decirle que no aprobaba

En el boceto se veía a una Natsuki de frente pero con la mirada de costado, con una expresión de tristeza y nostalgia que se podía sentir mirándola a los ojos, el cabello lo tenía revoloteado de costado por el viento imaginario que golpeaba su rostro…..las manos las tenía acomodada en su chaqueta, pero aun triste y abatida el dibujo mostraba que seguía caminando hacia adelante

El delineado de la figura y el acabado de los detalles eran hermosos pero el significado lo era aún más

Aika en este corto tiempo que había conocido a Natsuki se había dado cuenta de cómo era su cuñada y lo había plasmado en el dibujo de una manera prodigiosa, y es que aun cuando Natsuki demostrara ese semblante triste y nostálgico en el rostro ella caminaba hacia adelante, aun con el clima frio y el viento que representaban las adversidades y la hacía agazaparse en sí misma, aun así seguía adelante….afrontando sus miedos y sus dudas, intentando dejar el pasado atrás

Te costaba creer que un simple dibujo retratara a una persona de esa manera que incluso te dijera como era ella en verdad

Pero vaya que si

"increíble"

-te iba a decir que no.-señalas negando con la mirada a Aika.-pero no puedo.-añades sincera

Y si

Natsuki acababa de perder

Y por consecuencia tendría una cita

-en serio primita?.-la pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa emocionada.-pero ustedes creen que ella vaya a cumplir el trato, es decir parecía de broma

-mi hermana lo hará.-Hatsuki interviene.-ella dio su palabra así que no te preocupes

-le he llamado toda la mañana pero no me ha contestado.-expresas.- le he dejado un mensaje sobre el asunto, si lo ha leído es probable que este viniendo para aquí toda asustada y dispuesta a romper el acuerdo.-dices entre risas

Aika te mira un tanto preocupada

-en serio?...pero porque.-

-bueno es Natsuki, seguramente está pensando que Hatsuki y yo aprobamos tu trabajo solo para molestarla.-en ese aspecto tu cuñada era muy predecible

-en serio?...pero como sabes que esta de camino si no ha contestado tus llamadas capaz y ahora no está disponible.-

Niegas con la mirada

Natsuki te ha estado evitando

No es como si quisieras hablar con ella todo el tiempo

Pero desde hace un par de días que las has llamado para intentar solucionar la relación entre ella y Julieth pero no te ha dado señales

Es probable que aún no quiera hablar con Julieth

sin embargo te tiene muy inquieta el motivo de su pelea y del porque se fue de la casa

Tu novia aludió que fueron por discusiones personales entre ambas

Sin embargo no le crees

Te cuesta creerlo

Después de que te has enterado del secreto de la familia Kuga, sabes que la relación entre las hermanas es muy pero muy complejo….tanto asi que te has planteado andar con cuidado y es que meterte más de lo que deberías podría provocar una ruptura aun mayor

-llámale intuición.-susurras apenas.-solo esperemos unos 20 minutos y te apuestoque aparece.-

Pasa un cuarto de hora cuando el sonido del timbre te hacer ver a Aika con una expresión de "te lo dije"

Y si

Natsuki se hacía presente con un semblante un tanto serio y dudoso

Aunque claro su cortesía fingida no se hizo esperar al saludar a Aika y a ti con recato pero parecía un poco desesperada y ansiosa

-y bien es verdad que perdí la apuesta?.-pregunta un tanto temblorosa, una actitud impropio de ella y debías admitir que eso hacia divertida la situación.-

-claro que si, Aika tiene la aprobación de los dos.-exclama Hatsuki emocionado

La peliazul mira a su hermano un tanto enojada y después enfoca sus ojos verdes en ti

Tú solo te encoges de hombros dándole la razón al menor

Por su parte Aika oculta su felicidad ante las malas noticias para la Kuga

-no, no; ustedes me están tomando el pelo.-señala acusadoramente tanto a su hermano como a ti.-quiero ver el dibujo yo misma

-pero tu opinión no cuenta, Hatsuki y yo ya aprobamos así que ya perdiste, lo siento pero tendrás que cumplir las condiciones del contrato.-

-tengo que verlo.-ignora tu comentario

Ella se siente parte de una broma

De una confabulación

Pocas veces la habías visto así

Debías admitir que era divertido

Suspiras alegre mientras le señalas la hoja en la mesa para que pueda comprobarlo

Ella cual niña toma la hoja y se va a un rincón ante la mirada curiosa de Hatsuki y Aika

Hay un momento de silencio

Te quedas mirando su expresión ensimismada en la hoja, Natsuki es predecible, sabes que odia tener compromisos y hará una rabieta, aducirá que el dibujo es malo o dirá que no está lo suficientemente a la expectativa

Una rabieta sin fundamento pero al final terminara cediendo

Y aceptará la cita

-vaya…-expresa atónita mientras esboza una pequeña sonrisa, levanta la mirada para enfocar su atención en Aika la cual también se encuentra expectante.-….e…es increíble.-pronuncia apenas

"que?"

No puedes creer lo que escuchas

-no sabía que te gustaría.-responde Aika un tanto nerviosa

-n…no se qué decir, es maravilloso.-expresa ensimismada.-realmente soy yo, pe…pero es como si viera otra persona y al mismo tiempo soy yo, maldición porque tenía que pasar esto.-añade derrotada.-dios no, acabo de perder.-se dice así misma contrariada tomándose el rostro

En otras circunstancias estarías riéndote de ella

Sin embargo

No esperabas que aceptara la derrota tan fácilmente

No…lo que más te cuesta creer es que le diera un cumplido al trabajo de tu prima así de una manera tan sincera

Tan real

Normalmente Natsuki es de fingir en situaciones

En su personalidad o en su comportamiento que en realidad es agresiva y cortante

No la entiendes

Te equivocaste con ella

O mejor dicho te ha engañado todo el tiempo

Desde el primer momento en que se conocieron te ha engañado

Y ha engañado a todo el mundo

En realidad la verdadera Natsuki es tranquila y calmada, ella solo finge ser agresiva y cortante porque es su manera de alejar a las personas a su alrededor, es una máscara para que no sea lastimada

Asi engañó a todo el mundo desde el principio

Solo con dos personas es que se ha mostrado tal cual como es

Con su hermano y Aline

Solo ellos dos han tenido el privilegio de interactuar con la verdadera Natsuki y ahora esa Natsuki sin mascaras acaba de exponerse frente a Aika

-y…yo nose que decir, esta hermoso.-exclama apenas intentando contener la emoción.-no se…nose si es mucha molestia pero me gustaría quedarme con ella.-

-claro que sí, tómala es tuya.-añade Aika sonriente sin dejar de ver a tu cuñada y eso comienza a molestarte un poco

Y no sabes porque

-tengo que aceptar que perdí…no me queda de otra.-expresa volviendo a su actitud regular

No dices nada

Solo te quedas escuchando como es que Nat y Aika empiezan a hablar del dibujo, preguntas de como lo hizo y que tipo de estilo es el que utiliza salen a relucir, una charla que parece animarse a medida que Aika le describe cada detalle de como lo hizo

y no sabes porque te molesta

Tal vez es porque te acabas de dar cuenta que fuiste torpemente engañada por Natsuki

Nunca fue como pensaste que era

"mentira"

Siempre sospechaste que no era en realidad como quería que todos la vieran

Siempre tuviste esa ligera sospecha

Incluso antes del accidente

Pero descubriste la verdad después de enterarte de que ella se sacrificó por su hermana

Creías tontamente que era Julieth quien cuidaba de Natsuki

Fuiste engañada todo el tiempo…porque en realidad era al revés

Ahora entiendes porque Hatsuki siempre es más apegada a ella

la quiere más que a Julieth

Nunca tuviste un hermano o hermana y piensas que es un poco egoísta que el menor pueda querer a una de sus hermanas más que a la otra….pero se nota

Y también notas a la Natsuki real cuando interactúa con su hermano, se muestra muy cariñosa con él, es una persona distinta cuando esta con él…o con Aline

Te sientes estúpida por no haber visto su verdadero rostro

Pero lo sabias no?

Es decir siempre intuiste que ella era asi

Protegía a Julieth de los celos de los demás estudiantes por lo popular que era, nadie se metía con ella porque se buscarían problemas con Natsuki,

La peliazul defendía a su hermana siendo la menor…

Y tú lo intuiste pero nunca te lo admitiste a ti misma

-me engañaste.-no puedes evitar soltar esas dos palabras con rabia

Ves girar el rostro tanto de Aika como el de Natsuki, apenas y te diste cuenta que lo dijiste en voz alta, incluso el más pequeño te mira con curiosidad

-eh?.-los ojos verdes se enfocan en ti extrañada por el comentario sin sentido.-te engañé?...pero si no he hecho nada.-responde apenas intentando comprender tus palabras.

-no te lo decía a ti.-expresas fingiendo indiferencia.-se lo decía a Aika porque me dijo que perdería la apuesta.-excusas recordando lo que te dijo ayer para salir del malentendido

-es que pensé que no lo aprobarías.-responde divertida

Te remueves incomoda asimilando sus palabras

No sabes si lo dice en serio o en broma

-ara, porque pensaste eso.-preguntas intranquila

-ya sabes, no querías que tuviera una cita con tu cuñada.-Natsuki parpadea curiosa mirándote de reojo como no creyendo lo que dice Aika

Empiezas a reír indiferente de la situación

Sin embargo notas que Aika lo acaba de decir en serio

Y eso te pone nerviosa

"que ideas idiotas estás pensando" quieres preguntarle

Pero no puedes

Porque sabes en el fondo que es cierto

Para tu buena suerte Natsuki piensa que se están bromeando

Ignora la situación

Ignora la extraña sensación de molestia que sientes al verla hablar con Aika

Y tú no entiendes que te pasa

Te sales de la sala excusándote que tomaras un poco de aire

Pero solo lo haces para escapar y dejarla sola

A veces piensas cosas de más y puedes confundirte un poco

Y eso te está sucediendo verdad?

Solo estas confundiéndote porque te sientes engañada por Natsuki

Porque nunca te dejo ver su verdadera personalidad

Y ahora que lo está haciendo no puedes estar enojada

Pero estas enojada porque te sientes engañada verdad?

Solo es por eso no?

 **continuara…..**

* * *

ufff….eso fue todo

como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios

espero que les esté gustando T_T  
estare esperando sus comentarios con ansias ewe

nos vemos ^^


	16. DESCUBIERTA

Bueno hola de nuevo a todas T_T

antes que nada como siempre agradecer sus comentarios

realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo

se que quieren las contis de las demás historias (especialmente de una cof cof) 

solo les puedo decir que me tengan paciencia que la tendran T_T

en fin sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 15.-DESCUBIERTA**

* * *

Ladeas la mirada un tanto pensativa

No imaginabas que conversar con Aika pudiera ser tan interesante y entretenido

Vuelves a sacar el papel de tu bolsillo y contemplas de nuevo el dibujo que hizo ella para ti

"increíble" susurras agradecida

Ya no hay manera de que escapes de la apuesta….tendrías que pagarlo

Pero era irónico hace días la idea de una cita con Aika no te llamaba la atención ahora si estás totalmente interesada

Incluso puede que más que un castigo por perder sea un menudo premio

Levantas la mirada curiosa esperando a que Aika y Hatsuk regresen de la tienda

Desde hace unos minutos te has quedado sola en la sala de los Fujino esperando a que regresen

Miras alrededor buscando a Shizuru y es que desde que empezaste a conversar con Aika le perdiste el rastro

Piensas que se ha ido de la casa pero lo descartas ya que de ser así se hubiera despedido antes de hacerlo

Además de que tampoco la viste salir

Aburrida te levantas a dar una vuelta alrededor, no es como si nunca hubieras sido invitada antes a la casa de Shizuru; a decir verdad ya lo conocías desde antes porque algunas veces hicieron aquí los trabajos grupales de la escuela

Bueno tanto Julieth y Shizuru eran las que hacían el trabajo ya que tú estabas dedicada a pasar el rato molestándolas, especialmente a la castaña, era tu forma de decirle que le gustabas….

Es por eso y muchos detalles más que ella nunca te consideró una opción

Eras muy inmadura y ahora después de tanto tiempo piensas que no has cambiado mucho….es decir sigues siendo la misma Natsuki de siempre…

Sonríes divertida ante aquellos recuerdos que involucraban a las 3….de aquellas épocas cuando estaban juntas e iban para todo lado

Molestabas a Shizuru más que a ninguna otra persona de la escuela y es por eso que se alejó de ti y pasaba más tiempo con Julieth, poco a poco ellas se fueron acercando y tu despistada como pocas no te diste cuenta, incluso si no las veías besándose aquel fatídico día no te habrías enterado de que eran pareja nunca

Y todo el mundo ya lo sabía….menos tú

"que ilusa fui" susurras en tus pensamientos

Caminas en dirección al patio

Necesitas un poco de aire fresco

Entonces ves a Shizuru parada en la entrada con la vista perdida y una expresión pensativa

Te acercas sin hacer ruido

Ella no ha notado tu presencia

La contemplas en silencio

Recuerdas que hacer eso siempre fue uno de tus pasatiempos favoritos

Lo hacías mucho en la escuela, mirabas a Shizuru todo el tiempo, lo hacías sin que ella se diera cuenta….creo que fue en lo único que fuiste realmente buena, ella nunca se dio cuenta que le llamabas la atención y que la mirabas todos los días…

Ahora lo haces y te sientes un poco culpable

Estas observándola fijamente y ella no se da cuenta….

No has perdido la habilidad….eso es bueno

Dudas en acercarte o no

Estar a solas con Shizuru no sería sano

Sin embargo al final tendrás que afrontar la situación

Aunque el pasado siga persiguiéndote y no puedas dejarlo atrás

Al menos si puedes hacer que tus sentimientos se alejen

Y dejen de aferrarse a ti

Es algo muy difícil y complicado que lidiar

No sabes si serás lo suficientemente afortunada para que tu amor por ella se desvanezca para siempre….

es probable que no y de ser asi solo quedaria que aceptar las cosas

Asi como aceptaste la condena por Julieth ahora tenías que hacerlo también pero esta vez por Shizuru

-mmm vaya parece que me estoy perdiendo de algo grande.-señalas mientras te pones a su lado buscando con la mirada que lo tiene tan distraída

Ella se sobresalta un poco cuando te escucha

Te mira de reojo mientras suelta un leve suspiro

-ya te aburriste de Aika y ahora quieres molestarme?.-pregunta con burla

Parpadeas un par de veces y ocultas una sonrisa

-si algo así.-susurras siguiéndole el juego.-estoy aburrida, Hatsuki y ella se fueron a la tienda y me dejaron sola.-añades con fingido lamento

La castaña no parece prestarte atención

Sigue mirando fijamente algún lugar del patio

Ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos

Pocas veces la habías visto de esa manera y te preguntas que es lo que la puede tener con ese semblante

Las ganas por querer preguntarle te matan

Pero las reprimes y solo sigues en silencio mientras la haces compañía

Y te das cuenta que no está siendo muy saludable estar a solas

Puedes sentir como te afecta

Es que el sentimiento aún sigue ahí intacto y duele saber que no puedes hacer nada

Solo queda aceptar la realidad

-por cierto estoy feliz por su reconciliación.-sueltas de improviso.-ahora como lo dije antes volveré a hablarte.-añades divertida

Tu comentario no le agrada

Shizuru se nota incomoda

No sabes si fue por lo que acabas de decir o por tu presencia en si

Pero basta que no te responda para que entiendas la situación

Sin embargo te confundes

"debería estar feliz por haberse reconciliado con Julieth no?" Te preguntas sin poder darte una respuesta clara

-me engañaste.-susurra levemente mientras fija su atención en ti.-eres muy buena mintiendo Natsuki.-remarca con una extraña seriedad

"eh?"

No sabes de qué habla

Haces memoria mientras sientes como sus ojos rojos se posan en ti de una forma muy intensa

-p…pero de que hablas….acaso me perdí de algo?.-preguntas curiosa por saber que le sucede

Además siempre fuiste mala mintiendo

Demasiado…un desastre

Siempre mamá pillaba tus mentiras y como castigo las palizas que recibías fueron épicas

Saeko era muy buena descubriendo cuando le mentías…. pero a Julieth nunca pudo descubrirle sus mentiras…bueno tu hermana es una especialista en todo lo que haga así que no había forma de competir ni siquiera en eso

-olvídalo.-responde volviendo a su expresión de siempre.-ara… estas tan aburrida que incluso te me acercaste para hablar?.-pregunta fingiendo sorpresa.-debe ser una situación desesperada no?.-

Parpadeas ligeramente ante su cambio de humor tan repentino

Sin embargo ahora que su actitud volvía a ser la misma era tranquilizante

-parece que regresaste a ser tú.-comentas con tono burlón.-ya me estaba preocupando de que estuvieras enferma

-no pierdes la costumbre de molestarme no?.-

"lamentablemente no"

-solo digo que estabas muy rara hace un momento….parece que estar alejada de Julieth no le hace bien a tu cabeza.- sentencias.-ya sabes….ustedes dos hacen una bonita pareja por favor no vuelvan a tener una crisis

Si y no solo lo dices por ellas

Sino por ti también

Y es que no serias capaz de aguantar nuevamente la tentación de ir por Shizuru

Ha sido muy agotador tener que esperar que ellas se reconcilien

Muy agotador someter a tu voluntad a no cometer una estupidez

Estuviste cerca...muy cerca de quebrarte e intentar separarlas de verdad

Si volviera a suceder de nuevo

Entonces tú….

…tú podrías aprovechar la oportunidad….

Aunque no es como si tuvieras alguna chance de todas formas no?

Es decir Shizuru no se fijó en ti en la escuela….

Si no te prestó atención en esa época ya no había manera que lo hiciera ahora

Y aunque suene estúpido te sientes aliviada por saber que ella no se podría fijar en ti aun si cortara con Julieth para siempre

-Ara, no tienes que preocuparte de eso….ya estamos reconciliadas.-responde escueta

Ladeas la mirada

Pensaste que lo diría con mayor felicidad

-sí, me alegro….Hatsuki me lo contó.-exclamas recordando ese momento triste para ti.-solo espero que no tengan otra crisis, no quiero hacer de cupido para estar reconciliándolas a cada rato

-eh?... pero si tú no hiciste nada.-expresa negando con la mirada

Ambas sonríen

Shizuru lo dice de broma

No lo admitiría pero ella se muere por agradecerte

Tú fuiste una de las que hizo posible su reconciliación y eso fue porque te echaste de nuevo la culpa del accidente…

Defendiste a tu hermana ante la mujer que amas para perderla….

-bueno como sea.-te rascas la mejilla.-creo que Aika y Hatsuki se perdieron porque todavía no regresan.-susurras apenas.-en fin creo que es buen momento para escapar, nos vemos.-te despides ante la mirada atenta de Shizuru

No te dice nada

Y no entiendes que le sucede

Está actuando de una manera muy inusual

-recién pensaste en escapar?.-la escuchas antes de salir.-vaya en otras circunstancias habrías desaparecido a la primera oportunidad.-añade entrando a la sala

-ah si bueno yo también pensé lo mismo sabes.-dices curiosa de tu propia actitud.-pero bueno fue un lapsus mejor me voy antes de que aparezcan

-ah…no lo sabes?...yo creo que sé la respuesta…creo que Aika está afectándote más de lo que te gustaría no?.-

"Pero qué?"

-a que te refieres.-preguntas

Intentas no sonar nerviosa pero por dentro estas inquieta y aunque no lo admitas

Ella tiene razón

-es fácil darse cuenta….-exclama con los ojos fijos en ti, pocas veces habías sentido ser presionada de esta manera por alguien y no tienes idea de porque Shizuru actúa de esa manera contigo….

Su seriedad no es algo con lo que hayas lidiado antes

No…no es seriedad lo que siente

Es algo más

Shizuru siempre ha sido seria contigo, aparte de sus bromas y sus ironías ya conoces esas facetas

Pero la que te está mostrando es nueva

Ni siquiera puedes definir que es

estas totalmente perdida

-como sea.-respondes ocultando la pequeña verdad que ella parece haber descubierto.-en fin ya me tengo que ir

-pero porque?…si quieres seguir viendo a Aika solo quédate esperando.-pronuncia de mala manera.-vamos no seas impaciente

Te quedas en silencio

Tardas unos segundos en comprender y ver los detalles

Aika dijo que Shizuru no quería que saliera contigo

No era difícil hacerse una idea de que le molesta a tu cuñada

-oye tú estarías molesta si algo con tu prima?.-preguntas de improviso

Shizuru no se esperaba tal pregunta

La dejaste tan golpeada que tarda en recuperarse

-ara que?...de donde sacas esas ideas estúpidas.-brama de mala manera

-no por nada….solo quería molestarte.-no puedes evitar sonreír al ver una expresión de pocos amigos, habías olvidado porque te encantaba molestarla tanto.-en fin, ya nos vemos…inventa cualquier excusa creíble por fa….-

El sonido del celular de Shizuru te interrumpe

Piensas que la está llamando Julieth

Y quieres dejarla a solas

Pero no es ella

-Alein a que tengo el agrado de llamarme en mi día libre.-ella te hace un ademan de que hagas silencio

Contienes las ganas de gritar para molestarla

Vuelves a mirar fijamente a la castaña

Aprovechas que ella está concentrada en la llamada

Aprovechas ese breve momento para quedarte enamorada otra vez

O mejor dicho como siempre lo estuviste

-en serio Alein…no, no puede ser, es grandioso…c...claro estaré allí enseguida.- la efusividad de su voz te saca de tu trance

-sucedió algo?.-preguntas curiosa volviendo a la realidad

-ah si…se me ha presentado la oportunidad de ser actriz, no debo dejarlo pasar.-

"actriz?"

-en serio?.-esas eran muy buenas noticias.-no puede ser

-si me acaba de llamar Alein, es uno de los contactos de Shiba y dice que me acaban de invitar a su casting, dios le dije que estaría inmediatamente pero nose si debo ir a arreglarme primero o que Dios mio!-

-si es tan urgente deberías ir tal como estas.-dices de repente

Te gana tu propia sinceridad

-tú crees?.-

"Estás jodidamente hermosa"

-si, no te preocupes, supongo que en esos castings califican la actuación verdad?.-exclamas con ironía.-si es muy urgente anda de una vez.-vuelves a repetir

-si que lo es, los productores se irán en cualquier momento.-

-entonces anda mujer, no desaproveches, sé que lo harás mal y no pasaras pero haz el intento de todas maneras.-bromeas

-ara no te cansas verdad?.-exclama con fingida molestia

Ambas salen apresuradas

Tú porque no quieres toparte con Aika

Y ella porque tiene que llegar lo más pronto posible

Sin embargo llevas contigo la mala suerte

Y es que a lo lejos divisas a Aika y Hatsuki regresando

-es en serio?.-exclamas enojada

Shizuru hace parar un taxi y ve con diversión tu situación

-jaja eso te pasa por burlarte….llámalo Karma.-expresa abriendo la puerta

-no te burles ya me vieron…ya no tengo forma de escapar y todo es tu culpa.-señalas

-no me culpes de tu lentitud Nat…pero bueno si quieres escapar puedes acompañarme y ya después inventaremos una buena excusa.-

La solución de Shizuru era muy peligrosa pero sería efectiva

Y estarías de nuevo a solas con ella

Tu voluntad no tiene tanta fuerza para rechazar tal proposición

-ok a ver que te inventas mujer.-sonríes agradecida

Ella hace el mismo gesto que tú mientras te jala a la parte trasera del vehículo para que le hagas compañía

…...

El último par de días han pasado regularmente tranquilos

Aunque la relación con Saeko no ha cambiado mucho desde que ella te culpó de que Natsuki se fuera de la casa

Y en realidad si tuviste la culpa

Ella no soportó la discusión que tuvieron después de que Shizuru se enteró de toda la verdad

Ahora que estas más tranquila puedes pensar mejor las cosas

Además tú y Shizuru han vuelto a retomar su relación así que por ese lado podrías decir que todo se arregló…oh bueno casi todo

Para que todo vuelva a ser como antes

Necesitas reconciliarte con tu hermana

La extrañas…

La extrañas mucho

Es tu hermana…siempre odiaste estar peleada con ella

No es como si nunca se hubieran peleado pero siempre se volvían a amistar

Pero ahora el problema que tienen es muy diferente y complejo que cualquier otro

Y es que aunque no quieras admitirlo ni a ti misma; intuyes que algo no está bien….que nunca estuvo bien

Es una sensación que te ha marcado incluso desde el día del accidente

Y ahora de nuevo lo sientes con fuerza

Pero te dices a ti que son solo paranoias y estupideces

Sacudes la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

Ahora que vas de camino a sorprender a tu novia no debes pensar en esas tontas preocupaciones

Sin embargo la circunstancias te pueden hacer abrir los ojos

Y eso es lo que sucede cuando a lo lejos ves dos siluetas salir de la casa de tu novia

Extrañada y sorprendida te ocultas en una esquina evitando que noten tu presencia

No entiendes porque Natsuki acaba de salir de la casa de tu novia y menos porque tu novia parece conversar alegremente con ella

Intentas no sacar conclusiones apresuradas

Pero eres muy celosa

Siempre lo has sido

y también siempre has sido muy perceptiva

Nunca te gustó que ellas estuvieran juntas

Siempre pensaste que entre Shizuru y Natsuki podía nacer un vínculo diferente a la amistad

Siempre lo creíste, incluso antes de que te acercaras a Shizuru, antes de que fuera tu novia….antes de que ella te aceptara

Tuviste miedo de declararle tu amor porque pensaste que ella no estaría enamorada de ti…sino de tu hermana

Pero porque pensabas eso?...si habías visto que Shizuru odiaba como la trataba Natsuki, molestándola todo el tiempo o haciéndole la vida imposible….aparte de que ella la tildaba de inmadura e irresponsable

Incluso contra todos esos pensamientos de Shizuru hacia tu hermana…tú pensaste que ella podría enamorarse de Natsuki y no de ti...

Pero por qué?...porque pensaste eso si Shizuru tenía las peores consideraciones hacia tu hermana?...

La respuesta es simple….

"intuición"

Hubo pocos momentos en que las viste congeniar en la escuela

1 de 100 veces

Pero en esas pocas veces en las que parecían conversar y ser amigas fue suficiente para convencerte de que la peliazul era y es un peligro

Y ahora que las miras a ambas tan alegremente frente a ti te das la razón de que tus temores, de que tus miedos no son infundados…nunca lo fueron

Ves la sonrisa de Shizuru y de Natsuki que se dan la una a la otra….se miran cual cómplices como si estuvieran jugando

Ves a tu novia jalar a tu hermana para que entre al taxi

Desesperada sacas tu celular y la llamas

Quieres saber a dónde está yendo y porque lo hace a solas con Natsuki

Para tu mala suerte el número suena como ocupado

No crees en las coincidencias

Tu mente empieza a hacerse un lio

"a donde están yendo juntas" te preguntas

Hablaste más temprano con Shizuru y ella te había dicho que iba a estar todo el día en casa, es por eso que ahora estabas viniendo a visitarla

"me mintió?" te tomas el rostro sintiendo la ansiedad y una extraña sensación en el estomago

Los celos empiezan a nublar tu cabeza

Sin embargo vuelves en si

Con cuidado te escondes en la esquina mientras ves el auto pasar con ellas

Para tu buena suerte un taxi libre avanza por la misma dirección y este se detiene a tu señal

Le ordenas al taxista que siga al vehículo

Él señor te mira con curiosidad pero no te dice nada

Tu cabeza está hecha un lio

Repasas el tiempo que rompiste con Shizuru

"Cuantos días fueron?"

No era menos de un mes, además no fue una ruptura…solo fue una crisis

Ambas seguían siendo novias no?

Sin embargo la sensación…la maldita sensación de tu intuición te dice otra cosa

Te susurra algo que no quieres creer…que nunca quisiste creer

Y que no podrías aceptar

"Y si en ese tiempo Shizuru y Natsuki se estuvieron acercando?"

Si en ese momento de crisis, Shizuru fue capaz de acercarse a tu hermana….la sola idea te hace temblar de rabia

"no, no, no" te repites mentalmente mientras sigues el auto

Estas lo suficientemente cerca para verlas claramente

Ellas siguen conversando amenamente

Resoplas mientras enfocas tu atención en los detalles

Te preguntas si te engañaron todo este tiempo…

…Shizuru sería capaz de engañarte?

La posibilidad de que se dirigen a un hotel a escondidas asalta tu mente cual mujer celosa

Y que tal Natsuki?...

Ella podría ser capaz de hacerle algo así a su hermana?

-no…no lo harían.-susurras apenas…pero lo dices solo para convencerte de que no es nada de lo que estás pensando

Quieres creer que no…

…pero entonces entras en razón

Conoces a Shizuru

Ella no sería capaz

Definitivamente no sería capaz de hacer tal cosa

Entonces ya sabes de quien es la culpa

Natsuki es la responsable

"Pero porque haría tal cosa?" te preguntas

Y la respuesta salta a la vista

Estuvo todo el tiempo en tus narices...fue tan evidente

Y recién te diste cuenta?.

"no puede ser"

…

Estas en la recepción mirando divertida a Shizuru que resopla nerviosa

-ya tranquila mujer, lo harás bien.-intentas confortarla mientras le apoyas tu mano en su hombro

Ella no te responde

Solo asiente levemente

Pasan los minutos

No te despegas de su lado

Ella parece sentirse más segura mientras esperan a que les den permiso para entrar

-ojala no me olvide la letra.-vocifera con ansiedad

Solo ríes divertida mientras le sigues susurrando que se calme

Debes admitir que no la estás pasando nada mal

Antes de que puedas decir algo más el nombre de Shizuru Fujino es llamado por uno de los recepcionistas

-buena suerte.-es lo único que dices mientras la ves entrar

Ella solo asiente y te da las gracias en un susurro imperceptible

No quieres perder ningún detalle del casting y es que aunque ella está en otra habitacion y no puedas escuchar nada…si puedes verla a través de la ventana

Te causa extrañeza que esté más nerviosa que de costumbre

Eso quiere decir que este casting es muy importante

Ella te devuelve la mirada intentando buscar apoyo

Tú le respondes asintiendo levemente intentando decirle que no tenga miedo y que no se preocupe porque lo hará bien

Ella sonríe escuetamente mientras vuelve a poner atención a la cámara

Y entonces aprovechas ese momento para contemplarla otra vez

Te maldices a ti misma no tener tanta fuerza de voluntad

Pero no puedes evitarlo

Tu corazón no te deja

Y no te dejará

Porque incluso después de aceptar la cruda realidad… tus sentimientos no te permitaran alejarte

-Disculpe usted no puede estar en esta parte de la recepción.-la voz del guardia te saca de tus pensamientos

Piensas que sus palabras estaban dirigidas hacia ti y por eso giras el rostro para encararlo

Pero te das cuenta que no eran hacia ti la advertencia

Abres los ojos de sobremanera al ver a Julieth con un semblante frio y duro observándote fijamente

Ella estaba aquí desde hace mucho tiempo

Y vio todo lo que hiciste sin que te dieras cuenta

La pelirroja por unos instantes mira a través de la ventana a su novia y vuelve a enfocar su atención en ti

Estas tan sorprendida que no eres capaz ni de moverte

Pero ella ya se ha dado cuenta de tu secreto

Desde hace unos minutos lo sabe porque se dedicó a observar como mirabas a Shizuru….como te perdías en los ojos de su amor

Bastó esa sutil señal para que ella encajara todo

Sus sospechas

Esas sospechas que tuvo desde la escuela y que incluso se le hicieron más fuertes aquel día del accidente

Especialmente ese maldito día

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Julieth

Todos sus temores…todas sus dudas…incluso esas que ni ella se admitiría así misma se acaban de reflejar en tus ojos

Fuiste muy descuidada

Te acaba de descubrir

-todo es culpa de Shizuru verdad?.-ahora ya sabía porque sucedieron las cosas, porque sucedió el accidente.-todo lo que paso esa noche es su culpa -susurra con odio

No entiendes a qué se refiere ni porque menciona a Shizuru

No tienes idea que lo hace porque ya conoce tu secreto

-de que me hablas.-preguntas extrañada

Incauta de la situación miras a tu hermana

Y ella se muestra desafiante con sus ojos llenos de rencor puestos en ti

Pasan los segundos y esperas a que te responda

-estás enamorada de mi novia.-finaliza esas palabras que hacen eco en tu cabeza y en tu corazón….

 **Continuara….**

* * *

no saben lo mal que me siento por dejarlo ahi

pero bueno

ojala me perdonen (jajaja ok no)  
pero era necesario u.u

en fin eso ha sido todo muchas gracias por leer y hasta la proxima ^^


	17. SACRIFICIO

Bueno antes de empezar

quiero agradecer como siempre sus comentarios chic s

realmente son los mejores

en fin aqui esta mas temprano que tarde en esta ocacion la conti

espero y les guste ewe

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAP 16.-SACRIFICIO**

* * *

-estas enamorada de mi novia.-sentencias mirándola fijamente

No quieres perder ni un detalle

Quieres comprobar si es verdad lo que dices y que todas tus suposiciones son correctas

-d…de que estas hablando.-vuelve a preguntarte mientras su postura cambia

No es la sorprendida de antes, ahora tiene una expresión agresiva y seria

Pero es fácil darse cuenta que sigue a la defensiva

Resoplas levemente mientras vuelves a ver de reojo a tu novia que está en otra habitación, tus suposiciones no solo vienen por el lado de tu hermana

También sientes que Shizuru te oculta algo

-estas enamorada….-vuelves a decir.- y ella es la razón de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche verdad?.-afirmas con recelo

Ves a tu hermana acercarse a ti

Conoces esa postura dura y fría

La has visto muchas veces así, mejor dicho casi siempre

Quiere golpearte

-que estupideces estás pensando…como puedes decirme algo asi.-susurra mientras te empuja

No le tienes miedo

No retrocedes

Te la quedas mirando buscando esa señal que te diga que es verdad lo que dices

-esa noche te volviste loca porque nos viste a mí y a Shizuru besándonos.-comienzas a encajar las piezas.-por eso te emborrachaste ese día

-Julieth….nose que estupideces estás hablando.-

-no lo niegues Natsuki.-sentencias con fríaldad.-tu estas enamorada de mi novia….y no soportaste vernos juntos por eso es que te desquitaste con mamá cuando la golpeaste…

-callate!.-grita fuera de si tomándote por los hombros

Ambas forcejean

Sin embargo ella es más fuerte y te hace para atrás

-si sigues hablando estupideces te juro que te daré una paliza.-amenaza y vuelve a empujarte.-

-vamos ya no lo ocultes mas.-

La ves tomarse el rostro desesperada

Intentando controlarse

Pero sabes que no podrá

Conoces lo impulsiva que es tu hermana

-cruzaste la línea Julieth….-susurra

-me quieres quitar a Shizuru, no me lo puedes negar.-vociferas entre risas

-tú quieres que te cierre la boca de una patada no?!.-brama sosteniéndote de tu polera.-esta vez te excediste.-

Ambas se miran desafiantes

Y es que ahora todo lo ves tan claro

Fuiste una ciega

O mejor dicho eras alguien que no quería aceptar la realidad

En el fondo sabias porque te sentías tan insegura sobre tu hermana

Pero no querías quitarte la venda de los ojos

-ahora lo entiendo todo…-susurras apartando su mano de manera brusca

-que está pasando.-la voz de Shizuru detrás de ustedes solo provoca que Natsuki se altere aún peor.-chicas que ocurre

-esta vez cruzaste el limite Julieth.-vuelve a repetir entre gritos

Tu novia se acerca apresurada

Quiere saber qué sucede, aunque por los gritos de antes de Natsuki ya se dado una idea

Tu hermana no puede soportar la situación

-ey que pasa chicas porque no me contestan.-exclama

-suficientes tonterías, me largo de aquí.-responde Natsuki mientras

-ey Nat espera a dónde vas.-Shizuru empieza a seguirla pero la otra sale apresurada…escapando de la situación.-que le dijiste?.-te reclama

Ladeas la mirada incrédula

No puedes creer que te recrimine lo que está sucediendo

Entonces tus dudas vuelven a atormentarte

Acaso el problema no es solo de Natsuki?

"Acaso no solo es Natsuki la que está enamorada?" te preguntas

La actitud de Shizuru….su mirada de reproche hacia ti te hace dudar

-que le dijiste.-vuelve a repetir, y no eres capaz de pensar una buena respuesta…-espérame aquí.-sentencia con seriedad mientras la ves correr hacia tu hermana

Puedes ver cómo quiere intentar detenerla

La sigue hasta la salida mientras ruega que se detenga…que no se vaya

Se ven como una pareja que acaba de discutir

Ante la mirada de ojos curiosos tu también sales para apreciar la escena

-por favor Nat, no te vayas dime que te dijo.-Shizuru intenta detenerla pero Natsuki la aparta con brusquedad

-ya déjame Shizuru.-vocifera de mala manera mientras para un taxi y le dice al chofer que apresure la marcha

Se acaba de escapar

A diferencia de tu novia que intento detenerla tu solo te has dedicado a observar

Y ahora dudas más que antes

-dime que fue lo que le dijiste.-la expresión de Shizuru no te agrada, menos la forma en que te encara.-y que se supone que haces aquí

No sabes que decir ante ese último reclamo

Te quedas en silencio

Tu mente vuelve a hacerse un lio

Debes ser cuidadosa

-yo….yo las seguí.-respondes apenas desviando la mirada

-nos seguiste?.-no entiende lo que dices

Deberías estar más preocupada en dar una buena explicación

Pero sigues inquieta por lo que acaba de suceder

Vuelves a mirar a Shizuru que sigue a la espera de que digas algo

Y en ese lapsus no puedes evitar preguntarte si todo lo que estás pensando acerca de Natsuki es verdad…

Todavía hay algo que no encaja en tus suposiciones

Algo no cuadra

O mejor dicho alguien no encaja en tu ecuación y ahora la tienes en frente tuyo exigiendo explicaciones

-yo venía a tu casa para pasar el día pero las vi salir.-comentas fingiendo estas tranquila pero no sabes cómo continuar aunque tampoco hay forma de que puedas ocultar tus motivos.- y las seguí…-finalizas un tanto avergonzada

-ara qué? … espera sigo sin entender.-

-las vi a ustedes dos….-respondes pero no continuas la frase, sigues pensando en la pieza que no encaja

Le bastó a tu novia escuchar esas palabras para darse cuenta de todo

-nos viste a las dos?.-se queda en silencio unos momentos.-...y que pensaste?.-pregunta de mala manera

No eres capaz de responder

y es que haber pensado algo así suena tan irreal

tan imposible

que decirlo sería estupido

-yo me equivoqué….lo siento.-

No puedes hacer otra cosa que pedir disculpas

-Dios no puedo creerlo.-niega con la mirada mientras da un pesado suspiro.-Natsuki es tu hermana!.-grita enojada, ahora entendía los motivos que llevaron a la peliazul irse indignada

-me equivoque….-vuelves a repetir.-lo siento.-dices

Pero no lo dices en serio

Es solo una treta para calmarla

Lo que en realidad quieres es ver una señal en sus ojos

y es que estas comenzando a pensar que no solo es Natsuki el motivo de tu angustia

Sino también….

-no puedo creerlo Julieth, cómo pudiste decirle algo asi.-exclama indignada.-es tu hermana, deberías tenerle más consideración

Ladeas la mirada totalmente extrañada

Y es que hace unas cuantas semanas era ella la que te decía que no te preocuparas por tu hermana, que si se quería arruinar su vida tú no te metieras y la dejara s aun lado y mira cómo ha cambiado las cosas

"Ahora la defiende?"

"Es en serio?"

-ya te dije que lo sentía.-

-pero…cómo pudiste pensar algo asi.-susurra.-ahora entiendo porque se fue, mira Julieth ….Natsuki es alguien muy sensible sabes?...ella solo se hace la fuerte y fría para alejar a las personas

-vaya parece que la conoces mejor que yo.-respondes con ironía, ocultando tus celos

Ella ríe incrédula por tu comentario

-ponte en su lugar Julieth y mira, hace apenas unos meses que acaba de salir de la cárcel, se está adaptando de nuevo a la vida, y es difícil para ella…en cambio tú todo lo que planeaste desde la escuela se está haciendo realidad, paso a paso estas cumpliendo tus sueños, ya vas a terminar tu carrera y tienes un buen trabajo pero mira a tu hermana, a ella nunca nada le ha salido bien, no puede encontrar trabajo y se siente miserable por como la miran los demás, ella está comenzando de cero…Natsuki está desesperada por eso es que se mete a las carreras ilegales y es fría y agresiva con todo el mundo….

No puedes alegar algo en contra de lo que te dice

Tiene razón

La vuelves a mirar contrariada

No soportas que la defienda

Y esa actitud solo te hace dudar aún más…

"acaso tú también estas…?" no te atreves a terminar la frase

Ni siquiera en tus pensamientos

-no puedo entender cómo es que fuiste capaz de pensar algo así.-agrega ofendida.-Natsuki sacrificó su vida, sacrifico su libertad…y todo lo hizo por ti, tú podrías hacer lo mismo no?.-pregunta como dudando

Abres los ojos de sobremanera

La culpa de lo que hizo Natsuki siempre la llevas contigo

Todos los días desde el accidente

Es un peso que jamás has podido quitarte de encima

La deuda es muy grande

Lo sabes no?

Y no importa lo que hagas…el precio es muy alto, no podrías pagarlo solo disculpándote o intentando ser buena hermana y cuidar de que no cometiera locuras

Nunca sería suficiente

Lo sabes

La única manera de pagar tu deuda es hacer un sacrificio igual de grande

Siempre te has preguntado si podrías ser capaz de hacer algo como lo que hizo tu hermana por ti

Y Siempre decías que si pero en el fondo te engañabas

Pero te decías que si solo para consolarte

Ahora es la oportunidad no crees?

Ahora tienes la oportunidad de pagar tu deuda

Dale a Natsuki la oportunidad que nunca tuvo y ver si tus miedos y temores fueron ciertos

-sabes Shizuru creo que es momento de alejarnos un tiempo.-susurras de manera improvista

Ella se detiene en seco

-q….que estás diciendo.-pregunta con la voz temblorosa.- me quieres castigar asi?.-

Niegas con la cabeza

-es lo mejor.-sentencias conteniendo el dolor que empiezas a sentir por dentro

-q...que como, porque estás diciendo todo esto, que pasa.-pronuncia con miedo y angustia

-necesitamos unos días para pensar…-evitas que tu voz no salga quebrada.-es lo mejor

-estas terminando conmigo?.=pregunta desconcertada.-pero hace apenas que nos reconciliamos y tú….-no es capaz de terminar su frase

La situación era caótica su hace apenas un par de días habían vuelto a reconciliarse

Y ahora el punto en que todo se esa desmoronando comienza a suceder

-no estoy terminando contigo….eso lo decidirás tú.-exclamas con un dejo de dolor.-yo te amo Shizuru y sé que necesitas pensar, aunque tú no lo veas así….si al cabo de unas semanas no regresas a mi lado entenderé que lo nuestro ha terminado

…

* * *

No sabes en que parte de la ciudad te encuentras

Lo peor es que no tienes ni un centavo en el bolsillo para regresar a casa

Gastaste todo lo que tenías en el taxi

No mediste el tiempo ni el costo, lo único que querías era escapar de la situacion

No soportaste el hecho de que Julieth te haya descubierto

Aunque en realidad aun lo sigue dudando

Pero que te haya encarado de esa forma te hace pensar que sospecha de tus sentimientos

Aprietas los puños sintiéndote culpable

Te preguntas si fuiste muy evidente aunque era Julieth…. no era alguien a quien pudieras ocultar algo toda tu vida

Aun así fuiste muy descuidada

Sentiste que todo a tu alrededor se derrumbaba cuando pensaste que te había descubierto

No te quedaba otra que negarlo todo hasta morir

Fue la única manera en que salieras bien parada de la situación

Por suerte asi lo hiciste

O al menos eso quieres creer

Sin embargo, eso te pone en alerta

Ya no puedes estar cerca de Shizuru….ya no más

Cualquier acercamiento levantará más las sospechas de tu hermana y sería peor y al final descubriría la verdad aunque ya está sospechando

"mierda"

Te tomas el rostro desencajada

Estas desesperada

Pero sabes cuál es la solución

Alejarte de tu amor platónico, pero si lo haces Shizuru empezaría a sospechar también

Y eso podría ser peor

No puedes dejar que Shizuru sepa que la amas

Prefieres mil veces que Julieth sea la que te descubra primero aunque eso sea el motivo para que su relación de hermanas se destroce por completo

La vida esta dura, bueno siempre fue dura contigo no?

No podrás soportar mucho tiempo esta situación

Felizmente ya tienes ahorrado algo de dinero

Solo necesitas aguantar un par de meses mas y podrás irte para intentar comenzar de nuevo

Es el plan perfecto

Nunca te gustaron los planes a largo plazo

Pero no había de otra

Intentas no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, lo más importante ahora era encontrar la forma de regresar donde Aline

Caminas buscando algún negocio de comida donde el anuncio de si necesitan ayudante esté puesto

Te pasas media hora buscando y cuando estabas por rendirte lo encuentras

"se necesita lava platos"

Era perfecto

Apresurada entras al restaurante

Todos uniformados y a la tela

Miras con cautela el negocio y buscas al administrador o Gerente con la vista

-Ey amigo vi que necesitan un empleado, con quien puedo hablar.-el chico te mira extrañado como si no creyera que lo dices en serio y te señala al tipo de barba que está sentado en la entrada.-

Asientes agradecida y vas con el jefe

-ehm muy buenos días.-saludas al señor que te mira con curiosidad.-vi el anuncio que necesitas un lava platos y pues quería saber si sigue disponible

El señor te mira desencajado y suelta una sonrisa de burla mientras niega con la cabeza

-esta es alguna especie de broma?.-pregunta con seriedad.-si no va a pedir una orden retírese por favor

-pero qué?...esta no es ninguna broma señor, en serio se lo estoy pidiendo.-exclamas

El tipo te da una mirada de pies a cabeza y vuelve a reír

-oiga niña esto no es un juego, retírese por favor y no me haga perder el tiempo.-sentencia señalando la puerta

No entiendes qué diablos pasa aquí que no te toma en serio

Levantas la mirada mientras sientes como algunos chicos y chicas te miran con curiosidad

No tienes idea de porque lo hacen ni porque el jefe de turno no te toma en serio

No sabes que es difícil creer que alguien que tiene pinta de modelo venga a pedir un puesto de lava platos

No entiendes que las miradas curiosas son porque llamas demasiado la atención…chica alta, cuerpo atlético, bonito rostro y ojos verdes y que venga a pedir un puesto de empleada debía ser una broma no?

El sujeto te vuelve a señalar la puerta

Ofuscada y harta te vuelves acercar

-mira señor el punto es el siguiente.-te sinceras.-me he perdido, estoy en el otro extremo de la ciudad y no tengo dinero para un pasaje de vuelta

El sujeto ladea la mirada con molestia

-ok cuanto necesita.-

-oiga no me malinterprete.-respondes con agresividad.-no le estoy pidiendo una limosna, yo quiero ganarme trabajando lo que necesito

El señor te mira un tanto enojado por tu tono belicoso de voz

Y por la mala manera en que acabas de pedírselo

-este trabajo no es nada fácil niña.-

Sonríes de medio lado

-si no cumplo las expectativas puede botarme a patadas, pero le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.-

Aprobada te llevan a la parte de la cocina donde llegan los trastes

Te quitas tu chaqueta para ponerte el delantal y esa cosa extraña en la cabeza que te recoge el pelo y empiezas a trabajar

Pasan las horas y el trabajo es duro y sin descanso, ahora entiendes porque la advertencia pero tu estas acostumbrada

Parpadeas un par de veces al ver que de la nada el depósito vuelve a llenarse con otra ronda

-es en serio?.-preguntas con gracia.-este lugar siempre es así de concurrido o es mi mala suerte que justo hoy viene tanta gente

-vaya Natsuki, lo estás haciendo bien.-expresa Matsuo, uno de los cocineros del lugar.-acaso ya has trabajado en esto antes?.-pregunta incrédulo

-si, que puedo decir.-exclamas satisfecha.-soy una experta

Y claro que lo eres

Tu mente empieza a divagar en los recuerdos al primer día que estuviste en prisión

 _Entraste con miedo al pabellón mientras sentía las miradas curiosas y fijas en ti de la gente, no solo de los policías sino también de las reclusas_

 _Tenías mucho miedo, pero tu expresión indiferente lo ocultaba bien, no podías permitir que las demás te vieran débil y frágil….conocías este caótico mundo, aquí al débil lo maltrataban y le hacían las peores cosas_

 _Si te rendías o te veían rota estabas acabada_

 _-vaya que tenemos aquí.-la voz de una de las mujeres del lugar te daba la bienvenida, más tarde te enteraste que su nombre era johanne.-que hace una cara bonita como tú en el pabellón de las asesinas, acaso mataste a tu manager porque no te conseguía buenos contratos?.-las risas de todo el pabellón resonaron en tu cabeza_

 _Pero no veías a nadie en particular solo estabas en un rincón esperando a que el tiempo terminase y volvieran a las celdas_

 _-ey mocosa porque no me prestas atención cuando te hablo.-escuchas la misma voz y la silueta de la mujer se hace presente frente a ti.-de cerca estas mucho más apetecible que de lejos_

 _-no molestes.-soltaste sobre la mujer que no tenía aspecto amigable_

 _-mmm parece que alguien no entiende aun en qué lugar se encuentra.-su sonrisa torcida parecía deformarse mientras hacia una señal con la mano_

 _Al poco tiempo 3 mujeres más se acercaron a rodearte en la esquina_

 _-haber mocosa tienes algún problema con nosotras?.-negaste con la mirada sin decirles una sola palabra_

 _La que parecía la líder del grupete se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ti_

 _-presta atención cuando te hablen basura.-finalizo dándote un golpe que recibiste de lleno en el rostro y te tumbo para atrás_

 _Quisiste reaccionar pero dos de ellas ya te sostenían de los brazos_

 _Inmovilizada y sin poder hacer nada empezaste a forcejear en vano_

 _Las manos de la mujer de cabello negro al ver que no podías hacer nada se colaron por debajo de tu polera_

 _-sabes, las nuevas tienen que pagar por su derecho de estadía…sabes a que me refiero no.-susurró tan cerca que podías sentir como se te helaba la sangre pero aun así no mostraste debilidad_

 _Los efectos del golpe que recibiste empezaban a hacerse presente cuando sentiste el sabor metálico en tu boca_

 _-así me gusta que estés callada, si nos das un trato especial en las noches a nosotras 4 podremos integrarte en nuestro grupo y todo ira mejor ya lo veras.-sentenció con placer relamiendo los labios con intenciones de besarte_

 _Pero antes de que haga eso_

 _Le escupiste tu sangre en su cara_

 _Aprovechando la sorpresa te zafaste del agarre de una de ellas y golpeaste a Johanne con un codazo que la hizo retroceder, casi al instante sentiste como la chica de la derecha te empujaba hacia atrás pero antes de que perdieras el equilibrio, te abalanzaste contra ella, embistiendo y dándole una patada en la rodilla que la hizo caer_

 _Las otras dos a las que no pudiste sorprenderlas te rodearon y así es como comenzó la pelea de golpes, patadas y puñetes, recibiste una dura paliza pero las otras dos recibieron el doble, sin embargo eran mayor en número y sabias que te iban a matar cuando todas se recuperaran, felizmente los guardias vinieron a separarlas_

 _Todos los presentes te echaron la culpa de que fuiste tú la que inicio la gresca con el grupo de Johanne y como castigo y mal comportamiento en tu primer día te asignaron en los recesos a mantener limpia la cocina del pabellón, así como lavar los servicios y los trastes_

 _Castigo que duro toda tú sentencia por el pésimo comportamiento que tuviste en prisión_

 _Pero fue la única forma de sobrevivir en ese maldito infierno_

-debo admitir que creía que era una mala broma, pero hiciste un excelente trabajo.-expresa el señor Yoshida mientras te da un sobre.-toma tu pago

-muchas gracias señor asientes agradecida.-te quitas el uniforme y delantal y vuelves a ponerte tu chaqueta.-

-oye si quieres seguir trabajando puedes venir mañana y tendrás un salario fijo.-sugiere

Definitivamente no era lo tuyo

-lo pensaré.-respondes.-bueno ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo

Sales del lugar

ya es de noche

Estuviste casi todo el día lavando trastes

Pero lo bueno es que tenías dinero extra así que no podías quejarte

Ahora regresarías a casa a descansar

Sin embargo tu curiosidad por no conocer este distrito de la ciudad hace que empieces a caminar por los alrededores

Parece ser exclusiva especialmente por los negocios y los clubes nocturnos

"Gente de mucho dinero" piensas mientras sigues paseando para conocer mejor

Pasa el tiempo y te dices que ya es tarde y tienes que regresar

Buscas un paradero pero en esta zona era poco probable que encuentres transporte público

Entonces para apresurar las cosas regresas a uno de los bares a esperar un taxi

Asi sería más rápido

Te colocas en la entrada y esperas con impaciencia y es que la mayoría de carros son propios

Molesta resoplas cuando ves el décimo carro un auto de lujo que se estaciona casi en tu cara, por poco y te atropella

Ves salir a un sujeto con lentes que te lanza una mirada y te hace la señal de que vengas

Totalmente desencajada vas a donde el sujeto el cual te da sus llaves

Y tú no entiendes que está pasando

-solo demoraremos una hora.-exclama el tipo mientras abre la puerta a su acompañante y tú sigues sin entender porque te dio sus llaves.-

La mujer que sale del auto te mira con extrañeza

-ella es el parquero?.-pregunta curiosa

-claro que si cariño, en estos sitios exclusivos los parqueros son mujeres y son modelos, no lo sabias?.-comenta mientras le abraza y ambos se meten al local

Miras a los lados mientras entras al auto aun no creyendo la situación

Si por fuera se veía increíble

Por dentro no tenías palabras para describir lo lujoso que era

Este día había sido de perros pero esto lo compensaba con creces

Contienes las ganas de gritar mientras sostienes el volante

-oh no puede ser.-susurras sonriente.-muy bien cariño te tengo toda una hora para mi así que vamos a divertirnos.-enciendes el auto y empiezas a conducir

Han pasado 4 años desde que fue la ultima vez que manejaste un auto...ya era tiempo de conocer un poco más la ciudad

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Ufff….bueno eso fue todo**

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado**

 **Y con respecto a Saeko contaré que es lo que piensa**

 **Tambien Aika y Aline u.u**

 **Bueno es fue todo hasta la proxima ^^**


	18. SOSPECHAS

Hola a todo el mundo

Omg!

Después de unas largas vacaciones he regresado

Antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios T_T  
disculpen por estar ausente pero me fui de vacas asi que espero y comprendan ewe

En fin aquí les traigo la conti

Espero y les guste

* * *

 **NORTE Y SUR**

 **CAPITULO 17.- SOSPECHAS**

* * *

El día ha sido más duro de lo habitual, la cantidad de gente fue inesperada, pero a cambio las ganancias han sido de las mejores

Si tuvieras días como este todas las semanas te sería fácil tener dinero para comprarte un auto

Pero bueno poco a poco

Suspiras aliviada lanzándote al sofá a descansar

Como casi todos los días eres la primera en llegar

Natsuki todavía no viene, bueno no es novedad que venga tarde, casi siempre es lo mismo

Muy pocas veces ella es que llega primero

"Natsuki"

Antes de que viniera a vivir contigo pensaste que ella no había cambiado nada

Que la cárcel no había podido doblegar a tu amiga

Sin embargo estabas equivocada

Lo que haya vivido dentro la tiene marcada y aunque no lo demuestre del todo has notado que arrastra consigo pesadillas que difícilmente podrá olvidar

Varias veces la has visto dormir

Y por la forma en que lo hace te hace ver que ese lugar donde estuvo 4 años debió ser lo más parecido al infierno

Ella ha cambiado

Aunque finja que no….aunque intente actuar como siempre, no es la misma que conociste, lo que ha sufrido la ha convertido en alguien diferente

Y te sientes mal por eso

Te sientes culpable….

Ese día no debiste dejarla sola

Si te hubieras quedado en el bar nunca hubiera ocurrido el accidente

"si tan solo…." Detienes tus propios pensamientos el escuchar el timbre

Miras la hora y son apenas un poco más de la 6:00 de la tarde, algo temprano para que sea Natsuki

Te sorprendes al abrir la puerta

Julieth te saluda escueta

Parpadeas por la inesperada visita

Tardas un poco en recuperar la compostura

La saludas y le invitas a pasar

Ella asiente agradecida

-toma asiento.-expresas amable mientras la ves asentir.-ah sí, ehm…Natsuki todavía no ha venido así que….-

-no he venido a buscar a Natsuki.-te interrumpe con un tono neutro.-he venido a hablar contigo Aline

Sientes sus ojos fijamente en ti

Te rascas la mejilla al escuchar sus palabras

"Que?"

-ah en serio conmigo?.-te señalas mirando a los lados.-claro, de que quieres hablar.-

No había que ser alguien perceptivo para darse cuenta de que Julieth no parecía haber tenido un buen día

La miras fijamente mientras la ves sentarse y tomarse las manos, su vista se pierde y escuchas un pesado suspiro

Te quedas en silencio esperando a que diga algo

No quieres interrumpirla

Su mirada pensativa te hace ver que el tema a tratar no debe ser muy agradable

-es sobre Natsuki verdad?.-preguntas

Ella te mira fijamente

Julieth no es solo la hermana de Natsuki, también la consideras una amiga, claro que no con tanta confianza como quisieras

Y es que aunque aparentemente Julieth a simple vista sea simpática, amable y que cae bien a la primera impresión es alguien un tanto seria, muy diferente a Natsuki la cual se muestra agresiva, impulsiva y a primera vista pueda parecer alguien muy cortante en realidad es alguien honesta y frontal que no tiene miedo a decirte las cosas a la cara…no se guarda nada

Natsuki es alguien muy sincera

En cambio Julieth no es que no puedas decir lo mismo pero siempre has pensado que en ese aspecto es más cuidadosa…

-si es sobre ella.-dice apenas con el semblante inexpresivo.-sabes aunque yo sea su hermana ambas sabemos que tú eres la más cercana

-cómo crees.-exclamas apenas pero ella te responde con una expresión que te dice que no trates de negarlo.-ok, tienes razón.-añades rendida

Conoces la relación de las hermanas

El vínculo es muy fuerte

Va más allá de la sangre

Pero sucede lo mismo contigo…

…Natsuki te considera como una hermana aunque no tengan relación sanguinea….Julieth se dio cuenta de eso, a lo mejor lo sabía desde siempre

-Alguna vez ella te dijo si le gusta Shizuru?.-abres los ojos de sobremanera al escuchar la pregunta.-tu eres su mejor amiga, dime la verdad Aline, alguna vez te lo comento o viste alguna señal?

-pero que me estas preguntando.-expresas incrédula.-acaso es una broma?.- finges indignación, lo haces para ocultar tu preocupación, te comienzas a preguntar si sospecha algo pero es evidente que si….que esté hablando del tema ya te lo dice.-

-puede que ella aun no te haya dicho nada porque es posible que sea reciente.-exclama entre susurros.-

Contienes la respiración

Algo debió pasar para que Julieth te esté preguntando ahora

-Julieth, hablamos de Natsuki…tu hermana, tú la conoces mejor que nadie no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.-

-no lo sé, sé que hay algo entre las dos…y tienes que ayudarme a descubrirlo.-sentencia con los puños apretados

Te remueves incomoda en tu asiento

Esto no pinta bien

Que sospeche podría complicar la situación no solo de Natsuki sino de la familia Kuga

Sabes que Natsuki y Julieth han estado peleadas y aun no se han amistado

Todo podría terminar peor si Julieth descubre la verdad

-siendo sinceras es posible que al principio haya sentido algo.-dices apenas, intentando ordenar tus ideas, ella te mira expectante como si hubiera esperado ansiosa a que dijeras algo asi.-claro y quien no…es decir ella era nueva en el barrio y todos estábamos interesada en Shizuru, pero después de que se convirtió en tu novia dejó de interesarla, ahora lo ve como a una hermana mas

-entonces es verdad que Natsuki siente algo por Shizuru?.-lanza la pregunta que quiere saber

Solo eso necesita para encajar las piezas

Por tu parte tú sigues atenta a la expresión de la mayor

-no sé, solo estoy suponiendo, pero no puedo creer que pienses que Natsuki quiere algo con Shizuru, es una pena que pienses así de tu hermana, lo siento por ti.-

Ella desvía la mirada pensativa

Luchando por consigo misma por creer que sus propias suposiciones no son correctas

-sabes creo que estas estresada, iré a hacer un poco de té, por favor siéntete como en casa.-expresas con cortesía

La ves asentir ligeramente

Pero ya no te dice nada

Vas a la cocina y resoplas aliviada por no haberle dado señales de nada

Todo ha salido bien pero aunque lo hayas intentado sabes que no podrás hacer que deje de creer que su hermana está enamorada de Shizuru

Es duro admitir

Y aunque Natsuki nunca te lo haya dicho abiertamente sabes que aun después de haber pasado 4 años….ella sigue pensando en ese amor de secundaria

Lo sabes….

….Sabes que los sentimientos de tu amiga nunca se desvanecieron

Siguen ahí, aunque no te lo haya dicho nunca, ni antes…ni ahora… sigue en sus pensamientos

Es un amor que no puede olvidar

Pero no te preocupas de lo que pueda hacer

Conoces a tu amiga lo suficiente….ella jamás se acercará a Shizuru mientras esté comprometida con su hermana

No importa que tan fuerte sea su amor

Ella no lo hará

Asi loca y todo es demasiado noble como para entrometerse en una relación

Por eso Julieth no debería preocuparse

…

Te frotas las manos mientras esperas a que el cambio del semáforo

Ahora es cuando envidias a los ricos que son capaces de adquirir autos de lujo como el que estas conduciendo

Todo es increíble, el sonido, el manejo, el motor…el aspecto

Todos miran el vehículo asombrados y con envidia

Tú también sientes envidia por el sujeto

Pero bueno cada quien nace con suerte

Siempre has pensado de esa manera, no es como intentaron muchas veces convencerte de que uno hace su propio destino, eso es mentira….todo el mundo ya tiene un camino trazado que solo tiene que recorrer

Incluso tú misma

Y tal vez tu camino trazado sea uno sin rumbo y sin dirección a ningún lugar y no es que te moleste si fuera así, tu destino es muy diferente al de tu hermana…ella si tiene un futuro y todo le está saliendo según lo que ha planificado….ha entrado a la universidad y es de las mejores alumnas a nivel nacional y ya le falta casi nada para finalizar y ser una profesional

Estas completamente segura que ella llegará a ser tan exitosa como el dueño del carro en el que ahora conduces….es quien sacará adelante a la familia Kuga y le dará una mejor vida no solo a Hatsuki sino también a Saeko

El sonido de una bocina te saca de tus pensamientos

Levantas la mira y te das cuenta que la luz roja ya ha cambiado

Miras por el retrovisor la larga cola que acabas de generar y sonríes de medio lado ante los gritos que comienzas a escuchar

-lo siento, lo siento.-susurras mientras vuelves a tomar el volante y pisas el acelerador para perderte en el camino

Aún queda media hora y tienes que disfrutar del paseo que nunca podrás volver a tener con tanto lujo

…

Intentas calmarte

Te has pasado toda la tarde encerrada en tu habitación

Aika desde hace un par de horas ha intentado reconfortarte pero nada da resultado

Y es que aun después de repasar miles de veces las palabras de Julieth aun no entiendes porque terminó la relación que tenían….aunque no lo haya dicho con esas directamente prácticamente es asi….

-por favor primita deja de torturarte, no han terminado…solo se están tomando tiempo.-vuelve a decir Aika con una expresión preocupada, tampoco entiende lo que sucede, es decir apenas hace unos días que se habían vuelto a reconciliar y de nuevo volvían a separarse.-vamos cambia esa cara

-no entiendo.-dices apenas con la voz quebrada

Vuelves a reprimir las lágrimas que quieren salir de nuevo

Has intentando comprender los motivos de Julieth

Pero no tenía sentido

Simplemente no lo tenía

Porque tan de repente ella decidió alejarse

-cambia de cara primita.-vuelve a repetir Aika mientras se sienta a tu lado.-ven vayamos a dar una caminata, necesitas respirar aire fresco y de paso molestaremos a la gente

-no estoy de humor.-susurras apenas

-como que no, te hará bien, que tal si vamos donde Aline.-expresa

-eh?...Aline?….-preguntas aunque la respuesta era más que obvia

Solo lo dice por ir a ver a Natsuki

Aunque no es como si ahora importara

No estás de ánimos para ver a nadie, menos que te vean en este estado depresivo aunque por otra parte no era la mejor de las opciones quedarte encerrada en tu habitación a seguir llorando…

-vamos prima, además si estoy siendo acompañada por ti, es posible que Aline nos invite a pasar a su apartamento.-señala

Suspiras de mala gana

-acaso ya lo has intentado?.-preguntas con curiosidad, te das cuenta de que Aika quiere desviar el tema de Julieth para que te sientas mejor.

-bueno solo un par de veces, pero siempre me dice que Natsuki no se encuentra, pero sé que está mintiendo.-expresa.-creo que su amiga es muy sobreprotectora o es celosa que se yo tengo muchas teorías sabes

-de Aline?.-exclamas un tanto sarcástica.-y que clases de teorías

Al parecer Aika aún no conocía a la mejor amiga

O mejor dicho no conocía la relación que había entre esas dos

-es fácil, Aline quiere algo con Natsuki, pero ella solo la quiere como amiga, ya sabes es lo clásico.-señala.-seguro es eso

Ladeas la mirada ocultando una leve sorpresa

-ok….y no has pensado que pueda ser al revés?.-lo planteas casi a tono de broma

-a que te refieres.-señala incrédula.-acaso dices que es Natsuki la que está enamorada de Aline?.-Desvías la mirada intentando hacerle creer que si.-no, no puede ser, no habría forma de que sea al revés

-jaja, Aika que no te lo había dicho ya….esas dos son solo mejores amigas.-sentencias

-si pues déjame dudar, aunque tú las conozcas mejor su actitud me hace dudar sabes.-

Niegas con la cabeza

-no dudes de esas dos…nunca habrá nada, Natsuki la considera una hermana y es lo mismo para Aline

-porque estas tan segura de ello.-exclama.-acaso las conoces tan bien?

Vuelves a negar con la mirada

-Son amigas desde la infancia, muchas veces le escuche decir a Julieth que Aline era como una hermana más para Natsuki que la consideraba parte de su familia….

-si pero eso no quiere decir que sea Aline la que sienta algo por ella.-

Te quedas un tanto pensativa

No crees que sea eso posible

Aunque uno nunca puede estar absolutamente seguro era imposible de que sea cierto

-bueno si en todo caso supuestamente sea Aline la que está enamorada de ella entonces sería un problema para tus planes con ella.-

-c…te refieres a que ella se interpondría entre Natsuki y yo.-pregunta alarmada.-lo sabía, pero se cómo lidiar con terceros, nadie me parara

-jajaja no me refiero a que ella haga algo asi….pero si tus locas suposiciones son verdaderas no tendrías esperanzas….nadie tendría esperanza.-sentencias

-Ahm?, que quieres decir….

-el vínculo entre Aline y Natsuki es demasiado fuerte…..no importa que Natsuki se enamorara perdidamente de alguien, no importa que ella se enamorara locamente de ti o de otra persona….Aline no haría nada así que lo mejor sería ignorarla porque si tratas de competir con ella, perderías…Natsuki siempre elegiría a Aline

-no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo.-vocifera la pelinegra mirándote con extrañeza.-estas diciendo que Natsuki elegiría a una amiga en vez del amor de su vida?.-

-ya te dije que ella no es una amiga para Natsuki, es como su hermana.-susurras.-así seas el amor de su vida ella elegiría a su familia, y si tratas de competir con Aline terminarías perdiendo, pero como te dije tus suposiciones son muy alocadas…no creo que Aline sienta algo…y tampoco Natsuki, es decir son cómplices ya te lo había dicho ellas muchas veces se escabullían a las fiestas de lujo para pasar la noche con algunas de las víctimas que caían en sus redes.-expresas recordando aquellos días antes del accidente.-por eso y muchas cosas mas se metían en problemas

-en serio?.-

-sí, y bueno no pensaras que Natsuki es una santa verdad?.-exclamas divertida.-no es por decir,pero antes del accidente ella tenía una fama de mujeriega…ella y Aline llevaban cada fin de semana pasaban la noche con chicas diferentes en el apartamento donde ahora viven

-nah…no me lo creo.-comenta incrédula, la ves abrir los ojos de par en par.-en serio?...pero y porque ahora parece tranquila, es decir bueno no esperaba que Natsuki fuera una mojigata pero lo que me dices no lo veía venir.-

-recién se está adaptando nuevamente a la vida fuera de prisión.-susurras con un dejo de tristeza.-todo lo que le ha pasado está siendo difícil de superar, no es fácil retomar el curso después de estar 4 años en la cárcel, además de que ha cambiado….

No…no es cierto

…mientes

Te mientes a ti misma

Ella sigue siendo la misma

Solo que ahora es que conoces ese lado del que siempre hablaba Julieth con orgullo

-miento, ella sigue siendo la misma.-te corriges ante la mirada de Aika la cual te mira un tanto extraña y no sabes porque.-aunque ahora es un más fría y agresiva que antes, a menos da esa impresión

-agresiva y fría?...pero conmigo es muy tranquila y buena onda.-dice

Eso era cierto, no podías negar que con Aika se comportaba diferente, piensas que a lo mejor tú prima si tiene posibilidades

Sin embargo estaba tomando mal las cosas si quería competir con Aline saldría perdiendo

Debes hacerle entrar en razón

-no conoces ese lado de Natsuki entonces.-siseas con una leve risa.-

-bien que bueno que ya estas sonriendo.-asientes levemente

-sí creo que también no me vendría mal a respirar aire fresco.-

-así me gusta, ese es el espíritu.-

…

Si no fuera porque la televisión esta prendida el silencio sería tan incómodo que ya te hubieras tirado de la ventana para no tener que soportarlo mas

No sabes que decir para romper el hielo

Aunque tampoco es una buena idea intentar sacar algún tema de conversación en estos momentos

Por la expresión que ves en Julieth sabes que lo único que quiere es estar sola y pensar

Cosa que debería hacer, no tienes problemas con ello

Pero como aún sigue en tu sala de invitada no es una situación agradable

Sin embargo para que se encuentre tan pérdida sabes que el asunto es serio…muy serio

Es posible que ella haya descubierto algo que le haga suponer tal cosa

Pero que….

Suspiras mientras te acomodas fingiendo prestar atención a la TV, de rato en rato miras de reojo a la pelirroja y deseas que sea donde sea que se haya metido Natsuki no se atreva a aparecer hasta que Julieth se vaya, y es que todo se complicaría si es que las dos se encuentran…

Te planteaste llamarla para avisarle de que su hermana está en el apartamento

Alertarle de su presencia, pero su celular está apagado

Maldita mala suerte

-vale disculpa que te haya quitado tiempo.-expresa Julieth levantándose.-es hora de que me vaya

-tan pronto, quédate un rato más, seguro ya vendrá.-señalas educada, además es bueno fingir que no te has dado cuenta de nada, con ese comentario estás haciéndole creer que no tienes idea de nada...con Julieth cada detalle importa.-

-no, no te preocupes ya hablare con ella mañana.-se excusa apenas

Suspiras aliviada pero cuando creíste que todo había acabado suena el timbre de la puerta

"maldita suerte"

La pelirroja te mira expectante

-debe ser tu hermana.-exclamas apenas con una sonrisa nerviosa, apresurada te vas a abrir, esto no iba a acabar muy bien

Te quedas de piedra al ver que no es Natsuki

Y entonces no sabes si esto es peor

-vaya sorpresa chicas.-son Shizuru y Aika

Ni si quiera eres capaz de decir algo mas

Pues detrás de ti esta Julieth quien mira a su aun novia y su prima que acaban de llegar

Por la expresión de sorpresa de Shizuru entiendes que no se esperaba ver a Julieth aquí

"porque diablos están aquí" quieres preguntarle pero no te atreves a decir nada

Solo desvías la mirada para observar como Julieth confronta a Shizuru en silencio

Aika la prima que se encuentra detrás de Shizuru tampoco dice nada y es que la expresión de furia de la pelirroja es tan elocuente que es como si fuera a perder el control

-Natsuki no está.-pronuncia la mayor con desprecio hacia la castaña.-

-y…yo no vine a verla a ella.-exclama a la defensiva

Y si Julieth estaba confundida con la relación a Natsuki y Shizuru

Después de esto seria peor

El hecho de que Shizuru y Aika estuvieran en la entrada solo le daría a entender una cosa

-como sea ya me tengo que ir.-susurra.-buenas noches.-finaliza abriéndose paso por las chicas, no sin antes mirar fijamente a Shizuru la cual intenta evitar

"esto acaba de ser peor"

-ah bueno.-expresas incomoda y miras a la verdadera culpable.-seguro ella te convenció a venir aquí no?.-preguntas en tono de broma

Por su parte la pelinegra se encoge de hombros

-lo siento no sabía que Julieth estaría aquí.-exclama apenada.-p…pero porque se puso así no entiendo.-

Ladeas la mirada y ves que Shizuru niega con la cabeza dándote a entender que Aika no sabe la razón por la que Julieth acaba de tomarse un tiempo contigo

No sabe que son por celos infundados hacia su propia hermana

Esto se iba a complicar mucho más si ella llegara a enterarse de los motivos de Julieth

Y lo peor de todo es que dentro de ese posible caos

Es Natsuki la que estaría en medio de todo

….

Esperan impacientes ya es muy tarde y la peliazul no ha dado señales de vida

Tanto Aika como Shizuru se encuentran en la sala degustando el café que les has preparado aunque sus semblantes no son los mejores

Sobre todo la castaña no se ve muy bien

Sus ojos hinchados te dicen que ha llorado toda la tarde, por su parte la prima se encuentra en silencio avergonzada por la situación que provocó momentos antes, entonces tus suposiciones de que ella había convencido a Shizuru a venir aquí de visita eran ciertas

"idiota"

El timbre suena anunciando la llegada

-donde estuviste metida todo el dia.-exclamas en tono de regaño

-jaja, que acaso quieres hacer de Saeko?.-ataca con burla mientras te remueve el pelo, acción que hace enfadarte.-

-por lo menos prende tu celular idiota.-señalas

-jaja hormiga, cuando tú no lo haces no te digo nada y te llamo varias veces, sabes que a mi también me preocupas cuando te pierdes; siempre pienso que con lo pequeña que eres alguien te va a pisar sin que se dé cuenta y terminará matándote sin querer.-añade entre risas mientras se quita la chaqueta y va hacia la sala y es ahí cuando ve a las visitas.-

-Hola Natsuki.-saluda Aika

Ella sorprendida no dice nada y solo asiente y responde en un susurro inaudible

Te das cuenta que no es tanto la presencia de la pelinegra quien la tiene así

Sino la otra persona

Te rascas la mejilla viendo la escena con curiosidad

Tanto Natsuki como Shizuru evitan cruzar miradas

La única que no entiende nada del tema es Aika ya que ignora lo que ha sucedido

Ignora los motivos de la ruptura…menos tiene idea de porque la pelirroja le increpo por venir aquí buscando a su hermana

Vuelves a enfocar tu atención en ellas dos

Siguen evitando mirarse

Shizuru se siente muy incomoda

Te planteas si es que en realidad quería estar aquí para acompañar a tu prima…o en realidad lo hizo para ver a Natsuki

Pero no tenía sentido que viniera si se iba a poner así

Además tampoco entiendes porque las dos están…están así de evasivas la una con la otra…de Natsuki puedes entender que se comporte así porque ella es del problema, pero te preguntas porque Shizuru también actúa así

Abres los ojos de sobremanera dándote cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual estuvo Julieth aquí….no fue porque sospechara de su hermana, de esa parte ya lo debe tener claro entonces estuvo aquí para que le des indicios sobre su novia…..

Ella piensa que hay algo entre esas dos, especialmente por parte de Shizuru

Algo muy ilógico e irracional

Pero si Julieth sospecha no deben ser solo por simples celos

Si reconoces algún talento en particular en la pelirrroja hermana mayor de tu amiga es que es alguien muy intuitiva

Debió a ver algo en la castaña para que comience a dudar

Enfocas tu vista en Shizuru quien mira atenta como Natsuki la ignora y conversa amenamente con Aika, la escena no pasa desapercibida la forma en que la mira

"qué raro"

-Hormiga estas muy callada.-la voz de Natsuki te saca de tus pensamientos.-pero que te ocurre, acaso estas preocupada porque invitaste a alguien y quieres botarnos pero no sabes cómo?.-típico en tí

-pero qué?.-reaccionas ante su estúpido comentario.-oye no me hagas mala fama.-respondes mientras escuchas la risa de las demás

El ambiente parece suavizarse

Y eso te tranquiliza

Después de un momento de tensión, era lo que todo el mundo necesitaba

Aunque no puedes evitar sentirte preocupada por lo sucedido

Sobre todo porque es Natsuki la que está en medio de todo el conflicto

Solo esperas que Julieth no tenga razón….sabes que no…pero al mismo tiempo no puedes evitar pensar que su intuición no es por nada…

Ella presiente que hay algo y nadie podrá quitarle eso de la cabeza…

 **Continuara…**

* * *

Y bueno esto ya va tomando la forma o_o

Aline piensa que Natsuki ha cambiado mientras que Shizuru piensa que no

A ver quién tiene razón y quien la conoce mejor u.u

Ustedes que piensan

Natsuki aún tiene culpas y tormentos y un pasado que la persigue y se va a volver más peligroso a medida que pasará

No dire mas nada XD!

en fi nespero que les haya gustado

Hasta la próxima que espero que sean solo pocos días ^o^


End file.
